Remember
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: Sequel to Forget!Reunited once again but then separated by one single thing again!Soul Society has started the war...the Hogyoku active turning Aizen into the most horrible creature anyone could imagine!Ichigo's friends in danger and even his heart & hers
1. Return

**What can I say! Thank you so much for all the support! **

**The sequel wouldn't even be posted here if it wasn't for all the reviews you all fans have given me! I really appreciate it! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!  
**

**I just hope you all don't give up on me...if you do I'm sorry if I disappointed you in this story...**

**I will try my hardest to keep it good in action and such! **

**Now here it is! **

**CHAPTER 1! **

* * *

"W-We're in trouble!" whispered Dondochakke as Pesche hid behind him along with Orihime standing next to them. Orihime slowly shook her head, keeping her eyes on Szayel who was in front. "I thought we had gotten to the outside...?"

The chuckle coming out from Szayel's throat was heard, making everyone's bones freeze at the sudden noise. "So? Did you enjoy my little palace in here?" he asked with a grin. "Then again, I'll give you an overview. I can control this palace just like I can control my own body." His index finger extended, pointing at Renji. "Don't you remember? Remember when you first came into this room?"

Renji's eyes narrowed down. His finger shifted to point at the Quincy next to the Shinigami. "Don't worry, I also got a hint of your reiatsu as well," a sigh passed Szayel's lips. "Though, I will give you two credit for damaging my nice clothes." Once again, the chuckle came back. "While I was changing don't think I wasn't keeping my eye on all of you. Cameras are all integrated in every wall under my control and I can pretty much alter all the halls to however I want them to be. I knew all of you would try to escape." His grin extended. "I just added a different hallway, blocking the other one so it would lead back to here."

Renji's and Uryuu's eyes turned into a glare making Szayel sigh once again. "Now, would you please stop glaring at me like that? It's sad enough to know that all of you waster your time and energy to run away and just ended up here"

Szayel's hand came over the handle of his Zanpaktou, slowly taking out from it's sheath. "I give you an applause for the good instincts you all have." His smirk grew wider as he spoke. "And for that, I will have to use my full strength!"

The edge of his Zanpaktou shined with the light above. "Sip, Fornicaras!"

He brought down the edge of his sword to his tongue. In just a few moments it started to glow a magenta color as he slowly brought down his Zanpaktou down to his throat. Renji and the others watched, not liking what Szayel might have planned.

Orihime gulped. "W-What is he doing?"

"I don't know," whispered Uryuu. "But it won't be good at all"

To everyone's surprised they saw Szayel's appearance change dramatically. The lower half of his body looked to be purple tentacles, similar to sea anemone which was soon covered by a long layered dress garment. His sleeves stayed the same but the only difference was from the elbow to the wrist looked like purple large drop hanging. Behind him, being attached to his back were four skinny branches, taking the form of butterfly wings. His feet showed from below the tentacles.

"The wait is over," he whispered. Once again, Renji took out his Zanpaktou as he and Uryuu came in front of the two Arrancars and Orihime as defense. Szayel smirked once again. "Now we can pull the curtain for Act 2 of this battle..." Szayel saw Renji's Zanpaktou turn into it's sharp edges as Uryuu's hand came behind his back, ready to take out his Schneider. "Oh sorry," whispered Szayel. "Let me rephrase that. This will be the finale of Act 2!"

Soon enough a purple liquid squirted out, exploding and dropping drops everywhere non-stop. Uryuu grabbed Orihime as they tried dodging each one. Renji growled under his breath. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know!" yelled Uryuu. "All we can do is not let them touch us!"

Szayel started to chuckled as he sat on a chair that appeared behind him. "This will certainly be fun..."

* * *

Ichigo jumped back as Nnoitra dropped his ax down to attack his opponent. Without a second thought, Nnoitra swung his ax again, having to make Ichigo do his flash step to dodge it in time. Just by how Nnoitra swung his weapon made it seem like a piece of cake to wield such a heavy ax. Ichigo appeared above Nnoitra, swinging his own Zanpaktou. Nnoitra easily dodged, moving his head down.

"You got some nice moves," replied Nnoitra with a smirk. "This isn't your first time fighting with such an extendable weapon, huh?"

Ichigo growled under his breath. "It is my second time!"

"That so?" whispered Nnoitra. He changed his edge of weapon, hitting Ichigo on his back where Nnoitra would hold his ax from. Ichigo immediately was thrown to the ground, roughly.

Kagome's eyes widened. "ICHIGO!" She was still being hold back by Tesla. She tried pushing him away as she saw Ichigo crashing to the ground. "STOP THIS! HE'S HURT ENOUGH!"

Nnoitra turned around at the sound of his voice. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU STUPID BITCH!" He growled under his breath. "Who cares if he is hurt?"

"I do dumbass!" yelled Kagome. "And don't you dare call me a bitch you scrawny ass!" Nnoitra smirked turning his attention back to Ichigo. He was having trouble getting up along with his trouble of breathing. Nnoitra took a step forward. "This is a battle. Of course it wouldn't be fair. I saw his whole battle with Grimmjow! I hate this guy...and I will kill him!"

Kagome found her strength to finally push Tesla away giving her the chance to run towards Nnoitra. Ichigo's eyes widened, noticing that Nnoitra knew she was coming after him. Kagome was stopped by the sudden hand coming on her hand. To her surprise Nnoitra didn't even hesitate to thrown her against one of the pillars, hitting her back and coughing out blood. Kagome dropped to her knees and legs, letting the blood run down from her head.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "BASTARD!"

Nnoitra turned his attention to the Shinigami. "Don't think I know all your tricks. I know them all! And I will crush you!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed down, feeling Tesla bringing her back up and keeping his grip on her tighter. Kagome looked around. She realized that Nel hadn't be around since Grimmjow was attacked and taken down. She kept looking. Not a single sign of her until she felt Nel's reiatsu behind a boulder...but it was shaking heavily.

* * *

"W-What the hell is this?" asked Renji. An exact replica of himself stood in front of him. Not only him but also Uryuu's, Pesche's, Dondochakka's and even Orihime's. The strange purple liquid had stopped oozing out from Szayel the minute that at least one drop touched a part of his enemies bodies. Renji's Zanpaktou touched the ground, the other Renji clone easily jumping up to dodge. Orihime took a step back. "What just happened?"

"I think he is trying to make us weak by fighting ourselves," whispered Uryuu.

Szayel's smirk appeared once again across his face. "I will certainly enjoy this..."

* * *

Nnoitra waited as Ichigo was fully up, noticing the angry expression on his face. Kagome shook her head slowly, trying to get away from Tesla's grasp. "I-Ichigo..."

The minute that Nnoitra closed his eye, Ichigo rushed forward ready to attack. The Espada's eye slowly opened stretching his weapon but easily dodged by Ichigo by moving to the side. Nnoitra's eyes seemed surprised that a Shinigami was able to do something like that for the first time but that didn't stop him from smirking. Ichigo aimed the edge of his Zanpaktou towards Nnoitra. Nothing but a bare hand grabbing the sharp edge as Ichigo pushed it forward. Nnoitra's hand seemed perfectly normal, not even a single scratch on it.

Nnoitra's eye brow lifted up. "What happened?" he asked sarcastically. "I shouldn't even of bothered dodging to the side!"

Nnoitra's forehead collided with Ichigo's, pushing him back easily. Once again, Ichigo was brought down to the desert sand, getting his robes even more dirty and the dried up blood even more visible.

"ICHIGO!" yelled Kagome. Tesla pushed her back a few steps. "I wouldn't even think about attacking me. Your powers are still weak at this state for healing so many times...am I right? You even brought that Shinigami back to life...didn't you?" Tesla glared at Kagome. "There is a reason why I haven't destroyed you yet, though Nnoitra would of done so too: Your abilities belong to Aizen-sama, remember? And you used them to help others. So please don't try to struggle since Aizen-sama's orders were, 'unless attacked, you are forbidden to hurt or even kill Kagome'," Tesla's grip got tighter. "So don't move"

Kagome growled under her breath, seeing that Chomumi was also gone, along with Yuu. Her eye lids closed. _'I have to do something...and quick! Ichigo!'_

Kagome continued to look around for Nel until Tesla noticed her sudden movements. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." she answered. Tesla's movements with his head copied Kagome's.

"You know," started Tesla. "That small Arrancar isn't here anymore." Kagome's eyes widened, knowing that if Nel was with Chomumi, Yuu would be there too and in trouble since he was attacked. Tesla's eyes narrowed down at a particular boulder, sensing Nel's reiatsu. "Over there..." he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened as she pushed herself away. Tesla's bala appeared, destroying the boulder easily. Nel came flying off and soon being caught by Kagome in her arms. Kagome looked up, Yuu and Chomumi in their butterfly forms coming out from Nel's hood. She nodded, letting them go back inside. She felt Nel's body shaken in fear. She looked down, worriedly. Kagome felt Nnoitra's body getting closer to them after he had sent Ichigo flying.

Nel's body shook more. Kagome glared at Nnoitra as she looked up. Nnoitra's eye brow rose once again. "Is that you Nel?"

Nel's head slowly turned to look at Nnoitra from her shoulder. The smirk spread across his face. "I know recognize that mark across your face..."

Ichigo's body slowly rose up. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" whispered Nnoitra.

"Do you know Nel?" asked Ichigo. Nnoitra smirked as he signaled Tesla to grab Kagome once again, letting go of the small Arrancar. "NEL!"

Ichigo growled under his breath the moment that Kagome was grabbed and Nnoitra took a step closer to Nel. "So? How does that broken mask feel?"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HER?" exclaimed Ichigo. Nnoitra's eye brow rose, again. "Ah, I was wondering what she was doing over here. I'm guessing you were the one that brought her here." He examined Ichigo's face along with Kagome's. "Judging from both of your two faces I can tell you have no idea what she really is, am I right?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "What...are you talking about?"

Nnoitra's smirk grew bigger. "Here it is. She is Nel. Neliel Tu Oderschvank...a former Espada"

Ichigo's eyes widened as they soon turned to it's original glare. Kagome looked at Nel who was hiding her face as she feared the Espada in front of her. Nnoitra smirked. "That's right. What? You thought she was harmless? You idiots! She's been deceiving all of you! She's an Espada without a doubt! Isn't that right, Neliel?"

Kagome saw Nel slowly getting back up. "It...It's a...lie...I'm not...an Espada. There's no way..." she whispered below her breath.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Nnoitra with a smirk. "Are you screwing around with me? Don't try to tell me you forgot?" Nel slowly turned her head to look at him from her shoulder. "I didn't forget a thing! I'm...not an Espada!"

"Yo deceived these two and used them!" yelled Nnoitra. "And that's how you got into Las Noches!"

Nel shook her head. "I didn't deceive them!"

"Then why did you come here?" asked Nnoitra. "You're after something, aren't you? Are you going to try to fight with me?" Nel fully turned around. "I'm not after anything! I just...I was just having fun!" Tears started to slowly come running down. "It was really fun! Really!"

_-THERE WILL BE A FEW FLASHBACKS!- (You guys and girls can skip this part! I will tell you in bold where it ends!)  
_

_Kagome looked under more in the window after hearing a little voice. She saw what looked like a toddler. She raised an eye brow. 'I-Is that a baby?'_

_The little thing was wearing a simpler green cloth and had a skull over it's head. It looked partially broken. She turned around, Kagome realizing it was girl. She had hazel eyes and blueish-greenish hair that was short. A red thing line horizontally across her nose._

_She was just under her window. Kagome smiled. "Hey," she whispered, making the little girl look up at the window. She was surprised that a non-Arrancar was there. "W-Who are you?"_

_Kagome smiled even more. "I should be asking you that. I don't think a toddler like you should be in a place like this," Kagome saw the little girl getting closer. "I know," she answered. "But I got lost and I need to find my friends"_

_Kagome nodded. "I see," Kagome looked ahead, seeing a few strange creatures running outside the palace gates. "Might those be…your friends?"_

_The little girl looked behind her to see it as well. She smiled. "Yes! There they are!" she soon saw that they were being chased by the Arrancar guards. Kagome chuckled. "I think they might need your help," the little girl nodded. "Thank you…though I got a question"_

_"Which is?" asked Kagome. The little girl titled her head to the side. "What is a human like you doing here at such a place?"_

_Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. "Let's just say that I took the place of a friend," the little girl nodded. "You seem like a nice human though"_

_Kagome smiled. "Are you an Arrancar too?"_

_She got a nod as her reply. Kagome sighed. "Well, so far you are the nicest Arrancar I've meet here," the little girl smiled. "Nel is a good girl!"_

_"Nel?" repeated Kagome. "Well, Kagome is pleased to meet Nel," Nel nodded. "Yay! I just meet a new friend!"_

_Nel soon heard the cries of help from her friends. "Well, I need to help them!"_

_Kagome nodded as she saw Nel run down and jump from place to place. Kagome was lowered down by Chomumi. Chomumi's voice was heard. "She seemed weird," Kagome chuckled. "Tell me about it" _

_

* * *

_

_The girl ran towards her hollow 'friends'. They all bowed down onto their knees. The little girl spoke. "We really are sorry! I didn't think our little game of eternal tag would make you guys so worked up! We really are sorry!"_

_Uryuu's nerve twitched. "Y-You mean you were playing eternal tag?"_

_The little girl scratched the back of her head. "Well, there really isn't much to do around here in Hueco Mundo to pass the time."_

_Orihime smiled at the little girl. "Eternal tag? It sounds like fun!"_

_"It is!" exclaimed the little girl with a smile. Ichigo's eye brow twitched after wards. "E-Eternal tag? But you were crying while running away from them."_

_The little girl looked at Ichigo. "Of course! Nel is a masochist so them chasing me makes me cry for fun!" Ichigo punched harshly at the hollow next to him who was the one that he had thrown back earlier. "Why are you teaching this child words like masochist?"_

_Orihime kneeled down again to meet eye level with her. "What is your name?"_

_"My name is Nel! Nel is now an Arrancar so my name is now Nel Tu!" she said with a smile. "An Arrancar?" whispered Chad. The girl ran towards her hollow 'friends'. They all bowed down onto their knees. The little girl spoke. "We really are sorry! I didn't think our little game of eternal tag would make you guys so worked up! We really are sorry!"_

_Uryuu's nerve twitched. "Y-You mean you were playing eternal tag?"_

_The little girl scratched the back of her head. "Well, there really isn't much to do around here in Hueco Mundo to pass the time."_

_Orihime smiled at the little girl. "Eternal tag? It sounds like fun!"_

_"It is!" exclaimed the little girl with a smile. Ichigo's eye brow twitched after wards. "E-Eternal tag? But you were crying while running away from them."_

_The little girl looked at Ichigo. "Of course! Nel is a masochist so them chasing me makes me cry for fun!"_

_Ichigo punched harshly at the hollow next to him who was the one that he had thrown back earlier. "Why are you teaching this child words like masochist?" Orihime kneeled down again to meet eye level with her. "What is your name?"_

_"My name is Nel! Nel is now an Arrancar so my name is now Nel Tu!" she said with a smile. "An Arrancar?" whispered Chad._

_

* * *

_

_Nel's eyes widened. "Did you say Kagome?" Ichigo and the rest looked behind. Nel came running towards and looked up at Chomumi. "Kagome right? That girl that I saw closed up in that cell?"_

_"Cell?" whispered Chad. "You saw her?" exclaimed Ichigo. "Where exactly did you see her Nel-chan?" asked Orihime. Chomumi knelt down. "Are you the girl that Kagome saw? I am correct right, the guards from the palace where chasing out those friends of yours?" Chomumi looked at the three hollows behind. Nel smiled as she nodded. "Yup! So Kagome is okay?"_

_Chomumi smiled. "As of now," Nel titled her head to the side. "She was really pretty"_

_Chomumi nodded. "Yes, yes she is"_

_Nel pouted. "I can't believe those other Arrancar guards kicked us who are also Arrancars!" Uryuu raised an eye brow. "Are you sure you are an Arrancar?"_

_Nel pointed at her mask over her head. "Don't you see this hear? This is a hollow mask! Obviously I am an Arrancar!"_

_"I-It's just that," continued Ichigo. "You four seem different," Chomumi stood up. "They are Arrancars, Kagome said so"_

_Nel pointed at Ichigo. "You all look less like an Arrancar! What are you?" Ichigo glared. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki! A soul reaper!"

* * *

_

_

* * *

__**-END OF FLASHBACKS- (THE END HERE FOR NEL'S FLASHBACKS! THERE ARE MORE I KNOW!) **_

Nnoitra scoffed. "What a bunch of crap!" He glared at the small Arrancar below. "I never like you to begin with, but now you are so dead..."

Nel and Nnoitra starred at each other as the rest around them watched in silence. She turned her attention to Ichigo who didn't even say a word since then. Kagome turned to face him, surprised of his expression. Nel's eyes shook from fear. "I...I never deceived you, Itsygo! I want you to believe me!" She waited for answer. "Itsygo!"

"You keep prattling on and on," replied Nnoitra as he walked towards Nel. His shadow towering over her. "You're so boring"

Nnoitra's foot came up, ready to stomp it down to Nel. Kagome looked back to Ichigo. "ICHIGO! ICHIGO! SHE'S TELLING THE TRUTH! ICHIGO!"

Nel's hands came over her head, protecting it. Soon enough, Nnoitra's foot was moved away by Ichigo, smiling. "It goes without saying," whispered Ichigo. "There is no way you would deceive us!"

The tears weld up in Nel's eyes. "I-Itsygo..."

"Don't worry,Nel," answered Ichigo, still keeping his eyes locked on his opponent. "Me and Kagome believe in you. That's all you need! We both know you weren't using us! Like I care if you use to be an Espada! I and Kagome trust the Nel that we see before our eyes and hearts!" Ichigo tightened his grip on his Zanpaktou. "You kept yapping about things that I didn't even give a damn about! I won't let you lay a finger on her and Kagome!"

"Don't make me laugh!" yelled Nnoitra with a scoff. He dropped down his ax, soon colliding it with Ichigo's Zangetsu.

_'It really is heavy!' _yelled Ichigo in his head. His feet were being dragged back by just the mere strength of Nnoitra's arm and weapon.

"Did you actually think you could do something?" exclaimed Nnoitra. "Huh, Shinigami?" His ax kept coming down only giving Ichigo the chance to dodge and block. Easily enough, Nnoitra found his opening by kicking Ichigo away into the dirt once again.

"Itsygo!" cried Nel. Nnoitra turned his attention back to Nel. "Do you remember when I cracked your head open?" Nel's eyes widened along with Kagome's. "Y-You cracked her head open?"

Nnoitra smirked. "That's right"

He sensed Ichigo getting up. "You sick bastard!"

Nnoitra's weapon came close to Nel's body, making Ichigo get from his spot immediately. "STOP IT!"

"NEL!" yelled Kagome. Ichigo came around to throw Nel away and father from Nnoitra as he stood in front of him. Kagome sighed of relief but still tried to figure out what to do with Tesla and how Yuu was doing as well. _'Chomumi! Yuu! Please be okay in Nel's hood!'_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as Nnoitra's voice cracked in. "Didn't I say your sword can't cut me!" He kicked Ichigo once again, father and rougher into the sand. "ICHIGO!" yelled Kagome. For the fourth time that it seemed, Nnoitra turned towards Nel and actually kept walking faster towards her. Kagome kicked Tesla away as she ran towards the smaller Arrancar. Ichigo growled under his breath, seeing that he was still after Nel.

"Don't get near her!" he yelled.

"Shut up!" shouted Nnoitra.

Slowly and quietly, Kagome came behind Nel and taking out Chomumi. Nel looked behind her shoulder. "K-Kagome-neechan," she whispered. Kagome nodded and told her to be silent for awhile. She looked down at the palm where Chomumi laid. "I need your help Chomumi...this time for real"

Chomumi nodded. "Are you going to battle?"

"I have to do something," whispered Kagome.

"Don't you get it?" yelled Nnoitra, catching Kagome's attention. She saw he was still talking to Ichigo. Kagome's hand soon grabbed the handle of her white katana, the white butterflies appearing around her. She slowly stood up as Nnoitra kept talking.

"I will destroy her and you!" he yelled. "This isn't about winning or losing," whispered Kagome, catching everyone's attention. They saw her holding a katana, a pure white one. Nnoitra's eye narrowed down. "What are you doing? Tesla?"

"Yes sir!" he yelled coming from behind Kagome. Kagome's hand extended behind her as a ball of butterflies appeared. They soon shot white needles, pinning Tesla against a pillar. Kagome glared at Nnoitra. "Like I said. This isn't about winning or losing. It's about protecting the ones you love! We will protect Nel even if she did betray us it would make no difference that I love her like a sister and even as my own child!"

"Then drop dead!" yelled Nnoitra, swinging his ax towards Kagome. Kagome easily dodged going down. "Hold it!" exclaimed Ichigo, making Nnoitra stop on his actions. "I already told you I wouldn't let you lay a finger on them!" Kagome's eyes closed. "Bankai!"

* * *

**THERE'S CHAPTER 1 Of ReMeMBeR! **

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! Does it suck? Yes? No? **

**Please review though if this story should continue!**

**10 reviews at least for an update Friday or Saturday! **

**REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	2. Strength

**HELLO! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them all! **

**Please keep on supporting me! Please! **

**I know Kagome hasn't battled much but that is because I have a battle for her that she WILL join in so saving her most powerful attacks in that battle! **

**Please bare with me! Trust me I do want her to battle! **

**Please keep on supporting me and reviewing! **

**It does help me! **

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**ENJOY! **

**HERE IT IS! **

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! SCHOOL REALLY IS A HASSLE!**

**(Theme song Remember: Hurricane Venus-BoA) It's a good song for this fic! I will change the theme song!**

**I won't all of Szayel's battle and Nnoitra's! THEY ARE REALLY LONG!  
**

* * *

Slowly, Kagome's sword glowed white. The handle disappeared as it turned into a white flame. Four white ribbons came out from it, extending elegantly. Mini butterflies circled around the blade as it thinned out. Kagome's eyes slowly opened, seeing that Nnoitra was just as confused as Nel.

All Kagome got as a response was a simple grin across Nnoitra's face. Nnoitra jumped up, throwing down his ax to attack Kagome. Kagome's eyes narrowed down as she simply dodged down and grabbed the ax by the ribbons of her Zanpaktous. Between her and Nnoitra they were tug-a-warring with one another.

"Not bad," whispered Nnoitra.

Kagome smirked. "I told you, this isn't about winning or losing."

Before long, Nnoitra pulled Kagome in, throwing her in the air. Ichigo jumped up, catching her in his arms. "I told you not to get involved," he whispered, landing on the ground on one knee. Kagome scoffed. "I can fight too," she whispered back. "Nel was about to get hurt"

"I will protect you both," he replied. "Believe in me"

He gently set her down. "Please stay out of it"

Kagome's eyes narrowed down. "Hey! You people turned me into a Shinigami! Might as well use my abilities!" Ichigo growled under his breath. He knew that he would have to get used to Kagome being so stubborn most of the time. Ichigo sighed. "I promise I will let you battle in the next one but please at least keep Nel safe for now."

Kagome raised an eye brow. "Promise?"

Ichigo slowly nodded. "Promise"

Ichigo slowly stood up, taking Kagome back to Nel. Kagome stood in front her, protecting her. Once again, Nnoitra and Ichigo collided Zanpaktou. With an easy swing, Nnoitra pulled Ichigo away from Kagome and Nel, giving him the chance to take steps closer to Kagome and Nel. Kagome gripped her Zanpaktou tighter, ready to call out her full power.

Soon enough, Ichigo's voice was heard. "W-Wait..."

Nnoitra slowly turned to look at his opponent from over his shoulder.

"I already told you," whispered Ichigo as he got up. "Don't you dare lay a finger and hair on them!"

"You annoying pest!" yelled Nnoitra. He threw Ichigo back to the ground, soon enough grabbing his wrist. "How about we get this over with, Shinigami?"

Soon enough, Nnoitra started to extend Ichigo's arm upwards as he slowly tried to bend it to places it couldn't. Kagome's eyes widened as Ichigo started to yell in pain. She took a step forward only to have Tesla grab her and break her Zanpaktou in half. Her eyes widened even more as Chomumi appeared, laying down on the ground, her stomach bleeding. "Ugh..."

"C-CHOMUMI!" Tesla grabbed Kagome's arms, not even letting her take a step forward. Kagome looked behind her shoulder. "Let me go!"

"I am afraid I can't do that," he answered. "This time you won't be freed so easily"

Kagome turned to Nel's direction. To her surprise she saw Yuu's butterfly form coming out, flying slowly. "Y-Yuu?"

Yuu turned into his original form, the blood dried up. "So I see he is up," whispered Tesla, seeing him run to Chomumi's side. Kagome's eyes narrowed down. "Yuu! Get Chomumi and Nel out of here! Now!"

Yuu grabbed Chomumi in his arms bridal style and walked up to Nel until the scream from Ichigo was heard like a murder. Kagome's eyes watered, paining her to see him in that state. "LET ME GO! ICHIGO! ICHIGO!"

Nel looked to her side, seeing Kagome crying her tears out like crazy. She gulped. "It-Itsygo...ITSYGO!" Before long, a huge poof of pink smoke appeared making Nnoitra's actions stop midway. He turned his head to the back from his shoulder, his eye widened. Kagome's eyes widened as the smoke slowly subsided.

"N-Nel...?"

* * *

Pesche stood still as Dondochakka felt a reiatsu. "P-Pesche?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "This reiatsu..it's so nostalgic"

Renji looked around the room, feeling the same reiatsu. "What? What are you talking about?"

Orihime looked at the two Arrancars. "What do you mean nostalgic?" Pesche gulped. "Without a doubt this is Nel's reiatsu"

Renji and Uryuu shared glances, wondering what exactly was happening...

* * *

Nnoitra stood up, looking behind him. They all waited till they saw a black shadow behind the smoke. A tall figure which surprised everyone. Ichigo's eyes widened. "N-Nel...?" Astonished, everyone saw a full figured woman standing, seriously. Her hair was the same color as Nel's only longer to her mid back and wavier. Everything was different and Nel was no where to be found. Kagome's voice soon vanished, she didn't find the strength to breath. "I-Is...that...?"

Nnoitra scoffed. "Keh! So you finally returned to your original form, Nelliel"

She took a few steps forward, still without saying a word. In a flash she disappeared and reappeared behind Nnoitra. Swinging his ax behind him, he realized she was already gone and next to Ichigo. Nnoitra scoffed once again, swinging his ax down to where Ichigo laid until Nel carried him off farther off away from him. Nnoitra looked behind him. "Bitch!"

Kagome sighed of relief seeing that Nel was actually helping. Ichigo slowly rose. "N-Nel...is that really you?"

"Yes," she answered, smiling down at him. "Thanks to you and Kagome I was able to return to my original body"

"Thanks to us?" he repeated.

"Yes," she continued to smile. "It's because of you two that you two always protected me even in my child form. Please stay here for a moment. You should really stop making Kagome worry so much...I am sure that is the last thing you would want," her smile grew bigger. "And me as well."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing nor seeing. Was this really Nel? He got used to her child form and voice and her thoughts that the adult form was just...bizarre. Having Nel as a child felt like it was his own. Like he had to take care of her and even Kagome felt the same way. Nel sighed. "I want to thank you the both." She laid Ichigo on the ground as she got up on her feet.

"W-Wait! Nel!" he exclaimed seeing she was holding a sword. "Don't tell me you're going to fight him to thank us?"

"It's okay," she whispered. "I'll finish it quickly..."

Ichigo got to his knees. "Nel! Listen to me! I'll deal with this! Don't make Kagome worry! I know she cares about you and you know that!" Nel nodded. "I know...I care about her too and you too as well. That is why I am going to deal with this battle. You worry about getting Kagome back from that guy's dirt hands"

Soon enough, Ichigo's eyes widened at seeing her tattoo on her back. _'W-What...3?'_

Nel rushed forward, carrying her sword on one hand still sheathed. Nnoitra smirked raising his ax. Nel soon uncovered her katana and in a flash she appeared on the other side, already cutting Nnoitra across his chest and the blood oozing out. To his surprise he looked down at his cut. "W-What?"

He scoffed as he saw her rushing towards him once again. "DAMN YOU!" his ax went down only to be blocked single handily with her sword. Nel jumped upwards in a flip and soon kicking Nnoitra farther. The instant he hit the ground with his foot he disappeared in a flash, laughing. He appeared above Nel, striking his ax downwards. Easily, Nel blocked him, pushing his ax away. He soon crashed back into the dirt, surprisingly.

Tesla's eyes widened. "Nnoitra-sama!"

Kagome smirked. "So that is Nel's true form..."

Before long, Nnoitra appeared in front of Nel, attacking back and forth with his ax. All Nel did was move to the side, dodging each swing. She was actually being backed up into a wall. "Take this!" yelled Nnoitra. His ax came down once again, destroying the wall. Nel appeared above in a flash. Ichigo looked up. "S-She's fast!"

She stabbed the dirt where Nnoitra stood and had disappeared. "Like that will hit me!" yelled Nnoitra seeing that he was surrounded by the amount of smoke that Nel had created. He looked around, seeing nothing. He soon heard her voice. "Over here"

He looked behind his shoulder only to be punched back and crashing into a boulder. Angrily, Nnoitra stood up sticking his tongue out and creating a yellow cero. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Nel! A cero!"

The cero was released in an instant only Nel standing in the same spot unsurprised. She extended her arm in front of her, single handily stopping the cero. "What the-?" exclaimed Nnoitra seeing that she was even breaking a sweat. Nel opened her mouth, sucking in and eating away the cero.

"Shit!" yelled Nnoitra, now realizing what was happening.

Soon enough, a pinkish cero was thrown off from Nel mouth directly towards Nnoitra. A huge blast appeared and no movements were made. Tesla's eyes widened. "Nnoitra-sama!" He let go of Kagome as he ran past Nel and towards his master. Kagome blinked for a minute. "I-I never thought it would be that easy to get away from him..." she looked over at Ichigo. "I-Ichigo? Here let me heal your injuries..." she looked over at Nel. She had her back towards them. The silence took over the area as no sign of Nnoitra was seen. Kagome walked a bit closer, still keeping her eyes on Nel.

Nel's body slowly turned around, starting to face them both. The same serious expression stayed on her face, not changing one bit. Kagome blinked the second a smile splatted across Nel's face. Her arms extended to the side as she ran to Ichigo's side and jumped to hug him around his neck, tightly. "ICHIGO!"

The crushing sound of Ichigo's bones was even heard from Kagome's spot, surprised of Nel's strength in a hug. A chuckled passed Kagome's lips, happy to see them both fine. The hug tightened, Ichigo grunting from the pain of less breath. Nel started to shake him back in forth, still in a hug. "Thank goodness! I'm so happy you're okay Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes rolled back, the last breath passing his lips.

Kagome coughed quietly. "Um...Nel-chan, wait..." she got a bit closer. "I think you are killing him..."

Kagome turned her gaze to Ichigo. "N-Nel-chan...I think he just passed out"

Slowly, Nel's hug loosened as she felt a presence behind. Kagome took a peek at Ichigo's condition. Suddenly they noticed Tesla being thrown back into a boulder from the direction he had ran to in the first place. Abruptly, Nel turned her head to the side, her eyes enlarged, shocked from the truth.

Coming from the smoke there he stood, angrily.

"Who told you you could let go of the woman?" he asked irritated. Kagome turned to look at Tesla slowly getting back to his sense as the blood splattered on his clothes. "M-My apologies!"

Ichigo got back to his functions, starring at Nnoitra.

Nnoitra's eyes narrowed down. "What is it? Weren't you going to finish this quickly Nelliel?" He smirked, liking the astonished face on Nel's face. "You are wondering how I survived after being hit by your cero and mine combined, huh? But I was foolish to forget that you had that ability. Cero Doble is one of your special abilities, isn't it?" he scoffed. "I should of been more careful but you've forgotten something too. Don't think an Espada's level stays the same!"

Nel's eyes turned into a glare that instant as she looked back at Ichigo and Kagome. "Ichigo, go with Kagome and protect you and yourself, I will deal with this"

Ichigo shook his head as his lips parted to try to speak: "B-But..."

"I'll fight Nnoitra," she continued. "It's my turn to protect you both"

She rose to her feet, her back turned to them again. The same glaring eyes came back, starring directly at Nnoitra's person.

"Let me tell you something," said Nnoitra. "That number on your back doesn't mean a damn thing anymore..."

Nel only watched as Nnoitra twirled his weapon between his finger.

"nothing..." whispered Nnoitra.

* * *

"BANKAI!" yelled Renji. The battle had continued after they heard enough of Pesche's fear of Nel's reiatsu. He had ordered both him and Dondochakka to protect Orihime no matter what. Once Renji had called out his Bankai, the whole building had crashed down and was now destroyed into complete little pieces of boulders and cement. The release of the room felt a little loose. The sky was above, the blue clear sky along with the dirt above. His usual bamboo snake appeared, the fur over his shoulders.

Renji smirked. "Just as I thought, my strength came back"

He noticed Uryuu moving a boulder from his shoulder, coughing the smoke that had gotten in.

"Oh? You survived, huh?" asked Renji with a smirk still on his face. "How did you like my strateg-?"

He was cut off by Uryuu's attitude. "It's wasn't one!" He turned around. "I swear you are just like Ichigo!"

"Don't say that," scoffed Renji. "Being compared to him isn't a compliment...it never is!"

"OF COURSE NOT! I WAS INSULTING YOU!" yelled Uryuu. They soon saw Orihime coming out from a hole. "That was close one," she whispered.

"Where Pesche and Dondochakka?" asked Uryuu, looking at the woman. Orihime shrugged. "I-I don't know...they tried to take cover when Renji-san released his Bankai," Renji sighed. "I had strictly told them to protect you...not themselves..."

Renji looked around the place. "The real problem is Szayel actually. He could be anywhere so be careful. Knowing the freak, he would probably pop out from under our feet."

The ground soon started to shake, seeing that a huge red ball was appearing from the ground, floating upwards.

"W-What is that?" stuttered Orihime.

Szayel appeared in the middle of it as the red wings expanded and turned back to their original skinny branches with the red drops hanging from them. "My, my," whispered Szayel, his throne rising from the ground before sitting. "I will fight you myself," he continued. "And show you how strong I really am. I have kept you waiting long enough...haven't I?" He stood up on his feet from his 'throne'. Szayel's eyes caught Uryuu running to the side and brining out his bow and the arrow already ready to strike.

Uryuu smirked. "I'm going to finish your little exhibition!"

His arrow was set free as Renji lifted his arm to move Zabimaru. "Damn right!"

Orihime took a step behind, knowing exactly that she wasn't suppose to be in that...

Szayel easily destroyed Uryuu's arrow and soon let one of the red blood droplets that was hanging from his branch behind him fly above the Quincy. Uryuu looked above soon behind absorbed into it. Renji's eyes widened. "ISHIDA!"

Orihime gasped as her hands covered her mouth in surprise of the sudden counterattack from the enemy. Soon enough, it had spitted out Uryuu on the ground. Orihime ran to his side a long with Renji. "Ishida-san!" yelled Orihime.

Szayel licked his lips as he extended his arm out to the side where one of the droplets grew a bit. It soon burst with the purple liquid only releasing a small Uryuu voodoo doll into his hand. Renji's eyes widened. "W-What the-?"

Uryuu slowly got up, catching both Orihime's and Renji's attention. "Ishida! Are you okay?" asked Renji.

"I'm fine," he whispered in response. They both looked over at Szayel's direction where he sat along with Orihime slowly looking at him afterwards. He was holding up the Ishida doll in his hand, almost squeezing it. Renji's eyes brow rose in question. "I-Is that a doll of you?" Uryuu's eyes turned into a glare. "What are you doing?"

Szayel's usual grin appeared. "What? I'm just pretending to be you," Szayel's thumb gently pushed the hair out of Uryuu's face from the doll. Uryuu's confused face made him speak. "W-What are you talk-" he was cut off the moment he felt some kind of air moving his hair. "You just felt it didn't you?" asked Szayel. "Like someone poked you or either touched your face smoothly? From now on, this doll controls all your five senses," he finished. "In other words," he flicked the doll's head, throwing the real Uryuu back and making a cut on his forehead. "this is how it works"

"Ishida-san!" yelled Orihime worriedly.

Szayel twisted the doll until it popped open. "NO!" yelled Orihime. Renji and herself looked back at Uryuu to seem perfectly fine. Szayel chuckled. "Oh? Did you think that if I opened up the doll they would cut up in half," he laughed and showed the insides of the doll having little things inside of different colors saying lungs, heart, organs, etc. "It has these things inside you see?"

"So what?" asked Uryuu sitting up. Szayel sighed. "They are pretty and colorful, aren't they? Almost like child's toy," he touched gently. "These are the things that make the doll 'fun'," he soon grabbed with his fingertips a part..."The stomach, huh?" he said to himself. He soon broke it in little pieces. Uryuu's eyes widened the moment it broke. The coughing started as he threw up what looked like water. "Ishida-san!" yelled Orihime once again as she knelt down.

Renji glared at the Espada. "SON OF A BITCH!" he ran towards him. Szayel sighed. "Don't make such a fuss over someone who isn't even important..."

His branch wings extended behind Renji, catching him by surprise and soon gulping him up just like Uryuu before.

"Dear me," started Szayel, closing his eyes. "You let your guard down so fast." He soon opened them. "You all humans are the same...even Shinigami. You guys are easily figured out..."

Renji was soon spit out.

"Renji-san!" Orihime ran to his side, checking him. Soon enough they saw Szayel getting a doll like Renji as well in his other hand. "If there is a reason why Aizen-sama would destroy you all...it is because all of you are so simple minded, and it's so sinful!"

The only thing heard next was the echo of Szayel's laugh.

* * *

Nel moved to side to side, avoiding and dodging Nnoitra's attacks. Kagome noticed Ichigo trying to get up on his feet but having a bit of difficulty. "N-Nel..." he whispered. Kagome sighed. "Ichigo you aren't suppose to be moving," she took a few steps forward. "Let me heal your wounds..."

"Nel's getting her butt kicked," he continued. "I have to protect her just like I have to protect you with my body and heart!"

He was soon kicked to the ground by Tesla, surprising Kagome. "ICHIGO!" she took a few steps forward before feeling a grip on top of her mouth covering it up. "Don't move," he demanded getting the usual Kagome glare. Kagome tried taking off his hand as the continued to speak. "Don't you dare interfere with Nnoitra's battle! That woman, Nelliel is like a stone. She is stone in Nnoitra's way."

Kagome turned her eyes to look at Chomumi and Yuu, they were weak in power now of being wounded. Kagome cursed herself for not being able to protect her own Zanpaktou. She closed her eyes. _'Inuyasha...Sango-chan, Miroku-sama...Shippo...Kirara,' _a tear ran down her cheek, making Ichigo notice from the corner of his eye. Kagome continued her thoughts. _'I need to become stronger...way stronger...' _a picture of Kikyo went through her mind. She knew that even Kikyo's powers were strong enough that no matter how many times she healed she didn't get tired or feel exhausted just like that! She opened her eyes seeing Nel having a hard time to get an opening to attack Nnoitra. _'Chomumi! Yuu! I will not use you two yet...thank you for everything but I need to fight this on my own with my own strength!' _She pushed Tesla away as her hand extended forward, glowing pink. A pink orb appeared a small one on the side of her palm.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked back at Chomumi and Yuu...they were gone...

Kagome closed her eyes. Soon enough the took out a piece of the shard out of the jewel, the Shikon no Tama and before she knew it she ran towards Nel.

Nel glared at Nnoitra. "The only reason you are beating me is because I just turned into my original form and I can't use all my powers all the way..."

"NEL!" she heard a yell, a familiar one. She looked behind her shoulder to see Kagome throwing her a piece of something that looked like a shard. She caught it in her hand, confusing her and Nnoitra and even Ichigo. Kagome smiled. "Use it! Use it to regain your powers for now! It's all I can do for you now!"

Nel blinked as she starred at the jewel shard in her palm. She glared at Nnoitra. "Thank you Kagome-neechan..." she closed her fingers. "What a pity Nnoitra. You were going to get lucky that I wasn't going to do this but now I do"

She placed the jewel shard on her Zanpaktou. She started to glow pink as she concentrated. "Declare..."

Kagome looked back at the jewel in her hand. "Thank you Chomumi, Yuu," she smiled. She knew that doing that by taking a piece of the jewel would weaken Yuu's and Chomumi's state but would return to normal when returned but also heal them. _'The next battle...we are battling! But I have a feeling it won't be such a nice one like this...something dark and dead!'_

* * *

**THAT IS THAT! **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! SCHOOL IS SUCH A BOTHER! **

**SORRY! -bows-**

**Please review! **

**I really appreciate it that all of you took your time to review this story for the first chapter! **

**Please keep on supporting me! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**10 reviews at least to update Friday! (this time I do promise since I got no project due haha) **

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


	3. Painful

**So...I know ha-ha**

**It has been a long time since I have updated this story and I am sorry for that! **

**But I didn't get the enough reviews so the updating took longer and plus school has been a pain**

**Though you know what...I will update from now on like twice a week or just once (depends...possibly twice!)**

**I do thank those people who reviewed! I really enjoyed reading them and getting e-mails ha-ha**

**Please do keep on supporting me! I promise Shirosaki will be coming soon! VERY! **

**Please be patient! **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**Don't give up on me! Please!**

**

* * *

**_-LAST TIME-_

_Nel glared at Nnoitra. "The only reason you are beating me is because I just turned into my original form and I can't use all my powers all the way..."_

_"NEL!" she heard a yell, a familiar one. She looked behind her shoulder to see Kagome throwing her a piece of something that looked like a shard. She caught it in her hand, confusing her and Nnoitra and even Ichigo. Kagome smiled. "Use it! Use it to regain your powers for now! It's all I can do for you now!"_

_Nel blinked as she starred at the jewel shard in her palm. She glared at Nnoitra. "Thank you Kagome-neechan..." she closed her fingers. "What a pity Nnoitra. You were going to get lucky that I wasn't going to do this but now I do"_

_She placed the jewel shard on her Zanpaktou. She started to glow pink as she concentrated. "Declare..."_

_Kagome looked back at the jewel in her hand. "Thank you Chomumi, Yuu," she smiled. She knew that doing that by taking a piece of the jewel would weaken Yuu's and Chomumi's state but would return to normal when returned but also heal them. 'The next battle...we are battling! But I have a feeling it won't be such a nice one like this...something dark and dead! It wasn't a good feeling...'_

And she had no idea what was coming..._  
_

_

* * *

_Nel's eyes narrowed down. The words coming from her mouth only scared Nnoitra, knowing exactly what was coming. Her Zanpaktou came in front of her, glowing. "Declare...GAMUZA!"

Nnoitra's eyes widened immediately once a huge pink reiatsu ball covered Nel, blowing out sand and the pieces from the boulders flying everywhere. Kagome ducked to her knees, trying to dodge the sudden flying objects. Ichigo watched, amazed of Nel's reiatsu. Who knew a kid like her had that kind of power within her. Nnoitra covered his face with his arm and soon dropped it down to his side once the explosion had ended. To his surprise, he saw Nel already in her true form.

His saliva came down his throat. She had taken the form of a centaur along with a black horse tail. Her shoulders and arms where now covered by black and white armor, almost looked like pieces of her hollow form from years ago. Kagome looked at the now weapon that Nel held in her hand. A dark and white lance making Nel look almost like a complete medieval knight from what she read in her text books when she had just started the ninth grade.

Nel's arm came up, the one holding her Zanpaktou. Eyes narrowed down as her lips parted: "Lanzador Verde"

Her fingers wrapped tightly around her Zanpaktou before lancing it towards Nnoitra in a great speed. The only thought that came across his mind was to block it, seeing that the speed of her weapon was incredibly fast. His Zanpaktou was placed in front, colliding the tip of Nel's weapon to the blade of his. Losing his balance, he moved his weapon upwards, Nel's weapon hitting him straight onto his chest as it continued to turn.

With the force that Nel threw her Zanpaktou, it was able to push Nnoitra back into a boulder, continuing to make him scream in pain.

Ichigo watched as he was blown away from Nel's sudden attack and her first at that.

Kagome chocked on air. Her foot took a step forward. "N-Nel?"

No answer came...

Kagome knew that Nel was really concentrating on her battle. She could almost see the hatred in Nel's eyes just by looking at Nnoitra. _'Just what exactly happen between them?'_

Nel walked over towards Nnoitra after he slid down to the ground. She took her weapon back from his chest, seeing that purpose of her lance was to weaken his state from the inside.

"It's over, Nnoitra," she whispered, looking down at him as he returned the glare.

"How do you figure?" grinned Nnoitra with a laugh coming from his throat.

"Don't worry," she answered, no emotion in her eyes. "I won't take your life"

For one last time she raised her weapon up. Nnoitra's eyebrows meet his forehead wrinkles...

Soon enough the moment that Nel's weapon was coming down a huge puff of smoke appeared. Kagome's eyes meet with her bangs, astonished at seeing little hands appear and Nel's form disappearing. "W-What just happened...?"

Nel fell to the ground...in her child like form. Nel stood up, quickly. "Huh? W-Why did Nel...?"

A stomp appeared in front of her, making her look up, gasping. Nothing but a smirk across Espada number 5's face. His weapon was tightly secured in his hand. He soon started to laugh, over and over again liking the excitement that was going on. His laugh became louder: "It's over...Nelliel!"

A kick made contact with Nel's body, kicking her farther into the sand, harshly landing. Ichigo's eyes widened along with Kagome's. They both ran towards Nel, trying to save her. The Espada appeared in front of them. A hand came, crashing within Ichigo's face and throwing him down to the ground. Kagome stopped in her tracks. "ICHIGO!"

She felt her breathing coming short and difficult. She looked to the side of her eyes, seeing Nnoitra's smirk and grabbing her neck. "Nel was the last ray of hope for you two, was it not?" Nnoitra scoffed. "Just give up. All of you will die here!" Nnoitra's tone changed: "Tesla, finish him off"

Easily and harshly, Nnoitra spun Kagome and covered her mouth with his much larger hand, the tears running down her cheeks seeing how Ichigo was having a hard time getting up with the amount of strength he only had left. Tesla nodded as soon as he took out his Zanpaktou. Kagome's eyes were full of fear now, seeing that Nnoitra was going to make her see this. She suddenly felt Nnoitra's hot breath near her ear. "Don't move...little pet"

She tried. He knew better than of her listening to him though she struggled from being freed from his grasp. His voice was heard once again. "I want you to see his last breath...in front of you!"

"Blow away," whispered Tesla. "Verruga"

Ichigo immediately looked behind his back, seeing Tesla's true form. He had become a huge war-hog like creature with a full hollow mask covering his face along with tusks coming out it. Tesla's foot came up, stepping down on Ichigo's back, making him scream in the most unbelievable pain ever.

Kagome shook her head, the tears running down her cheeks. She hated it to see this with her own eyes. The snapping sound of his back was unbearable. The thought of her running to Ichigo and taking the stomp for him...she would do it. A hand came down, following up to see it was Tesla's from his hog form.

He grabbed Ichigo in his hand and soon bringing him down forcefully into the sand. The blood was coughed out from Ichigo's mouth, staining the sand. The same thing was done again and again...and again. Kagome couldn't find the strenght to find her oxygen. Ichigo's body came in between Tesla's both hands, crushing his body in. The continuing of Ichigo's yell was echoed, making Kagome's eyes become even more watery.

Kagome found an opening to get her mouth away from Nnoitra's hand.

"NO! ICHIGO! NO!"

"Shut up pet!" yelled Nnoitra, covering her mouth once again. "Listen! Your only job here to shut the fuck up and watch his pain grow! Watch his slow painful death with your own pretty two eyes. Watch as the man that came here to save you is crushed before you!

They both got distracted as Ichigo continued to yell his lungs out until Kagome heard a crack in his spine. She shook her head as he became unconscious. Tesla letting him drop to the ground motionless.

* * *

Szayel narrowed down his eyes at the two Arrancars that had appeared...both were Pesche and Dondochakka.

Orihime looked at them both when they fired their Ceros at Szayel but were easily destroyed by the Espada himself. "W-When did you two get here?" she asked. Uryuu laid on the floor, flat on his stomach also surprised like Orihime and Renji to see Dondochakka and Pesche standing, unhurt. With their help Pesche and Dondochakka had distracted Szayel in time to get the dolls from his grasp and finally putting them away, away from his reach or anyone's reach.

Renji sighed in relief. "Well...at least the dolls are gone"

"That we can be sure of," whispered Uryuu tiredly. "But I am sure that Szayel isn't done with his attacks...he has something coming from his sleeve. We have to be on guard every second"

"You don't need to tell me that," replied Renji.

Orihime came towards the two guys. "So what should we do next? I have a bad feeling about what is happening with Kagome-chan and Kurosaki-san"

"To be honest," started Renji. "I don't like this feeling neither"

"Along with Rukia and Chad," finished Uryuu.

* * *

A tall, much darker skin Arrancar walked into the room where the fight between Rukia and Aaroniero had taken place. He took a step forward to Aaroniero's dead body.

"Aaroniero Arruruerie," he whispered. His golden-yellow eyes shifted to see the two small skulls on the floor as well. "You were the last of the original Espada. You suffered a cruel death," his sight changed to the unconscious body of the Shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki. "And just as expected," he continued. "your attacks were weak"

His hand took out his Zanpaktou taking a step closer again. "You were naive, as is everyone," the reflection of his face appeared on his blade. "She should be dead. But the only way to be absolutely certain is to cut off her head. Don't worry, Aaroneiro. I will clean up the mess you carelessly created."

* * *

Outside the walls of the inside halls and rooms and into the desert laid Gantenbainne and Chad, unconscious as well. Suddenly, the Exequias appeared, looking down at the two bodies laying on the desert sand. The leader of the Exequias grabbed his Zanpaktou out from its sheath. "Both of them are breathing, just barely."

The full blade was bare. "Begin the extraction," he ordered. The rest of the Exequias behind him took out their swords, ready to follow orders.

* * *

Ichigo was knocked back to his conscious the moment he was punched up to the air and crashed down to the sand.

Kagome's eyes shook in fear. She really could at least wound Nnoitra to get away from his grasp if she had the jewel shard that Nel had to complete the Shikon no Tama and get Yuu out. _'Ichigo...Ichigo!'_

He was picked up again by Tesla in his hand and thrown against a boulder, hitting his back on it hard.

_'ICHIGO!'_

Tesla walked over to him, grabbing his head and twisting it in his hand, almost smashing it, hearing the little cracks of his bones. Ichigo's eyes slowly tried to open, feeling the pain in his body. He stared eye to eye with Tesla and change his line of sight to Kagome being grabbed by Nnoitra. The same tears he saw coming down his cheeks pained him more than the pain Tesla was causing him.

_'K-Kagome...' _his hand grabbing his Zanpaktou began to move upwards, slowly. _'Wait for me...I-I'm coming.'_

Tesla noticed his movements and moved his other hand. With only his index finger and the middle one he grabbed his arm, his whole arm in between. Ichigo's chocolate eyes widened, letting go of his Zanpaktou down to the ground as a snap was heard and the scream of his lungs filling in Kagome's ears. Ichigo's body was thrown once again, adding in the blood in his head and arm. Kagome's tears continued down.

Tesla continued towards Ichigo, seeing his body trying to get back to at least his knees. Kagome shook her head, meeting eye to eye to Ichigo. She knew he was looking at her, ignoring Tesla being near him.

_'Idiot! Don't worry about me! Get away! Please! Please! PLEASE!' _Ichigo's hand reached towards her, signaling as if he wanted to grab her immediately and have her in his arms. He hated seeing her this. It disgusted him. _'Kagome...'_

"He is done for," added Nnoitra. "He is worthless"

Ichigo kept crawling, trying to get towards her.

Nnoitra scoffed. "Tesla, end this"

Tesla's fist came up, catching Ichigo's attention and making him halt on his crawling. Kagome was able to elbow Nnoitra on his chest where Nel had wounded him and tried to run towards Ichigo. Nnoitra's ax-like weapon came contact with Kagome's side of her ribs. The slashing of her skin and clothing tearing as the blood spurred out.

Her eyes were full of shock, fear and even pain.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome fell to her knees, coughing up the blood. Her eyes closed. _'Please! Please! Someone come and save him! Please!'_

She felt Nnoitra coming back and grabbing her, even more harshly than the last time.

_'Someone! Please! Save him! That is all I ask for...I don't want to lose the person I...love...again...I don't want to!' _Kagome's blood kept coming out, making her feel a bit dizzy, possibly from blood loss. Ichigo's eyes couldn't believe what he saw. The person he cared for had been wounded in front of him...and he couldn't do a thing about it! He saw Tesla's hand coming down, more like his fist. Everyone's eyes widened the moment that Tesla's hand stopped moving.

A mere sword had stopped Tesla's fist but the katana was being held by someone.

"What happened?" asked the deep voice almost in a smirk.

Ichigo's eyes shifted, recognizing the voice very well. He saw the smirk on the man's face. "You are practically dead, Ichigo!"

"K-Kenpachi...?" whispered Ichigo.

Kagome soon saw a small glow coming towards her. She was surprised not even Nnoitra had noticed it. It was the small piece of the jewel, the one she had given Nel. Did it come on it's own? The shard moved towards her hand, the one grabbing the Shikon no Tama. She felt the jewel being complete, the power increasing within it. Her eyes closed as the jewel started to glow in a dim light so Nnoitra wouldn't see. The jewel soon appeared as a chain...the same chain she had used on Shirosaki that first she had meet him.

_'I need to chain that Tesla guy once and for all...but I need to deal with this Espada first,' _her hand slowly moved to the side, the chain extending. Nnoitra looked at the corner of his eye the glowing chain. He saw the girl was controlling it.

"Why you wench-" he was cut off the moment that he felt a slash behind his back. A human and demon can always work together.

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**  
**PLEASE KEEP ON SUPPORTING **

**Sorry for it being shorter than usual but I promise! It is because the other chapter is already written and it is LONG! **

**Please review though (it will make me SO happy!)  
**

**At least write a small review...at least saying to update or keep up the work something simple.**

**I am not asking for a huge paragraph. **

**Even subscribing would help :P **

**Thank you so much for the ones that review and subscribe to the story**

**I love you all! **

**8 reviews will do to update possibly on Thursday if not definitely on Friday!**

**Please review! **

**Thank you! **

**See you in chapter 4! **


	4. What We Should Finish

**I want to start by saying Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed! **

**I really appreciate it! **

**I love you all. **

**I Hope all of you keep on supporting me and this story **

**So the moment everyone had been waiting for...SOUL SOCIETY IS FINALLY IN THE STORY ONCE AGAIN! **

**Admit it...you missed them haha XD **

**And they are here! **

**ENJOY! **

**Please remember to review afterwards! **

_

* * *

_Kagome smiled as Yuu and Chomumi cleared the blood from their blades. Nnoitra jumped to the side, the blood dripping from his back. Under his breath he continued to curse himself for letting his guard down and also for not realizing that the girl had a weapon with her.

"Wench," he whispered with a growl.

Their attention was caught by Ichigo's words. "I-Is that really you, Kenpachi?"

A smirk answered his question. Kenpachi, known as the 11th division captain of Soul Society and the Gotei 13. The smirk grew wider as Tesla's fist was pulled back, bleeding from the blade.

"Ain't it obvious?" asked Kenpachi, sarcastically. "Did they beat you up so bad it screwed your brain up too?"

Kenpachi's eyes shifted from his line of sight, swinging his sword to remove the drops of blood that Tesla had left."Who do you think you are?" asked Tesla, irritated. Nothing but silence. "No answer, huh?" His fist formed again, making Kagome smile. Her arm extended forward, along with the chain. Wrapping the chain around Tesla's arm, he was unable to move it from attacking both Kenpachi and Ichigo. She had to do her part in this battle at least a bit...she wasn't some weakling.

Nnoitra's eyes widened realizing that the other Shinigami was about to attack.

Tesla's tried his hardest to pull Kagome towards him to attack her...but that chain made him paralyzed.

Kenpachi smirked as he heard Nnoitra's yell. "You stupid shithead! Run, Tesla!"

Kenpachi's Zanpaktou was raised up and ready to slash it down. In one easy swing, Kenpachi was able to slash Tesla right in the middle of his face and straight down to his full 's eyes widened, feeling the pain coming to his body and even wondering when he got slashed. "Nnoi...tra-sama..."

The blood spurred out as he felt completely to the floor, defeated. Kenpachi's eyes starred at Kagome, surprised that she was able to hold the huge creature with just a chain at her strength. "That girl," he stared. "Who is she?"

Ichigo knew he was talking directly to him. "Kagome...the girl that Aizen was after"

"I thought he was after Orihime?" asked Kenpachi, looking at Kagome carefully. Ichigo nodded. "Her too but Kagome took her place, meaning saved Orihime so she wouldn't come to Hueco Mundo"

"Kagome, huh?" repeated Kenpachi. "Now I remember. She was the suppose 'traitor' to Soul Society, am I correct?"

"Traitor?" exclaimed Kagome. "When the hell was _I _considered a traitor? And to who?"

A sigh was heard loudly from Ichigo. He knew that Kagome didn't know the whole story yet about her being called a traitor from Soul Society. She didn't even know what Soul Society was yet. "I got to admit though," continued Kenpachi, the words directly to Kagome. "I am impressed on what you can do for a mere human"

Kagome glared at him. "Gee, thanks"

Kenpachi smirked. "Like the glare," he turned to Ichigo. "I like her. She has spunk. So anyways," his sword edge was pointing Nnoitra who was standing up only a few feet away. "You are next, aren't you?"

"K-Kenpachi, what are you doing?" yelled Ichigo. "I thought that Soul Society wasn't going to help with our fight?"

That instant, Kenpachi fully turned around, kicking Ichigo in the stomach and up on the air till he crashed down to the sand once again. Kagome blinked at the sudden contact. Wondering why a Shinigami be attacking one of its own.

"You were in the way," whispered Kenpachi, facing Nnoitra. "Stay back"

Ichigo coughed the blood in his mouth, glaring at the captain. "You...asshole!"

From his shoulder, Kenpachi's smirk returned. "What? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm not okay!" he yelled back. "You kicked me in the freaking stomach!" His normal expression returned. "Anyways, how the hell did you get into Hueco Mundo?"

Kagome's eye brow shot up slowly as Chomumi and Yuu walked towards her. Kagome knew exactly how...

"Urahara, huh?" she answered as a question. Kenpachi smirked. "She is right. Yamamoto gave him orders, a bunch of them plus that the final battle would be in winter. He knew that a girl had been kidnapped but he never told us she had such strong reiatsu. She is a Shinigami, huh?"

Kagome looked away, along with Ichigo.

"I will take that as a yes," continued Kenpachi. Soon enough, everyone was startled (except Kenpachi) as a small little girl with pink short hair came out from his robes. She waved her hand up in the air as she smiled. "Kenpachi isn't the only one here, you know?"

"Yachiru!" yelled Kenpachi. "You stay back too!"

Kagome's eyes blinked at the little girl. "So cute!"

* * *

Szayel's attention was caught the moment he felt a different reiatsu behind him. It was neither's Uryuu's or Renji's. It felt different from theirs...stronger to be exact. He looked behind his shoulder, the usual glare he gave. He saw nothing but someone wearing Shinigami robes. Though, his face was completely different and far from looking human with all the face paint he had on him.

The wind flew by as Szayel's lips parted: "And you are?"

* * *

Rudobon let his sword down, sensing a weird spiritual energy near him and the Exequias. Chad and Gantenbainne laid on the sand, still without moving a muscle and just the wind blowing the sand, giving the hint that a sandstorm would start soon. They looked to their side, only to see two people standing only a few feet away and getting closer.

"Trespassers?"

Each step they took, the spiritual pressure got bigger.

Something big was happening.

* * *

Rukia's body still laid motionless on the cold floor. The sharpened blade came near her body as it shined in the reflection with the sun rays. "It's a pity that I can't tell you my name," the same tall Arrancar that had come in before stood only a few inches away from Rukia's body. "but that too is part of your destiny. Farewell, Shinigami"

His sword was raised up, only to be stopped the second he felt a presence behind him. He looked behind his shoulder to see another Shinigami standing and taking a step forward. He had black hair down to his shoulders and strange hair pieces on it. A greenish scarf was wrapped around his neck, stood about 6'1".

"Hmm?" whispered the Arrancar. "What is going on now?"

He took down his sword and fully turning around to face him. Nothing but a serious and emotionless face was in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked the Arrancar.

* * *

Kenpachi's eyes open, sensing the other Shinigamis getting to their destinations. "Ugh! I told them a million times I could handle this by myself. But the again, no one ever listens to me! LET'S FINISH THIS!"

* * *

The Arrancar glared at the sudden Shinigami behind him. He withdrew his sight from Rukia, turning to his full appearance. "Going by your haori, I can see that you're a captain"

He got no answer from the supposed Shinigami Captain. The Arrancar continued to speak, introducing himself: "I am an Espada, Espada number 7, Zommari Leroux. Now tell me your name, intruder!"

"I have no reason to give you my name," he replied. "As far as your side is concerned, we are nothing more than enemies"

"I see," he stared. He saw the Shinigami looking at Rukia, carefully from his distance. "I got something to ask you"

Zommari raised an eye brow. Looking at the same Shinigami. "And that would be?"

"Are you the one that did that to her?" he asked, showing no emotion. "Not I," answered Zommari, wondering why he was asking. "But I was about to finish her off," he took a pause. "Before you came in here." He raised his Zanpaktou, showing he was telling the truth. "Really?" asked the Shinigami.

* * *

"Captain of the 13 Protection Squads' 4th Squad, Unohana Retsu," the woman stood, smiling at the Exequias. They were obviously confused on why the Captains had arrived at such a time. Rudobon had sensed even stronger spiritual pressure coming into Hueco Mundo. It was only a matter of time before Aizen sent new orders to finish them off as soon as possible.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard another woman's voice right next to Unohana's. She had grey-blue hair with two stands of hair on the back held by golden bells. "Vice-Captain from the same squad, Kotetsu Isane," she introduced.

Unohana's simple grew a bit. "We simply came here to heal everyone's injuries," she looked over at Chad. "We have no desire to fight you. So as long as you do not raise your hand to us. We will not attack, alright? We are to heal their injuries and bring the girl back, those are _our _orders"

* * *

"Who am I, you ask?" Szayel's eye brow rose, seeing a girl standing behind him. She was very petite but young and mature. She had a braid going behind her back and had the greenest eyes ever that made her fair skin stand out. She was looking down on the floor, listening to everything. The man in front of her, much different from any other Shinigami that Szayel had ever encountered or even seen before. He had a face painted similar to a skeletal look. His eyes were gold and his teeth...as well.

His smile freaked Szayel out bit, of course not showing the discomfort.

He heard the Shinigami's voice once again. "Is there any meaning in me answering that question?"

Szayel's glare returned once again. Looking at his haori, he knew he was a captain since he had been informed by that by Aizen. Szaye growled under his breath. "What did you say?"

The strange Shinigami moved his fingers. "Arrancar...Arrancar. Arrancar! Espada!" He stopped his movements, smirking. "How intriguing!"

Szayel only watched, wondering what his point was from repeating Arrancar. The same smile stayed across the Shinigami's face. "Hueco Mundo is a treasure trove, is it not?"

"Your point?" asked Szayel, irritated with the man.

"No point," he answered. "This Mayuri never really looks for a point from an enemy..."

* * *

Blades collided. One smirking and the other putting the best of his pressure to push the Shinigami off. Kenpachi smirked. "You are finally bringing it,huh?"

Easily, he pushed him back only a few feet away. Getting his balance straight, Nnoitra landed on his two feet, glaring at his new opponent. He hated the look on Kenpachi's face. He was smiling like he had been with Ichigo before. Now he knew the feeling. Something about this guy...it just didn't feel right.

The smirk grew wider on Kenpachi's face as he chuckled. "Fight me like your life depends on it!"

"Dammit Kenpachi!" yelled Ichigo. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're injured!" he replied. "So back off!"

"What the fuc-" he was cut off the moment he was kicked by Yachiru on the face, knocking him down. "Stop it Icchi! Don't interfere!"

Kenpachi's eyes blinked hearing Yachiru's next words: "That nice girl over there told me to do that to get your head straight!" Kenpachi's sight changed to look at Kagome, standing in front of what looked like her two Zanpaktous. He smirked once again, returning to his battle. Ichigo growled under his breath soon getting his attention caught when he saw Kagome kneeling down to him and putting her hand on his cheek. "You really are an idiot," she flicked his forehead. "You know that, right?"

Ichigo slowly sat up, looking down at her wound from the side of her ribs. Noticing his stare, Kagome looked down as well. "Oh, this. Don't worry about it, it's nothing. It is nothing deep. I will survive, don't worry about it." She looked up at his eyes. "What we should be worrying about is those wounds all over your body. You got beaten up pretty badly!" She felt an arm wrapping around her waist and bringing her clashing down to his body. His other arm snaked around to her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I thought I was going to lose you..." his breathing became hard. "I don't want to feel the same thing as I lost my mother in front of me...I don't want to go through the same thing with you...not with you. I cherish you with all my life and I will never forgive myself if something terrible happened to you and I couldn't be there to protect you"

Kagome gulped. "Ichigo, let me heal your wou-" the hug tightened and tightened.

"Let me stay like this for awhile," he asked. "Hugging you, taking in your scent, hearing your voice...everything"

* * *

"C-Captain Kurotsuchi?" stuttered Renji, looking at the captain.

"What is he doing here?" whispered Uryuu. Mayuri turned to look at the two dumbfounded. He heard Szayel's voice, still irritated. "What is this? An acquaintance of yours, Quincy?" he asked. Mayuri scratched his forehead. "Acquiantance? I don't know anybody from that primitive species"

"What did you say?" exclaimed Uryuu.

"Despite the fact that Quincies are an endangered species, I don't have the slightest interest in them," he finished.

"Bastard! Did you come here all the way to mock me?" yelled Uryuu, getting angry. Orihime touched his shoulder. "Ishida-san, calm down, please. This isn't the time to start fighting against each other right now!"

Szayel chuckled to himself. "Let me ask you one more time. Who on earth are you? No, I think I'd rather you didn't answer, after all." His eyes closed, smiling as Mayuri looked at the Espada. "Your destiny is to die by my hands. There's no point in asking for your name"

"You think so?" asked Mayuri, turning around. "It would be most inconvenient for me if you didn't tell me what your name is."

"Why?" asked Szayel, opening his eyes.

"Why? Are you touched in the head?" questioned Mayuri, looking at Szayel from the corner of his eye. "Why else? So I can write your name on the specimen jars when I take you back to my lab"

Szayel smirked at his statement. "My name, huh?"

* * *

Zommari pointed the edge of his katana at the Shinigami in front of him. "What? Are you not going to attack me intruder? I know you have come to save this helpless Shinigami, which there is no point in doing so," he added. "You should give up"

"I don't understand," he claimed. "What do you mean pointless?"

In a flash step he appeared behind Zommari, unsheathing his Zanpaktou. Soon afterwards, Zommari appeared behind him, surprising the Shinigami. "This is what I mean," he responded. The Shinigami's eyes widened as they collided swords and were pushed back. The Shinigami soon saw two Zommari's, standing next to each other.

"That is what I'd expect from a captain," added Zommari. "Your speed is excellent and your reaction superb. But you still languish at a Shinigami's level."

"What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"You seem to be close to that Shinigami, huh?" concluded Zommari.

The captain Shinigami glared at the Espada in front. Every mistake someone could do is underestimate someone.

* * *

Kenpachi once again pushed Nnoitra back only using one hand, smirking all the way. Swinging his sword, he let his own strength of the swing blow the sand in a small storm. Ichigo covered Kagome's body with his, taking the hit of the flying pieces of the boulders on his back. "Ugh!"

"I-Ichigo!" yelled Kagome worriedly. "Let me heal you"

"No," he replied, surprising Kagome. "Don't waste your energy on me. You already healed me, twice and even Grimmjow, remember? You practically brought me back to life. I owe you"

* * *

"You are going to bottle me up?" asked Szayel. Mayuri was soon surprised the moment he heard Szayel laughing.

Orihime looked up to Uryuu. "Do you think that other Shinigami are here from Soul Society"

"I think so," replied Renji, making both of them look. "I have a feeling they are here for a reason. They came here all of a sudden."

"Would you consider it a good thing?" asked Orihime. "To be honest," started Uryuu. "It might actually benefit us, especially Ichigo"

* * *

"You surprised?" asked Zommari. "You see, my Zanpaktou is one of the fastest around here in the Espada. Adding a few extra steps I am able to make a clone of myself."

The moment the Shinigami felt the presence of the clone. Easily he slashed him, the blood coming out. "What a pity," whispered Zommari. The Shinigami found himself with another clone behind him. "My abilities don't allow to do just two clones, you know?"

"I thought so," added the Shinigami. A white ray of light wounded the clone, making it disappear. "Way of Destruction Number 4: White Lighting"

He soon felt something coming towards. Something that he couldn't easily dodge. He felt two clones grab him.

"You see, I can make up to five clones," whispered two clones soon stabbed him in the front of back, making him smirk. "Farewell, nameless Shinigami." To his surprise, the only thing he noticed was that he only had stabbed the Shinigami's haori.

"You know, you should be more careful and notice which is real or not," whispered the Shinigami behind Zommari only a few feet away. "Your mistake was that you thought to highly of yourself. But you are also known now as the arrogant Espada. But don't worry, since that won't kill you. The thing that will is the gap between our powers"

"Is that so?" asked Zommari, taking his Zanpaktou in front of him. Soon enough he let it float, making the Shinigami confused on what he was thinking of doing next. Zommari clapped his hands together once as he twisted and turned his head to the side at a 90 degree. "Burjeria!"

His blade from his Zanpaktou soon started to twist on its own until a huge gray glob came to cover his entire body. The Shinigami watched as the substance slowly slid off on it's own, revealing his 'true form'. As the Shinigami could see, at least 50 eyes were on him, the same color as his. On his bottom half of his body, it looked like a pumpkin shaped suit, colored deep pink with a hint of red, also having the same golden eyes. Black dark markings appeared on the bottom of his eyes and jaw line. His hands separated, showing an eye on the palm. It soon started to glow purple, making the Shinigami disappear and reappear behind him.

Zommari sighed. "What's wrong? You thought I was about to release my attack, huh? Nothing has happened though"

The Shinigami's eyes narrowed down.

"You see," continued Zommari. "My attack has already happened"

Soon enough, the Shinigami felt a tingle on his left angle. He looked down to see the same black markings as Zommari's. His leg started to move towards him on it own soon after Zommari had commanded to come to him. "My attack is special," Zommari smirked. "I get to command whatever my eyes see and set their eyes on, marking it. Your left leg is now under my contro-" he was cut off the moment he saw the Shinigami slash his sword against the nerve of his leg to his muscle, making stop from moving any further.

"Oh," whispered Zommari. "Smart. That will surely make it stop from moving. Your reactions and movements surely are fast. But, how will things go over there?"

From the corner of his eye he looked at Rukia. Two of his eyes on his shoulders started to glow making Byakuya move in a flash in front of her. "Oh?" whispered Zommari. "Even with one leg wounded you can move like that? Expected from a captain of course"

"Cursed filth..." whispered the Shinigami.

Soon enough a boy ran into the same room, catching his breath. He had black hair, his bangs framing his face at mid length. His blue eyes shared the same shade like the ice surrounding the room that Rukia had created. He looked at the Captain in front of him. "Ah there you are! Thank goodness! I was finally able to catch up to you..." he took a deep breath. "Leaving me behind like that was so mean, Captain Kuchiki! I was scared being in a place like this all alone!"

His attention was caught by Zommari, seeing him starring at him angrily. "Ah!" he hid behind Byakuya. He looked down to see the blood dripping down from his leg to the frozen floor. "C-Captain Kuchiki! Your leg is seriously wounded!" He looked over at Rukia's body. "AH! Rukia-san is over there!" Trying to go to her body, he tripped, harshly. "Ow..."

"I see we've been joined by a live one," added Zommari.

Byakuya sighed. "Yamada Hanataro," abruptly, Hanataro stood up. "Y-Yes?"

"Get back," he ordered. "I can't guarantee you, you will not be drawn into the battle," slowly, his reiatsu started to flow out.

* * *

Isane sighed in relief, healing both Chad and Gantebainne with the help of Unohana. "It seems they are getting back to their usual self"

"Don't let your guard down," added Unohana. "If we hadn't come any sooner, they probably wouldn't of made it. Even so, we are in Hueco Mundo. We are practically on enemy territory, who knows what might pop out."

Isane nodded. "Y-Yes Captain..."

A sigh passed Unohana's lips afterwards until she was surprised to hear Isane gasp out of nowhere. "What's wrong?"

"I just felt a familiar reiatsu flowing out," she answered with a blink looking ahead. Unohana nodded, hearing Isane's voice again. "I-It's Byakuya-sama's!"

"No just his," commented Unohana. "It is also Mayuri-sama's and Kenpachi-san's. They have started to fight. Even before coming here they were already letting out their reiatsu from their bodies...even I was. Our job here is to heal their injuries after their battles and get the girl to Soul Society."

"The girl? You mean Kagome Higurashi. I remember Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto-san telling me about her. How they had turned her into a Shinigami like Kurosaki-san," Isane took a deep breath. "And I was surprised to hear that Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama decided to include her into Soul Society and not execute her"

"True," replied Unohana. "But that is because it had to be done. She is a miko and that could come to benefit us in many ways. Even Mayuri-sama had a hint of interest in her as well as Kenpachi-san, that is why they first agreed to come here"

"And Byakuya-sama?" questioned Isane.

"He knew his sister was here, so of course he would come, knowing she would get wounded," answered Unohana, still looking at the two wounded in front her. Her hands glowed green. "But he did admit to me once that he was also interested in meeting this new 'Shinigami'"

Isane sighed again, seeing that it was the only thing to do after Unohana's statement. "It seems like we really have something in our hands, huh?"

A smile curved Unohana's lips, slowly. "I also want to meet this girl"

* * *

Byakuya noticed the marking on his hand now. The same markings like he had on his leg before. In his head he cursed himself with the only thing to do was to slash his nerves in his arm as well. The blood dripped down, surprising Hanataro as he carried Rukia with her arm over his shoulders. "C-Captain! Your arm!"

"Not surprised," commented Zommari. "You have now abandoned both your left leg and arm. You really think you can still beat me like that?"

"Our powers still have a gap," replied Byakuya. "The gap between us is like heaven and earth"

"I see," answered Zommari. "But you see, when I had placed the marking on your arm I had placed it on something else."

Immediately, Byakuya's eyes widened turning his head towards Hanataro and Rukia only to see her slash him across his chest with his body falling back to the floor, unconscious. Byakuya noticed the sudden black mark on Rukia's head making him glare right at her.

"You see," started Zommari. "When marking someone's head it gives me the control for their whole body!"

"You filth..." growled Byakuya under his breath. As he took a step closer, Zommari had commanded Rukia to put her own blade against her neck, ready to slash it through. Halting his movements, Byakuya looked at Rukia carefully.

"Take one step closer and you know what happens," said Zommari, glaring at his opponent but enjoying the show. "Drop your sword, Shinigami or she will die by her own hands"

Closing his eyes, Byakuya dropped his Zanpaktou down to the ground, gracefully. The moment that the tip of his blade touched the frozen floor, six rods of light went towards Rukia's waist. "Way of Destruction Number 61: Six Rod Prison of Light"

"W-What? What is this?" exclaimed Zommari, trying to make Rukia move. She didn't even budge a bit. "MOVE! MOVE DAMMIT!"

Byakuya disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind Zommari. His Zanpaktou was back in his right hand, the blade pointing down. "I will show you what happens when you underestimate me..." the blade fell down to the ground, slowly being absorbed. "Bankai! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi..."

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath, placing her hand over Ichigo's heart. Her own body started to shake, catching Ichigo's attention. "What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

She shook her head. "N-Nothing...its just that, inside your body"

"Huh? What about it?" he asked. Kagome gulped. "I don't know if it is me, but I just felt something inside your body"

Ichigo's eye brow arched up, confused on what she was talking about. "What are you saying?"

She looked up, brown meet brown. "S-Shirosaki is trying to come out...but not just him..."

* * *

**HAHA! Only a few more chapters and you will see Shirosaki and the other person that Kagome was talking about! **

**Ulquiorra will be back as well! **

**Sorry for updating a day late but the internet was disconnected all in my neighborhood yesterday for some reason. Something about some cable guys fixing something and I couldn't update yesterday! **

**I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading! **

**Please review Please! **

**9 reviews to update Monday or Tuesday definitely! **

**Review please! It would really mean a lot to me! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Hope to hear from all of you and in the next chapter! **

**Please don't give up on me!  
**


	5. Borrow

**Hello! **

**OMG! I am glad a lot of readers reviewed! Thank you so much! **

**You have no idea how happy I was when I read every single review from the last chapter! **

**I hope all of you can keep supporting this story and me by just reviewing and reading :) **

**Now Byakuya's battle has finished quickly (sorry Byakuya's fans! But he does come back with Kenpachi! Just wait!) **

**As for Kagome...a surprise is on the way! **

**Now here is Chapter 5!**

**Enjoy! **

**(Theme Song: Hurricane Venus - BoA)  
**

* * *

"Bankai," Byakuya's sword was being absorbed into the floor. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Zommari's eyes widened the instant he saw the huge number of blades coming out from the floor, surrounding him. "W-What is this?"

Automatically, the blades started to glow bright pink, soon turning into billions of sakura petals floating around him. His view of the frozen room was from his sight as all he could see were petals floating by. Zommari growled under his breath. "D-Damn you! This is pathetic!" He commanded his eyes to glow, making Byakuya's eyes close not even worried. "Fine! I will control all of them with my abilities!"

"Give up," answered Byakuya. "You said that each one of your eyes can control over one object, didn't you? Including your two eyes, you have total of fifty eyes. How do you intend to control over one billion blades with merely just fifty eyes?"

Looking up, Zommari noticed that he was right. Each and every one of the petals were actually blades of his katana. He cursed himself knowing he was doomed. He continued to hear Byakuya's voice. "You had told me that resistance was futile. So let me tell you that in the end, there is nothing you can do. Anything you would do in this situation would be meaningless"

"Damn you..." growled Zommari. Slowly, petals started to stick to his body only to hear Byakuya's words once again. "Goukei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

In just a matter of seconds, the building exploded, everything glowing pink. A barrier out of nowhere covered both Rukia and Hanataro's body.

"Be swallowed and perish," whispered Byakuya before a huge explosion came afterwards once again after the roof had exploded off.

Byakuya landed in front of the barrier he had placed around Rukia and Hanataro. Touching it, it slowing disappeared. The six rods were still placed on Rukia, afraid that maybe she would still be under his control.

And he was.

He noticed his hand still having the same black mark, not even fading and only the blood dripping down. He looked to his side to see a huge pink and white ball, similar to Zommari's release state. His narrowed down. "You sure are tough..." whispered Byakuya.

Abruptly, Zommari came out from the ball on top, bleeding. "Damn...you"

Byakuya's hand came up, holding the handle to his Zanpaktou. He waited as the petals came back to him, reforming the blade. Six eyes opened on Zommari's forehead, glowing and ready to set yet another mark on Byakuya.

"Way of Binding Number 81: Severing Void!" A clear barrier appeared in front of him, blocking the mark and setting it right on it.

Surprised, Zommari just had to ask. "W-What is that?"

"A barrier that can protect anyone against any of the Ways of Destruction," he explained. "I determined your ability must be akin to kidou." His eyes narrowed down. "Clearly, I wasn't mistaken."

"DAMN YOU!" yelled Zommari, repeatedly trying to take control over Byakuya only to hit his barrier and having no affect. He stopped immediately after feeling Byakuya's presence behind him, the blade near his eye."You impatience has blinded you," commented Byakuya seriously. Swiftly, Byakuya sheathed his sword, the blood oozing out from across Zommari's chest. "The only reason I have killed you," he looked over at Rukia. "Was because you pointed your blade at my pride"

Soon enough, Zommari had disappeared into purple flames, leaving no trace of him. Byakuya closed his eyes. "You can come out now," knowing who was behind him he continued to speak. "I am guessing you were ordered by Captain Unohana, Isane?"

She looked up from her kneeling position. "Yes. She sensed Hanataro Yamada's reiatsu when he was injured and ordered me at your location"

"I see," his gaze fell upon Rukia. "Take care of them"

Isane nodded. "Captain Byakuya-sama?"

His eyes set on Isane once again, giving her his attention.

"Are you eager to know who the new Shinigami is? The girl, Kagome Higurashi?" she asked, hopefully he wouldn't get angered.

The place was silent before he answered.

"Not eager, just curious if she is qualified to even be a Shinigami," he answered, looking up at the sky.

* * *

Mayuri fell to the ground, having a hard time breathing after he had been caught by Szayel's same attack of making a doll of him. The doll was held into Szayel's hand, unmoved...yet. Orihime gasped, watching that Mayuri's fate was being held by the enemy now, just like what had happened to Uryuu and Renji before. Nemu laid a few feet away from the knelt Mayuri, paralyzed, barely being able to move from her spot. Gently, Szayel's finger moved the doll to rock, making Mayuri scream his lungs out and go all fours, both knees and hands.

"What a pity, truly it is," laughed Szayel, loving the show. "So this is the best even a captain can do, huh?"

He popped the doll in half, opening it with the small substance inside like the other two dolls he had before.

"You can't stand up against," Szayel took a pause as he grabbed one of the little objects. "My incredible powers," he soon broke it in little pieces, making Mayuri cough out his saliva.

"M-Mayuri-sama!" exclaimed Nemu, watching her captain being wounded from his insides.

Szayel grabbed yet another, cracked and made Mayuri even more of a cough, adding the blood in the mix. It seems like the only one enjoying the show was Szayel, laughing his lungs out. Orihime covered her mouth with her hands, not bearing what she was seeing.

"No way..." whispered Uryuu.

"Even Captain Kurotsuchi..." replied Renji, starring at the horror.

"You shame yourself, Captain!" exclaimed Szayel with a smirk across his face. He noticed the glare that Mayuri was giving him, making his smirk grow even more. "Curse you..." growled Mayuri. "How dare you do this to me?" Slowly and carefully, he tried getting up to his two feet. "Don't think you will get away with this!"

Szayel grabbed another, breaking it. Falling to the ground, Mayuri's ankle had cracked, spilling a bit of blood out.

"It is a shame that this is the best that you can do as a captain," commenter Szayel, seeing Mayuri land right in front of him. Before Mayuri noticed, Szayel broke yet another piece, cracking Mayuri's neck, collapsing to the ground unconscious. Namu gasped seeing that the crack had killed him. "M-Mayuri-sama!"

"No way!" yelled Renji, surprised.

Szayel's loud laugh was heard once again. "That was so easy it was boring! I had thought he would have more in him during this fight..."

Before he knew it Mayuri stood right in front of him, sticking his tongue out. "Just kidding!"

Immediately, Szayel backed away. "W-What the-?"

Seeing that Mayuri was dusting off his clothes from the ground, he heard his voice speak. "Dear me." Szayel's eyes widened. "HOW IS THAT YOU ARE STANDING UP!"

Mayuri sighed, bored. "I have grown tired of your game," he directed. His head turned to look at his lieutenant. "Nemu, get up." With a smirk on her face, she got up knowing this whole thing was an act. "Yes."

Uryuu sighed in relief. "Yeah, there is no way he would be defeated that easily. But it really irks me that he got up all of a sudden. I had thought he really died for a minute." Renji nodded, his lips parting. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well," commented Orihime. "At least we know he is okay"

They were soon interrupted seeing Szayel throwing the doll away. "What the hell is this power! I destroyed your organs and tendons, why won't you die?"

"It isn't a power," responded Mayuri. "I am simply stating that I have grown tired and bored of your ability."

"W-What did you say?" whispered Szayel. Mayuri simply laughed. "Let us just say that I replaced all of my organs and tendons before coming here, knowing that you would do that. I had been spying this battle before coming here..."

Before long, Nemu was soon captured by one of Szayel's wings, being wrapped into one and held captive. Szayel's glare came back. "You should really be paying attention on taking care of your followers."

Looking up, Mayuri slowly took out his Zanpaktou from its sheath. "Bankai," glowing red, Szayel's eyes widened. "Tear off," Szayel saw the huge creature coming out, a baby like worm with a halo on top floating above the captain Shinigami. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou"

Szayel noticed Mayuri's bankai's mouth opening, letting out a strange purple smog out. Slowly it started to surround him, touching his cheek, staying in it. He tried purifying it until he saw the same purple smog covering his hand. "W-What the-? This is covered with germs!"

A smirk appeared across Mayuri's face.

"What is this poison?" exclaimed Szayel. He saw his the drops hanging from his wings slowly ripping and breaking apart. A shadow was cast over him, making him look up. To his surprise he saw Mayuri's bankai opening its mouth and slowly going towards him.

* * *

Purple eyes lit up, the vision of Hanataro and Isane right in front of her. "Ah! You have gained conscious!" smiled Isane. Rukia sat up, touching her abdomen. "Isane-san? Hanataro-kun? W-What are you two doing here?"

"You are still healing Kuchiki-san!" exclaimed Hanataro. "You shouldn't be getting up!"

Rukia looked at her right, surprised to see her brother standing, his back faced to her. "B-Byakuya-nii-sama?"

"Did you not hear Vice-Cpatain Kotetsu's orders?" demanded Byakuya without looking. "Don't move until you have fully recovered"

She looked down to see his haori laying on the floor, ruined. "Nii-sama, your haori-!" she was cut off by his words. "Ignore it."

Looking from his haori to his wounded arm, she knew that he must of really done everything he could to finish the battle, which ever the battle was. She felt Isane's hand on her shoulder. "You should rest, Kuchiki-san"

Rukia looked down at her lap. Immediately she looked up. "I-Is Ichigo alright? Did he find Kagome-chan?"

Byakuya looked over his shoulder. "You know Kagome Higurashi?" Rukia gulped. "W-Well yes...she is a dear friend of mine."

Byakuya nodded. "I am guessing they are doing fine. They will be healed don't worry. We need the best healers to get us ready for the battle to come"

* * *

Ichigo looked at Kagome once more. "Kagome, please...heal Nel first"

Kagome, from her shoulder she saw Nel laying on the sand, motionless. She slowly got up to her feet only to be stopped by Ichigo. "Don't worry about me, okay? I will be fine"

"You tell me not to worry," responded Kagome. She let go of his hand. "But what do you think I am feeling right now?" Walking over to Nel, she knelt down, bringing her hands close to Nel's body. A sigh passed Ichigo's lips, looking over at Kenpachi's and Nnoitra's fight. All they kept doing was trying to slash each other, colliding swords. No scratches were made and not blood was spilled...just yet. He was worried about what Kagome had told him. Of Shirosaki trying to come out.

Even the thought of him being in front of him frightened him. But what exactly did Kagome mean about something else coming out? What was it? Zangetsu? That was the only thought running in his mind. He looked at the battle again. "Stupid Kenpachi..."

* * *

Mayuri smirked. "Oh? It looks like the barbarians are already battling..." he had sensed Kenpachi's reiatsu along with an Espadas. He looked over at his bankai having his face buried over Szayel's body, where he once stood. They noticed the baby's head coming up, eating Szayel's wings only leaving Nemu hanging from it's mouth, not even worried.

"D-Did he just eat him?" asked Renji. Orihime uncovered her mouth from her hands. "That is what it looks like"

Uryuu looked at Renji, seeing the same purple smog appearing on his cheek. "Abarai! You've been poisoned!"

"W-What?" exclaimed Renji, touching his cheek. He saw the same substance on Uryuu's cheek next. "Y-You too!"

Uryuu cursed himself looking at Orihime. "Orihime! Get away from here! To high ground as fast as possible!" Orihime nodded, running to a higher boulder seeing Uryuu and Renji down on the ground. She looked over at Mayuri turning his attention to the two. "What are you two babbling about now?"

"Give us the freaking antidote!" yelled Uryuu.

Mayuri soon heard Nemu's voice. "Um, Mayuri-sama. Sorry do be a hindrance but could you please get me down?"

"HEY!" yelled Uryuu. "You heard us! Get this poison out!"

He heard a reply, more like a sigh from Mayuri himself. "Would you stop being bothersome? And that girl up there can heal can't she? She can do it"

"She has already healed us! And you have the antidote!" yelled Uryuu. "You could just give it to us!"

Their fighting was stopped the minute the heard Nemu's voice, screaming her lungs out. Mayuri looked behind his shoulder to see her mouth fully open, a purple and pink smog coming out of it. Showing no interest he continued to stare until he heard a familiar voice.

"Did you think you had killed me?" asked a voice, laughing.

Renji's eyes narrowed down. "I-It's Szayel Aporro!"

"He isn't dead yet?" whispered Orihime.

Szayel's laugh was heard once more. "My ability lets me resurrect myself through my enemy's body, fascinating isn't it? I have stolen her particles and organs from her insides, she will die in just a matter of minutes," he added. They noticed the smog was starting to form Szayel's body and floating to the ground as Nemu's eyes slowly started to close. Szayel's tentacle soon unwrapped Nemu, making her fall to the floor, pale. Szayel stood back up onto his two feet. "Now then," started Szayel. "Shall we begin with our introductions, Kurotsuchi Mayuri?'

"That damn freak!" yelled Renji.

"Are you able to comprehend what just happened, Kurotsuchi Mayuri?" asked Szayel. "This ability of mine allows me to resurrect myself as many times as I want, as long as I have a live hostage!" He saw the look on Mayuri's face. You could tell he was pretty much astonished and confused on what was happening thinking the battle had already been over. Mayuri took one step pass Szayel, kept walking over to Nemu. He knelt down, eye level to her.

Her pale voice showed her last minutes of death or even seconds. "Mayuri...sama. My dearest...apologies..."

"What's wrong?" asked Szayel. "Does watching your precious Vice-Captain make you depressed? Give up. She doesn't have much to live anyways"

Soon enough, Szayel's hand came up, controlling Mayuri's bankai easily. Mayuri looked up, surprised as it came down, crashing upon him. "You think that eating me wouldn't do anything to him? Once it ate me I took control over its nerves system!"

In just a matter of seconds, Mayuri's bankai bubbled up and soon exploded, surprising everyone even Szayel wondering what was happening.

"Dear me." Mayuri stood, unhurt. "As if my own bankai would attack its own master, ha-ha!"

Before long, Mayuri's katana returned to its normal state, still starring at Szayel. Before Szayel knew it, he felt as if a drug was inserted in him, seeing that everything Mayuri was saying was slowed. He never really saw when Mayuri had his own Zanpaktou near his face, right in front of him. Szayel's hand slowly, very slowly moved up trying to stop the blade from coming even closer. Truth was, Mayuri had placed a drug inside Nemu's body, incase anyone really did eat her or even devoured her insides. A drug that would slow down all senses of a human making it look like one step forward would reach to you in a hundred years.

Mayuri's blade went through Szayel's hand. "Well, I wonder how long it will take for you to feel the pain of my blade? Of course, there is no need to rush." He kept going with his blade, and towards his chest area where his heart laid. "It will probably take around 100 years or so until your feel your heart being pierced." The blade went through, slowly Szayel went into flames, disappearing from Mayuri's sight. "Well then, farewell. Enjoy your 100 years of pain..."

* * *

Yachiru looked from above a boulder, watching the battle continue. Watching as Kenpachi's sword came down onto Nnoitra's shoulder near his neck, wounding it. He kept slashing it down until the tip of the blade meet the sand and an explosion was made afterwards. Kagome put Nel's body down, close to her and Ichigo where she was healing him next. They watched as the explosion got bigger.

"D-Did he get him?" exclaimed Ichigo.

The smoke subsided, making Kagome's eyes narrow down. "No," they all saw them both standing in the same spot. Kenpachi saw that nothing was made on the part he slashed. Blood spurred out from his shoulder instead. Nnotira smirked as he moved his ax away, having Kenpachi's blood on it. Kenpachi jumped back, dodging Nnoitra's next attack.

Nnoitra's actions stopped. "Let me tell you something. My body and this weapon of mine cannot be defeated by a mere Shinigami, not even a Captain at that!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Is he serious?"

"Nel could barely lay a serious wound on him," replied Ichigo. "And she is rank 3, two above him"

Kagome looked down at her chest, where she hid the Hogyoku. _'I still need to deal with this thing...most of my miko powers are almost gone. Destroying this Hogyoku would take all my energy away from my body.' _Her eyes closed. _'If only...'_

_

* * *

_"Captain Kurotsuchi," whispered Renji, seeing him get a needle out with an antidote in it. He walked over to Uryuu before stopping and listening to Renji. "What is it?"

"Heal me first," he ordered.

"Oh? Why?" Mayuri's eyes brow lifted. "Why should I heal your first before this weak Quincy?"

"I need to go and help the others in the fights!" exclaimed Renji. "They need me!"

"Are you talking about Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked Mayuri, inserting the needle into Uryuu. Orihime slowly walked down seeing Uryuu had passed out from his organs getting weaker. "He is fine," continued Mayuri. "Zaraki is with him right at the moment. He needs no help."

"I-Is he okay?" asked Orihime, worriedly. Nemu stood up. "He is fine. He has that girl Kagome Higurashi with him as well"

"H-He does?" exclaimed Renji. "Kagome is with him already?"

Mayuri smirked. "Kagome Higurashi, huh? The new Shinigami and miko plus human. Interesting..." he took a pause, "I wonder what she is able to do"

Orihime walked over to Renji, ready to heal him. Watching Mayuri place the antidote, the last bits of it, Renji sighed: "I just have a bad feeling about this"

"About what?" asked Orihime.

"About both Ichigo and Kagome," he answered, catching Mayuri's attention. Renji closed his eyes, feeling the power of Orihime healing him as he continued to speak. "Something is about to happen between them and I am not liking this feeling..."

* * *

Kenpachi's sword went right through Nnoitra's eye patch, only to leave the enemy smirking. Kenpachi felt Nnoitra's hand pierce right in his chest, near his heart. Taking his hand out, the blood oozed out making Kenpachi take a few steps back. Kagome's eyes widened again, along with Ichigo's. "KENPACHI!"

Yachiru watched seeing as Nnoitra took of his eye patch to reveal nothing but a hole with the remains of his hollowed form. Nnoitra soon began to laugh. "I told you! There is no where were you can wound me!"

Seeing a smirk appear on Kenpachi's face made Nnoitra furious, to the point he kicked him right where he had place the wound on his chest. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

The anger flared as his kick was stopped by Kenpachi's bare hand. "Sorry," he commented. "I was just so happy I couldn't help but chuckle."

"You're happy?" repeated Nnoitra, irritated.

"Yeah," he answered back. Swords collided once more, making Kagome sigh. "So this is how Captain Shinigami are huh? Reminds me of Inuyasha..."

"I-Inuyasha?" questioned Ichigo. Kagome's eyes popped open, recalling what she had just said.

"I-I mean," she looked away. "J-Just forget about it!"

Ichigo's eyes glared down at the woman in front of him. "Kagome," he forced her name out of his throat. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." she whispered.

"I know you are hiding something from me," he continued. "And I am not just talking about your miko past or whatever but also now...what is it?"

"I SAID NOTHING!" she yelled. Yachiru caught their attention, seeing the little girl smirk. "NOW THIS IS A FIGHT!"

Nnoitra jumped back, dodging Kenpachi's sword. "How many times do I have to tell you that your sword can't cu-" he was cut off the instant he felt Kenpachi's blade slash through his arm near his wrist. The blood slowly dripped down, making Kenpachi smirk.

Ichigo blinked. "H-He got him...?"

"It looks like it," answered Kagome, relieved that the conversation had ended between them. She didn't want to tell him that she had a copy of the Hogyoku with her. Who knows how he would react knowing the truth.

Their attention was caught again, Nnoitra firing his yellow cero towards Kenpachi. With just a bare hand, he stopped it and threw it off to the side having the blast create a huge sandstorm. Kagome covered herself from the dirt and boulders flying. "H-His reiatsu is amazing..." whispered Kagome. "Both Nnoitra's and his..."

Kagome noticed the anger in Nnoitra's face. "Oh no..." she whispered catching Ichigo's attention once again. "What's wrong now?"

"H-his reiatsu has lifted even more," she answered, her eyes never coming off from the enemy. "He is ready to let out his released form"

She was right. Everyone around felt the spiritual pressure rise, along with Nnoitra's reiatsu flaring up. "H-He's building a lot of reiatsu...!" exclaimed Kagome. Her hands never came off from Ichigo's chest, healing him still. She felt his hand on her own. She looked up.

"Don't get separated, alright?" he said, still looking at the battle. "I don't want you away from my side again"

Before they knew it, Nnoitra started to yell and call out his released form. "PRAY! SANTA TERESA!"

The wind started to form stronger, way stronger that even Yachiru had to grab herself from the boulder. Kagome felt her body lighter, the wind carrying her off until she felt an arm wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Like I said," commented Ichigo, not moving an inch. "Don't get separated from me"

They watched as Nnoitra's full form emerged from the blast. Six arms total, holding a weapon same as the last only with one crescent moon on each. Two long horns coming out from his head plus his wounds had closed up, completely!

"H-He's got more arms!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Is that even possible?" whispered Ichigo, glaring at the Espada.

A smirk appeared across Kenpachi's face. "Excellent reiatsu," he commented. "Your reiatsu is actually making my blade even sharper. It has been a long time since I sensed a reiatsu this high!" Before he knew it, in high speed, Nnoitra had appeared right before his eyes, slashing him across the chest. Kenpachi's body fell to the ground from the force, his eyes widened from the surprise attack.

"N-No way!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Kenpachi!" yelled Ichigo, just as surprised. Yachiru watched from the boulder, her breathing becoming harder to see her captain wounded from that instant attack. "Ken..chan?"

"Your sword," started Nnoitra with a grin. "Had no force behind it"

Kagome gulped as she made a barrier around Ichigo himself and her. A healing one. She watched as Kenpachi's body laid on the sand, the blood starting to spill even more. No movements came from him, none at all. "He isn't even twitching," scoffed Nnoitra, bored. "He's dead." His attention and body turned to the barrier Kagome had created. "Now that he is finished, time to finish the rest of them!"

Kagome noticed him walking over to Yachiru. "WATCH OUT!" she ran out from the barrier, away from Ichigo's grasp. "KAGOME! KAGOME!" His hand reached to the point where he touched the barrier and practically repelled him instantly. "I-It repelled me? But..." He watched as Kagome ran towards the girl, putting a barrier in front of her.

Yachiru watched as Nnoitra got closer. Her small index finger came to point at him. "You should look behind you, you know?"

A slash came from behind, making him jump back. One of Nnoitra's arms had fallen. To his surprise he saw Kenpachi back up to his feet, like nothing. Kagome stopped in her tracks. "He's...okay?"

Kagome watched as Yuu and Chomumi came back from their butterfly forms. She had ordered them both to fly to where Rukia and Renji where at, to give her a report if they were okay. Chomumi sighed. "They are okay. They are being healed now"

"Healed?" asked Kagome.

Yuu turned to his human form. "Yes. Chad is also being healed by a Shinigami Captain"

"So," whispered Kagome. "There are more of them here now?"

"Apparently," answered Yuu. He watched from his back to see Kenpachi and Nnoitra continuing their fight. The battle getting even more violent than before. "How long has this been going?"

"Huh?" whispered Kagome.

"We can sense both of their reiatsu's from miles away," answered Chomumi. "It isn't a good thing you know"

Their sights were caught with Kenpachi sending a huge slash with his spiritual energy along with Nnoitra running towards Kenpachi with also his attack. The biggest explosion was made once again, making everyone try to take cover once again. Ichigo growled under his breath. "YUU! COVER KAGOME NOW!"

Yuu looked behind his shoulder and sighed. "You don't need to tell me that."

Chomumi nodded as she set a white barrier along with Yuu around Kagome. "huh? Hey let me out!"

"Why?" asked Yuu."Don't worry once the explosion is over the barrier will disappear."

Ichigo was soon surprised to see Nnoitra to the ground, the blood completely covering his entire body. Kenpachi turned his back to him. "It's over now," in a swift turn, Kenpachi turned around, slashing Nnoitra once again, even deeper. Nnoitra's body completely fell to the ground, the blood coming out like crazy. The barrier around Kagome eased down, slowly as she couldn't take off her eyes from the dead body. She noticed he was starring at Nel's body. Kagome's eyes closed. "N-Nnoitra, I am sure...she wanted you to live a better life..."

Kenpachi turned around, seeing he was now really dead. He walked over towards Ichigo and where Kagome were. He ripped off his haori and stood shirtless. He walked over to Ichigo, passing by Kagome. Kagome followed his movements with her eyes. She watched as Kenpachi kicked her barrier easily and had shattered it.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "K-Kenpachi!" He felt Kenpachi hand firmly grab on his collar of his robes and threw him out to the side. Getting his balance and regaining his health, Ichigo was able to land on his two feet. "W-What the hell!"

"Pick up your sword," he demanded. Ichigo looked to his side, seeing that it was the place he had left it before. He did as he was told hearing Kenpachi's voice once again. "Now escort the girl home. Those are the orders now! Your job here is done"

"W-Wait a minute!" yelled Ichigo. "I came here all the way to settle the score with Aizen! He took the person most precious from me-" he was cut off. "What is your problem?" asked Kenpachi. "Your job is to protect that town, right?" He looked over at Kagome. "And now the girl"

Kagome blinked, hearing Kenpachi continue. "Just be happy that you were able to save the girl and see her...alive. Besides, you hogged up all the fighting up until now...," he closed his eyes. "Woman!"

"Its' Kagome," she answered.

Kenpachi smirked. "Heal my wounds before you leave!"

"What am I? Your freaking servant!" yelled Kagome irritated, making Yuu and Chomumi chuckle. Kagome sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with him. She ran towards Kenpachi only to have her eyes widened at the sight in front of her that blocked her way. Ichigo's eyes widened, with Kenpachi looked behind his shoulder feeling the spiritual energy appear.

Kagome recognized the man in front. From what she had heard from Ulquiorra, his name was...

"S-Stark?" she whispered his name. His hand rested on her shoulder, gently as he began to speak: "Sorry about this. It annoys me that I have to be doing this, but..." he grabbed her arm seeing as Ichigo and Kenpachi rushed towards him, ready to attack along with Chomumi and Yuu. "I am going to borrow her..."

In a flash they were gone, giving Ichigo's, Kenpachi's, Yuu's, and even Chomumi's sword to slash nothing but air.

Ichigo's eyes shook with fear. "K-K-K-KAGOME!"

* * *

**OH! No Stark has appeared! **

**Guess who is next! **

**JUST TAKE A GUESS! **

**IT IS EASY! **

**Please review please! **

**9 reviews at least for the next update on Thursday or Friday!  
**

**Please review! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Well...**

**this is where the real fun begins in the battles seriously starting! **

**Thank you! **

**Review please!  
**


	6. Alone

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**I really do thank you all! **

**So have you figured out on who was appearing next for the BIG battle? **

**Ha-ha You will soon see in this CHAPTER! **

**Hope you don't give up on me! **

**Please keep on supporting me and this story by just reviewing please! **

**Though I was kind of sad that I lost some of my reviewers :((**

**But even so, I know people read it :)) I thank you all! **

**Enjoy! **

**(Best song to hear with his: BLEACH OST 3 Invasion!) **

**Listen to it on youtube!  
**

**(please review afterwards) **

**Thank you for supporting me this far! :))  
**

**

* * *

**Kagome found herself in a barely lit room. All she could remember was being brought her by that stupid Espada and just let her stay there as he locked the doors behind him. She sighed, closing her eyes. _'Damn! Why did I get myself caught up in this? If only I would of been a bit more careful...'_

Her eyes opened immediately, feeling a familiar reiatsu right behind her. She turned around, looking up at the stairs, revealing three people standing at the very top.

"Welcome back," the voice got closer, lower to where she stood. Kagome's eyes narrowed down. _'Aizen!'_

His smile crept to his face. "What's wrong? You look troubled," Aizen slowly went down the stairs, never taking his eyes off Kagome. Kagome scoffed. "I wonder why," she commented. In just a blink of an eye, Aizen appeared in front of her. She felt his hand touching her cheek, caressing it gently.

"You should keep smiling, Kagome," he added with a smile of his own. "Why don't you show me that smile of yours like you do in front of Ichigo?"

Kagome slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me"

"A little cranky, now are we?" chuckled Aizen.

Kagome looked away to the side. "Just let me go already!"

Aizen chuckled, grabbing her chin, forcefully making her to look up at him. "You think I will let you go that easy?" Kagome noticed his breathing closer to her ear. "Just wait here for awhile. Soon you will see your precious world crashing down before your very own eyes"

Kagome's eyes widened. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I will come back for you," whispered Aizen, releasing her chin. She noticed a sudden portal opening where Gin and Kaname stood. From what she could see it looked like...Karakura Town

"T-That's...!" she took a deep breath inside her lungs. "Karakura Town!"

Aizen smirked once again. "Like I said, I will be back for you, after I destroy...Karakura Town"

Kagome's glare returned. "Why are you coming back for me when you know my friends are here? They can take me away any time you know." Aizen nodded. "True."

"Why are you even going there for?" exclaimed Kagome. Aizen's eyes closed, answering her question. "You will soon see. By the way, how is your chest doing? Is it hurting still?"

"N-A bit," she thought it would best not to tell him that she actually had her hands on the other Hogyoku. Better yet, he should never find out. Aizen turned his back towards Kagome, leaving her behind. "Well don't worry. It will soon come out, when I command it to," he took his steps up, slowly. "We are about to destroy Karakura Town and create the King's Key," he reached up to his two assistants. He stopped, next to Kaname and in between Gin. "Kaname"

"Sir?" he answered, looking down with his shades on.

"Soaring Net of Heavens," he ordered.

"Yes," he nodded just a matter of seconds, Kaname threw two, what looked like white diamond shapes into the portal. His hand extended to the side, black markings appearing as a huge square, black and white appeared in front of his palm, floating. "Way of Binding Number 77: Soaring Net of Heavens"

Aizen smirked as he cleared his throat, starting to speak. Kagome's eyes widened as she figured out what Kaname had done. He created some sort of speaker so all Hueco Mundo would hear, hear Aizen's plans...

* * *

Isane went in time to Unohana. "Captain! T-That was Former Captain Kaname's voice!"

Unohana's eyes narrowed down, looking to the side. "Yes."

Isane touched her ear. "He is using Soaring Net of Heavens," catching Unohana's attention and getting a nod as a response.

* * *

Nemu and Mayuri's eyes looked up to the sky, hearing Kaname's voice as well, calling out the kido.

"Well," whispered Mayuri. "So we finally get to hear him"

Renji's eyes glared at nothing but air. "Damn him!"

"So," whispered Uryuu. "It was really started"

"Um, guys," whispered Orihime, catching their attention.

"What's wrong Orihime?" asked Uryuu. Orihime gulped, afraid to answer. "I-I can't feel Kagome's reiatsu near Ichigo anymore..."

* * *

Yachiru's eyes widened. "Ken-chan!"

"Such a pain in the ass," growled Kenpachi, looking up as well.

* * *

Hanataro looked at Byakuya. "C-Captain! W-Was that just-?" he was cut off by Rukia. "Kaname..."

Byakuya closed his eyes. "I can't sense her reiatsu anymore"

"Huh?" whispered Hanataro.

"Whose?" asked Rukia.

"That girl that was with Ichigo," he answered. "Kagome Higurashi, as you call her."

Their attention was soon caught by the next voice. _"Can you hear, my dear intruders?" _

Rukia's eyes narrowed down. "That voice!" _  
_

* * *

Ichigo growled under his breath. "AIZEN!"

They all continued to hear his voice, even in the real world the portal was already open. Ichigo continue to hear his words.

_"I applaud you for having defeated so many of my Espada," _he continued. _"and shall reward you by telling you our plans. We are about to enter the real world" _

Ichigo's eyes widened to the max. "WHAT?"

Yachiru turned to Kenpachi. "Do you think they are already there?"

* * *

Uryuu got up from his spot. "WHAT? I thought he couldn't do that unless he used Higurashi-san's abilities to restore the Hogyoku?"

Orihime looked at her friend. "D-Does that mean..."

"It can't be-!" Renji got up as fast as he could. "Orihime you just said you couldn't feel her reiatsu anymore, right?"

"No where near here," she answered.

"Does that mean," started Uryuu. "That he is done with her?"

* * *

Rukia growled under her breath. "WHERE IS KAGOME RIGHT NOW?" she yelled to the top of her lungs, getting up from her resting spot.

She soon got her answer, straight from Aizen as he answered back.

_"Kagome Higurashi is fine," _he chuckled. _"Though I am not finished with her. I do have plans still for her. But for now, I will leave her in Tower Number 5, if any of you want to save her. But be warned..." _he took a small pause.

* * *

Ichigo listened his last words. _"A challenge will be there" _

Ichigo punched the nearest boulder next to him. "DAMN HIM!"

_"But I must tell you," _everyone was surely surprised to hear Aizen continue his speech. _"Knowing that Kagome Higurashi truly has potential, both in human qualities and the most powerful spiritual pressure ever, adding that she is a miko after all and now a Shinigami. I imagined that kidnapping her would be the best idea to get...Soul Society right into my trap. Orihime Inoue and Kagome Higurashi where to come here, scaring Soul Society knowing they were a threat with the great amount of power they had. Instead, it worked out better with just one coming along." _

Ichigo's fist started to shake from anger. _'W-What the hell?'_

_"Soul Society tried to strengthen its' own security and army learning about Kagome being kidnapped," _Ichigo's eyes widened, remembering Yamamoto's words of him ordering Hitsugaya and the others to go back to Soul Society immediately. _"Therefore, she became bait at the same time, both for the ryoka and the Substitute Shinigami, both of them unable to protect the town nor Soul Society" _

"YOU FUCKING USED HER?" exclaimed Ichigo.

* * *

"Damn him!" cursed Rukia.

_"On top of that," _added Aizen. _"I was able to lure four captains here, to aid the poor intruders...locking them in" _

_

* * *

_Uryuu's eyes widened seeing the Garganta that Mayuri had come through had been completely shut off and disappeared. "Isn't there a way to open it from here?"

"It is impossible," shrugged Mayuri. "The only expert in these things are mostly Urahara Kisuke. Since we are unable to contact him, there is no way to learn how to open a Garganta now"

* * *

"Bait, huh?" whispered Kagome.

Aizen looked behind his shoulder. "Don't worry precious Kagome, at first you were bait but after learning about your abilities even further I have come to realize you might come in handy later on"

Kagome took a step forward. "So you are going to leave me here by myself knowing they will come?"

Aizen smirked. "Don't be so naive," he commented with a smirk.

* * *

Ichigo charged forward only to be stopped by Kenpachi's words. "Hold up, Ichigo! Where do you think your going? What's running all over the place going to accomplish?"

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder, halting his movements. "Then what the fuck do you expect me to do? Not only is my town going to get destroyed but the woman I love was abducted right in front of my eyes! I just can't sit here and let them do what they want!"

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Kenpachi without sympathy. "The old fart had already given Urahara a bunch of orders before we came here"

"Orders?" whispered Ichigo.

"First," he started to explain, turning his back to him. "Get us four captains into Hueco Mundo"

Ichigo's eyes brow rose up, wondering why Soul Society would risk it that much. Kenpachi smirked. "Second, was to make Karakura Town able to have all the captain-level Shinigami of the 13 Protection Squads able to fight there, easy as that"

* * *

Aizen walked into the portal, Kagome soon losing sight of him. He continued his pace but soon stopped in the middle of the pathway to the other side, sensing a familiar, tons and tons of familiar of spiritual energy forming together on the other side. His eyes closed, sensing it correctly and recognizing each and every one of them. His lips parted: "Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Squad and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Soifon of the 2nd Division and Marechiyo Omaeda. Shunsui with his close friend Ukitake. Behind, Sajin Komamura and his lietenant Iba from the 7th Squad," his eyes opened. "Last but not least...Yamamoto Genryuusai"

* * *

And there they stood, each and every one of them floating in the sky, laying their eyes on the portal only a few feet away from them. Silently they only stood, waiting for the enemy to come right out.

* * *

Rukia gulped, looking at her brother. "Fighting in Karakura Town is a reckless idea! What would happen to the town if all the captains started to fight there?" She looked down to the ground below her feet. "They will turn it into a wasteland!"

"I said that he had to make it safer for them to fight there," he answered back. "That was Urahara's order"

Rukia blinked in response. "U-Urahara's?"

"H-How?" she asked.

* * *

"Merely removing all of their limiters is hardly making it safe for them to fight there," explained Mayuri, hearing Uryuu's question just the same as Rukia. "It's called the Transferred World's Support Pillars. That is how we made it safe to fight in Karakura Town. He made him create some kind of Senkai Gate that is connected by four pillars to be exact and I was asked to make a replica of Karakura Town along with that." His eyes closed, sighing. "It was tough, but we did it."

"W-What?" whispered Orihime.

"Basically," continued Mayuri. "We moved the real town out of the Rukongai."

"What happened to the citizens?" asked Uryuu.

"They have been put to sleep," answered Nemu. "And moved to Soul Society along with the rest of the people."

"All there is now, is an empty replica," finished Mayuri. His smirk appeared once again. "It doesn't matter if it gets destroyed, since that was the whole point of making it."

Uryuu and Renji looked at each other, confused. "Somehow," whispered Uryuu. "It sounds like it isn't going to be a smooth battle like the ones before then"

* * *

"I see we were able to make it in time," Aizen walked out of the portal trying not to show that he was surprised that Soul Society caught up with him so fast.

"Able to make it in time?" repeated Aizen, narrowing down his eyes. "What exactly are you referring to?" He took a step outside the portal. "I am well aware that this isn't the real Karakura Town," he closed his eyes. "But that means nothing to me"

His eyes kept close. "Stark, Baraggan, Harribel, come"

Soon enough, three Gargantas started to open right below him, each and every one of them revealing the three Espadas right in front along with more Arrancars behind them. Stark to the right, having only one person next to him. Tia right below Aizen, her three followers right behind, looking around the place. Baraggan, the oldest of the oldest Espadas to the left.

Yamamoto watched as the Gargantas fully exposed the new enemies, trying to see what they were truly dealing with from now on.

Aizen smirked as he saw Gin and Kaname coming outside to Karakura Town as well. Slowly, slowly...the portal behind him was closing. His golden eyes closed. "Until then..." he knew that he was able to hear him perfectly as he started to come out.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened, hearing a breaking sound of glass right behind her. She saw a pale hand sticking out of Aizen's throne. Her eyes shook, fearfully. Her feet took her a few steps back, gently and carefully. She noticed the portals starting to close.

She finally was grateful to hear Aizen's last words around her, but at the same time she wished he didn't leave her...with him.

_"I leave you in charge..." _

Kagome saw the body fully coming out from the crack he created in the throne. She immediately recognized the figure and even his reiatsu rising.

"U-Ulquiorra...?" she whispered his name in fear.

His green emerald eyes shifted to look at her from the corner of his eye. She took a step back. "W-What are you doing here?"

* * *

Ichigo immediately felt the known reiatsu appear. His eyes narrowed down. "Ulquiorra..."

He turned his back to Kenpachi. "Kenpachi, you had told me my job is to protect my town," he closed his eyes. "But I think you are wrong. My job is to protect my friends and the person I love." He sprinted up into the air and towards the Las Noches.

* * *

"Answer me," whispered Kagome. Ulquiorra only stared until he felt Ichigo's reiatsu getting closer at a fast pace. "So he is coming"

"Who?" asked Kagome. "Are you talking about Ichigo?"

"Who else would come here for you?" he answered sarcastically.

Kagome took a step forward. "Hey Aizen told me that they could come get me if they wanted t-" she was cut off the moment she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pulling her in. She looked up into emerald. "L-LET ME GO!"

His free hand touched her chin lifting it even more. His pale hand caressed her cheek, making her eyes shut tightly not wanting to feel his cold unwanted touch. She felt her breathing stop in the middle of her lungs, wishing Ichigo was here to warm her up instead.

"Do you love Ichigo?" he asked, surprising her with the question that came from out of nowhere.

"Why do you want to know?" questioned Kagome still with her eyes closed.

"To think that I wouldn't feel such feelings..." he whispered. "And I want to get rid of them"

"W-What feelings?" asked Kagome, her voice starting to crack feeling the pressure of his fingers.

* * *

Omaeda looked at his captain Soifon. "A-Aizen's reiatsu has gotten way stronger!"

"Obviously," she answered back, never taking her eyes away from the enemy. "You better be ready to fight with all you got"

"Don't you think we should attack the leader?" suggested Iba as he looked at Komamura. "Don't you think so, Captain?"

Komamura sighed. "Aizen is a tough enemy. We can't just jump right at him at all. His abilities are unique, remember that. We should concentrate on dealing with the others so we are able to give Aizen our undivided attention to make it easier."

Shunsui's hat was lowered. "I wonder who is the strongest...among those three right there."

Ukitake touched his chin. "That is a tough one," he commented back. He eyed Tia, then to Stark and last Baraggan as they stood and did the same. "We should ask Aizen, don't you think?"

Hitsugaya sighed: "The real problem is that we can't assume Aizen's group will sit back and watch while we're dealing with his subordinates."

"That is true," answered Rangiku. Yamamoto took a step forward. "Everyone stand back!" He raised his cane, revealing his Zanpaktou. Slowly he unsheathed it. "Reduce all creations to ash," the flames started to appear, surprsing even the captains around him. "Ryuujin Jakka!"

* * *

"Aren't you scared?" asked Ulquiorra. "Aizen has left you all along here, maybe he will even forget about you and you will die along here, by yourself. There is no one else to protect you"

Kagome smiled. "I've heard those words before and guess what, someone did come back from me. I was alone in darkness, about to stay there for the rest of my life...but hoping is what helped get through. My friends saved me, I know that the day that my life comes to an end...it won't be alone."

Ulquiorra raised an eye brow, letting go of her body. "Answer my question then. Are you afraid?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm not...scared at all"

* * *

Ichigo hurried the best he could only to see three hollows raise from the sand. Immediately he went to his bankai form, slaying all of them in one swing.

_

* * *

_Kagome touched her chest where her heart was located. "Why should I be afraid when I know that someone is going to come for me..."

"Nonsense," added Ulquiorra. "You're unafraid because your friends are here? Do you seriously...believe that?"

"I do," she answered. "When I first heard they came here I will admit I was happy but afraid. You know exactly why I came here in the first place. To protect them from you and Aizen but it seems it made matters worse. Hearing those words from you, saying that they came here, I was...confused. Why did they come? I didn't even know them well enough neither did they know me. We had just meet, by coincidence." A tear fell down her cheek. "I wonder how they figured out so easily my feelings especially Ichigo, it amazed me."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "But when I felt Chad's reiatsu stop, Rukia-chan's spiritual energy suddenly fade then you and Grimmjow fighting Ichigo...I realized one thing. I had to stop being selfish because I wasn't the only one feeling hopeless...I didn't want to see him hurt, sacrificing himself for me. I thought there was nothing I could do to help but there was and there still is. I can have faith in them, that is all they want from me at the moment."

"I want everyone to be safe," she continued. "Now I understand why they came for me...if any of them disappeared like I did, I would go after them too, no matter what. That is an instinct that our hearts have, did you know?"

* * *

Ichigo stopped in front of the huge walls of Las Noches. Looking up he cursed himself as he jumped up only to find the Exequias right on the wall. Hundreds of them stood but one stood out as he took out his Zanpaktou. "Intruder Kurosaki Ichigo-dono detected," he said. "We are here to kill you"

Rushing towards him, swords collided, Ichigo trying to block his attack.

"I am Rudobon, Captain of the Exequias," he introduced himself. "And we are not allowed to let you out any further"

Both of them pushed back, only to jump back a few feet away from each other. Ichigo's eyes narrowed down. "I'm sorry, but I have no time to deal with you right now"

"Splendid," commented Rudobon. He soon commanded his army to suddenly surround Ichigo. Surprised Ichigo tried slashing each and everyone that appeared only to realize that they would increase with each that he killed. _'Shit! How many are there?'_

He was astonished to see at least 30 of them knocked out entirely in one swing from a recognizable long Zanpaktou. He looked to his side to see Renji smiling and healed. "Long time no see, huh?"

"R-Renji!" exclaimed Ichigo, surprised.

"EL DIRECTO!" Ichigo looked behind his back to see Chad firing his attack towards some Exequias and easily destroying them plus breaking the wall that blocked their way. Ichigo smiled. "Chad!"

A thumbs up was his response from him. Rudobon, watching all his army destroyed looked up at Ichigo who knew he had his guard down giving him the chance to appear behind him and ready to slash him behind. Ichigo's eyes widened feeling the reiatsu. Slowly he turned his head only to hear a familiar command.

"Tsuki no Mai," Rudobon watched his arm freeze, the one holding his katana. He followed the ice to see a girl with her Zanpaktou out, pointing it at him. Ichigo smiled even more. "Rukia!"

"You fool!" she yelled back. "We can have a happy reunion later! Get going, Ichigo! Someone is waiting for you! Don't make her wait!"

Ichigo nodded. "Got it!"He headed towards the broken wall and into door that led into the fifth tower, gone from the Rukia's sight. A smile crept her way to her face. "My, such a handful..." Rukia closed her eyes. _'Go and save her! Bring her back home to live a happy life as well as for you...you both deserve it...Don't let anything get in the way, nothing!'_

_

* * *

_**Well? **

**Does this chapter suck? Yes? No? **

**Please review! please! **

**9 reviews at least to update Monday! **

**please review! **

**I love you all who have supported me this far! **

**Please keep on doing so! **

**Love you all! **

**Thank you for reading and hope to hear from all of you! **

**(GUESS WHAT? THE BIG BATTLE PLUS...SHIROSAKI IS READY TO COME OUT! XD )  
**


	7. This Could Get Ugly

**Wow! Lots of reviews! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**I hope all of you keep on supporting this story and me! **

**Well, the moment you have all been waiting for! Fake Karakura Town and Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra! **

**ENJOY! **

**(Please remember to review at the end!) **

**(Sorry for not updating! I had big projects due that I couldn't write it in time!) **

**(BTW! I will cut the battles short for the ones happening in Fake Karakura Town till Ichigo ends it with Ulquiorra! Is that okay?)  
**

**THANK YOU! **

**THEME SONGS FOR THIS CHAPTER (your choice) : **

**Bleach OST 2-Torn Apart **

**Bleach OST 3- Soundscape To Ardor  
**

**

* * *

**"Ryuujin Jakka!" The flames spurred out from Yamamoto's Zanpaktou. The fire was practically spreading like a volcano erupting. The reiatsu and spiritual pressure rose to the highest, even the Espadas were surprised to feel such power coming from the head of the Gotei 13. Aizen's eyes narrowed down as he watched Yamamoto's blade slowly going up.

"Get down, Ukitake!" yelled Shunsui realizing what Yamamoto had in store. Listening, Ukitake ducked down along with his friend. In just a matter of seconds, right from the blade two huge flames started to surround Aizen and his two followers: Gin and Kaname. A flame circle closed them in as the flames got higher and hotter.

Sheathing his sword back, Yamamoto watched as the flames got bigger. "Even Aizen won't be able to escape these walls made from my flames for awhile..."

His eyes opened. "So let's make sure we finish the rest off before he does come out again!"

Ukitake stood up straight looking back at the Commander. "You insane, Captain..."

Lowering his hat, Shunsui smirked. "You must be in a pretty bad mood, huh, Yama-jii?"

Rangiku sighed, watching the flames moving with the breeze that passed by. "I wonder if Kagome-chan is okay...?"

A sigh was also heard straight from Hitsugaya. "Aizen surely has done some massive pain. I just wonder how Ichigo is doing," the statement made Rangiku smile a bit. "So you finally figured it out, huh?"

"That Ichigo loves Kagome?" finished Hitsugaya. "Who wouldn't notice it? It is obvious to the naked eye..."

"Are you worried that Ichigo might go crazy if he sees her hurt or, even worse?" asked Rangiku.

"That is what I am worried about at the moment," replied Hitsugaya.

From the side, Soi Fon scoffed. "Now you two are making me curious about this girl..."

* * *

"Ah! So hot!" laughed Gin watching the flames. "The Captain-Commander sure has gotten overboard, don't you think?"

His sight shifted to Aizen. "What should we do, Captain Aizen? Now we won't be able to join in the fun!"

"We do nothing," he replied angrily.

"Huh?" questioned Gin. "But then...the Espadas?"

"The battle shall simply end without us having to lift a finger," replied Aizen. "That is all there is to it."

"And Kagome-chan?" asked Gin once again.

"What about her?"

"We all know that Kurosaki Ichigo will go for her," continued Gin.

"I know," he answered. "That is why I left Ulquiorra in charge."

* * *

"You humans are really pathetic," commented Ulquiorra. "You think that by sharing your feelings you can put your worries to ease that easily? In reality, it is impossible for you people to show your true feelings. It is simply a human delusion."

Kagome looked down. "You may be right. The possibilities that the other person having the same feelings as you are endless but there is nothing wrong with sharing them." She started to remember the events of her, almost confessing her love to Inuyasha only for it to be crushed by Kikyo showing up. The day she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss many times made her heart break into pieces. "I know the pain of a person not feeling the same for you but that doesn't mean that you have to hate them for it...not at all. Quite the opposite. You have to care for them much more."

"I am guessing you loved someone before Ichigo?" questioned Ulquiorra as his eye brow raised.

Kagome's eyes closed. "Yup," the flashbacks of her going into Ichigo's room and talking to him without him hearing appeared in her mind. "I thought that it was my fault no one would love me for me. But when two hearts care for each other, the feelings change dramatically."

"A human heart sure is the most pathetic of all," commented Ulquiorra.

"That is in your opinion," replied Kagome glaring at him. "And I will tell you this..."

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"ICHIGO! DON'T DIE!"_

_Ichigo looked behind his shoulder, his eyes widened. He saw Kagome standing. Her tears running down her cheeks. He never thought he'd see her cry for the second time but this time for him. "Don't die..." she whispered. "You don't have to win. You don't have to get hurt for my account. Just please stop please. Seeing you in that state pains me! IT DOES! I DON'T KNOW WHY! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO THINK ANYMORE! THE ONLY THOUGHT IN MY HEAD RIGHT NOW IS TO ENCOURAGE YOU AND ACTUALLY...ask you...not to...die..."_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Her eyes closed, smiling at what could be in front of her. "Our hearts have become one..."

"Your hearts?" repeated Ulquiorra. "You humans say that word so lightly without knowing what it really is. As if it were on your palms. My eyes see it all," he took a few steps towards her body from the distance she had pushed him. What is a heart? Could I see it if I tore open your chest?" His fingers came to touch where her heart beat was.

"Maybe," she answered. "But I am sure that if you see my heart and you say at least Ichigo's name once, it will beat to the fullest."

"Beat?" whispered Ulquiorra.

Before he knew it, his eyes widened feeling a huge rise and wave of Ichigo's reiatsu getting closer. Her noticed Kagome's eyes closing again. "Because let me tell you...and you will be the first I admit this to."

Ulquiorra looked behind his shoulder to see the floor rumbling and soon enough creating a huge hole as Ichigo came jumping up from it, his bankai form already in place.

Kagome's eyes opened. "I love Ichigo..."

Swiftly landing to the floor only a few feet away from Ulquiorra, Ichigo looked up with his usual glare. Emerald meet brown. The stare was for sure death. Kagome's eyes widened realizing what was in front. Just a moment ago she had confessed not only to Ulquiorra but to herself that she loved Ichigo. And here he was...coming for her...

"I-Ichigo...?" she whispered.

His eyes slowly moved to look at her. The woman he had told never to leave his side. And there, right there in front of an Espada. "Get away from Kagome," he ordered.

"Very well," answered Ulquiorra. "My job is to protect Las Noches until Aizen-sama returns. As for Kagome, there has been no orders to kill her so I will let her live." His eyes turned into a glare towards Ichigo. "But you are another story. You and protecting Las Noches are in the same page speaking otherwise."

"Then that means that you must fight me too," commented Kagome surprising both of the men.

"Kagome stay out of this," growled Ichigo.

"NO!" she yelled. "You told me that the next battle I would be joining! Don't tell me to sit at the corner and watch while you are getting killed! I am sorry but you really are stubborn you know!"

"I think it is the other way around Kagome," sighed Ichigo. "The reason I am telling you that to stay to the side is because I don't want you to get hurt!"

"And you can and make worry!" exclaimed Kagome.

"But knowing you are fine will help me survive Kagome! I want to survive to be able to hear those words that I just heard!" His glare shifted to his enemy. "The words you told this asshole..."

"What word-oh...YOU HEARD?" she exclaimed. They were both surprised to see Ulquiorra already unsheathing his sword. "You will die, Kurosaki Ichigo...by my blade."

A smirk appeared across Ichigo's face. "I am surprised though. I never thought you would be the first to draw your sword in a battle. You always use to use only your hands. I figured I would have to force you to do that." Only a stare was what separated them from their distance. "Does that mean that you have finally acknowledged me as an equal?"

"At the very least, I have seen that you are only a pest that has to be eliminated," he replied.

"Fair enough," scoffed Ichigo.

In just a matter of seconds, both when rushing in only to to collide swords with each other. Letting their reiatsus out with high voltage made the wind harsh on Kagome's skin and hair. "AND YOU CALL ME STUBBORN!" A sigh passed her lips. "Just like...Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Never thinking what the consequences might be...they always rush into things without realizing that people around them do care what happens to them..."

She soon noticed Yuu and Chomumi flying in their butterfly forms right towards her, avoiding the clash between Ulquiorra and Ichigo. "Yuu! Chomumi! Are you two alright now?"

"We are fine," answered Chomumi turning into her human form with Yuu.

Yuu looked at the battle. "So they have started to battle?"

"Yeah," sighed Kagome. "Didn't even bother to listen to me." Secretly, Kagome took out the Hogyoku she had.

"And what are you going to do with that?" asked Yuu. "Destroy it?"

"I have to," she answered. "But half of my miko powers were already used. I can only plan to destroy one for now. As for the one that Aizen has...yeah I don't know what to do yet."

"Maybe..." whispered Chomumi. "You could use it to your advantage, you know?"

"Advantage?" repeated Kagome seeing Yuu nod. "She has a point," continued Yuu. "But it is up to you how you will use it."

"The problem is," replied Kagome. "I don't know how to _exactly _how to use it..."

Yuu and Chomumi looked at each other only to look back at Kagome. "We got something to tell you," said Yuu as his demon eyes closed.

"What?" asked Kagome as her eye brow raised.

"W-We saw something through the Shikon no Tama," continued Chomumi. "Something about Ichigo and...Shirosaki"

* * *

Barragan eyed the Captain of the Gotei 13. "Well then, how should we do this?" He eyed every single captain and lieutenant in there. "We have numerous enemies and our boss is stuck in that for the mean time."

Tia's glare showed from the corner of her eyes. "You are being disrespectful to Aizen-sama, Barragan."

"And you are being disrespectful to me, Halibel," he answered back with the same glare. With just one snap of his fingers, his Arrancar followers got out a rug full of skeletal bones that were soon floating and self creating a throne for Barragan. Sitting down, his Arrancars bowed down. "Since our boss is unable to to, I shall be the one to give orders," his glare turned to a more of a death one. "I won't tolerate any objections."

Tia watched as one of her partners, Mila-Rose scoffed at Barragan's words. "Is he fucking serious?"

"Silence, Mila-Rose," ordered Tia.

On the other hand, Stark ran his fingers through his hair. "That's fine with me." Soon enough he felt huge punch coming on top of his head only to see his only partner who was shorter than him. "What the fuck are you doing Lilynette!"

"Don't be so lazy!" she whined as she kicked him on his back.

Mila-Rose's eyes narrowed down. "She so fucking annoying..."

Barragan scratched the side of his face only to stare at the Shinigamis. "You said that the spirit energy enriched land below us is fake, correct?" A sigh was heard from his lips. "You switched the real town with a replica made by Soul Society, I believe. Our boss had said that he didn't mind infiltrating Soul Society and destroying it there, but is it really necessary for us to go through all that effort? If I heard correctly, you have placed four pillars around to switch the town right?" His glare came back. "Now, what would happen if we destroyed them?"

His eyes looked from the corner to one of his Arrancars. "Findor!"

In seconds, an Arrancar with long blond hair appeared having his remnants of his hollow form covering his eyes still. "Yes, sir?"

A nod was given from his master knowing exactly what he had to do. As Findor took out his blade from his sleeve, he started whistling through it. All the Shinigami looked around only to see four Gargantas opening where the pillars laid and stood. Omaeda yelled as he started to freak out. "SHIT! THEY HAVE FIGURED IT OUT WHERE THEY ARE! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!"

Their eyes laid on the hollows coming from them, only four of them. They landed on each pillar, starting to destroy it little by little.

"They're breaking the pillars!" yelled Omaeda.

"You ignorant fool!" yelled Yamamoto. "You really think we would leave such important factors unattended?"

Omaeda soon heard familiar calls as he looked at each pillar. He watched as a ball headed Shinigami appeared, his Zanpaktou turning into a spear made from wood. "GROW! HOUZUKIMARU!" Destroying the hollow easily, a smirk appeared on his face liking the feeling of killing hollows.

Omaeda's attention turned towards the next Shinigami calling out its' Zanpaktou. "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" His Zanpaktou started to separate into separate blades from handle into four sections, looking like a huge claw. Slaying the head of the second hollow made him chuckle as he flipped his hair with the wind.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" His blond hair moved swiftly as his blade changed shaped, slashing the hollow's head in one swing. On the other hand, the last of the hollows was soon killed by a man with black spikey hair with his tattoos on his body.

Yamamoto closed his eyes. "We have strong fighters protecting those pillars at the moment."

All three Espadas watched as the four other Shinigamis showed themselves. Once again, Yamamoto's eyes opened. "Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Izuru Kira, and Hisagi Shuhei are present, protecting those pillars. Don't doubt their power."

A chuckled came from Barragan's throat. "They are four guards, so? What's the big deal?"

Ikkaku scoffed. "You want to know what is the big deal? We are here to kill you all off and taking back what you stupid Espadas took away!"

"And that would be?" asked Barragan.

Yumichika smirked. "Kagome Higurashi. She was a friend we just meet and all of a sudden you took her away from us. I was planning to go shopping with her!"

"Oh," replied Barragan. "That girl." Barragan's eyes closed as he snapped his fingers once again, ordering four Arrancars to head towards the four Shinigami that were now protecting the towers.

* * *

Ikkaku turned his head to his shoulder, surprised to see a huge Arrancar about three times his size standing up. His two green triangle tattoos were visible below his eyes along with his parts of his hollow mask on his chin.

"Dammit!" yelled Ikkaku. "You're huge!"

He looked up at the Arrancar's height, amazed of it. "And your name?"

"My name is Choe Neng Poww," he answered with a deep voice.

"Oh?" whispered Ikkaku. "Then you better pray that I don't kill you quick!"

* * *

Hisagi watched in front of him as his opponent appeared. It was Findor, the same one that made the whistling noise with his blade before to find the pillars.

"I have something to ask you," started Findor. "What rank are you?"

"I'm Vice-Captain Hisagi Shuhei, of the 9th Squad," he replied without enthusiasm.

"I see," responded Findor. "Then I shall fight you with the same equal strength as a Vice-Captain."

Hisagi's eyes narrowed as he saw a smirk appear on Findor's face.

"Ready to shed blood?" asked Findor.

* * *

Yumichika stood on his designated pillar, watching his opponent come his way. Only for his eyes to be widened the moment he saw his enemy coming down...twirling like ballerina. His purple long wavy hair did not compliment his muscular form at all. His light icy ices with long lashes didn't help a bit. And even the outfit looked to tight for his body.

His introduction made things worse. "I am King Barragan's number one Fraccion! Charlotte Cuuhlhourne!"

A wink came afterwards only to see Yumichika having his eyes closed tightly. He closed in trying to see what was wrong only to get an answer straight from the Shinigami. "I refuse to taint my eyes with such ugliness!"

A slap came contact with his cheek, opening his eyes he felt the pain on it. "W-W-W-WHAT GIVE YOU FREAK!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL SOME ONE UGLY WHEN IT IS YOUR FIRST TIME SEEING THEM!" exclaimed Charlotte.

* * *

Izuru's eye brow twitched as he saw his opponent almost talking to himself.

"Who is the strongest in Barragan's Fraccion? I am! Who is the worthiest to be in Barragan's Fraccion? I am! The name is Avirama Redder!"

A sigh escaped Izuru's lips catching Arivaram's attention. "Hey! Listen to me god dammit!"

"Let's just get this over with already," whispered Izuru, his blade pointing at Arivaram.

* * *

"Oh?" whispered Gin with a smirk.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaname.

"Nothing," he replied looking at the flames. "I just noticed that Izuru is really getting pissed with his opponent. I can sense it"

"I wouldn't be surprised knowing you betrayed him and abandoned him," commented Kaname. Gin shook his head. "On the contrary. I am glad he is doing just fine without me. He has become quite the strong Shinigami for a lietenant"

"If you say so," whispered Kaname.

* * *

"JUST GIVE UP ALREADY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yelled Charlotte.

"You and your crocked nose should freaking give up!" argued Yumichika. Colliding swords with top speed plus their argument of who was uglier didn't help the battle at all from ending. They both pushed each other opposite ways only ending it with a glare and their breathing coming short. Their stare becoming longer in time until Yumichika started to yell once again. "WHAT THE HELL! What did you mean I had a nasty heart before?"

"You are the one that called my nose crooked!" he exclaimed back, pointing at him. "I can't have someone like you insulting my good looks!"

They both gave each other a death glare as they both repeated the same words. "_ARE YOU CALLING ME **UGLY?**_**"**

Swords collided again, seeing that it wouldn't end...until one of them call each other pretty...maybe.

* * *

"W-What did you say?" exclaimed Kagome in a whisper directly to Chomumi and Yuu seeing that the battle only consisted for now colliding their swords.

"That _he _is coming," answered Yuu.

"W-When?" panicked Kagome.

Chomumi sighed. "We saw it that it was during..." a gulp was heard from her throat. "Ichigo...d-dying..."

* * *

**OH! I wonder what Chomumi meant by that! **

**HAHA  
Please review though the chapter was late! I promise the updates will now be faster since all my projects are done! **

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**

**10 reviews to update Thursday or Friday (for sure) **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**It really helps get the encouragement and knowing that you people are helping my story get longer and popular! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**PLEASE !**

**Thank you for reading this far! **

**Hope you keep on supporting this story and me! **

**REVIEW and THANK YOU!  
**


	8. Scared

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate all of them! I enjoyed reading every single one of them!**

**Now if some of you have read the manga up to Chapter 420...well you know what is going on but something will change the moment that Ichigo fights Aizen! I PROMISE YOU WILL BE SURPRISED! Now I want to remind you all that this story will be long...I'm sorry, But please keep on supporting me until then! And the story! **

**Now here it is! CHAPTER 8! **

**Thank you and ENJOY! **

**(Now for all the battles! I won't include every detail, just so we can get to the point of this story, okay?)**

**TRACKS FOR THIS CHAPTER:(On youtube)  
**

**Sad Moments: Bleach OST 2 #11 Here to Stay/Bleach OST 2 #12 A Requiem  
**

**Fighting Moments:Bleach OST 2 #15 The Calling/Bleach OST 3 #4 Clavar La Espada  
**

**

* * *

**The battles continued in all four corners. During Yumichika's battle, the insults got bigger to the point that his Zanpaktou slashed a piece of Charlotte's purple hair. Of course, that made him angry. Charlotte's eyes widened as his index finger pointed at Yumichika, the one at fault for his hair. "Do you have any idea what it takes to get to this level of hair you bastard? Making every single speechless once they look at it and awe at it! You really have no idea, do you? And because of you...YOU HAVE RUINED MY PERFECT HAIR!"

He raised his Zanpaktou up. "Unforgivable! Unforgivable! UNFORGIVABLE! You'll pay for this!"

Yumichika watched as he knew that his anger reached the top to his limits. _'Here he goes! Get your guard up!'_

Charlotte grabbed and tightened his hold on his Zanpaktou with his two hands. "Sparkle," a huge smoke of gray came from the hilt, making Charlotte out of Yumichika's sight. "REINA DE ROSAS!"

An enormous blast came afterwards, already giving Yumichika the hint that he was releasing his full form. Covering himself with his own katana, the smoke slowly subsided, revealing the shadow behind. Putting down his sword, Yumichika's eyes widened not wanting to see what was in front. "W-What the-?"

Charlotte's garments consisted of a white crop over his chest, only covering the nipple area and a bit more along with a white and pink cape as the was attacked to the shoulder like wings. A pair of extended wings were on the side of his white underwear as it covered with (some of it) with a light pink skirt. And not to mention, black heels about 1 inch up. In just a matter of minutes, Yumichika was heard laughing as he covered his mouth with his hand. "What the hell?" exclaimed Yumichika as tears of laughter came out form his eyes.

A scoff came from Charlotte's throat. "That a new reaction, but whatever. It just proves how the ugly can't comprehend my beauty." His eyes looked up to see Yumichika laughing his ass off still, ignoring his words. "SHUT UP!"

Yumichika straightened up. "Sorry! Oh man! You tricked me into apologizing!" He looked at Charlotte's form once again. "B-But this isn't fair! It's so unreal, but a bag over your head man!"

* * *

Ikkaku looked behind his shoulder. "D-Did I just hear Yumichika laugh? Nah, he shouldn't be. He is in the middle of a battle..."

Before he knew it, Poww came behind him, crashing the floor where he stood. Jumping up and landing swiftly to the right, Ikkaku smirked. "My! Don't worry...I haven't forgotten about you big boy!"

* * *

Yumichika took out his four blades of his Zanpaktou, seeing Charlotte without a scratch on him. The battle had lasted with only Yumichika getting the most wounds from him. "Your sword...it's called Fuji Kujaku, right?"

Yumichika smirked. "Yeah? And what about it?"

"What a homely name, it fits you," continued Charlotte. "But now I can see that your blade is now four, so what? It won't make a difference in killing me!"

Yumichika ran towards him, slashing his sword up only to be grabbed by Charlotte with his bare hand. A punch, directly from Charlotte's fist came his way up to his chin, bringing him up forcefully. Flying up to the sky without control, Yumichika sensed Charlotte's presence right above him. Before he knew it, he was thrown back down roughly with Charlotte's two fist punch. "THUNDER PUNCH!"

Yumichika landed on the pillar above, creating a hole and smoke.

"Ugh," a grunting Yumichika tried to get back up to his knees as he coughed from the amount of smoke. Getting up to his two feet, he saw Charlotte flying down gently with a smirk on his face. "You can tell, can't you?" asked Charlotte. "That both my power and speed have increased from the last time." Yumichika growled under his breath as Charlotte continued to speak. "Not to mention that you still have to witness all of my gorgeous techniques!"

Yumichika's grip tightened around his Zanpaktou, tired of hearing Charlotte's words. In just a blink of an eye, he noticed Charlotte firing a magenta colored cero straight at him. Luckily, Yumichika got out of it in time but soon realized Charlotte right behind him, punching him on his guts. "YOU'RE FINISHED!" yelled Charlotte.

"As if..." whispered Yumichika as he landed down on the park near the pillar. "Split and cut loose, Ruri-iro Kujaku!"

Soon enough, his four blades started to glow both green and blue, looking as if it was stretching out from its form. Multiple glowing lights came from the four, surprising Charlotte easily. Each on of them wrapping around Charlotte's ankles, wrist and even around his waist. "W-What is this?" exclaimed Charlotte who was starting to glowing ropes held him up in the air as they returned to a blueish deep color with a few thorn like things in each of the ropes. Charlotte's head came up, wondering what his ability was. "What the hell is this shit?"

He tried moving his wrist away from the wrappings but Yumichika only smirked in response: "It's pointless. Behold," Charlotte's face came to see the thorns starting to glow already and stretching from their size.

_'B-Buds?' _thought Charlotte. _'What? They are glowing!'_

"You see," continued Yumichika. "Their are sucking in your reiatsu into those small buds."

"What did you say?" yelled Charlotte.

"They are using your reiatsu as fertilizer to help them grow to be exact," explained Yumichika. "They are absorbing every ounce that you have in your body. Can you feel it?"

Charlotte cursed below his breath. "Why didn't you use this technique sooner?"

"Normally I wouldn't use a technique like this in battle," replied Yumichika. "You see, I don't want anyone alive to see my special Ruri-iro Kujaku"

Soon enough, Charlotte noticed the buds starting to come from their closed form, coming out as beautiful flowers as they hanged. Charlotte's eyes widened.

"Your time is up," whispered Yumichika with a small chuckle as he heard Charlotte screaming his lungs out.

* * *

-Change of Setting- (BE SURPRISED!)

The breeze hit the branches, swaying away the leaves that were ready to fall from the weather. The clear blue sky set the mood of the village calm. Peaceful since the disappearance of most demons, though most of them still caused chaos from time to time. A woman with brown hair held in a high ponytail walked up to a man wearing purple and black monk garments. He wore his small little ponytail and held his golden staff between in inside of his elbow. A sigh passed his lips as he watched up at the hill.

The woman placed her hand over his shoulder. "How is he doing?"

"What do you think?" he asked back.

She looked up at the same hill to see silver locks moving along with the wind, gracefully. Golden eyes laid upon the sky watching as the clouds slowly moved through. His red clothing stood out from his surroundings. His ears twitched, alert of the sounds around him.

"I can see the pain in his face," she continued.

"Anyone can..." he answered. "It's already been over a week and a half and it almost feels like a year"

She nodded in response. "I know what you mean," a small kitten jumped up on her shoulder. Big reddish eyes glowed along with her two tails swaying gracefully. "Especially since there really is nothing to do..."

He sighed for the second time. "Yes...I think what he needs is to see Kagome, at least once more..."

"Do you think that is possible, Miroku?" she asked.

* * *

Ikkaku jumped up with his spear like weapon aiming towards Poww. Looking up from the floor where they had landed before during their battle, Poww blocked Ikkaku's attack easily with one hand. Ikkaku smirked as he jumped back a few feet away. "What? Aren't you going to draw your sword?"

Poww's fist came up. "_This _is my weapon. Let me guess, you have fought against an Arrancar before?"

"Yeah," answered Ikkaku, the adrenaline already kicking in. He twirled his weapon in his hand as he rushed forward, collided forces with Poww once again and creating a huge cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Don't mock me!" yelled Hisagi. He watched as Findor cut off his mask in half, revealing it to be purple eyeshadow around his own eye. "W-What did you just do?" yelled Hisagi.

"Now I am in vice-captain level...just like _you!" _Findor smirked, making Hisagi growl under his breath. His eyes widened only to see him coming after him.

* * *

Izuru jumped up and disappeared from the sky as he dodged the black like bullets being thrown to him by Avirama. He turned to his back and twirled his Zanpaktou. "Way of Binding Number 39: Circular Locking Fan!"

He was soon distracted the moment Avirama flew up with his eagle wings up in the air, knocking Izuru down and shattering his kido.

"You done yet?" yelled Avirama from the sky, seeing Izuru getting up to his feet on a building. "You really are pathetic, you know that right, Izuru Kira?" His wings spread in the sky, revealing he was in his true released form. "You can never defeat me in this form! These aren't everyday wings you know?"

Izuru watched closely as his wings released sharp feathers in the form of a bullet, trying to attack him.

Izuru smirked knowing there was a way to defeat the Arrancars...

* * *

Hisagi looked back, colliding his own Zanpaktou to Findor's. Hisagi was surprised to see how strong Findor had gotten just by breaking pieces of his hollow mask! The strength was indescribable that even he wondered if it really was vice-captain level as Findor had said before. His own thoughts were interrupting him that he didn't even see Findor slashing through his shoulder. "Ugh!" grunted Hisagi astonished that his own mind got him distracted.

He noticed that the slash didn't stop Findor as he kept attacking him over and over again, luckily, Hisagi still had the energy and strength to block his attacks. Hisagi watched as Findor flew up to the sky, making him follow of course. Noticing and realizing a purple light coming from Findor hand.

Hisagi's eyes widened knowing it was his cero!

Dodging it...barely, Hisagi jumped up higher to the sky.

"It's futile!" yelled Findor seeing Hisagi dodging the rest of his small balas. "I wonder how long you will last just dodging and blocking me!"

In just a matter of seconds, Hisagi was hit in his stomach by one of the purple balas by Findor, making Hisagi's blood spit from his mouth.

"So? What do you think?" chuckled Findor, stopping in his attempts. "This is my vice-captain level cero and balas...pretty strong eh?"

Hisagi took hold of his balance as he landed on a pole from the telephone connections and watched Findor land the opposite side of the poles. Suddenly, Hisagi's eyes widened as he saw Findor glow purple with a huge amount of his reiatsu flowing away from his body.

Findor smirked. "Pinza Aguda!" In just a matter of two seconds, Findor appeared with a crab like claw on his right hand, the size of his full slim body. "Well, it looks like you still got some fight in you..."

* * *

Avirama coughed blood from his mouth as he was last taken down to the ground by Izuru's Zanpaktou the minute it attacked his wings. Izuru's Zanpaktou strong ability had helped Avirama get knocked down from the building after Izuru himself tried getting inside it and hiding, trying to lure him in a tight hall. It failed as Avirama had stood on top of the building but gave Izuru the time to jump up and attack.

Avirama glared at Izuru. "H-How?"

"My Zanpaktou," explained Izuru. "Is probably one of the best Zanpaktou out there in Soul Society, probably a useful one in fact. Want to know what this sword can slice through?" In just a matter of minutes, Avirama noticed that his own neck was place in the curved spot of Izuru's blade. A gulp went through his throat, feeling the blade closer.

"P-Please don't..." begged Avirama making Izuru's eyes narrow down a bit.

"Warriors aren't suppose to beg for their lives," he commented with a serious tone. His arm lifted up, the one holding his Zanpaktou only end up hearing the sound of flesh and blood tearing up. Izuru watched as his head rolled off slowly, putting away his own blade. "Farewell, Warrior of the Sky."

* * *

"You're finished!" yelled Findor. He laughed seeing his power surround Hisagi in a water sphere, hearing the crushing of the forceful water against his body. He knew that there was no way that Hisagi could escape from the sphere. All that was left for him was...death.

Before long, Findor's eyes widened at hearing the Shinigami's voice once again. "Reap...Kazeshini!"

The sphere's spiritual pressure expanded, breaking the waters easily as Hisagi slashed them off with his two two-sided blades with a chain connecting them at the end where he grabbed them. Findor felt his reiatsu getting heavier and actually stronger than before, it astonished him!

A grin appeared on Findor's face. "I see," he commented. "That is your real Zanpaktou, Hisagi Shuhei."

"Ah," Hisagi looked at his blades. "This is my Kazeshini." A sigh passed his lips: "I really don't like it though..."

Findor's eye brow rose. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's pretty self explanatory," he replied. "I just simply hate how it looks." He gave Findor a good look at the blades he was holding. "Just look at it. It looks as if it could rip life away in just a matter of seconds."

Findor's eyes widened the second he saw Hisagi throwing one of his scythes towards him, holding it from the chain. Cutting off a few strands of hair, Findor was able to dodge in time. Hisagi attack again and again, repeating the same actions. Hisagi purposely started falling down to the ground, the chain extending until he pulled it. His other second blade came stabbing behind Findor on his back, pulling him down towards a building and crashing.

He landed on the same telephone pole as before, watching Findor come out coughing and walking on the street. He twirled the blade by the chain, holding the other one down. "You can't seem to figure out how my Zanpaktou words, huh?" predicted Hisagi.

Findor looked up to see a death glare in Hisagi's very own eyes...a clear death to him.

"Scared?" asked Hisagi.

"Hell no!" yelled Findor.

"Really? I am," responded Hisagi, surprising Findor.

"You're scared?" he questioned back. "Scared of your own strength huh?"

"I never said my strength," answered Hisagi. "To tell you the truth...I am scared of meeting a specific person..."

Before long, Hisagi cut off Findor's crab like arm right off, suprising the Arrancar. "You are at your limit"

* * *

Kagome looked at Yuu as she started to pull him and Chomumi to the back of a pillar that was near. "I am not doing it," demanded Yuu.

"Please!" pleaded Kagome. "I need to! Who knows what Shirosaki might be planning or even Ichigo! He might want to use him again and maybe that is when Shirosaki will take his chances to take over!"

"I know you are worried Kagome-sama," added Chomumi. "But it is putting you at risk as well!"

"I know that!" yelled Kagome, making sure that Ichigo and Ulquiorra wouldn't hear them. "But he has done so much for me...I o-owe him"

"Your life?" exclaimed Yuu. "I don't think so. I know I follow your orders but forget it. I won't allow my master to killed by that hollow side freak!"

"I get it that you two are worried, but please understand that it is for the best! All for the best!" Kagome closed her eyes. "Please...please? I need to see him and you two are the only ones that can actually take me to Ichigo's inner world"

"And what exactly are you going to do there?" asked Chomumi, her eye brow lifted.

"Talk to Shirosaki and probably make a deal with him..." she whispered.

* * *

**I know it is short! But please bare with me that I need to get all the Karakura Town battles too! **

**I also am aware that the update is late! Sorry I had SO many exams that I didn't find time to type some of the last details!**

**I promise the next update will be faster! Depending on the amount of reviews that are given to the story! **

**Please review and support this story! **

**9~ reviews (at least) **

**PLEASE! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**If you have any ideas you want to share to have in this story, feel free to tell me in a review of message :) **

**Please review and keep on supporting me! **

**Promise I will update faster this time now that I only have one more week of school then fall break! And the next one will be longer! **


	9. Sacrifice

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it that you people had the time to review and subscribe and read! :) Thank you!**  
**Please keep on supporting me! Please**

**Don't give up in this story to read, just like I won't give up on writing it :) **

**It is one of my biggest projects yet! **

**Please keep on reviewing :) **

**If any ideas or request pop into your head, please don't hesitate me to tell in a review or a message :) **

**NOW ENJOY! **

**Sorry for the late update! I have been losing inspiration and well...the reviews have been low on count so...IDK should I just start a new story? I have one in mind...  
**

**

* * *

**Hisagi slashed off Findor's crab-like arm off, surprising the Arrancar himself.

"You are at your limit," glared Hisagi. Before long, Hisagi threw one of his scythe-like blades straight at Findor, without giving him a warning or time to dodge. The blade strictly went through Findor's forehead, knocking him down to the ground, harshly. Landing, Hisagi took one last look at Findor who was already without breath of living. "You say you were strong as a vice-captain…but you weren't even close."

Taking back his Zanpaktou into his normal state, he heard a crumbling noise far from where he stood. He looked up, to see one of the pillars coming down. "W-What? The pillar…is crumbling down?"

The whole pillar went down, creating a mess of stone and smoke around the area. Izuru took a step closer from where he was. "D-Did someone lose? Who was it?"

Yumichika watched as the last piece of the pillar came down. His eyes widened realizing who it was. From afar he saw his friend laying down under stones, without moving.

"IKKAKU!" yelled Yumichika.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Hisagi. Without thinking, Yumichika flashed himself to go after and help Ikkaku. "Ikkaku!"

He was soon stopped by Hisagi grabbing the collar of his garments. "Don't!" he demanded. "You wouldn't stand a chance against someone Madarame couldn't defeat!"

"I don't care!" replied Yumichika. He pushed Hisagi back, grabbing his hilt of his Zanpaktou once again. "I'll force you to move if you won't get out of the way!"

Hisagi's eyes narrowed down. "Stop this nonsense and calm down!"

Before he knew it, he noticed Yumichika already charging towards him, almost unsheathing his sword. In just a blink of an eye, Yumichika was hit on the side of his cheek with a small green sphere, splattering the instance it made contact with his skin. Eyes closed as Hisagi was able to catch him in his arms.

"I understand he is upset," Hisagi's eyes shifted to look to his right. "But that is no way to talk to a vice-captain..."

"Kira," whispered Hisagi.

"Don't worry," replied Izuru. "It is just a penetrating point I applied into him," his eyes drifted to see the crumbled pillar. "It is hard to believe that the pillar was destroyed!"

Both of their eyes widened the instant they saw Ikkaku moving and getting up from his spot, with a smirk on his face.

Ikkaku smirked through his words. "Who's dead? Give me some credit...there's no way I am dying like this!

* * *

"A deal?" repeated Chomumi. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome took a deep breathe within her lungs. "Tell me...and tell me the truth you two"

Both Chomumi and Yuu shared glances at each other. Looking back at their master they nodded. Chocolate eyes closed. "What exactly did you see...in this dream?"

Yuu sighed. "I think what we told you is pretty self explanatory, don't you think?" Kagome nodded in response. "It is, but worries me. You two said it like it was nothing to worry about. It does worry me! It makes me angry! I want to know what exactly you saw in this dream! Every detail to see if there is any way to stop it!"

"Calm down Kagome-sama," whispered Yuu, still having his eyes closed.

"No! I won't calm down!" yelled Kagome in response. "I am sick and tired people hiding things from me! Thinking I am not able to help! I want to help Ichigo! I don't want him to die!" A tear streamed down her cheek. "I want to help! I want to! Let me do it! Now tell me!"

Yuu's eye brow twitched. "Shut up!"

Kagome blinked in surprise, astonished to hear Yuu's tone of voice directly to her.

"Yuu..." whispered Chomumi.

Yuu's eyes opened to a glare, strictly to Kagome. "I know you want to help. We all know that. But helping Ichigo this time...is not possible. No one can help him."

"Maybe there is a way to stop him from dy-" she was cut off. "No there isn't. Want to know why?"

Kagome stayed silent only to have Yuu look at the battle. "Ulquiorra is the one that kills him...a hole through his chest, his eyes without emotion and nothing but your scream in the air."

Kagome's eyes widened. "A-A hole...?"

Yuu sighed for the second time. "Ulquiorra's final form is the cause of it all."

"Tell me that dream...is just a dream...not one that comes true!" exclaimed Kagome. Chomumi sighed. "That dream was given to us by...Midoriko herslef."

"M-Midoriko?" Kagome looked down to the ground. "That makes no sense!"

Chomumi and Yuu looked at each other once more. Chomumi closed her eyes. "There is something else..."

"What?" asked Kagome.

* * *

Poww stepped on Ikkaku's back the instance he saw him awake. His full weight laid upon his foot, putting pressure on Ikkaku's spine. Yelling throughout the pain, Ikkaku heard Poww's words: "I know you are hiding your true strength inside you. Show it to me. All you have to say," he applied more pressure. "is 'very well' if not, you will die! Now show me you fool!"

"D-Don't make me laugh!" struggled Ikkaku. "I have no hidden power. And even if I did, I wouldn't use it on a weakling like you!"

"I see," replied Poww. He lifted up his foot, ready to plunder down Ikkaku with one last kick. "Then die."

In just one second, a punch was directed onto the side of Poww's face, pushing him to crash against a cement wall. Ikkaku looked up to see one of the Gotei 13 captains. "C-Captain Komamura?"Ikkaku looked to the side to hear Poww laughing from the hit. He easily jumped and landed only a few inches away from Komamura. Ikkaku watched as he came to realize that Poww was way bigger than Komamura. "He's even bigger than Captain Komamura!"

Poww chuckled under his breath. "I am impressed. I actually felt that _punch_, amazing!" He lifted his arm up, forming a fist. "But this is a _real _punch!"

Soon enough, Poww's fist made contact with Komamura's guts, pushing him back even farther.

"CAPTAIN KOMAMURA!" yelled Ikkaku. He noticed Poww taking out his Zanpaktou that was at least not even 15 inches big.

Poww smirked as he started to unsheathe his katana. "Now, I will show you true power!"

* * *

"W-What do you mean?" exclaimed Kagome. Kagome's eyes shifted to look at Yuu. "Yuu! Tell me this is not true!"

A sigh escaped Yuu's lips. "I am not sure. That is all we saw..."

"I-It's just a dream! It can't be real!" yelled Kagome. Her head shook several times as her eye lids closed. "Fine. I need to take action now! Take me to Ichigo's inner world! I know you can do it."

"First of all," whispered Yuu. "What exactly are you thinking of doing or saying over there?"

Kagome's eyes opened. "I am going to beg him to protect Ichigo...that is all."

* * *

Ikkaku looked up to see the moment Poww released his sword, he had grown 100 times bigger in width and length. Even his voice had gotten deeper. A smirk spread across Ikkaku's face. "Now that's what I am talking about!"

He was soon pulled out from the battle area by Iba, Komamura's lieutenant. Ikkaku glared as his lips parted, ready to yell at the bastard: "If you are such a coward, then you go ahead and run!"

"What makes you think you will be able to handle him now when you didn't even stand a chance against him before?" exclaimed Iba.

"Shut up!" yelled Ikkaku as he landed on top of a building along with Iba. Iba looked at Ikkaku closely as he landed behind him over the ceiling. "Or was he right?" he exclaimed. "You really have some kind of hidden power in you, don't you?"

Ikkaku's eyes widened the moment he heard Iba's words. "N-No, I don't."

"Then shut it and come with me!" he pulled him again, dragging him to follow him. Soon enough, Ikkaku noticed Poww looking at them from his height. His fist was ready to come down and plunder them. "He's going to hit us!" yelled Ikkaku. "Let me go! We aren't getting anywhere like this!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Iba.

Poww's fist came down lower only to have Komamura come in a flash and stop him with his bare hands, being pushed back. Komamura let out a growl, looking at the opponent. His strength got louder with his scream as he pulled Poww over his shoulder and over the houses that were near. Poww's eyes widened, surprised at the mere bare strength that Komamura had. "C-Captain!" yelled Iba.

"Don't give up, Tetsuzaemon, no matter what," whispered Komamura, giving his back to his lieutenant. He looked over his shoulder. "Stay behind me."

Iba nodded. "Yes sir!"

Komamura looked up at Poww once again, seeing he was ready to attack. A smirk spread across his face.

* * *

Yuu sighed as he leaned against the pole that was near. Chomumi watched the battle continue. "So Kagome did leave, huh? I am amazed you let her go that easily, Yuu..."

Yuu closed his eyes. "She is my master."

"But you know exactly what she is going to do," she whispered. "Don't you?"

"Do you?" he asked. A sigh passed her lips easily. "I have a pretty good guess after her words..."

"About Shirosaki protecting Ichigo?" he questioned. "He won't agree so easily, that is for sure."

"She is putting herself in danger," added Chomumi. "She in so much stress that her thoughts are running around like crazy. It is almost like she is out of options."

"No," interrupted Yuu. "Her options are just opening. She knows exactly what she is doing. And after telling her about the feudal era, she wants to become stronger, I saw that in her eyes."

Chomumi watched as Yuu opened his eyes and looked up at the cracked ceiling from the battle already. "Are you okay with her sacrificing not only herself...but us too?"

Yuu looked straight into Chomumi's eyes. "If it's for her...yes..."

* * *

"H-He released?" shouted Ikkaku. He looked up to see Komamura's already released Zanpaktou's form. His huge black night standing only a few feet away from the Arrancar. "Who are you?" asked Poww.

"Komamura Sajin from Squad 7 and Captain," he answered only to receive a smirk from Poww, along with a chuckled.

"You are nothing but a mere worm to me!" he replied.

"That's what you think," whispered Komamura. He soon commanded his Zanpaktou to put all its' strength into punching him straight on his face, which he did. Amazingly he laid a wounded without Poww giving a heads up. Next, in just one swing of his Zanpaktou of his knight, Poww was already down, destroying most of the homes and buildings around. Ikkaku blinked. "H-He was easily...defeated? Already?"

* * *

A hand came to scratch her strawberry hair, gently. "Ah, he really doesn't care if he destroys anything from the real town or even the replica. I wonder if that will put Squad 7 in the red this quarter?"

"A captain is supposed to make sure that his squad isn't burdened by damages caused during battle, even at personal cost," added Hitsugaya. "Matsumoto. At least that is the type of guy that Komamura is."

A smile crept into Rangiku's face. "Seriously? Sweet!" The smile got bigger. "Then I don't have to worry about that when I fight!"

"That doesn't go for you," commented Hitsugaya. "I'll make sure you pay for anything you destroy during battle."

"EH!" she looked at him from her shoulder. "Captain, you scrooge! There were a lot of things I wanted to buy this month with Kagome-chan and Inoue-chan!"

"You little-!" Hitsugaya's eye brow twitched. "What makes you think that Kagome wants to go shopping after all this?"

* * *

"They were all defeated," whispered one of Baraggan's lived Arrancars and partners. His body was large in width size. His hollow mask was like a helmet over his head, covering parts of his wavy blond hair. Green eyes shifted to the Arrancar shorter than him. "What do you think, Ggio?"

"The bunglers!" he cursed under his breath. Much shorter than the Arrancar next to him, having scruffy black hair along with a long thin braided tail at the end of his neck. Golden eyes moved to look at his master behind him, Baraggan. He was sitting on his throne still, a shadow casting over his eyes. Ggio watched as his master's anger shook his body, creating his hand to crush part of the arm rest. Baraggan slowly stood up, surprising him and the Arrancar next to him. They both knelt down, as an instinct.

"My greatest apologies, Baraggan-sama!" pleaded Ggio. "Nirgge and I will defeat them shortly! So please sit back down."

Ggio's eyes widened, same with Nirgge the instant they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is going to defeat who?"

Both of them looked behind their shoulder to see two of the Shinigamis standing. Obviously by the garments, they could tell that one of them was a captain. Captain Soi Fon and her lieutenant, Omaeda.

"Are you saying you are going to defeat Captain Komamura?" questioned Soi Fon with a grin. "Or did you mean all of us?"

Ggio looked at their full appearance.

"What's wrong?" asked Soi Fon. "Cat got your tongue? Depending on your answer, I might kill you first."

"Of course..." smirked Ggio.

"I'm going to kill you eventually anyways," unsheathed Soi Fon.

* * *

"Goodness gracious. Talk about a tense atmosphere," a hand lowered his straw hat to his eyes. His eyes wandered to look at Yamamoto Genryuusai's back. "To me, it looks as if he is really intense, don't you say, Ukitake?"

"I'll say," he answered. "How about after this is all over, we give him a back rub, Shunsui?"

"No thanks," he answered, tapping his shoulder. "I meant he is making my shoulders stiff, ha-ha!"

"What's that?" questioned Ukitake. "I don't think I ever remember you having stiff shoulders..."

Shunsui smirked as he looked ahead of him, his new opponent. "Maybe we should start concentrating on this battle."

Ukitake followed the same direction of sight, seeing one Espada and his one partner that looked to be around Rukia's height only smaller in body wise. Ukitake and Shunsui could tell easily that the small girl was just getting annoyed at looking at them, ready to rip their heads off. The man, known as the Espada only starred, carefully at his two enemies. His wavy brown hair and brown eye complemented his pale white skin. His tall figure was close to Renji, though slimmer.

"I really don't feel like doing this," smirked Shunsui.

* * *

Omaeda shook from the fear of just looking at the opponents. A sigh passed his captain's lips. "If you are scared, you can leave. I know you are nervous, Omaeda. It has been awhile since you have dealt with a real battle."

"That's not it!" he exclaimed. "I am exited about fighting!"

A small chuckled was heard from Soi Fon's throat. "You are so pathetic, I can't even look at you...so I will ask you for one favor...don't die."

"T-That's the plan!" stuttered Omaeda. In truth, Omaeda was taken back a bit by Soi Fon's words. She had never talked like that, especially to him. She never showed affection as a captain or a woman, or at least that is what he thought.

* * *

"It's about to start," whispered Hitsugaya. He looked behind his shoulder, to his lieutenant. "Are you upset about anything?" he asked, concerned.

Her eyes hid behind her long strawberry bangs. "Upset? About what?"

"Nevermind," he answered, knowing she was. He nodded as tightened his grip around his Zanpaktou. He looked around his surroundings, his enemies. "Let's go! And stay focused, Matsumoto!"

"Okay!" She looked at the three Arrancar woman around them, watching them like prey. _'Let's this over with...'_

_

* * *

_Baraggan's eyes opened, watching the Shinigamis. "Kill them. Don't let a single ant escape. I won't welcome anyone who loses! Now, don't disappoint me!" They all nodded, hearing Baraggan's words. "Don't force me to walk down a path that isn't drenched in the blood of our foes!" His hand formed a fist. "NOW TELL ME WHO YOU SERVE?"

They all answered, under his order. "BARAGGAN-SAMA! WE WILL DESTROY ALL OF OUR ENEMIES!"

A smirk appeared across Soi Fon's face. _'Interesting...'_

_

* * *

_Kagome's eyes opened, seeing nothing but buildings and a clear blue sky around, recognizing the place already. Something was different though. She looked around once more. Her eyes blinked seeing a bubble coming up. Her sight followed it, watching as water ripples would appear every second.

_'Water?' _she questioned in her mind.

Her eyes widened the second a familiar reiatsu appeared behind her. Her figure turned around to see Shirosaki looking straight at her. "I see you came...took you awhile"

All she did was stare, worried.

"I was waiting till I could come out and take over Ichigo's body once more and look at you," he continued. "But it seems that you came to me...may I ask why?"

A sigh passed her lips. "It is complicated."

"I can guess this has to do with Ichigo, am I right?" he smirked. A nod was her reply, making him take a step closer. "Tell me."

She looked up at him, straight into his golden eyes surrounded by darkness. "Protect him."

"Protect him?" he repeated. "I am suppose to defeat him darling, not protect his worthless life."

"I beg you," she pleaded. An eye brow rose from his face, watching her devastating expression. His eyes closed as he chuckled. "You really are something," he commented as he turned his back to her and walked a few feet away from her. "What makes you think I will negotiate with that?"

Silence covered the area as Shirosaki looked behind his shoulder to stare at her. "More like, how do you think I can protect him when I am inside him? Locked in here?"

"She wants you to protect him," stated a mysterious voice. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked behind her to see a body with a cape and hood over his head. A black and maroon colored cape, looking as if was already ripping from the bottom. "W-Who are you?" asked Kagome, nervously.

"That isn't important," he answered. "What is important is that you want us to protect Ichigo, right?"

"Well, yes," she answered. "But what are you doing inside his inner world?"

A chuckle escaped his throat. "Don't you think I am suppose to be asking that?"

Kagome looked down to the ground, at the buildings. The mysterious man's voice caught her attention once again. "We will protect him," he stated. "But..."

"But?" she questioned.

"But a sacrifice has to be done," he continued.

"Sacrifice?" she blinked twice. "What do you mean? Sacrifice what?"

Shirosaki smirked. "Yourself..." he slowly unsheathed his sword. "But we can't guarantee that we can actually _protect _him..."

_

* * *

_**Sorry that it took so long to update, but reviews have been low and the inspiration has too. But I still want to continue this story because the high point of this story is still near...very near! So please bare with me and keep supporting me till the end...**

**If any of you have ideas or suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me in a review or message :) **

**I will gladly consider them and possibly put them into the story or next chapter :)) **

**All I will ask is that you please review, please :) **

**I won't ask how many at least, that is up to you if you want to review :) But I hope to update at least this Monday or Tuesday just so you all know. **

**And finally that I am in Fall Break maybe the updates will be faster :) **

**So please review**

**Ichigo will come back soon! VERY SOON!**

**Thank you for reading :) **

**Please vote on my poll on my profile :) PLEASE!  
**


	10. Promise

**Well, first I want to start with thanking people who read and reviewed on the last chapter :) I really appreciate it **

**And don't worry, Ichigo will come back soon, probably after two more chapters or sooner, I am not sure though. **

**Please keep on supporting me and this story with your reading and reviews! **

**I don't want to give up on this story :) **

**As for my other two stories: Battle the Inheritance and Miko and Shinigami Love, I will continue those...should I? **

**Well, anyways, here we are, further into Kagome's talk with Shirosaki and the mysterious person...**

**ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

One of the Arrancars surrounding both Rangiku and Hitsugaya scoffed. Her name being Apacci. "Tch! They just came in between us all of a sudden! YOU MAKING FUN OF US?"

All three of them, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sun Sun watched as their two opponents had appeared already revealed their Zanpaktou's blades. Their attention was soon caught, even Hitsugaya's and Rangiku's by the main Espada standing straight. Her blond hair moved along side with the wind. "Ladies..." she stated. She watched the two in front. "Despite their appearances, they're captain-level. Don't let your guard down. Attack them at full strength from the start."

Apacci nodded once. "YES!" The other two only nodding.

Rangiku looked at her left, seeing Sun Sun only keeping a close eye at her. Her eyes moved to look at her right, watching Mila Rose breathing heavily. Rangiku turned her head to look behind her shoulder. Her gaze went from Apacci to the Espada behind her, Tia. Her greenish sea foam eyes watched Rangiku's icy ones. A smirk appeared across Rangiku's face as she turned her attention back to the two Arrancar on either side of her. "Captain! I will take care of the three! You take care of the Espada!"

"Are you sure?" asked Hitsugaya, wondering if that was okay. He knew something was bothering Rangiku from the start.

"Yes!" was the only she gave to him.

"Very well. I am leaving them to you then," he replied, looking at Tia ahead. In just a flash step, Hitsugaya disappeared, making Apacci's eyes widened. "WAIT A MINUTE!" she looked back at her master. "YOU AREN'T GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR HE-!" she was cut off by Tia herself. "Wait..."

Hitsugaya appeared only a few feet away from her, eye to eye. Tia's hand came up to unsheathe her sword, slowly. Soon enough, revealing the full blade to Hitsugaya. He tightened his grip on his, watching as her blade shinned with the sunlight.

His eyes narrowed down, knowing that the battle wasn't going to be easy.

"Let's get started," he whispered.

* * *

Kagome looked at the cloaked person behind her. "What do you exactly mean by, sacrifice? My life?"

"No," he replied in a cold tone.

"Then?" she questioned. "You two aren't making any sense. By the way, why is there water in here? Last time I was here, there wasn't. Adding to it, I can actually breathe here."

"Tch!" Kagome turned around to see Shirosaki smirking again. "That idiot of Ichigo can't seem to listen to himself. He is afraid you see. Afraid of using me again. He has the feeling that I will try to come out and take over his body."

"Would you?" asked Kagome seriously.

"What do you think princess?" Shirosaki roamed around her, watching her like prey. "He denies it that I am stronger than him, that he is afraid of me. But truth says that he is scared for his life...and yours."

"Mine? Why mine?" asked Kagome twice. "Wait! Are you still trying to devour my miko powers?"

"You are a Shinigami, right?" asked the cloaked person behind her. Kagome turned her attention to him. "Well, yeah. But I really haven't used any of it, meaning my abilities as a Shinigami. Why?" Soon enough, Kagome's eyes widened to the max, realizing what they were trying to bring up. "You want me to give up my Shinigami powers...?"

"Correct," answered the mysterious person. Shirosaki chuckled under his breath. "You really don't need those powers, right? Your miko powers alone make you powerful enough. And it wasn't like those Shinigami powers helped you to see the other Shinigamis."

"W-Well I know," Kagome looked down. "If I do, will you do as I say?"

"Give up your Shinigami powers in exchange that we protect Ichigo?" The cloaked person walked towards Kagome, eye-to-eye. "Is that the deal you are making?"

Kagome nodded, only to be interrupted by the hollow's voice. "Protect him from what?"

Kagome looked at Shirosaki. "From dying."

* * *

Shunsui watched as he knew that Stark was only waiting for his first move of the battle. He looked at the little kid next to him. "That kid..." he whispered. "Could you send her off somewhere?"

"Why should I?" responded Stark without enthusiasm.

"Well," he replied. "I can't fight with my full power if she is around. Don't you have the same problem?" The little girl growled under her breath. "WHAT WAS THAT?" A sigh passed Stark's lips. "Pipe down, Lilynette..."

Her attention turned back to glare at her master only to see him with a serious expression, starring at the two Shinigami captains. "That's fine," answered Stark. "You don't have to fight at your full power and I won't fight at my full power neither."

Ukitake blinked two times, taken back at what the Espada had said. "What do you mean?"

"This stuff doesn't jive with me," Stark's hand came to scratch the side of his head, closing his eyes at the same time. "We should just pretend to being our full powers and fake it, while the others do their thing, right?"

Ukitake took a step forward. "WHAT-?" he was cut off the moment Shunsui's words came out from his mouth. "Sounds good!" Ukitake looked behind his shoulder to see Shunsui clapping already and continuing his little speech. "Normally that would be fine. I'd be all for it. I hate getting cut up and all..." his hands stopped their clapping motion. "But unfortunately, I just can't do that this time around."

Stark's eyes narrowed down. "Are you sure?" He grabbed the hilt of his katana, already unsheathing it. "Aw man! I guess there is no helping it!"

* * *

Hitsugaya let out a block of ice towards Tia, easily dodging it she only glared at his form. His eyes never came off from Tia's. _'It looks like Soi Fon just finished her fight. But it looks like Matsumoto is having a hard time in hers.'_

Tia's eyes narrowed down. "What are you thinking?"

"Something that is no concern to you," he answered in his cold tone.

"Worried about your subordinate?" asked Tia. "You should concentrate on fighting with me, otherwise..." In just a flash and a blink of an eye, Tia appeared in front of Hitsugaya only a few inches away, making him gasp. "You'll die."

Their swords finally collided. Amazed of her strength with one hand, Hitsugaya tried his best to push her off. "BACK OFF!" He shot another ice attack, pushing Tia away to her place. In a flash step, she was back, colliding swords.

* * *

Ggio smirked as his sword met Soi Fon's. "Are you okay?" he noticed the battle with Nirgge and Omaeda, his teammate winning by the looks of it. "Your vice-captain is getting his butt kicked!"

"I don't care," smirked Soi Fon. "That fool cares about nothing but food, money and his family business."

They both pushed back, landing on opposite sides on each building, starring at each other. Soi Fon's chuckled came out from the throat. "Getting a good slap could be a good wake up call for him." Ggio only chuckled back, appearing in front of Soi Fon with his katana in front. Barely being able to dodge, disappeared in a flash only to be followed by Ggio again. The same actions were made by their flash steps, Soi Fon trying to get away from his distance from now.

"My aren't we cold? Are you really sure about that?" asked Ggio, colliding swords with Soi Fon once more.

"I don't believe in getting close to my squad. In order to train them properly, a superior should stay at odds with her subordinates."

Ggio's eyes narrowed down as his kick came up, making Soi Fon bend back and counter his kick with her own. Wrapping her leg around his, her other free leg came to kick him in the face, pushing him back in place. "DAMN IT!" yelled Ggio.

Soi Fon extended her hand to the side, a yellow spark appearing. As it got bigger, she brought her hand up, and creating a triangle shape with it. "Way of Binding Number 30: Beak Piercing Triple Beam!"

Ggio's eyes widened as three sharp beams came straight at him, crashing him to a wall and pinning him there. A smirk appeared on Soi Fon's lips. "You're finished, Arrancar!" Bring her sword up as it glowed pink. "Stinging all the enemies to death, SUZUMEBACHI!"

* * *

Mila Rose collided swords with Rangiku, eye to eye. A smirk appeared across Mila Rose's face, obviously telling Rangiku that this battle meant life and death as every knew it already. Both drawing back, they collided once again. Trying to find an opening to attack Mila Rose she noticed the Arrancar had taken a few steps back, away from Rangiku's slash.

Meanwhile, Apacci noticed Hitsugaya already trying to slash his way to Tia, one slay and slash after another. "WHY THAT LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE HE TRY TO ATTACK HARRIBEL-SAMA?"

She was soon stopped by Mila Rose's voice. "Save it for later..."

"What was that, Mila Rose?" she exclaimed back. "What if that little brat hurts Harribel-sama?"

Looking behind her shoulder, Mila Rose noticed Apacci's reaction to Hitsugaya's attacks. "You moron. Harribel-sama has already drawn her sword. There is no way that white haired kid can win." Apacci looked away, thinking to herself for a minute until Mila Rose's words came to her again. "But if you really want to go help her, do it after we take care of this dumb bitch!"

Their attention was drawn to Rangiku, the one just starring and observing their every moment.

"Come to think of it," started Apacci with a grin. "She did say she would _take care _of us, at the same time, right?"

The same grin appeared across Rangiku's face. "Oh my, it seems one of you have some pretty good ears. I was convinced that you had bad ears, awful face and style."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" exploded Apacci. "How dare you, you shank! You are so dead meat!"

"She is only trying to provoke you," whispered Mila Rose as she caught Apacci by her collar of her shirt from the back. "Quit reacting to everything she says."

"It's true," replied Rangiku with an evil sneaky smile. "You should listen to the gorilla..."

"WHAT WAS THAT HOUND? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GORILLA YOU BUTTER-FACE?" shouted Mila Rose with rage. A sigh was heard from the third Arrancar, Sun Sun. "Enough already, you two. You two are so pathetic. You are falling right into the enemy's trap. I know you can't help being so incompetent, but could you try not to cause so much trouble?"

Both Arrancar glared at the mysterious Arrancar on the other side. "DAMMIT SUN SUN WHO SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

Rangiku watched as all three started to argue with each other. Laughing to herself she noticed that even during a battle some people could have their _fun. 'They're so fun to tease...'_

* * *

"Dying?" repeated Shirosaki. "From what?"

"More like prevent that he is going to be killed," added Kagome. "My two Zanpaktous has a dream, about the future as to say. They told me that Ichigo had been killed by Ulquiorra, the Espada he is battling right now."

Kagome's attention drew to look at mysterious person. "Please just save him and protect him. I know that Shirosaki is trying to control his body but Ichigo means so much to me and to everyone! I owe him!"

"You see," started the mysterious person. "If one thing is missing in his Shinigami abilities it is his Zanpaktou."

"Zanpaktou?" repeated Kagome.

"The final form of Getsuga Tensho," finished Shirosaki. His fingers ran through his white hair.

"What does that have to do with anything?" exclaimed Kagome. Kagome felt a cold rough hand touching her neck, noticing that he was already in front her. "Meaning, he will find out that he needs that last final form. But his own sacrifice has to be done."

"Like?" asked Kagome.

"Give up his Shinigami powers," he added with a grin.

"Then let me get this straight!" yelled Kagome. "I am willing to give up my own Shinigami powers for you two protect him and at the end he will lose them too?"

"If you give up your Shinigami powers," Kagome looked at the mysterious person walking away. "We will try our best to save him from death and convince him he doesn't need the _Final Getsuga Tensho_"

* * *

Both Omaeda and his opponent, Nirgge struggled to push each other back from the met swords as they collided. Omaeda started to noticed the brutal strength the Arrancar had alone without his release that even his own face started to get red. "JERK! I can't lose!" he yelled back.

With all the strength he has left, Omaeda started to push back, the best he could. Nirgge's eyes widened with the sudden push he felt from the Shinigami that even the face he started making was scaring him.

"How pathetic!" yelled Nirgge. Easily in one push, Omaeda was thrown back from the spot he stood.

Regaining his balance, Omaeda cleared the sweat off his forehead. He soon felt the sudden reiatsu of Nirgge coming towards him. Opening his eyes he was pushed even father back into a building, crashing into it with Nirgge.

* * *

Shunsui slashed his sword to attack Stark, easily he took a step back with his sword in hand. "Not bad," commented Shunsui with a smile. He attacked again, charging towards Stark, slowly. Blocking his attack Stark moved to the side. "So you can use your sword, very well."

"But I really don't like using it," added Stark.

"Oh? You're being silly now!" laughed Shunsui.

"Good grief," sighed Stark.

* * *

Apacci glared at Rangiku, realizing that she had been enjoying their little show. "What are you starring at?"

"Nothing," replied Rangiku. Her hands came to tighten their grip on the hilt of her katana. Rangiku's eyes slowly moved, watching all three looking at her, carefully. "Don't give me that look! You're suppose to surround the enemy when it's several people against one! Gathering up like that gives you the disadvantage. You lost the chance to be 3-to-1. Growl, Haineko!"

In just one breeze of the wind, Rangiku's blade had turned into ashes, flying and floating through the blue sky. Without another second, all the ashes went towards the three Arrancars in a harsh storm.

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed Apacci. "She's mocking us! This sand or whatever it is, can't hurt us!"

Little by little, the ash came near Apacci's arm, making Rangiku move her hilt in a second. Apacci felt something slice through her arm, only to see three cuts with blood running down. "W-What the-?"

"Apacci!" exclaimed Mila Rose.

"This is my Zanpaktou's true ability. You can say that all the ash you see now is my blade. Anything it touches and with the single move of the hilt, blood will be spilled." Rangiku's arm came to signal the ash to form into a tornado around the three. "Be careful now, anything that my tornado touches will be sliced up!"

"Don't you think you are being a bit naive?" asked Sun Sun inside.

Rangiku's eyes widened the instant she saw orange-pink-red ceros coming straight at her, destroying the ash tornado easily. Rangiku jumped up, dodging the attack.

"You really think that the stupid ash is going to kill us?" smirked Mila Rose.

Rangiku growled under her breath. "HAINEKO!"

* * *

A hand touched the edge of the ruined, damp wood from the well in the middle of the forest, being surrounded by the sounds of the breeze. Claws dug into the wood, furiously.

"Inuyasha," said a voice behind the hanyou. "You shouldn't be out like this. It is almost winter and the breeze outside can give you a cold."

"A mere cold won't kill me," he responded, looking down at the well still. "Shouldn't you be in the hut, Miroku?"

"I should," he replied. "But I was worried about you. We all are."

"I get that." His golden eyes went up to look at the blue hazy sky. "How long has it been? The forest have gotten quieter. Even the summers and springs seem like winter to me. Cold and still."

"Ever since Kagome-sama disappeared into her world, you been like this. It isn't healthy for you," Miroku came closer, placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I am sure she misses you just as much as you do. We all do miss her too you know?"

Inuyasha's eyes closed. "But something tells me that when she disappeared...that it wasn't the last time I'd see her."

"What do you mean?" asked Miroku.

"Like I am about to see her once more," he replied in a whisper.

* * *

"So? What will it be?" asked the cloaked person.

Kagome took a deep breath. "So, giving up my Shinigami powers mean...I give up on seeing Chomumi and Yuu?"

"They are your Zanpaktous," he added.

Kagome took a deep breath until he started to speak again: "You will lose your Shinigami powers the moment you take your step into the living world, that is fair enough to give you a chance to say goodbye to them."

Kagome looked up above at the water ripples appearing. "Fine."

Shirosaki smirked. "That still doesn't mean that you get to be separated from _me._" Kagome's eyes shifted to look at Shirosaki from the corner. "You promise me you will protect him, Shirosaki?" A chuckle was the only thing he gave until he started to walk the same direction with the mysterious cloaked person in front of him. "I can't keep promises, but...I will _try _my best. You better keep you promise."

Once they disappeared, away from Kagome's sight she turned to look around her. _'So I won't be able to join them in any more of those little missions they have. Well some good things come to an end, right?' _Kagome sighed, closing her eyes. "Why do I still seem a little uneasy about this?"

* * *

**Well, I wonder what will happen next? **

**Please review :) **

**Review! **

**Thank you for reading and hopefully Ichigo will come soon with a big surprise! **

**If any ideas pop into your minds, please don't hesitate to tell me in a review or message :) I will gladly read them :) **

**SO please review and keep on supporting me till the end! **

**BTW...should I start a new story? Or continue and finish the ones I have? **

**Please tell me and vote on my poll :)**

**5 Reviews to update in the next two or three days :)  
**


	11. Tense

**Well! Here we are Chapter 11! **

**Please bare with me as Ulquiorra and Ichigo will come back! Just need to get these battles out of the way HAHA **

**Thank you so much everyone who was supported me so far! **

**I want to thank these people for reviewing in the last chapter!**

**dragfire58  
**

**Taeniaea**

**Okami Princess **

**omaomae**

**Tsukinomori Rinneko**

**Please Keep on supporting! ALL OF YOU! And thank you for those people who have read and subscribed to this point...really appreciate it :) **

**If any ideas pop into your head, please don't hesitate to tell me :) **

**ENJOY! CHAPTER 11! **

**

* * *

**

A smirk appeared on Soi Fon's lips. "You're finished, Arrancar!" Bring her sword up as it glowed pink. "Stinging all the enemies to death, SUZUMEBACHI!" In just one glow from her blade, it had disappeared, appearing as a black and gold gauntlet, connected to a small golden chain to a stinger-like blade on her middle finger with the same colors. The stinger was twice as big as her normal finger sizes. Ggio watched as her middle finger stayed still.

"It kills in two hits," she added. "That's Suzumebachi's special ability."

"What's that suppose to mean?" grunted Ggio, struggling as he was pinned against the wall. "I'm dead once that thing hits me twice? Is that what you are trying to say?"

"You'll find out," grinned Soi Fon. "Once it happens."

In just a flash step, Soi Fon charged towards Ggio, being stopped by the sudden pink magenta light appearing on Ggio's hand. _'What is that?" _A glare appeared across Ggio's face. "Cero."

In a flash, the building he was crumbled down, along with the three sharp beams. Soi Fon's eyes widened the instant she saw Ggio gone. _'Did he just use Sonido?'_

Appearing behind her, Ggio grinned. "Don't you think you are being a bit lax?" His own blade collided once more with her stinger on her finger. "If that weapon can really kill a person in two hits, you should of attacked again the second you have me pinned against the wall." His smirk grew wider. "That's what I would've done"

Soi Fon jumped up, only to be attacked again by Ggio, colliding their weapons.

"You're getting slow," laughed Ggio. His kick soon pushed Soi Fon back, making her glare at him. "What's wrong? Don't feel like attacking now?"

"You talk too much," chuckled Soi Fon as she got up from her kneeling position.

* * *

Nirgge's eyes narrowed down. "You are really annoying."

"Right back at ya! You moron!" yelled Omaeda. Their battle hadn't done much progress but Omaeda getting beat up and insulted each time. "You know," continued Nirgge. "I have made up my mind. I am going to finish you off right now."

"Huh?" scoffed Omaeda. "Now look who's talking big." Looking up once more, Omaeda's eyes widened as he heard Nirgge's words.

"Trample," Omaeda's eyes started to shake, seeing Nirgge's body grow in size, bigger and larger each time. Green skin covered his beige one and a large trunk with two tusk appeared, appearing as a mammoth. "MAMUT!" yelled Nirgge as his trunk came down, attacking Omaeda. Omaeda turned around to see Soi Fon, crashed into the ground, looking almost to the point of defeat. "W-What? C-Captain?"

"FOCUS!" yelled Nirgge.

Omaeda looked back at him. _'I guess I need to finish this before helping my Captain!'_

* * *

Mila Rose went straight, going towards Rangiku. "LET'S TRY THAT ONCE MORE BITCH!"

Rangiku turned around. "Haineko!"

A full body of her ash came to surround Mila Rose in a sphere, blocking her eye sight from her opponent. Before long, Mila Rose slashed away the ash, smirking. "I told you that won't work on me!"

Rangiku took a step back, again with her ash creating a barrier in front. Rangiku tried regaining her breath back. _'I can at least block her attacks with Haineko! Now I just need to come up with an offense!' _Rangiku's eyes went wide the instant she heard and felt another presence. Sun Sun's presence. "How about letting me in the fun too?"

Rangiku looked behind her shoulder, seeing that Sun Sun was about to attack her with her triton-like weapon. Rangiku put her hand up, ready to set a kido command but Sun Sun found her opening, slashing her wrist. Rangiku winced in pain as she slid back, away from both of them.

"You're wide open!" exclaimed Apacci. She appeared behind the Shinigami, ready to release her attack. Kicking her straight in her face, she sent Rangiku flying. Regaining her balance back, Rangiku stood on her two feet, watching all three of them watching her. Apacci looked at Mila Rose. "Hey! Do you mind if I take a break?"

"What nonsense is this?" asked Sun Sun, irritated.

"She's practically ready to keel over!" exclaimed Apacci, glaring at Sun Sun. "Not that she stood a chance against us when it's three-to-one!" Her attention was drawn back to Rangiku. "Hey lady! Why don't you get help from that little punk over there? We might be able to have fun if it's three-to-two."

In just one movement of her wrist, Rangiku's eyes narrowed down, making her ash move around Apacci. "LIKE THAT WILL WORK!"

Kicking it away, Apacci noticed something else, differently. She looked to her left to see a huge fire ball appear. In just a matter of seconds, it struck her. Rangiku's eyes widened, surprised of the sudden attack. She looked from left to right. "What? Where did that come from?"

She looked behind her shoulder. "I-It's you!"

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself back where she was before. In front of Chomumi and Yuu. She noticed both of them had been watching the battle the whole time, and they still were. She sighed, afraid of what to tell them. _'How I'm I going to tell them that I sacrificed my powers and them without their decision? They are going to be angry...' _she sneaked a peek at Yuu. His back to her as his arms were crossed across his chest.

"I see you're back," whispered Yuu without taking his eyes away from the battle.

Chomumi looked behind her shoulder. "How did it go?"

Looking down, Kagome gulped, catching Yuu's attention. "Did he accept the deal you made with him?"

"H-He did..." replied Kagome nervously. Yuu nodded in response. "Then we need to accept it too." Kagome's eyes closed but soon opened with Yuu's words: "Keep you head held high. Don't let anything make you seem weak. Words shouldn't defeat you. Chomumi and I accept your decision of sacrificing your Shinigami powers."

"You aren't mad?" asked Kagome.

"Why should we be?" asked Chomumi. "You are our master. It is your decision on what to do with us, remember?"

"W-Well yeah," whispered Kagome.

Yuu sighed for a second time. "Kagome-sama...I think it is time you put an end to this battle. They won't get any closer to the finish if they only keep slashing their swords."

Kagome looked over at the battle with them. "Your right."

* * *

Soi Fon growled under her breath as she glared at her opponent. Stumbled into the floor with nothing but a crumbled cement ground and dust all over her, she slowly stood up, angrily. She noticed Omaeda running towards her. "CAPTAIN! ARE YOU OKAY!"

"Put a sock in it!" she yelled, throwing a piece of cement to him. "This is nothing to get over worked for."

"But-" he looked behind his shoulder to see Ggio smirking at him, at the two of them. _'He must be really strong to be able to push Soi Fon this much!'_

Soi Fon walked past Omaeda. "Stay back and take care of your own opponent." Omaeda looked at his defeated Arrancar. "Um...I already defe-" he sighed, knowing that Soi Fon wasn't listening to him anymore. He looked back to see Soi Fon already being kicked against the wall that near her. Lastly, being pinned down by Ggio's two saber teeth that he had near his hollow mask.

"What is she doing?" exclaimed Omaeda as he watched. "She is getting beat up!"

"Let's end this," smirked Ggio. His blade came up. "See ya!"

Before long, Omaeda appeared with his heavy ball chain, defending his captain as Ggio's blade made contact with the heavy ball that Omaeda was holding. "Move it," demanded Ggio. "Stay out of my way!"

Soon enough, Soi Fon came, kicking Ggio out of the way and straight into another building. "Tch!" Soi Fon turned her attention to Omaeda. "Who said you can come and help me?"

"B-But I-" Omaeda looked away. "You don't have to be so cruel about it."

Soi Fon's attention drew back to the Arrancar who was standing from the crumbled building. "GO TO HELL!" yelled Ggio. Soi Fon's eyes narrowed down once she started to see Ggio glowing pink and magenta, like his cero. "TIGRE ESTOQUE, EL SABLE!"

His true form began to appear. His body getting bigger and buffer like a tiger with his arms turning into saber teeth. His growl was heard but the instant he blinked, he noticed Soi Fon was gone and behind him, her back to his. "I apologize," she added. "But you only felt one of my attacks just now didn't you?"

Ggio looked down at his chest, seeing a medium sized hole. "D-Damn you!" In just matter of seconds, Ggio had disappeared, into red particles of dust. "BOO YAH!" yelled Omaeda. "We finished it!"

"Nope," commented Soi Fon. She looked to see Baraggan's reiatsu rising. "The main course is just about to begin..."

* * *

Tia collided once more with Hitsugaya. "For a minute there, you temporarily lost control of your reiatsu," she commented.

"I don't think so," glared Hitsugaya.

"What happened?" asked Tia, surprised that at his Captain level, she did for sure sense the stress on his spiritual energy. "Nothing," grunted Hitsugaya. A full covering of ice started to climb up on his blade, slashing it to hit Tia. Easily being able to dodge it, she slid backwards. His eyes narrowed down. _'Hinamori! What are you doing here?'_

* * *

Shunsui looked to his left. "They're sure going all out over there, huh?" he smiled. He looked back at Stark. "How about it Espada-san? Why don't we start going all over here too?"

"No," replied coldly Stark.

"Aw! Don't say that, you party-pooper!" whinned Shunsui.

"Besides," commented Stark. "You aren't really fighting me for real either, right? You haven't even drawn your other sword yet." Shunsui smirked, replying to his little comment: "I only use this one, when I can't use my other katana. You don't use them at the same time."

"Oh really?" sighed Stark. "But you know...you've been switching hands with your katana through out our fight. And I noticed that your attacks with your left hand are stronger than your right, if you haven't noticed."

"You've got me," whispered Shunsui. "And here I thought I was doing a good job on keeping my secret. I see you are rather observant." Shunsui's eyes meet Starks'. "Most impressive!" He gave one more slash, with Stark retreating back easily and dodging it. "You dodged it!"

In another swing they collided swords, each of them smirking at each other.

* * *

Rangiku looked surprised of who was walking towards her. "H-Hinamori! Are you all better now, Hinamori?" she asked, concerned. Momo nodded as she walked in closer, her Zanpaktou in hand. "I am."

Rangiku's eyes shifted to look at Momo's arm, having the same thing as her, the lieutenant badge. Her attention was caught by Momo's voice. "Please don't worry, Rangiku-san. I'm here as the Vice-Captain of the 5th Squad." She touched the badge on her arm. "By that I mean that I am a superior officer to everyone in the 5th Squad. I am not here as Captain Aizen's subordinate!"

Rangiku's eyes relaxed, knowing that Momo was still in pain inside. Momo took a deep breath. "After all, he is an enemy of Soul Society now."

"You're right," Rangiku closed her eyes. "I am glad you understand that." She looked back at the three enemies. _'Hinamori, I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but referred to him as Captain Aizen!' _Rangiku's eyes tightened in a glare. "Stay alert, Hinamori!"

"You done with your little girly chit-chat?" exclaimed Apacci, shooting on of her silver rings towards them. Luckily, Rangiku made another barrier with her ash, along with Momo shooting her attack. "TOBIUME!"

Another shot of her fire ball went straight forward towards silver ring, creating the same black smoke. Hinamori's eyes widened, noticing the silver ring coming out, unscratched and returning to Apacci's wrist. She looked at the annoyed Arrancar. On side of her pants were burned, along with her sleeve. "I see, so that fire ball came from your blade." She looked to see Momo's lieutenant badge. "Most impressive. You're a vice-captain from the looks of it. But two vice-captains against us isn't going to be all that different from from our earlier three-to-one!"

She knocked both her rings that were on her wrist, making them fly up. Rangiku and Momo looked up to see three spikes on each appearing as Apacci caught them. "MILA ROSE, SUN SUN, LET'S END THIS!"

* * *

Gin looked at Aizen, seeing he had scoffed. "Is something the matter, Captain Aizen?"

Aizen's eyes opened. "Nothing. Nothing that should be mentioned."

Gin's smirk grew wider. "If you say so."

* * *

"Hey!" yelled Lilynette. She looked behind her to see Ukitake meditating on a building. He smiled at her when he noticed her stare. "Aren't you going to help him?" asked Lilynette, confused.

"Of course not!" responded Ukitake. "Two-on-one isn't really fair, right?"

"You're sure this is the right time to say that?" argued Lilynette. "Stark is pretty strong. That old fart will die, you know?" A smile crept into Ukitake's face. "It's okay. Kyouraku is pretty strong too."

"Whatever!" scoffed Lilynette. "You'll regret this after the old man is dead."

"Thank you, you're such a dear," he smiled back once again. "I'll pray that doesn't happen."

Lilynette sighed as she closed her eyes. "Oh okay. So? You want to fight me?"

"I can't!" exclaimed Ukitake, seriously. "You're still a child!" he explained. "You shouldn't even be here on the battlefield."

"A child? Me?" yelled Lilynette. She did feel insulted by his remark statement to her. "Now see here, Arrancars don't age!" Ukitake sighed. "I know. But that still doesn't change a thing. I still see you as a child and you're a girl, to boot! I can't fight you. And if you insist on fighting, then I will just have to send you back home, by force." Ukitake smiled once more. "You should go home or play soccer or something."

Lilynette growled under her breath. "Oh, I see now. For insulting me like that..." Ukitake blinked as Lilynette started taking out her own sword. "YOU MUST DIE!"

"What a pain," sighed Ukitake under his breath.

Lilynette's eye brow twitched. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

Momo's eyes widened. "N-No way!"

She saw as all three of the Arrancars started to set their full release form, first with Apacci.

"THRUST, CIERVA!" yelled Apacci. Her full release form had two deer horns on her head, with her whole body, shoulder to toe, covered in brown fur. She looked like a real doc. Rangiku looked at Mila Rose. "Devour everything, LEONA!" Her hair had gotten even bigger with a yellow strip in the middle of it. More of the hollow fragments covered her body, only some parts of her body. Momo's attention drew to Sun Sun, seeing her body looking like a snake, only her lower body though. "Strangle them, Anaconda!"

Rangiku lowered her eyes into a glare. "It seems they healed their injuries when they went into Resurreccion form! It's one of their powers!"

"Damn you, you cocky bitches!" yelled Apacci. Her red cero started to form in between her horns, making Rangiku alert. "HERE IT COME HINAMORI!"

"Leave it to me," she tightened her grip on her Zanpaktou.

As Apacci released her full cero, Rangiku's eyes went wide. "I-It's huge!"

"TOBIUME!" yelled Momo. She shot yet another fire ball, colliding it with the red cero. "HAINEKO!" Rangiku's ash went rushing forward as well, slowing the cero from coming and attacking Hinamori. It gave Rangiku time to push Momo away with her, dodging it.

Appearing safely on a building, Momo looked at Rangiku. "I'm sorry, Rangiku-san!"

Rangiku looked back at the three Arrancars in front. "She has gotten stronger now! They will hit us hard if we aren't careful."

"Got it," nodded Momo. "I'll remember that as I'll deal with her." She glared back at Apacci.

Rangiku nodded as she heard Apacci's words: "Deal with me? You really piss me off! Quit being such a cocky bitch!" she repeated once again.

"Hold it!" yelled Mila Rose. Apacci looked at her, glaring at her from stopping her. "Why are you getting so worked up over some weaklings?" asked Mila Rose. Sun Sun sighed. "That's right. From the sounds of it, it sounds as if you're the cocky one here."

"Back off!" shouted Apacci. "Why are you trying to get under my skin too?" Mila Rose sighed, knowing these two were no good match for each other. "You are making things worse. Just keep your mouth shut, Sun Sun." She sighed for a second time. "I don't want this fight to take any longer."

"Then what do you think we should do?" exclaimed Apacci, impatiently already. Mila Rose's eyes locked on with Apacci's and Sun Sun's. "Let's finish them off with that."

"I suppose we must," glared Sun Sun. Apacci scoffed, seeing that she was already getting irritated with everything. "I can't believe we have to use that against them!"

Rangiku's eyes widened, along with Momo's as they saw that all three of their left arm started to glow red, something forming in the middle at the same time. "W-What's going on?" exclaimed Rangiku. Momo took a step back, seeing as something had appeared. A huge creature with a snake head as it's tail and it's head with the same horns as Apacci's. The fur was exactly the same as Mila Rose's hair, along with the skin color. "W-What is that?" exclaimed Rangiku for a second time.

A smirk appeared across Apacci's face.

* * *

Ukitake held his sword up in defense, without moving from his meditating spot. Lilynette repeatedly tried attacking Ukitake with her sword. "JERK! JERK! JERK! JERK!" she repeated over and over again as Ukitake only sighed. Lilynette grunted as she raised her foot, ready to kick him. Ukitake sighed for the second time as he put his Zanpaktou down. "Way of Binding Number 8: Repulse."

Soon enough, once her foot made contact with a small blue light that Ukitake had created, she was pushed back forcefully. As she sat back up, she growled through her teeth shooting her green cero to him. Easily, Ukitake stood up, destroying the cero with his bare hand. Lilynette's eyes went wide. "N-No way..."

"I've seen hundreds of Cero," whispered Ukitake. "That is why I can say this. Your cero is still immature. It doesn't even compare that to a Menos. It is so weak I can even repel with my bare hand. I won't think any less of you if you go home now. I just can't think of fighting you any longer."

Lilynette's eyes narrowed down.

* * *

"Yuu," whispered Kagome.

"What is it?" asked Yuu.

"Can I ask you for one last favor before you are gone?" asked Kagome, concerned. Yuu raised an eye brow. He bowed down. "Anything."

Kagome smiled as she looked at Chomumi. She looked at Yuu for the last time. "Go to the where the other Shinigami are in Karakura Town and help them. I will catch up with you later after I finish my business here."

Yuu bowed down again before leaving in a flash.

"Are you okay?" asked Chomumi.

"No," she answered back.

* * *

"It's out pet," smirked Apacci seeing the frightened look on both Rangiku and Momo. "Made from our left arms on our released form. Its name is Allon."

Rangiku's eyes shook with the fear of just looking at the monster. The amount of its spiritual pressure was incredible. It was way to heavy for Momo and Rangiku to handle alone. _'W-Why...do I feel so cold?' _thought Rangiku. _'I feel like I am starring at a bottomless pit! _

In a blink of an eye, Rangiku's eyes expanded, feeling the pain on her ribs. She looked down to see her own blood running down. Momo looked behind her shoulder to see the monster Allon with its hands covered in blood as well.

"Oh?" grinned Apacci. "I forgot to tell you. Allon is ungodly so, watch your step."

Momo came to turn to look at Rangiku once more only to see her eyes going blank. She started to lose balance as she was falling down from her spot in the air. "RANGIKU-SAN!"

Momo followed after her, trying to grab her wrist. "Rangiku-san!" She saw that either way, they were going to crash into the floor. "WAY OF BINDING NUMBER 37: SUSPENDING STAR!" A huge star shaped net caught them as the ends stuck into the buildings like glue and gum. Rangiku winced in pain as Momo saw her wound. "Hand in there, Rangiku-san! I'll heal you right away!" She looked at the wound once more. _'She is injured in her ribs all the way to her intestines!' _

She noticed her breathing was becoming heavier and harder for her. _'She can't breathe like this!'_

Her thought were soon brought to a halt as soon as she saw Allon only a few feet away from them. Momo's body started to shake just by the sight of it again. She noticed Allon's fist forming only to make contact with her stomach and punching her down.

"Way of Binding Number 37: Suspending Star!" yelled Izuru. Yet another kido caught Momo separately. She opened her eyes to see Izuru and Hisagi standing in front of her, with their weapons already in hand. "K-Kira-kun...Hisagi-san"

"You did well," whispered Hisagi. "Now rest, Hinamori. We'll handle this monster."

Izuru nodded as he watched Allon getting closer.

* * *

Kagome walked forward only to be stopped by Chomumi's hand on her shoulder. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To fight," she answered.

Chomumi sighed. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded in response. "It is about time to make them see that I am not weak as everyone thinks..."

* * *

**Well guess what...ICHIGO AND ULQUIORRA WILL BE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME AND THIS STORY! **

**I WILL LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER! AND EVER! **

**Please review**

**At least 5 reviews will make me happy :) **

**Kagome will battle Ulquiorra (just to give a heads up but I don't know if she should go to the max with her bankai yet...) **

**As for Yuu he will come back and all the battles in the living world will come into a conclusion in two or three more chapters! PLEASE REVIEW for update on Monday!  
**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU!  
**


	12. Fierce

**WOW! Already in chapter 12! Hopefully people out there are still supporting me!**

**Please do so! **

**Ichigo and Ulquiorra are finally back! **

**Thanks to these people for reviewing: **

**Taeniaea: **_Thanks for reviewing every chapter! Really do appreciate it!_

**Omaomae: **_Ha-Ha I was saying that hopefully all the main battles in Karakura Town end in two more chapters or so...thanks for always supporting each and everyone of my stories! Hope to hear from you today :) _

**Okami Princess: **_Thanks for reviewing! Here is an update :) Hopefully you will enjoy it! _

**dragfire58: **_THANK YOU for reviewing! Hope I hear from you today and please keep on supporting me :) _

**Yasushi: **_Thank you! I am glad you enjoy this story...though it is long. Please keep on supporting me! _

**And thank you all who read! **_  
_

**OH and finally some of the Shinigami get a little preview of Kagome. Rukia, Renji and Chad have also come back. **

**Please keep on supporting me! PLEASE! **

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**

* * *

**

Hisagi threw his scythe weapon around Allon, the chain wrapping its neck. Momo blinked as she watched with a blurry vision the two Shinigami that were in front. "Kira-kun...Hisagi-san."

"You did great," whispered Hisagi. "Now rest, Hinamori. We'll handle this monster." He looked over at Kira with ease. "Kira, I'll handle him. You go and take care of Hinamori and Rangiku-san."

Kira blinked his eyes, stupidly. "You're sure? You want me in charge?"

"Who said you could be in charge?" exclaimed Hisagi. "After you heal them, hide with some sort of kido and come help me you moron!" Calming down, Hisagi looked back at the monster. "Rangiku-san is in critical condition right now. I'm counting on you, former 4th Squader."

Kira turned his back to him. "You know that was a long time ago."

Hisagi's eyes narrowed down. "Let's go!"

"Yes," whispered Kira. "Let's."

In just a matter of seconds, Hisagi pulled on the chain that was wrapped around Allon towards him by only a few feet. Kira sheathed his sword as he disappeared and reappeared to pick Rangiku bridal style. He rushed towards Momo where she laid weak. Apacci's eyes went wide. "HEY ALLON! WAKE UP! HE JUST RAN OFF WITH MILK JUGS!" Kira appeared in front of Momo. "Way of Binding Number 73:" a huge blue crystal barrier appeared around them, protecting them. "Inverted Crystal Mountain!" He looked over his shoulder to see Momo breathing heavily. "Hang in there, Hinamori-kun! I'll heal you next!"

"Sure..." whispered Momo. She faked her smile. "I'll be fine...Hurry and save Rangiku-san..."

Kira's eyes narrowed down, noticing the pain in Momo's eyes. _'Hinamori-kun is in pretty bad shape too. A broken rib is pressing against one of her lungs. It may have punctured it. But...' _he looked back at Rangiku's wound. He placed his hands over it as they glowed green. _'She's in even worse shape!'_

Hisagi watched as Allon did nothing. _'I have no idea what this monster is yet. But I will keep my distance to see it's strengths.' _

* * *

Hitsugaya let a few ice dragons towards Tia, easily she slashed each and everyone of them. Jumping up, Hitsugaya clashed swords once again with Tia. "Your concentration has improved," commented Tia. "Is it because someone went to save your subordinate?"

"What does it matter to you?" argued Hitsugaya. He pushed her back a few steps, surprising Tia by the strength. Tia was amazingly surprised at the sudden strength that Hitsugaya had gained.

* * *

Hisagi's eyes widened the instant that Allon destroyed the chain around his neck. _'He tore it so easily...!'_

Before long, Hisagi felt a strong hand wrapped around its body, squeezing it tightly. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath. Kira looked up. "Hisagi-san!" he cursed under his breath. _'I need to heal Matsumot-san first!'_

"Damn you!" yelled Hisagi as he tried to break free from Allon's hold. He felt the grip on him tighten. Hisagi's eyes soon focused on Allon's mouth opening only to see it looked like a pitch black hole. His eyes widened at the sight seeing he was getting closer to the gap of a bottomless pit.

Iba jumped behind the monster, his Zanpaktou in hand. _'He hasn't noticed me! Good! I can get him!' _Suddenly, to Iba's astonishment an unexpected eye appeared behind Allon's head. A red cero started to form in front of it making Iba gasp out of the surprise. Without a chance to dodge it or block it, it fired at him harshly.

"IBA-SAN!" shouted Hisagi. He felt Allon's arm moving, crashing him into a building. Blood was coughed out as some of it also came from his head. With two hands, Allon squeezed Hisagi even more, the blood coming out from his mouth even more.

"What?" whispered Sun Sun. "The show is already over? What a waste. And I had thought he would last longer."

"What a disappointment," added Mila Rose.

"Allon is just too powerful!" bragged Apacci. "Serves those pathetic Shinigami right! Allon, finish off the other already!"

With one last squeeze, Hisagi went out cold, passing out as Allon threw him over a building. He took step slowly towards the crystal barrier. Kira looked up. "H-He's coming! Damn it!" His eyes soon widened at the blood spilling from Allon's body. A hole was on the side of his heart. _'W-What just happened?'_

He looked up above to see a person with long ebony hair. His red eyes tentatively looking at the monster ahead. His traditional Chinese robes swaying with the breeze.

"Who the hell is he?" yelled Apacci.

"He isn't bad looking," whispered Sun Sun, hiding her smirk.

"You got that right," agreed Mila Rose.

"My, how disappointing," whispered the mysterious person. "And here I thought that the famous Soul Society were strong enough to deal with creatures like these. I guess I was wrong. But Kagome-sama was right, you people do need help..."

Slowly, Rangiku opened her eyes hazily. "K-Kagome-chan...?"

* * *

"You guys are some tough customers," commented Stark as he looked at the battle with Allon.

"Well thanks," smiled Shunsui.

"I was hoping that I could play with you a little more while everyone finished their fight," sighed Stark. "But it looks like that isn't going to happen."

"Glad to hear it," answered Shunsui, his smile never fading. "I am merely guessing, but from the three Espadas here, she is number three, meaning the blond one. Am I right? And I hoping you are number 2." Stark's gloved hand came up to his face. "I see." He started to remove the glove. Revealing the number one tattoo to Shunsui. "Sorry to disappoint you but it seems that I am the Primera."

A sigh passed Shunsui's lips. "I had a feeling. You are going to be toughie, huh?"

A smirk appeared on both their faces.

* * *

"W-Who are you?" asked Kira.

"I don't think that is something you should be concerned about," whispered Yuu. "You should concentrate on healing her, don't you think?"

Kira looked back at Rangiku, carefully. She had her eyes open, looking at Yuu. Yuu soon disappeared and reappeared behind Allon, slashing the blood off his blade. Allon looked behind his shoulder only to see and feel his arm falling off from his shoulder. Before long, Yuu looked to his right seeing someone appearing.

"You should be all ashamed for bringing the Captain Commander into the battle like this!" yelled Yamamoto. His eyes shifted to the corner to see Yuu clearly. "And I am guessing you are a Zanpaktou, right?"

Yuu stayed silent only to hear Allon's vicious screaming. They saw the arm that had once been slashed off was reappearing but in bigger size, three times the size. The hand came to smack both of them only to see them disappear in a flash. They both appeared on either side of the monster, eyeing it carefully. "What was that? You didn't even hit me," commented Yamamoto.

"Obviously," added Yuu. "He is a monster filled with the instinct to only kill."

"How pitiful," whispered Yamamoto.

* * *

Renji ran towards the Exequias, seeing each and everyone of them appearing again. "HOWL ZABIMARU!" His Zanpaktou stretched, destroying some of the Exequias there in his surrounding. His smirk appeared on his face. "Come on! Keep them coming!" He swung his Zanpaktou again, doing the same action.

"El Directo!" yelled Chad as he sent his attack from his arm. He crushed yet another wall where more of the Exequias were standing, making them come down.

Chad looked around the area. "There are more." He caught Renji's attention and nodded. "Right!"

They went separate ways, running in the desert only to be stopped by a bunch of hollows rising from the sand.

"We won't let them through!" yelled Renji.

"Next dance! Hakuren!" a huge wave of snow froze the Exequias going towards Renji and Chad. She sensed more coming behind her. Turning around she slashed them each and everyone that came her way. She looked at the pillars. _'Kagome! Ichigo! Please be careful! I beg you!'_

* * *

Yuu and Yamamoto both had their weapons in hand, ready to attack. In just a matter of seconds, they sheathed their swords back as Allon was sliced in half. The body separating in two onto the floor.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Mila Rose in a whisper.

"It pains me," Yamamoto caught Yuu's attention. "To have to cut down a creature with no reason of fighting but just for it to be killing meaningless." Yuu looked behind his shoulder only to see on side of the half of Allon getting up to attack Yamamoto. Yuu smirked as his black vines popped out from the ground, wrapping themselves around Allon. "You should known the meaning of the word...defeat." The vines squeezed Allon to the point where only the blood squeezed out, destroying Allon completely.

"A-Amazing..." whispered Kira.

* * *

Kagome looked once more at Chomumi. "Chomumi?"

A nod came from her as she started to glow her usual white. "I know."

"I am sorry, Chomumi. This might be the last time I get to use you as a sword," whispered Kagome. A tear ran down her cheek, hiding it from her Zanpaktou.

"Don't worry," she replied. "Even when we are physically gone, we won't forget about you. You were fun to train. We both accept and respect your decision to save Ichigo, but do you think it was a smart choice?" asked Chomumi. Kagome shrugged. "Does it matter? Whether they keep their promise or not, I will end up with the satisfaction that I helped him, saved him, you know?"

Chomumi nodded once more before she turned into her usual white blade. "You truly do love him."

Kagome grabbed the hilt of her sword. _'I do.'_

She looked ahead of the battle that appeared. "Time to end this..."

Soon enough, Kagome rushed forward, ready to come in the battle.

* * *

Yuu looked at from the corner of his eye to suddenly see all three of the Arrancar after them. His eyes narrowed down, ready to unsheathe his sword. His movements halted at the sudden flames appearing behind Yamamoto. The flames burning Apacci, Mila Rose and Sun Sun into a crisp.

"You children," whispered Yamamoto. "Should learn your places."

Yuu watched as all three of them fell to the ground, defeated. Yuu turned his attention to Yamamoto. "Burning was the best choice?"

"They are our enemies," whispered Yamamoto again. "As a Zanpaktou you should know that." Yuu sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't if Kagome-sama would accept that."

* * *

Tia's eyes widened, feeling the loss of Apacci's, Mila Rose's and Sun Sun's reiatsu. She pushed Hitsugaya back. "What's wrong?" asked Hitsugaya, feeling her tension on her spiritual energy. He carefully saw her unzipping her small jacket, revealing her hollowed mask over her mouth all the way down to her chest and only showing the tattoo number.

"You're this strong and you are still number 3?" asked Hitsugaya, surprised.

"I'm this strong?" questioned Tia. "I don't believe I have showed you my full strength yet."

She ran towards him, surprising Hitsugaya. "BANKAI!" He covered himself in ice, ready to release his bankai only to have Tia crush the ice easily with her sword.

* * *

"C-Captain..." whispered Omaeda as he looked at Soi Fon. She was looking at Baraggan sitting in his little throne. "It is show time," she whispered with a smirk. She soon felt Baraggan's sudden reiatsu rise forcefully from his body, scaring Omaeda.

* * *

Rukia looked behind her shoulder only to see Rudobon with his own Zanpaktou in hand. A smirk appeared across Rukia's face. "All the Exequias are finished. You're the only left."

"You fool," replied Rudobon. "Even if you sacrifice yourself so Kurosaki Ichigo can run ahead, all that awaits you is death."

"We won't let you get away with your plans," argued Rukia. "Besides, I don't plan on sacrificing myself!"

"Is that right?" asked Rudobon."Very well."

He took a step closer. "Then I shall kill you myself."

* * *

Kagome saw as Ichigo and Ulquiorra stood on opposite ends, just watching each other. She closed her eyes. _'Midoriko! Give me strength!'_

She ran in between the battle, surprising both Ichigo and Ulquiorra. "K-Kagome?" whispered Ichigo. "Kagome! Get out of the way!"

Kagome's eyes hid behind her bangs as her hand holding her white blade came up to point at Ulquiorra. "You said that protecting Las Noches was in your hands now right? Anyone getting in the way is now considered your enemy."

Ulquiorra watched as a sudden white and pink spiritual energy started to appear around Kagome.

Her eyes narrowed down. "Then that means I am your enemy now. Whether Aizen likes it or not, you will battle me."

Ichigo growled under his breath. "Kagome! Listen to me!"

Kagome closed her eyes. "Please Ichigo, get somewhere safe. Somewhere away from him. I beg you," she turned with teary eyes to Ichigo, surprising him. Ichigo blinked. _'W-Why is she crying.' _

"I beg you," she pleaded. In just a blink of an eye, Ulquiorra appeared in front of Kagome, ready to slash his sword at her. Kagome looked behind her shoulder. She was pushed by Ichigo, colliding their swords together. "ICHIGO!" yelled Kagome. Ichigo was soon pushed by Ulquiorra. "Kagome, please listen to me. I know you are afraid of me using him again...but please understand that it is for you."

They collided swords once again and over again as Ulquiorra made Ichigo take steps back little by little. Ichigo soon failed to block Ulquiorra's slash, making his shoulder bleed from the cut.

"Are you still trying to fight me?" asked Ulquiorra, not caring.

"What?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"The Gargantas have closed. There is no way for all of you to escape from here to heal your wounds. You will stay here until you die by our hands," continued Ulquiorra. "Soon Karakura Town will be destroyed and Aizen-sama will make the King's Key and destroy Soul Society. You have no way to stop us."

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo. "I am not done!" His glare returned. "Don't ever underestimate me! The 13 Protection Squad will stop Aizen and if they can't...I will do it myself! And I will defeat you!"

He pushed Ulquiorra back along with releasing a Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo charged after him. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND TAKE KAGOME BACK HOME WITH ME!"

Ulquiorra shot a cero along with Ichigo releasing another Getsuga Tensho. They were pushed back, both of them creating a distance between them. Ulquiorra rushed towards Ichigo again only to be stopped by Kagome' s blade. Ichigo's eyes widened as Kagome pushed Ulquiorra away.

"I might as well make use of my Shinigami powers," whispered Kagome but loud enough for the two men to hear. "Before they are gone."

* * *

**WELL! Ichigo and Ulquiorra are finally back...the next chapter will have the rest of their battle (part of it) HAHA **

**Should Kagome battle a bit more with Ulquiorra? At least to see Chomumi's bankai? **

**Yuu will continue to battle on the other side. **

**Please review and see what happens on the next chapter as Yamamoto tries to find out more of Yuu and Kagome tries to KICK BUTT!**

**See ya! **

**Hope to hear from you all :) **

**Until next chapter: Chapter 13!**

**(next chapter will be longer!)  
**


	13. Hatred

**Hello! **

**And here we are with another Chapter for Remember! Thanks you so much for the support! Without you I would of not been continuing this story at all! XD **

**I guess the moment we have all been waiting for is here...Ulquiorra and Ichigo have finally appeared again. I kept hearing that I should bring them back...I am sorry for the wait, but was it worth it? Well we will see after this chapter, right? **

**Kagome will be battling Ulquiorra, it has been decided (but only through Chomumi's bankai and that is it) **

**As for Ichigo, he will also battle and battle and so on! LOL **

**Rukia and the rest of the gang are also back along with Kenpachi and Byakuya. Aizen will come out in about two more chapters BARE WITH ME! **

**So here we are...Chapter 13**

**Thank you for these people who reviewed: **

**Gemy: **_Well, we will see if she can kill (laughs) Thanks for reviewing!_

**Taeniaea: **_Thanks for reviewing up until now! Hope to hear from you today :) _

**dragfire58: **_I am glad you read it to your nephew :) I am also happy to hear that he is enjoying it, hopefully (giggles) Tell him hello for me and thanks for reviewing :) _

**MidnightReader1: **_Thanks for the awesome review! :) And I took your advice on teaming Ichigo and Kagome XD Thanks for the advice and hope to hear from you soon :) _

**Omaomae: **_Thanks for reviewing this far! I always look forward for your reviews! Thank you _

**Thank you all who read and hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_

* * *

_

"These guys just keep popping up!" exclaimed Renji as he saw each and every hollow popping out from the ground. He watched, stressed that more and more came out from under the sand. He sensed that with each he destroyed the double would come out as well. He looked over at Chad. "Don't just stand there! Let's go!"

Chad nodded in response. Renji jumped up, stretching his Zanpaktou to kill off the hollows in his way. Renji landed safely after taking care of the hollows. He sighed in relief but as he looked up, his eyes widened and mostly just from being tired. He noticed more hollows coming from up the sky. _'W-What the-?'_

He dodged the hollows that feel from the sky, panicking.

Chad sighed as he was finished with his side of the hollows. He looked over at Renji to see him glaring at him. "SADO! ARE YOU NUTS?" He had figured out that Chad was the one that sent the hollows up and let them drop. How did he find out? They were already dead.

"Sorry," apologized Chad. "They were attacking you from behind so I was just covering it."

"Well if you are going to cover my back, let me know before hand," shouted Renji. "You nearly got me too!"

Chad's eye sight narrowed down, concentrating on the surroundings. "W-What 's wrong?" asked Renji, noticing his face expression. "Got a problem?"

In just a matter of seconds, Chad fired his attack from his right arm, making Renji jump to the side, astonished. Renji landed on the sand, looking at the killed hollow that was behind him. "I TOLD YOU TO WARN ME!" yelled Renji, frustrated.

"Sorry," repeated Chad.

Their attention was caught at the more hollows rising, making Renji sigh. "Man," Renji stood up, looking at the hollows. "I know it's obvious but you really don't talk much, huh?"

"I don't?" asked Chad.

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! CAN'T YOU FREAKING TELL?"

Renji sighed seeing that the hollows were ready to fire their own attack back. "Well anyways, let's get this over with!"

_

* * *

_

"Well?" whispered Rukia. "I have defeated your subordinates."

Rukia's eyes blinked the instant that Rudobon stretched his hand out in front of him with his Zanpaktou in hand. "Growl, Arbol!" In a flash, four purple lighting bolts appeared on his right shoulder while his right side of his had been wrapped in roots stretching out all the way down and bringing him up to float. "Am I supposed to be concerned about my subordinates being defeated? You shall die soon enough."

Rukia looked at the purple lighting bolts, seeing each of them had a skull at the end. She put her guard up, noticing his roots were still growing.

"By defeating my subordinates does not lead you to victory," he continued. Soon enough, Rukia's eyes went wide the moment she heard a crash behind her in one of the pillars that Ichigo had gone through. The dust particles and cement from the pillar went flying out, coming down with heavy gravity. Her eyes narrowed down.

"Ichigo...Kagome..."

* * *

Kagome ran towards Ulquiorra. "SHIRO YUME!" Her pink butterflies immediately flew towards Ulquiorra, surrounding him. Before long, the butterflies had turned into needles, making Kagome land on the ground trying to catch her breath. She waited to see blood or at least a grunt...but nothing came out.

_'D-Don't tell me it didn't wound him!' _Kagome blinked and waited. She soon saw Ulquiorra jumping up, higher than her. She widened her eyes and soon narrowed them down. "Seikatsu Shiro Hari!" Swinging her sword, millions of needles came out, towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down as he easily dodged them by disappearing. He reappeared behind Kagome, surprising her. She turned back, knowing that Ulquiorra was about to attack her next.

"KAGOME!" Ichigo ran towards them only to see Ulquiorra's swords pierce right through Kagome's left shoulder.

Wincing, Kagome drew back, her blood spilling out, drop by drop. She looked up to Ulquiorra, his index finger pointing at her with his cold stare. Her eyes widened, knowing she had no time for a barrier. Soon enough a green light started to appear at the tip of Ulquiorra's finger.

_'A-A Cero!'_

* * *

Chad looked behind his shoulder to see the pillar that Rukia had seen before. His eyes were shocked to sense and see a green cero being fired out. "Kagome!" he exclaimed a whisper. He was soon astonished to see a hollow coming from behind. He looked behind with Renji's Zanpaktou stretched and knocking the hollow to the other side along with Chad further back into the dirt so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Renji. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," grunted Chad from the sand.

"That is what you get from just standing there," commented Renji seeing him get up.

"It's not a problem," responded Chad.

"Damn," Renji came to scratch his head. "He is tough to work with." He watched as Chad ran towards the rest of the waiting hollows. _'We've trained together but we actually never fought side-by-side before. There is nothing we can do about it now.' _He sighed, watching Chad destroying all of the hollows with one single blow. "Well I guess there really is no problem in dealing with these small fry."

He looked behind him, feeling an earthquake. "What the?" Renji looked around until he came to see a mountain of sand coming up and then subsiding as it revealed the same sand guardian they had battled once before coming into Las Noches. Renji sighed. "Haven't we seen him before?"

"Definitely," answered Chad.

Renji smirked. "Ah okay. Wasn't he weak against water-based attacks?" He looked behind him. "Hey Rukia-" He blinked, noticing she was nowhere in sight.

"She's not here," Chad looked over at the Shinigami near him.

"Sado, you don't have water-based attacks, do you?" asked Renji, nervously.

"Of course not," he replied.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Renji got pumped up. "That's fine! That just means we have to crush him and kill him!"

* * *

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down, watching as the smoke subsided to the sides where he had fired his cero towards Kagome. "Oh?" He watched as Kagome's widened to see Ichigo right in front of her. He had taken the attack for her and still survived. His breathing became harder for him, his robes a bit more messier. "You survived my cero without using that mask of yours." Ulquiorra watched as Ichigo's eyes glared at him back. "You've grown stronger."

"I-Ichigo," whispered Kagome. She touched Ichigo's shoulder only to feel his hand over hers. Kagome felt his hand get a good grip on hers.

"Please Kagome," he looked behind his shoulder, starring at her wound. "Just stay out of this. I don't want you to get hurt."

Their attention was drawn by Ulquiorra's voice. "Could it be because you defeated Grimmjow? Or...is it because of your friends that are fighting outside? Or perhaps..." his eyes shifted to look behind Ichigo, directly at Kagome. "Because of that woman?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down, not liking that Ulquiorra was starring at Kagome the way he was now.

"That woman is one of us now," he continued. Kagome's eyes glared. "W-What are you talking about! I don't see my skin like yours or anything!" yelled Kagome.

Ulquiorra's eyes came to a close. "It won't make a difference even if you rescue her, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"What?" growled Ichigo.

"Saving her is meaningless," whispered Ulquiorra.

"That is not for you to decide," glared Ichigo. Ulquiorra only kept starring: "You're right. Aizen-sama will be the judge of that."

* * *

Chad fired his attack, like before, aiming for the sand guardian's arm. Renji smiled as he saw its arm coming down. "Did you get him?" Before Chad could answer, they saw its arm growing back and came knocking Chad back along with Renji.

"Sorry," apologized Chad.

"Don't apologize! Look up! UP!" he pointed as Chad followed with his head. They saw the sand guardian's hand coming down once again, trying to crush them down. Both of them rolled to the left, dodging the smash.

The hollow looked from left to right, seeing them no where in sight.

Renji let out a quite sigh, trying to catch his breath at the same time. Chad watched from a sand hill, the hollow looking for them. Obviously they were hiding. Renji looked at Chad. "Fighting is tough enough with something that isn't vulnerable to our attacks, you know?" He stood up from his spot. "This sucks. I didn't want to pull out the big guns on this guy." He looked over at their opponent once more. "But...we have to I guess."

* * *

A little bark was heard. A small puppy watching as one of the Espada ate is full. Plate after plate. Nothing but a mess on the floor and dirty plates all over the place. He looked up, still barking at the huge sized Espada eating a big piece of meat.

"Shut up you bitch!" yelled the cranky Espada, seeing he wasn't going to get any peace and quite. He threw the bone towards the small puppy making it run in fear from it.

Being the only Espada left behind, he yawned, getting up. "Whatever, might as well get going," he walked towards the door, waiting for what was waiting for him.

"This blows," he whispered.

* * *

Ichigo pushed Kagome back, surprising her as Ulquiorra stabbed his sword towards him. Luckily for Ichigo he was able to dodge his head to the side. Kagome, standing up saw that Ulquiorra's speed was increasing at a tremendous speed.

"There's more," whispered Ulquiorra as his stabbing continued, with only giving Ichigo the option to dodge.

_'It's okay,' _Ichigo jumped back, seeing Ulquiorra following him still. _'I can see it. I can respond. Just because he drew his sword doesn't mean his fighting style has changed. His reach has gotten a little longer, that is it! Watch carefully.' _He kept dodging Ulquiorra's attempts. _'Watch carefully! Focus!' _

In just a matter of seconds, Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist, stopping his actions. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Kagome saw Ichigo's eyes shifting to her, giving her a signal to attack. She nodded as she appeared in between them two.

"SHIRO YUME!" A line of needles slashed through Ulquiorra's chest, astonishing the Espada.

* * *

"BANKAI!" Renji's sword returned to its full release state. He smirked, missing his power. "Hihio Zabimaru"

Renji stretched his Zanpaktou towards the sand hollow, going right through its body. Seeing the hollow collapse down to the sand he grinned. "You were a handful, I will admit."

Chad looked to where the sand hollow had fallen only to see it coming back up, unharmed. "What?" he whispered.

"Is this...for real?" blinked Renji. "You surprised me there for a moment. But I can't have you thinking I am the same level as Runuganga." In a blink of an eye the noticed Runuganga opening its' mouth, creating and formign a cero. Chad took cover as Renji jumped back.

"Are you okay?" looked Chad.

"Yeah," replied Renji.

They looked back at the opponent. "His cero is much stronger than the other hollows we have encountered," added Chad.

"He really pisses me off," grunted Renji. "But he is still pretty much a normal hollow."

"Abarai! What did you just say?" asked Chad looking behind his shoulder. Renji blinked. "That he really pisses me off."

"No before that," Chad watched as Renji thought back to what he said. "About him being a normal hollow still, right?"

"If you knew I said that then don't make question and make me repeat it!" yelled Renji, irritated. "So what about it?"

"We need to find it's weakness," whispered Chad.

Renji smirked. "Good enough."

* * *

Ulquiorra scooted back, watching Kagome. Slowly, Ulquiorra's top ripped in half, hanging from his shoulders. Kagome's eyes widened watching a barely a scratch appeared on Ulquiorra's chest but at the same times seeing his Espada tattoo. Blood dripped from Ulquiorra's wound, making Ichigo smirk.

"She barely cut you," grinned Ichigo."Is it because of your Hierro? It sure is tough."

Kagome blinked, watching the tattoo still. Her eyes drifted to his hole making her shake her head, remembering Yuu's and Chomumi's words. She felt a spark in her sword, obviously Chomumi trying to console her, feeling her discomfort.

_'I'm okay...' _replied Kagome in her head.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down. "But it looks like Kagome and I can read your movements better."

"What was that?" asked Ulquiorra, interested in what Ichigo had said.

"Well," Kagome shrugged. "Last time Ichigo battled you, he couldn't read your movements at all," Kagome sighed. "That is what he is trying to say. He couldn't read your attacks, defenses, counters, speeds, movements, nothing..."

Ichigo blinked, surprised that Kagome could read his mind. A smirk appeared on Ichigo's face. "Maybe I am able to read his movements better because I am more like a hollow now."

Kagome's eyes widened, turning to him. _'D-Don't say that! He says it so proudly!'_

"Or maybe..." Ichigo watched as Ulquiorra's eyes concentrated on him. "it's because you've become more like me."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, stabbing his own sword into the floor. The floor tile came up from the strength of Ulquiorra's sword, making big chunks of the floor come up like an earthquake. Ulquiorra looked up, glaring at them ready to kill them.

"Well now you made him angry Ichigo," sighed Kagome.

* * *

Renji saw Chad's other arm having been armored up white with a red strip. The finger tips having sparks of lighting. Chad formed a fist, going directly towards Runuganga. "LA MUERTE!"

His fist collided with the base of Runuganga's body made from sand, making it crack into little pieces. Runuganga growled, seeing the cracks of his own sand coming up to his head. Renji watched, fascinated about Chad's attack.

A fist from Runuganga sent Chad flying back making Renji catch him in time. "Woah!"

Soon enough Renji looked at Chad. "Do it one more time...for decoy."

Chad nodded getting up from his place and running towards Runuganga. Chad made his fist again aiming towards the same spot as before, making even more cracks. Renji jumped up, stretching his Zanpaktou he attacked Runuganga's head, destroying it completely.

Renji landed safely. "Nice!" he looked over at Chad. "Sorry for using you as a decoy."

"No," whispered Chad. "I'd thought you would do something like that. You remind of Ichigo."

"Huh?" Renji smirked. "Now you've said too much." He looked to see more hollow coming up. "And you remind me of Kagome. She always has something in store for us. We never know what kind of plan she can come up with."

He turned around, still looking at the hollows. "Either way, we aren't done yet."

Chad looked behind his shoulder. "Let's go!"

* * *

"More like a human?" whispered Ulquiorra. "I see. You seem rather excited that you're able to keep up with such low-level abilities."

Soon enough, Ichigo's eyes along with Kagome's widened, feeling Ulquiorra's reiatsu rise to the max. Kagome winced, feeling the heavy weight on her shoulders. Both Ichigo and Kagome blinked only to see Ulquiorra appear in front of them, floating.

Ichigo growled under his breath. "Kagome!"

She nodded in response as Ulquiorra's sword made contact with the tile floor, moving it and breaking it. Kagome jumped up from the smoke, along with Ichigo jumping the opposite side. Landing on one knee, Kagome looked up to see Ulquiorra behind Ichigo, ready to slash him. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder, blocking Ulquiorra attack with his own Zanpaktou.

Kagome gasped, watching as Ulquiorra disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Ichigo once again. Ichigo's eyes looked from the corner, seeing Ulquiorra's blade ready to slash him through. His own eyes widened. Kagome closed her eyes, dropping her sword and putting her hands in front of her, palms towards the two guys.

_CLANK!_

Ichigo's and Ulquiorra's eyes widened watching as a pink barrier had stopped Ulquiorra's sword. A crack appeared across the barrier, slowly spreading. It soon shattered into million pieces, both of the guys' eyes looking at the woman who had done the barrier. _  
_

* * *

Steps going up were echoed in the hall. A dark hall. Two girls walking up, one of them looking behind their shoulder to the other. "Hurry up!"

"I...I really think we should stop," a girl with short blond hair looked up at the one with two high ponytails. "I don't want to mess with her anymore..."

A hand made contact with her cheek. Hard and rough making her head turn to the side.

"Stupid Menoly," the girl known as Menoly looked up, hurt from the slap. "You must have heard at least what Aizen-sama said earlier." Menoly watched as the girl in front of her walk forward to her destination as she kept talking. "This is it...this is our shot!"

"L-Loly..." whispered Menoly.

A glare from Loly came as she kept walking with Menoly following after.

"We will drag her down to hell," she growled under her breath. "Where she belongs."

* * *

The pieces kept falling down, shattering more as they touched ground.

"What are you doing?" questioned Ulquiorra in his serious tone. Kagome stayed silent watching as Ulquiorra's and her eyes never left each other. "I asked you _why _you helped him."

"Isn't it obvious?" responded Kagome.

"Is it because he is your friend?" questioned Ulquiorra for the second time. "If you could make a barrier like that before, why didn't you? Why now?" His eyes pierced through hers. "Why didn't you?" He saw her stress right through from his question to her. "You aren't sure, huh?"

"Did I ever say that?" glared Kagome.

"Let me tell you something," Ulquiorra turned around, starting to take his steps towards Kagome. "Would you shut up already?" growled Ichigo, making Ulquiorra's movement come to a halt. He looked behind his shoulder seeing Ichigo's glare at him. "You keep going about all this crap of how Kagome is on your side. Well let me tell you something. Even she turned into a hollow I would bring her back by force if I had to but since that isn't the case, she wants to go back home and that is why I am here, to help her and protect her. Am I supposed to care that she barely used her barrier on me? If she didn't it meant because she believed in me that I am strong enough," he looked at Kagome. "Thank you, Kagome."

He looked back at the Espada. "Kagome, please stay back for now. This is going to get dangerous from now on. Trust me..."

Kagome picked up her Zanpaktou. "Right~"

Ichigo sighed, knowing and forgetting that Kagome was stubborn as always. Ulquiorra watched as Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho was surrounding Ichigo's blade alone.

"Getsuga Tensho, again? When are you going to realize that has no affect on me?" Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down. In that instant, Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he saw Ichigo jumping towards him, swords colliding, but something was different. He hadn't released his Getsuga Tensho at him but it was wrapped around the blade itself. With all his strength, Ichigo pushed Ulquiorra farther back, astonishing Kagome.

_'A-Amazing! Where was that strength before?' _Kagome blinked.

Ulquiorra pushed Ichigo to the side, still keeping his balance. Ulquiorra appeared behind him only to see that Ichigo had blocked his attack again. Kagome sighed. _'Will this ever end?'_

* * *

Renji grunted. "Damn! These hollows just won't stop huh?"

Chad landed on the sand, safely. "We need to help Ichigo and Kagome too!"

"I know!" exclaimed Renji. Before they knew it, a bunch of arrows appeared, hitting hollows and killing them easily. Renji and Chad looked behind their backs to see Uryuu and Orihime standing on a sand hill. "Ishida! Inoue!" yelled Renji.

"Sorry we are late," smirked Uryuu."It took time for Mayuri to patch me up to good health and Orihime."

"Well at least you two are safe," smiled Renji.

Chad ran behind Renji. "Ishida! Kagome is trouble!"

"I know," sighed Uryuu. "For some reason I sensed her reiatsu and so did Orihime."

Orihime nodded. "And so is Ichigo."

They all looked towards the tower. "What the heck is Ichigo doing over there?" questioned Uryuu.

* * *

Kagome watched, back and forth from the battle between Ulquiorra and Ichigo. "Wait...what the heck am I doing standing here? I should be over there! Ichigo is going to get a piece of my mind! If only I could tell him to sit like I did to Inuyasha!"

She took a step forward before her eyes widened, feeling the presence of someone behind her. She saw nothing once she looked behind her shoulder. _'Strange...I was sure I felt the familiar reiatsu around here...' _

Before she knew it, once her head turned around she felt a hand covering her mouth as well as grabbing her arm behind her back. She growled behind the hand, angry at whoever it was. Kagome soon heard a familiar voice and saw the same face. "Gotcha..."

Kagome's eyes widened, surprised to see Loly. _'W-What is she doing here?' _

Kagome tried to fight back, muffling behind that hand. Loly rolled her eyes as her other arm that was holding her arm pulled her hair back, along with her head.

"Shut up wench," whispered Loly with a creepy smile. "Be a good girl and let me teach you a listen."

Kagome smiled with her eyes, making Loly confused. "WHY ARE YOU SMILING!"

Before she knew it, she felt something piercing through her leg. Looking down at it she noticed white needles sticking right out. She growled under her breath, looking back at Kagome. Pulling her hair more she made Kagome wince in pain. "You think this is funny? I will show you something fun!"

* * *

Chad looked behind his shoulder, once again to the tower he had seen before. "Kagome!"

"What's wrong?" asked Renji. "Look I know we are wearing the hollow down but we are still fighting!"

Orihime walked in closer. "What is wrong Sado-kun?"

"I-It's Kagome!" he exclaimed.

"Kagome?" repeated Uryuu firing his arrows at the hollows. "Ichigo is taking care of her just fine. Have faith in him."

Chad nodded. "I know. But Ichigo is fighting the strongest reiatsu I can sense right now." Renji narrowed down his eyes. "So that means we need to clean up this mess asap, huh?"

* * *

Loly smirked. "So you do remember us, huh? Or probably not." Her hand over Kagome's mouth tightened, bruising Kagome's cheeks. "That is right. Why would a freak like you remember a normal girl like me?"

_'She is kidding right? Her? Normal? Normal my ass!'_ Kagome glared back at her.

Ichigo's eyes widened, sensing Kagome's reiatsu in danger. He looked behind his shoulder. "Kagome!"

He saw her, trapped in one of the Arrancar's arms. "Who they fuck are they?" He turned around, rushing towards them. Loly noticed his movement, moving her other hand from her hair to near her eye. "One step closer and I'll rip her eye out!"

"Getsuga Ten-" he was cut off the moment his sword collided with Ulquiorra, he, standing in front of Loly and Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Ulquiorra?" exclaimed Loly.

"Don't mistake me," Ulquiorra looked behind his shoulder. "I didn't do it to save you two."

Ichigo charged towards Ulquiorra, once again colliding swords. Ulquiorra kept his eyes on them, especially on Kagome's. Kagome gulped watching his eyes slowly invading her own body. "MOVE!" yelled Ichigo. Ulquiorra drifted his eyes to him. "Make me."

They continued their fight, making Kagome feel her arm being pulled back, hurting like hell. "AGH!"

"Menoly!" yelled Loly. "Rip her to shreds!"

Kagome's eyes made contact with Menoly's. She saw the sadness in Menoly's eyes. "Y-You don't have to listen to her..." whispered Kagome. "SHUT UP BITCH!" yelled Loly once again. "N-No, I don't want to!" Menoly turned her back to them. "She has the power to heal anything, remember? Anything..."

Loly let go of Kagome, dropping her roughly to the floor as she walked to towards Menoly and grabbed the shirt on her collar. "Oh? Is it because she saved your life? Coward!" she pushed Menoly away, looking back at Kagome, seeing her getting up. Fine, I'll do it myself!"

* * *

**Well there is chapter 13! **

**What did you all think? Was it okay with the action part on Kagome's part? Don't worry her bankai will come out to kick some LOLY BUTT! **

**Sorry if she seemed weak here but trust me next chapter she will toughen up! **

**Review please :) **

**I hope to hear from people today :) **

**And Thanks for reading this far! **

**The ultimate fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra is coming don't worry! I wouldn't leave that part! XD**

**Kagome's abilities: **

**Shiro Yume: **_White Dream_

**Seikatsu Shiro Hari: **_White Dream Life _

**Her bankai will appear in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and hope you all review :) I will really appreciate it! :P **_  
_


	14. Unleashed

**Konnichiwa! **

**Sorry for the long update. Sorry if I made you wait longer than usual. School just started for me again with my fall break being over. Those two weeks went by so fast! **

**And with Bleach coming back this week! The Fake Karakura Town is now over and well...two more arcs are on the plan for Tite Kubo! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Thank you a****nd Thank you to those who read the last chapter and the ones who just came to love this story! **

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**You know I've been loving more Kpop music than Jpop don't know why...Especially SNSD haha XD **

**Well getting off track here...enjoy Chapter 14! **

**TIME FOR KAGOME TO KICK BUTT! **

**Omaomae: **_Thank you for reviewing! Always look forward to your reviews! And yes, going by the anime but I also go by the manga at the same time, just taking some things out and adding thins in from time to time. It takes a little planning for me to decide where to put things especially since Inuyasha is in the Bleach world so Kagome needs to be put somewhere! And the planning is taking longer than usual haha with all the fights going on! And Loly is kind of annoying lol. But I thank Tite Kubo for drawing her, gives Kagome a chance to fight her haha XD hope to hear from you today! _

**krysten: **_Thank you for reviewing! I am glad you liked Forget haha. Took me awhile to finish that story and now with the sequel going on :) I am glad I have another fan :) Hope to hear from you soon _

**MidnightReader1: **_Yeah, it was time that Kagome got some action! And she will be getting more soon! ;) Thanks for reviewing. Always love to read yours and like the others too :) Enjoy this chapter! _

**Taeniaea: **_Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter and review :) Always makes me happy when you review :) _

**WhiteTenshi: **_Yeah! I have it planned that Yuu will get his Bankai out soon! But still don't know when :) Thanks for reviewing :) Hope to hear your comments today :) _

**marc: **_I'm sorry to disappoint you :) I know it seems that Kagome is the center of everything but I am trying to give other characters the chance to speak as well. Sorry...I will try my best not to make Kagome the center of everything!_

**Anyways...Here it is...Chapter 14!**

**Sorry for the long wait...my computer didn't work but I finally got it to work again! Thank god! So here is Chapter 14!  
**

**

* * *

****LAST TIME...**

Ichigo's eyes widened, sensing Kagome's reiatsu in danger. He looked behind his shoulder. "Kagome!"

He saw her, trapped in one of the Arrancar's arms. "Who they fuck are they?" He turned around, rushing towards them. Loly noticed his movement, moving her other hand from her hair to near her eye. "One step closer and I'll rip her eye out!"

"Getsuga Ten-" he was cut off the moment his sword collided with Ulquiorra, he, standing in front of Loly and Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Ulquiorra?" exclaimed Loly.

"Don't mistake me," Ulquiorra looked behind his shoulder. "I didn't do it to save you two."

Ichigo charged towards Ulquiorra, once again colliding swords. Ulquiorra kept his eyes on them, especially on Kagome's. Kagome gulped watching his eyes slowly invading her own body. "MOVE!" yelled Ichigo. Ulquiorra drifted his eyes to him. "Make me." They continued their fight, making Kagome feel her arm being pulled back, hurting like hell. "AGH!"

"Menoly!" yelled Loly. "Rip her to shreds!"

Kagome's eyes made contact with Menoly's. She saw the sadness in Menoly's eyes. "Y-You don't have to listen to her..." whispered Kagome. "SHUT UP BITCH!" yelled Loly once again. "N-No, I don't want to!" Menoly turned her back to them. "She has the power to heal anything, remember? Anything..."

Loly let go of Kagome, dropping her roughly to the floor as she walked to towards Menoly and grabbed the shirt on her collar. "Oh? Is it because she saved your life? Coward!" she pushed Menoly away, looking back at Kagome, seeing her getting up. Fine, I'll do it myself!"

She walked closer to her, making Kagome narrow down her eyes, concentrating.

* * *

Menoly tried to grab Loly's arm to stop her. "Loly!"

"SHUT UP!" she argued back angrily. Loly's attention was diverted to Kagome getting up from the floor, holding her Zanpaktou tightly in her grasp. Loly's smirk appeared back on her face. "Oh? What is this? Trying to fight back?"

Kagome glared back as an answer. "No."

Loly appeared behind Kagome, putting her hand over Kagome's wound on her shoulder where Ulquiorra has stabbed her once. Kagome winced inside, not wanting to show the pain as Loly tightened her grip. "You heard Aizen-sama, remember? There is no need for you anymore..."

"I don't think I remember him saying that?" glared Kagome.

"Oh? But he said to all over Hueco Mundo," grinned Loly.

Kagome closed her eyes, her lips parting to speak: "talked to him in person already, front to front. You don't know what he said..."

Loly's eyes turned to full anger, frustrated with Kagome's words. In just one pull, Loly ripped the sleeve off Kagome's dress, full of blood. Kagome looked to her bare shoulder to the ground where Loly dropped the sleeve. A sigh passed her lips but soon hissed when Loly's fingers buried in her wound even more, the blood oozing out like a sponge full of water.

Ichigo's eyes widened, still with his Zanpaktou connected to Ulquiorra's. "KAGOME!"

Kagome tightened her grip on the hilt of her katana and slashed Loly's side of her ribs making her take steps back. "YOU WENCH!" yelled Loly. In just a blink of an eye, Loly notice Kagome next to her and slashing her other side. Loly turned around, ripping Kagome's other sleeve while scratching her skin at the same time. Ichigo growled under his breath as he jumped up, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" firing his attack, Ulquiorra blocked it with his sword but noticed Ichigo's diversion when he past him. Ulquiorra finger pointed to the side where Ichigo was, firing his own cero and pushing him back that instant.

Ichigo got up again, colliding swords again with Ulquiorra stopping him from taking any farther moves.

"I told you to move it!" yelled Ichigo.

"If you rather fight another opponent," whispered Ulquiorra. "You better kill me quickly then."

"SCREW YOU! NOW MOVE IT!" shouted Ichigo. "GET LOST!"

Ichigo's eyes noticed Loly's fingers making Kagome's wound worse and especially the pain on Kagome's face. "STOP IT!" yelled Ichigo. Kagome's eyes closed: "Hari..." To Loly's surprise, Kagome's Zanpaktou had disappeared from her hand. She looked down to her feet noticing a white ribbon wrapping around her body.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" The ribbon stopped to her shoulders. Kagome's eyes opened. "Ribon..." Loly screamed of pain once the ribbon had turned into needles piercing through her body, the blood sliding down her body. Kagome felt her body free from Loly's grasp. She took a step forward and looked behind her shoulder seeing her ability doing its work. Kagome's fingers snapped, the ribbon appearing again and returning to her hand back to its sword form.

Loly dropped to her knees. "YOU MONSTER!"

Before long, the noticed the floor rumbling beneath them, stopping everyone's actions. They looked around the area seeing bits of the ceiling coming down. "What's that?" exclaimed Ichigo.

The floor soon opened a hole, someone crashing to it and jumping up. A huge body standing up straight with a smirk across his face. Kagome's eyes narrowed down along with Ichigo's.

"Now who?" whispered Kagome**

* * *

**Rukia slashed her sword vertically to an Exequia, one trying to attack her. She noticed more behind her, trying to do the same thing. Trying to focus, Rukia was already getting tired and out of breath. Where had all the Exequias come from again? Weren't Chad, Renji and herself done with them?

After slashing the last Exequia she focused her attention to Rudobon who hadn't moved from his spot, just starring at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, smirking behind his mask. "You look tired now." Rukia noticed his movements, his hand extending to the side as four more thunderbolts appeared on his left side of his back. Rukia's eyes narrowed down, seeing more Exequias appearing as well. Rudobon looked up at the tower. _'Ulquiorra...it seems that he has gotten here now!'_

Rukia saw his sight line and followed. _'Did he feel the same reiatsu? It is incredibly strong!'  
_

* * *

"Ulquiorra!" yelled the huge Arrancar. "I came to pitch in!"

Ulquiorra looked from behind his shoulder. "When did I ask for help, Yammy?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down, remembering the day he had seen the huge like Arrancar. The one who had previously hurt Chad and Orihime. He heard a light chuckled coming from Yammy as he began to speak again. "Don't be such a wet blanket!" He looked up towards Ichigo. "That Shinigami there looks like he toughened up a bit! Lemme have a turn to kill!"

"Oh?" whispered Ulquiorra. "So you've finally recovered, huh? Regardless, I'm afraid your job lies elsewhere."

"Oh?" Yammy raised his eyebrows, confused on Ulquiorra's words.

"Either you can go back to sleep," continued Ulquiorra. "Or finish off the captain class Shinigami down there."

Both Ichigo's and Kagome's eyes narrowed hearing Ulquiorra's little speech.

"What?" exclaimed Yammy."Don't you dare gyp me, Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra's eyes turned into a glare. "Don't get so selfish. Go show those Shinigami your true power and kill them"

Soon enough, Yammy's steps stopped towards Ulquiorra, sensing three new reiatsus. He looked behind his shoulder to see two other Arrancars, plus a human. "Huh? What are you two whores doing here?" he yelled.

Menoly's eyes turned to panic watching as Yammy's anger rose. "W-We got nothing to do with this! We are leaving, Yammy-sama!"she looked back at her companion. "Come on, Loly!" Loly scoffed in return: "Like hell I would! I didn't come here for nothing!" she looked back at Kagome, starring at the huge Arrancar looking at them.

"Enough!" shouted Menoly in irritation. "You are acting childish and stupid!"

Kagome's eyes widened, seeing something coming Menoly's way. In a blink of an eye, Yammy's hand smashed against Menoly, pushing and making her crash against the wall of the hall and nowhere in sight.

"MENOLY!" Loly watched in horror as her friend was basically killed in front of her eyes.

Yammy smirked, looking back at Espada number 4: "Ulquiorra! What are these two insects doing up here?"

Ulquiorra's attention went back to Ichigo. "Ask them yourself."

"Oh. Good call," he replied. He knelt down in front of Loly. "Well? What are you little worms doing up here? You're in the way."

Loly's eyes shook of fear of what Yammy might do next.

"SPEAK UP!" his hand reaching to her body, ready to throw her like a ball was stopped as soon as Kagome set a barrier around Loly. He looked to the side, seeing her eyes in determination and of bravery all mixed in one color. He stopped up from his knelt spot: "Hey! Ulquiorra! Let me have some fun with killing the human! She looks strong enough!" He walked closer to Ulquiorra only to give Kagome some time to slowly walk towards Loly.

"What?" grunted Loly. "You must be loving this that I showed you how weak I really am huh? And that I let you save me...even though we came here to _kill _you, here we are, getting slaughtered." Kagome's eyes narrowed down as Loly continued. "Go ahead, laugh at me."

Kagome sighed, bringing her hands closer to Loly's body, her hands glowing brightly pink. "W-What are you doing?" exclaimed Loly. "A-Are you healing me? NO STOP IT! I don't need your pity."

"Just shut up," whispered Kagome in pain. "You should learn to accept other people's help from time to time. It doesn't make you weaker but stronger." she took a deep breath. "And I protected you from that huge Arrancar's attack because it was the right thing to do. I think it is time to but an end to Espadas and their killing." She closed her eyes. "The only nice Espadas I have meet so far are Nel and I hate to admit it...but Grimmjow as well. Now shut up and let me heal those wounds _I _created."

"You're insane!" yelled Loly. "I almost killed you...and here you are-healing me?"

Loly's eyes widened seeing Yammy's fist coming from behind Kagome. "Y-Yammy?"

Kagome's eyes still were closed as a barrier came from behind, stopping Yammy's fist from hitting her. Yammy smirked, in astonishment and excitement.

Ichigo's eyes created a glare. "KAGOME!" Ulquiorra's sword stopped him from moving, making him repeat his words. "I told you. After you kill me...you can go to _her._"

Yammy looked down at Kagome as the barrier shattered. "What's your problem?" asked Yammy to Kagome. "Protecting a low Arrancar like her? Bull shit!" His smirk grew wider. "But, either way, it looks like fighting you will be more entertaining and interesting..."

"DON'T!" shouted Ichigo watching as hand tried to grab Kagome. Kagome's sword started to glow white, but was stopped as Loly came to the front with her small dagger, slicing a cut on Yammy's hand.

"huh?" whispered Kagome.

Yammy looked at the cut on his hand, the blood slowly dripping down. "Where the hell did you hide a knife in that outfit, you whore?"

Kagome looked closer to Loly's anger. "W-Why did you just-?" she was immediately cut off in mid sentence when Loly's rough voice was heard: "I really hate you now! Making me owe the favor for healing me...for a second time..."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to."

"Well," glared Loly. "I will deal with him."

* * *

The battle with Loly and Yammy had started, only Loly getting the hits. Scratch, wound, blood, everything possible on Loly's white skin. Loly smirked, starring at the taller Arrancar. "W-Why do you have to come for my _prey, _Yammy?"

She placed her little dagger in her palms. "Poison, Escolopendra!"

Soon enough, her whole body changed, having four arms like a centipede along with her wounds being cleared off. She swung one of her arms towards Yammy, easily moving back he dodged as her arm crashed against one of the pillars. From the corner of his eye he was able to see purple smog and goo coming out from it, realizing it was poison.

Loly's grin grew wider: "I'll kill you! Ulquiorra! And everyone in my way!"

In blink of an eye, Loly was plundered down into the floor with Yammy's fist over her petite body. Kagome gasped, watching as Yammy's fist practically cracked every hollow bone on Loly's body and armor.

Grabbing her in his fist, Yammy watched as she coughed out the blood.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Kagome. "You deal with me!"

"STOP IT YOU WENCH!" argued Loly. "Don't kiss ass!" she looked from behind her shoulder. "God, I really hate you!"

Loly grunted in pain, Yammy's fist tightening roughly on her bones. "That is for acting like a big shot you whore!" he replied with a scoff. He threw off to the wall, making her fall all the way down from the pillar and nowhere in sight.

Kagome shook in anger and fear, all mixed in one. Even at heart. "You really are pathetic!" she yelled.

Looking back Yammy found her looking at him. "Oh? Did you say something?" His smirk appeared once again. "Oy! Ulquiorra! Can I fight this girl and kill her too?"

"NO!" screamed Ichigo.

Kagome tightened her grip on the hilt of her katana, pointing the edge towards Yammy. "Bring it then..."

Kagome took a deep breath as she made a black flip, three times until Yammy grunted in pain as three arrows were shot to his left shoulder. He immediately fell to the ground, surprising both Ichigo and Ulquiorra together.

A pair of white shoes landed swiftly to the floor, making Kagome smile. "Next time, give me a warning when shooting those arrows."

Ichigo blinked, recognizing the figure. "Ishida?"

"Get your act together!" Uryuu smirked from behind his shoulder. "And concentrate on dealing with your own opponent, Kurosaki! I will deal with this guy along with Kagome"

* * *

Rukia tried to catch her breath. Little by little Rudobon would send his Exequias to her, trying to spill her blood.

"What's the matter?" asked Rudobon."Are you getting sick of it? The god-like power of my Arbol? My Arbol is able to make as many soldiers as I want and need, so basically you are outnumbered right now."

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she watched more Exequias coming towards her and more growing off Rudobon's lighting bolt branches. Rukia clashed swords with each that came at her till she backed down, breathing forcefully.

"End your life here...Shinigami!" shouted Rudobon. "That girl you Shinigami came to save...will no longer be alive!"

Rukia glared at him and his words. "You better take that back..."

* * *

"I-Ishida?" repeated Ichigo.

Kagome blinked and soon straightened up. Uryuu pushed in his glasses. "You heard me, Kurosaki...I will deal with this Espada."

Kagome looked up to see Yammy standing up, his fist coming down to crush Uryuu. In a flash, she appeared in front of him, blocking his fist with her barrier once again.

"YOU WENCH! STOP IT WITH THOSE BARRIERS!" he shouted. Uryuu turned his attention to the Arrancar hovering over them. "Why don't we take this battle somewhere else?"

Yammy smirked as Uryuu jumped down in the hole that Yammy had come from. Before following, Yammy looked at Ulquiorra one last time: "Hey Ulquiorra! I'll be back after I kill him!" Jumping down, Kagome watched as Uryuu and Yammy started to talk. She sighed, thinking to herself. _'Should I go? Or should I stay here and help Ichigo? I'm scared to even leave him one second...What should I do? I have a bad feeling about what is to come...'_

* * *

Uryuu shot one of his arrows as Yammy ran to him, obviously ready to plunder him to the ground with his fists. Easily with his big rough hands, he threw the arrow to the side, still continuing to run. Jumping up, Uryuu blocked his fist.

"I am not falling for that again!" yelled Yammy.

He began to throw balas, one after another as Uryuu only dodged. "You are fast when it comes to dodging!" smirked Yammy.

Looking up above him, he never noticed Uryuu being there, his next arrow aiming at him. Yammy's eyes widened.

"And it would seem like you aren't," grinned Uryuu.

Shooting four arrows to Yammy's shoulders, he looked behind seeing him freeze. "Huh? Is that all you got?" smirked Yammy for a second time. "No matter how many you shoot, it won't make a difference."

Uryuu's eyes narrowed. _'It won't affect him at this level?' _He closed his eyes. _'Something is going up there...Kurosaki...he still hasn't let his real spiritual pressure out. Is it because...' _a mental picture of Kagome went to his mind. _'Of Higurashi-san? She may not be able to handle it...maybe'

* * *

_

Ulquiorra collided swords with Ichigo once again. He pushed him down the ground with all the mid strength he had. "Is it because of her?" he asked.

Kagome's attention was full to him. She watched as her amber colored eyes meet his emerald.

"Is it because of that woman that you won't pull out your mask?" he repeated with a few details. He started taking a few steps towards her, making her point the edge of her sword to him. "If that is the case," he continued. "I will deal with her first."

Ichigo appeared in front of him. "It isn't. It isn't because of her."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"It isn't because of her," he repeated. "I have other reasons."

Kagome watched as their fight continued. Her eyes closed. _'Chomumi? How come I have the feeling that...something is about to come?'_

_

* * *

_

"Inuyasha?" said a voice behind the hanyou. Golden eyes shifted to behind his shoulder, seeing a more petite woman coming towards his way.

"Oh, it's just you, Sango," he whispered. He looked down at village from the hill he stood.

"Seeing you like this really hurts me, Inuyasha," she added. "Kagome wouldn't like to see you this way."

"I know," he replied. "I am sure she is safer and happier at her world."

"You don't know that," she continued. "For all we know, she could be scared, alone, and in danger." Inuyasha nodded to Sango's words. He noticed her little companion, Kirara jumping to his shoulder and gently touching his cheek with hers. "Kagome still believes and probably thinks you are happy right now. Shouldn't you at least do that for her?"

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "Something dark is happening...I can feel it."

* * *

Rukia found herself down to the floor, pinned by an Exequias. She looked up, tiredly and frightened at seeing more of them with their blade ready to stab her. Her eyes closed until a huge bamboo snake came destroying all the Exequias in the way. She found herself free from the Exequias weight that was on her.

Rukia looked to her right. "R-Renji!" To her left. "Sado!"

Renji smirked. "Yo! Long time no see!"

* * *

Uryuu smirked as Yammy fell into his trap of arrows, just like he had down with Szayel before. Yammy fell to his knees.

"I told you not to underestimate me," added Uryuu. "I don't just shoot arrows, I do traps."

Yammy growled loudly enough for his enemy to hear. He slowly got up. "You are the one who is getting to cocky!" He formed a fist with his hand again only to fall into another trap full of spiritual energy that had a negative effect on Arrancars.

"Good thing Mayuri gave me those," whispered Uryuu. "They are convenient."

Another blast came, a strong one enough to go through the hole they had come from before. Uryuu watched and walked over to where Yammy hung, grabbing from the edge of the hole that the other trap had made...a deep hole. "You really are a slow learner. Didn't I tell you not to underestimate me?"

Yammy growled in frustration, feeling his own heavy weight slowly dropping him down.

"I wouldn't move so much, for your sake," grinned Uryuu.

"You damn brat!" cursed Yammy. Uryuu shot his last arrow, making Yammy fall straight down to the ground, crashing through floor to floor.

* * *

Uryuu jumped back up to where Ichigo and Ulquiorra where, surprising them. "Ishida!"

Kagome sighed in relief, seeing he was okay with only minor scratches.

Uryuu smirked. "That Yammy guy really doesn't know how to take someone seriously. I can tell you were doubting me, Kurosaki."

Ichigo chuckled. "I never doubted you once. You just talk and talk that is all. You're an annoying guy." Ichigo lowered his head, his eyes hiding behind his long orange bangs. "Look after Kagome for me, will ya? She won't be able to block all of my Spiritual Pressure after all. "

"Who said?" argued Kagome. "Saying that I am weak?"

"No," he replied. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kagome's eyes turned to a glare. _'I-Is he really going to use...his mask? Shirosaki better not! He promised me! WE MADE A DEAL!'_

"I want you to protect her with your life," continued Ichigo, catching Kagome's attention. "Ishida."

"I was going to do that even without you telling me," replied Uryuu.

Ichigo smirked. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Ulquiorra. Here I come. This is what you wanted to see," his hand came up to his face, making Kagome's eyes widened. "Right?"

Kagome shook her head. "NO!" She started running towards him until Uryuu caught her by the waist. "LET ME GO! HE CAN'T! NO! NOOOOO!"

"My Hollowfication!" The red and black spiritual pressure all came to his face, forming the mask. Uryuu, trying to pull Kagome farther away, struggled and saw how Kagome was becoming heavier in emotion.

"Higurashi-san! He is going to be okay!"

"NO HE IS NOT!" she argued back. "I know...what is going to happen next. I can't believe...he broke our deal..." tears steamed down her cheeks.

Kagome watched as Ulquiorra managed to make a hole outside the pillar and jumping out with Ichigo following. Both her and Uryuu ran to their direction, seeing them go all the way up.

"Where the hell did they go?" whispered Uryuu.

Kagome eyes turned to a glare.

* * *

Ichigo looked from right to left, seeing nothing but a dark desert, with Las Noches being seen. "A-Are we on the ceiling of Las Noches?"

"That's right," Ichigo looked up to see Ulquiorra looking down at him, the crescent moon shining on him and behind him. "Two things are forbidden below this ceiling. One: Firing the Gran Rey Cero, a Cero that only exists within Espadas. And the second...the sword release of an Espada," his sword point came towards Ichigo from where he stood. "that is ranked cuatro and above..." He took a pause and continued. "Reasons why is because they are so powerful, that they are a threat to destroy Las Noches." He narrowed down his eyes.

"Enclose," his eyes closed. "Murcielago!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he noticed green rain dripping down with Ulquiorra form shown. Black devil wings on each side, a hollow crown on his head along with longer black hair and a tail. His eyes remained the same, ready to kill.

In just a flash, Ichigo noticed, Ulquiorra's green glowing weapon to his next, ready to slice it off.

With a blast, and blood dripping down, Ichigo fell to his knees.

"Good thinking." added Ulquiorra. "Using Getsuga to protect you and blocking my attack was wise. If you hadn't of done that...your head would be rolling to my feet right now."

Ichigo looked from his shoulder, his eyes into a glare. A piece of his mask had been broken now, only on his right eye.

"I will tell you this though," continued Ulquiorra. "Kagome will stay here...with me."

* * *

**I am sorry for the late update! Later than usual! **

**But my laptop broke so I couldn't do anything! And I was already typing like half way through this chapter! **

**I am so sorry! **

**Please forgive me! **

**Please review if you can and vote on my new poll! **

**I hope fans haven't given up on this story! **

**I also had to do some future planning on what to do with this story and the characters so please bare with me. I love you all! **

**Review! (PLEASE!) **

**And vote on the poll on my profile!**

**Thank you for reading and hope to hear from you ;)  
**


	15. Despair

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Already in Chapter 15! I hope you all keep on supporting me...though I am stuck on how I should really end this story...any ideas? **

**Also, thanks for reviewing and reading this far and hope to hear from you today! **

**Ugh! Lately I haven't been getting the inspiration to write my research paper for English ha-ha XD Don't know why! **

**Well at least I don't go to school this Thursday! **

**You know, I have been thinking of writing a Death Note crossover with Inuyasha...so I just started watching again to get ideas :)) **

**Anyways: LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

**Kat: **Ha-ha sorry for the cliffhanger...but that makes it the more to read...right? :P Oh and don't worry, Kagome will soon say something but I am planning for Ichigo to do it first to tell her how he feels :) Thanks for reviewing

**Taeniaea: **Thanks for reviewing :) Love you for reviewing every chapter!

**omaomae: **Really? Haha well, we never know. Maybe Ulquiorra is starting to like Kagome...should he? Ha-ha! Thanks for reviewing! Love you! :P

**dragfire58: **Thanks! I hope you really are enjoying the story up until now :) Hope to hear you from now

**krysten: **Well, the wait is over...Kagome is about to fight! We will see! Thanks for reviewing!

**XxKuragari no KagexX: **Thank you ha-ha and I am still trying to improve :) thanks for the support and review! Hope to hear from you soon :)

**Thank you everyone! **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **

**

* * *

**

**LAST TIME...**

Ichigo's eyes widened as he noticed green rain dripping down with Ulquiorra form shown. Black devil wings on each side, a hollow crown on his head along with longer black hair and a tail. His eyes remained the same, ready to kill.

In just a flash, Ichigo noticed, Ulquiorra's green glowing weapon to his next, ready to slice it off.

With a blast, and blood dripping down, Ichigo fell to his knees.

"Good thinking." added Ulquiorra. "Using Getsuga to protect you and blocking my attack was wise. If you hadn't of done that...your head would be rolling to my feet right now."

Ichigo looked from his shoulder, his eyes into a glare. A piece of his mask had been broken now, only on his right eye.

"I will tell you this though," continued Ulquiorra. "Kagome will stay here...with me."

* * *

Ichigo tried catching his breath, making it seem like he had trouble even concentrating on the battle. He had so many things in his head that he didn't know what to do next but fight and WIN! His eyes golden eyes narrowed down, watching emerald eyes watching his every move, his breath, his blinks, eerything.

_'This can't be happening!' _Ichigo yelled in his head, debating on what to do next. _'I went into Hollowfication...but I couldn't react at all to his movements!' _

His breathing was harder and easier to hear as Ulquiorra started to speak: "I am impressed that you are able to use your mask even longer than before. It seems all that training you did really did pay off...," he took a pause. "But it would seem like it still breaks easily."

Before long, Ichigo's eyes widened at seeing Ulquiorra's next move. He was about to throw his green bolt-like weapon to him from where he stood.

_'Watch closely...' _whispered Ichigo in his head, in his eyes, slowing down Ulquiorra's movements, being able to watch his every move. Seeing has Ulquiorra threw his weapon, Ichigo moved his head to the side, dodging it perfectly. His eyes diverted back to see Ulquiorra throwing another one, only to the side he moved his head to. Barely, just barely, Ichigo was able to dodge it. Ulquiorra's weapon had the enough force to push Ichigo back, forcefully.

As he was thrown farther back, Ichigo growled in his mask, stabbing his sword into the ground to stop and regain his balance. His eyes narrowed down to a glare as Ulquiorra rushed towards him, flying with the help of his black wings.

They soon collided with their weapons, creating even more dust from the ceiling.

* * *

Uryuu walked closer to the hole that Ichigo and Ulquiorra had exited from. He looked up to the fake sky, seeing the other hole and a peek of the night sky from above. A sigh passed his lips, obviously stressed on what to do next.

"A hole...opened up in the sky, huh?" he whispered. "So this sky above us right now...is fake."

His attention was caught, hearing foot steps coming closer behind him. He looked to his left, watching as Kagome looked up at the sky, a few tears still stuck to her eyes and cheeks.

"Higurashi-san..." he tried getting her attention. "I am glad you are okay."

"For the time being," she replied back, her eyes still locked on the sky above.

"It'll be alright," he added. "Kurosaki...will win."

Kagome gave him a smile, a small smile. "We can't say for sure."

"You don't trust him? Or have faith in him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome shook her head, continuing her speech: "That is not what I meant. I trust Ichigo and I do hope and believe he will win till the end. But Ulquiorra...that guy is such a mystery. I am not sure what he has planned but I can always hope for the best."

* * *

Still with there swords collided, Ichigo was being pushed back, forcefully with only Ulquiorra using a single hand of strength. He cursed himself, not knowing how he should counter attack. He heard Ulquiorra's voice: "Kurosaki, use it. Fire your Getsuga to me."

Ichigo's eyes widened, Ulquiorra repeating the words. "Fire it. I will show you the difference between our powers."

_'His he crazy?' _Ichigo slashed his sword, without a sweat, Ulquiorra easily backed off. "DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!" he barked back. Ichigo looked up to the sky, seeing Ulquiorra flying. "You didn't have to ask..." Ichigo's reiatsu rose once again, red. "I WAS GOING TO FIRE IT ANYWAY!" Firing a huge wave of his attack, Ulquiorra easily blocked it and destroyed it with his hand.

"Just as I thought," he whispered. "You really are just a mere human."

_'He's unharmed?' _Ichigo growled knowing he was going to have a harder time with him than Grimmjow.

"I see," continued Ulquiorra. "You still haven't realized it huh?"

"Realized what?" exclaimed Ichigo.

Ulquiorra's finger came to point at his enemy. "You can't save her. No one can. She will stay here. Die perhaps and become one of us." Before long, a black cero, surrounded by an outline of green started to appear on the tip of his finger. "Cero Oscuras!"

For the hundredth time, Ichigo's eyes widened, the black cero coming down to him and creating a huge blast. Ichigo's mask soon cracked into little pieces, only leaving his golden eyes surrounded by black.

* * *

Back to where Kagome and Uryuu stood, they soon felt the rush of reiatsu and spiritual pressure from Ulquiorra's cero coming through, pushing them down. Kagome looked up. _'T-This reiatsu! It's Ulquiorra's...but way stronger than before! W-What's going on...?'_

Kagome's eyes narrowed down feeling the heavy weight on her body taking her down. Uryuu looked to his side also feeling the same weight. "Higurashi-san!"

She smiled back. "I'm alright."

He looked back up. "W-What on earth is going up there? What just happened that sent that huge reiatsu?"

Kagome tightned her grip on the hilt of her sword. Uryuu's attention was caught watching as her katana started to glow pure white. "H-Higurashi-san? W-What are you doing?"

"I'm going up there," she whispered. "BANKAI!" Uryuu took cover with his arms the instant her whole body was surrounded with bright white light. Once the light dimmed he looked back at her to see her wearing the same thing but with white glowing angel wings. Her gentle petite hands came to rip the long skirt she wore that Aizen had given her to make it into a short skirt, showing her toned creamy thighs.

The reiatsu subsided. Uryuu's eyes turned to a glare, realizing what she was thinking of doing. "You aren't going up there."

"That isn't for you to decide," she replied, still looking up at the sky.

"Kurosaki left me in charge to protect you. How can I fulfill that with you going up there to who knows where!" he yelled.

A sigh passed her lips, her wings slowly flapping. "I have to do it. I am afraid of what might happen next. I have to make sure he keeps his side of the deal..."

The moment Uryuu blinked, he noticed Kagome already flying up. "WAIT! It's dangerous!" Uryuu cursed under his breath, _'I guess I have no choice but to follow her!' _

_

* * *

_

Ichigo fell from ceiling, his head down going straight to the other ceiling below. Smoke floated everywhere. Ichigo's robes were already ruined, ripped and practically burned. His exposed chest already had scratches and bruises along with his legs and arms. What was remarkalbe to Ulquiorra was the way he held tightly on his Zanpaktou. He wouldn't let it go as if he would still fight no matter what.

He heard his grunts of pain through his throat. Slowly, Ichigo's eyes opened trying to find Ulquiorra's figure: "Damn..."

His golden eyes soon widened at seeing Ulquiorra above him in a flash. With just one slash of his wing, he blew Ichigo off to a near pillar, making him crash into it.

"Do you understand now?" watched Ulquiorra where the hole in the pillar was created, watching Ichigo having a hard time breathing and getting back up to his feet. He started taking close steps towards him. "Give up. No matter how much your abilities resemble that of an Arrancar...they will never go up against me. It's like heaven and earth." He finally stood in front of him, watching as Ichigo still tried to catch his breath. His left hand resting on a crushed boulder. His eyes hiding behind his bangs. Ulquiorra blinked, thinking that maybe he could be wrong but he was sure he saw a tear fall down from his eye and down to stain the cement.

With both hands, Ichigo stood up ,slowly. Keeping his grip tightly around the hilt. With the noise of his grunts and pain, Ulquiorra only observed of what he might do next. The moment Ichigo looked up into Ulquiorra's eyes, the golden orbs faded, returning to chocolate brown.

"Getsuga..." before Ichigo could finish he was cut off by Ulquiorra.

"I TOLD YOU THAT WAS USELESS!" he swung and slashed his green bolt-like weapon to Ichigo, throwing him back again outside of the pillar with Ulquiorra flying right next to him in the air.

Ulquiorra looked down to see Ichigo's eyes closed but his fingers securedly wrapped around the hilt of his sword. He slashed his body again, angrily and annoyed of how stubborn he was. Ichigo's body landed above on a ceiling from a pillar. Ulquiorra walked closer to the point where he grabbed him from the collar of his robes and brought him up, his feet not even touching the floor.

"Why won't you let go of your sword?" growled Ulquiorra. "You already saw it was impossible for you to even lay a single scratch on me. You still think you can defeat me?"

A small smirk appeared on Ichigo's face. "You...think I'd give up...just because you are more powerful than me?"

Ulquiorra was taken back by his words but he saw that Ichigo was still not finished: "I knew you were stronger than me. At this point...nothing changes. You may be stronger by abilities but let me tell you something...my heart is stronger than yours! My reason to fight is stronger than yours!" Slowly, Ichigo started to lift his sword up, heavily. "I...will...defeat you, and take...Kagome back...U-Ul..quiorra!"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down as he threw Ichigo to a boulder near and made him bleed from his head as he fell to the ground, rolling.

"Nonsense," he replied. "Kurosaki Ichigo, those are the words of someone that won't accept defeat knowing that they will still die no matter what." Ulquiorra blinked, seeing his opponent getting back up from his spot. As soon as Ichigo looked to Ulquiorra's direction his eyes widened, seeing the same green reiatsu glowing and coming up with weight, almost making an earthquake. "Fine," continued Ulquiorra. "If you won't learn your lesson this way. Then I guess I need to teach you the painful way."

Ichigo couldn't believe what was appearing. The clothes that was previously on Ulquiorra was off, showing the black lines on his chest and the hole. Ulquiorra's reiatsu had become heavier and stronger just by looking at it. Ichigo couldn't feel his oxygen coming in or out. Everything about Ulquiorra was even scarier than before. He didn't think his form could get worse.

* * *

Uryuu's eyes narrowed down as he floated up with the help of a technique he learned with his father before. He watched as Kagome flew up as well, in high speed like she was afraid of something...of someone.

Kagome soon felt the huge spiritual pressure wave that came down, along with it being seen. Her eyes widened. _'Is this...Ulquiorra? W-Why did his spiritual pressure just get twice as strong?'_

Uryuu felt the same pressure, making him look at Kagome. "HIGURASHI-SAN! STOP NOW! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO GO NOW!"

Kagome shook her head, yelling back. "NO! I have to go to him! I need to! I am the only one that can put sense into their heads!"

* * *

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes narrowed down. "Resurreccion, Seguanda Etapa." His hollow-like helmet had disappeared with only having two long horns like a devil. His tail grew longer, like he was the black devil himself. "Among the Espada," continued Ulquiorra. "I alone have made this second-stage release possible. I have not even shown Aizen-sama this form yet."

Ichigo grabbed his sword again, watching as a black stripe came down from his hole as if it was his own black blood. With a bit of diffuculty, Ichigo was able to stand on his two feet.

Ulquiorra made no movements: _'He has seem my second form and he still has the will to fight? Does he not feel fear or is he confused if he should be fearing me?_' He looked at his eyes_. 'But those eyes are the ones that are telling me that he still hasn't given up...'_

Ulquiorra finally spoke out loud: "Fine. I will turn your body into dust if that is going to make you realize that I am stronger!"

Ichigo took a blink only to feel Ulquiorra's sharp clawed hand on the side of his head and pushing him to the side, wondering how he had gotten there so fast. Once again, Ichigo crashed into a pillar but saw Ulquiorra coming right after him again. Ulquiorra reached with his hand to grab Ichigo's head but was blocked with Ichigo's sword, grabbing the sharp edge instead. Before long, Ulquiorra's tail slapped Ichigo back in fast motion.

"So you believe that your heart is what gives you the strength and will to fight?" asked Ulquiorra seeing Ichigo crash to the floor again. "It is because of that _heart_ that you humans suffer such injuries! And because of that heart you humans lose your life!"

"I'm just fighting because I think I can win," whispered Ichigo. "I'm fighting because...I need to win!"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down. "SHE'S MINE!" he rushed forward, everything going black.

* * *

Kagome landed up, her wings disappearing as she ran towards the tower that was ahead. Uryuu landed after, looking around the area. _'I don't sens Kurosaki's spiritual pressure...! Where is he?'_

Kagome stopped in her tracks as soon as she felt a familiar reiatsu. Looking up, she noticed something, a creature...

Not only that, in front of him was horror. A tail wrapped around Ichigo's neck, tightly. His eyes tightly closed. Kagome's brown eyes widened. "I-Ichigo..." Ulquiorra looked behind his shoulder seeing Ichigo's precious girl. "So you've come, Kagome."

She slowly shook her head. "I-Ichigo...?"

"You're just in time," continued Ulquiorra. "To watch the one you love, perish!"

"NO!" yelled Kagome.

Ichigo's eyes slowly opening, starring at Kagome from above. A small smile appeared on his face, a peaceful one. His lips moved...Kagome's eyes widening as she read his words. Ulquiorra's finger came close to Ichigo's chest where his own hollow hole was located at. His same black cero appearing on the tip.

"STOP IT!" shouted Kagome feeling an aching pain in her heart.

Ichigo's eyes closed, remembering the words he told her.

_'I...love you...' _

A huge blast came afterwards, nothing but a hole appeared afterwards...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I am sorry it is shorter than usual but I promise the next one will be longer! **

**OH! AIZEN WILL BE BACK AND SOMEONE ELSE!**

**CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS? **

**It is one of my favorite characters! **

**Please review! **

**~5 reviews at least for next update on next Wednesday :) OH and Miko and Shinigami Love Update will be next Wednesday as well! **

**SO TWO UPDATES NEXT WEEK! **

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Hope to hear from you all! **

**Ja-ne~**


	16. Cries

**Wow ! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I didn't think I get that many for the last chapter! YAY! **

**I really do appreciate it! :) All the reviews made my day :) **

**Well here's Chapter 16, Kagome gets to have a little chat with Ulquiorra, plus maybe...a fight? Who knows...read on so you can find out ;)**

**Lately I've been watching Gokusen, really caught my attention so I am getting a few ideas for the new story I will write in the beginning of 2011 :) **

**Oh, by the way, my poll is still open, so if you haven't voted yet, please do! The poll ends on Christmas! **

**Vote for the next crossover story with Inuyasha that will be written in the middle of January! **

**Okami Princess: **Thanks for the review :) Here is the update you have asked for hehe :) I hope I get to hear from you today :)

**krysten: **Haha :) well Kagome, I do have planned that she fights but I am waiting for her to use Yuu and Chomumi both in their bankai forms later on ;) Thanks for reviewing, oh and I do have a dsi but not the game you asked for, gomen :(

**MidnightReader1: **OMG! You just gave me an awesome idea of how scary Kagome can get when she is angry -evil laugh- Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you soon :)) And don't worry our favorite orange haired guy will come back ;) -cough- cuz he is the hottest anime character -cough-

**omaomae: **Haha, sorry that Ichigo died but trust me you will be surprised of what Kagome does next ;) Thanks for reviewing all up until now ;)

**dragfire58: **Thanks for the awesome review! I always look forward for them :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Taeniaea: **Thanks for the review :) Hope to hear from you today :)

**GoldenFoxAngel: **OMG! I love you! I can't believe you practically reviewed every story I have on my profile! THANK YOU! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**WELL HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 16! **

**(Sorry for the long wait! I had so many projects plus worrying over math that I am afraid of failing :'( Sorry for the long wait! Hope this makes up for it as Kagome shows her true bankai and will keep fighting just wait :) and as for Miko and Shinigami Love...that will come out later ;) **

**

* * *

**

LAST TIME...

Kagome stopped in her tracks as soon as she felt a familiar reiatsu. Looking up, she noticed something, a creature...

Not only that, in front of him was horror. A tail wrapped around Ichigo's neck, tightly. His eyes tightly closed. Kagome's brown eyes widened. "I-Ichigo..." Ulquiorra looked behind his shoulder seeing Ichigo's precious girl. "So you've come, Kagome."

She slowly shook her head. "I-Ichigo...?"

"You're just in time," continued Ulquiorra. "To watch the one you love, perish!"

"NO!" yelled Kagome.

Ichigo's eyes slowly opening, starring at Kagome from above. A small smile appeared on his face, a peaceful one. His lips moved...Kagome's eyes widening as she read his words. Ulquiorra's finger came close to Ichigo's chest where his own hollow hole was located at. His same black cero appearing on the tip.

"STOP IT!" shouted Kagome feeling an aching pain in her heart.

Ichigo's eyes closed, remembering the words he told her.

_'I...love you...' _

A huge blast came afterwards, nothing but a hole appeared afterwards...

* * *

Yuu sighed looking back at Yamamoto. "I need to get back..."

"Back?" repeated Yamamoto. "Where to?"

"To my master," he answered.

"If I am guessing correctly...is the new Shinigami that Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya have been talking about, your master?" he questioned twice.

Yuu smirked. "Kagome Higurashi is her name, Yamamoto Genryuusai. Learn it. She is one of a kind."

In just a matter of seconds, he turned back into his original butterfly form, flying and disappearing into the distance. Hisagi limped towards the 1st Captain: "Who was that, Captain Yamamoto?"

"A Zanpaktou," answered Yamamoto.

"Z-Zanpaktou?" stuttered Hisagi. "Where's the Shinigami? He shouldn't be out from his sword form..." Yamamoto sighed, looking into the distance. _'This Kagome Higurashi is really intriging...'_

* * *

Kagome noticied the cero that came out from Ulquiorra was twice as strong as before, scaring her to what the damage he might of done to Ichigo...or even killed him. Tears ran down Kagome's eyes and cheeks, worried to even take a step closer.

_'N-NO! S-Shirosaki promised me that he would protect me! We made a deal! HE PROMISED ME THAT ICHIGO WOULDN'T DIE!' _she yelled in her head. Her eyes widened even more at the hole pierced into Ichigo's chest. It was twice as big as Ulquiorra's and hollow, being able to see from outside of it. She looked up from the hole, slowly to his eyes. Seeing nothing but blank brown eyes without blinking or emotion.

That instant she felt as if her stop had stopped beating along with her breathing stopping half way through her lungs. She shook her head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ulquiorra's tail that was securely wrapped around Ichigo's neck loosened, dropping him dowm from the high off pillar, head down first. Running to him before he fell to the ground, Kagome was surprised to see vines coming down from the ground and catching him safetly. Kagome stopped in front of the roots of the vines as they were being pulled back in, bringing Ichigo back to the ground. Kagome looked to her left, watching as Yuu came back to his human form, unhurt.

"Y-Yuu? You came back?" she whispered in confusion.

"I had a feeling things were getting worse on the other side," he looked over at Ichigo. "I was right."

Looking back at his body, Kagome feel to her knees, her eyes still not taking in what she was seeing...hoping everything was just a dream. Before long, Kagome felt her throat being grabbed harshly as she was taken back and pinned against the wall. Looking up at golden eyes surrounded by green...her breathing went away.

"U-Ulquiorra...l-let me go!" choked Kagome.

Suddenly Uryuu came from behind, jumping up and shooting his arrow towards Ulquiorra. Easily, Ulquiorra destroyed it with his wing, letting go of Kagome at that time. Regaining her balance back, she started to run towards Ichigo seeing that Uryuu had caught Ulquiorra's attention.

Back to Uryuu, he continued to shoot his arrows, thousands of them creating smoke from the dirt as Uqluiorra only stayed in one spot and did nothing, waiting for the smoke to subside. Uryuu landed carefully on his two feet away from his new opponent, waiting as Ulquiorra came out...unharmed.

"I had underestimated you," whispered Ulquiorra, slowly walking out from the smoke. "I thought you were weak just like the rest of them, you have improved, but not enough."

"Not enough, huh?" Uryuu narrowed down his eyes even more, still keeping his guard up. "I will still fight you though..."

* * *

Kagome fell completely down to her knees without blinking. Starring directly at Ichigo with an expression that even surprised Yuu. Yuu sighed noticing as Kagome let go of her sword, Chomumi returning back to her regular state.

"What happened?" asked Yuu, still looking down at the dead Shinigami.

Chomumi walked around to meet up with Yuu. "I think you can tell just by looking at his chest, Yuu."

Yuu sighed, heavily. "Kagome-sama?"

Kagome slowly brought up her hand to Ichigo's face, feeling it cold, or at least that is where it was getting to. Tears fell on his cheeks. Her hands started to glow pink, both of them. "P-Please...wake up...I beg you!" she exclaimed a whisper.

Chomumi shook her head. "Kagome-sama? I think Ulquiorra is right. Just look at the hole...it's impossible..."

Kagome forced her miko energy out to heal Ichigo, hurting every ounce inside her. "I-Ichigo! You told me to believe you...to have faith you. You said you would win! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME! I need you...I don't know what to do. I-I'm afraid, scared..."

Before long, Kagome looked to the side, seeing Uryuu trying to regain his balance. His arm looked burned...badly. Kagome's eyes went wide: "U-Uryuu!"

"I'm fine Higurashi-san...just worry about healing Ichigo," he noticed Ulquiorra coming out from the smoke, with Kagome looking as well. Uryuu coughed. "I will take care of him, don't worry"

Kagome saw Uryuu running towards him, her only instinct...coming in between them as she took in Ulquiorra's attack from his tail. As she was pushed back to Uryuu, catching her safetly with Ulquiorra's eyes widened surprised himself he hit her. Kagome's glare came back, trying to get up. Ulquiorra stepped closer. "Move out of the way," he demanded.

Kagome coughed out blood. "Over my dead body..." She slowly stood up, only to be slapped once again by his tail.

"HIGURASHI-SAN!" yelled Uryuu.

"You should learn to listen more often," whispered Ulquiorra once again slapping her. Bruises kept on appearing on her face and body, blood splurtting out. Kagome got up to her feet, her right hand stretching out to the side as Yuu and Chomumi merged in creating a black and white sword.

"You think you can defeat me?" stepped Ulquiorra. "Not even your _hero _could."

Kagome ran towards him, her blade colliding with his tail. Back and forth they continued.

"Give up," he soon grabbed Kagome by the neck pinning her to the wall. "I will spare your life if you give up now and your friends."

Kagome pushed him off as she jumped up. "Like I would do something like that." Her eyes narrowed down. "I think it's time to use my Zanpaktou at full power." Ulquiorra raised an eye brow as Uryuu growled under his breath. "HIGURASHI-SAN! STAY OUT OF IT!"

Twirling her hilt in one hand, she started making hand signs with the other. But hands stopped their movements, Kagome closing her eyes as she brought her free hand to touch the sharp edge of the blade. "Bankai..." her hair started to float gracefully, her clothing barely changing. "Shi no Tenshi Ribingu!"

Ulquiorra started to notice the ground shaking, vines coming up along with white butterflies flying everywhere. He looked up where Kagome had floated up to before, seeing her gone.

"Behind you..." she whispered. Ulquiorra's eyes widened looking behind his shoulder. Her wings had returned only looked like that of an angel's. One white the other black, representing the human side and her demon side of her Zanpaktous.

"So you are both living and death, huh?" questioned Ulquiorra. "Figured. Since you are a miko."

His tail came to wrap around Kagome's ankle only to disappear into million thorns and butterflies. Ulquiorra looked in front of him once again only to see Kagome's weapon in hand, a two sided scythe in opposite ends. One white and one black. The weapon changed as soon as she twirled it in her hands, returning to a normal black blade, slashing across his chest.

Backing away, twirling her weapon again as it returned to a scythe she started to speak once again. "You look suprised that I was able to wound you."

Ulquiorra touched his blood and looked over at Ichigo: "Weren't you healing him just now?"

"Don't change the subject," glared Kagome.

"Now, why did you change your weapon from the scythe to the sword?" questioned Ulquiorra. "I could tell you could of done a bigger wound with that scythe of yours." Kagome twirled her scythe again. "That's for me to know."

* * *

"I thought you guys had made a deal," whispered a man from behind Shirosaki. Shirosaki smirked as he looked up at the dark red sky. "I never said I would protect him that moment."

"She told you exectly what to do," continued the man who had his whole body cloaked. "To protect him and prevent him from dying."

"It's his own damn fault for not being strong enough without using me," he smirked.

"A deal is a deal, Shirosaki," he glared with his reddish eyes that showed. Shirosaki sighed: "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Kagome's feet were unable to touch ground as she felt a grip around her neck tight. She cracked open one eye seeing Ulquiorra's golden eyes glaring at her, ready to give her a second chance to give up and go on their side.

"I will only say this once more," glared Ulquiorra. "Give up!"

Kagome shifted her eyes to look at Ichigo, making Ulquiorra notice. His anger flared, tighting his grip around her neck. Kagome choked. _'I-Ichigo! I'm sorry I couldn't save you...I-I love you...' _

"I guess you leave me no choice but to kill you," whispered Ulquiorra as he knew that he was cutting away Kagome's breathing little by little.

"I-ICHIGO!" choked Kagome.

* * *

_'S-She's calling for me...' _whispered Ichigo in his mind. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness. _'She needs me...'_

He looked around only to find a shadow...a weird white shadow coming towards him. "W-Who are you?"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten about me, Kurosaki?" grinned Shirosaki. Ichigo glared. "And what do you want?" Shirosaki shook his head as he sighed. "Temper-temper! Is that anyway to treat me after coming here to save your little sorry ass?"

"Save me?" repeated Ichigo. "You? Don't make me laugh."

"Trust me," continued to smirk Shirosaki. "I tried not to laugh neither at the joke. But I kind of have to keep my side of the deal with _her._"

"Her?" questioned Ichigo raising an eye brow.

"That isn't any of your business," commented Shirosaki. "Now, it seems our little damsel in distress is getting killed."

"TELL ME WHAT TO DO?" exclaimed Ichigo grabbing Shirosaki by the collar of his robes. "I need to get her! Save her!" Shirosaki pushed him off and dusted off his shoulders. "You will do...anything?" He smirked at the same time his eye brow coming up.

Ichigo gave it a bit of thought before answering: "Yes...anything."

Shirosaki smirked. "Then it is settled."

* * *

A huge wave of reiatsu soon appeared, stopping Ulquiorra actions along with everyone around looking at Ichigo's direction of where is body laid. Kagome's eyes widened. "I-Ichigo...?"

Before long, Ulquiorra dropped Kagome to the ground seeing Ichigo coming up, something completely different of him. His hair was much longer but still orange. His mask completely different in shape and design along with two horns. His ripped clothes and the hole that still remained in his chest.

"K-Kurosaki?" whispered Uryuu.

Inside Ichigo's head, he could see his mask coming to his face. _'No matter what. I will. I will...protect you!'_

Kagome shook her head as Ulquiorra turned to look at him fully. "Impossible..." whispered Ulquiorra. "There is no possible way he could be alive. What is that form? Who are you?"

Kagome slowly stood up, her legs shaking from fear. "Ichigo? Is that you?" She jumped a bit the moment Ichigo's face turned to her, only getting a glare. Soon enough, Ichigo's fist opened forcefully as his Zanpaktou that was stabbed into the floor flew up into his hand, grabbing it angrily as he growled. Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the sudden action, surprised that Ichigo was going to continue to fight but no words had come out...yet.

Once Ichigo swung his sword back, the floor behind him cracked and lifted up as if an earthquake would of done. Kagome covered her face, along with Uryuu seeing the flying pieces of rock. Kagome looked back, ignoring the strong reaitsu coming out from Ichigo as Ulquiorra spoke.

"Can't you hear me?" he questioned angrily. "I asked you who you are."

Before anyone can make any more movements or sounds, Ichigo's red reiatsu and spiritual energy rose to the max, the floors and pillars shaking as if it was a magnitude 12 of an earthquake! His growl shook everyones fear and confidence, knowing that Ichigo...was gone. His growl continued until Ulquiorra continued to speak. "It would seem you don't understand words."

Ulquiorra's index finger came to point at the hollow Ichigo, his black cero starting to appear.

Without a second thought, Ichigo's horns came forward, between them his own red cero appearing like Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra gasped as both of thier ceros clashed together and mended in one. Both forces of their ceros made a huge explosion, Uryuu coming to cover Kagome's body away from the flash.

From the red flames that were created as a whirlpool, Ulquiorra came flying out, glaring at the hot hell. _'Impossible! Without a doubt...that was a Cero!' _He looked up to see the flames going to the heavens. _'And it was strong enough to blow away my own...Cero! There is no way. He may resemle a hollow, but there is no way a human can fire a Cero!' _

Quickly, Ulquiorra looked behind his wing to see Ichigo firing yet another Cero.

"Don't mock me!" Ulquiorra followed his movements, ready to fire his own cero as well. Once again, the clash was done, flames increasing. Backing away from the explosion, Ulquiorra scoffed. _'He blocked it again, for the second time?' _

It wasn't long enough until Ichigo appeared once again behind Ulquiorra only this time, grabbing his wrist and with Ichigo's blade, he cut off Ulquiorra's left arm. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he flew down to the ground. Blood dripping down and staining the sand.

Kagome looked up, watching as Ichigo stood up in the air, watching her. _'I-It can't be...that's Shirosaki! He took over his...body? We made a deal he would protect him!' _

She watched as Ulquiorra took hard breathing noises, his arm bleeding. She glared at the wound, standing up. Catching Uryuu's attention he tried to grab her hand but failed. "Higurashi-san! Get back here!"

Kagome saw Ichigo trying to get closer to Ulquiorra but stopped as he saw Kagome standing in front of Ulquiorra, her hands and legs spread out to the sides as if blocking his enemy away from him. "ICHIGO! STOP IT! YOU AREN'T THIS TYPE OF PERSON TO WIN A BATTLE LIKE THIS! YOU KNOW THAT!"

Ulquiorra glared at the woman in front of him. "I told you. It is useless to talk to him. He is gone now." She looked behind her shoulder to see his arm growing back like nothing.

"W-What?" stuttered Kagome.

"I am able to regenerate," answered Ulquiorra. "Unlike other Arrancars here in Hueco Mundo." He looked back at Ichigo. "I don't know how you took that form, Kurosaki Ichigo. But I will tell you one thing...defeating me is impossible!"

Ulquiorra made a circle between his hands as his fingers connected, Kagome's eyes widening. As he stretched his hands to the side, a huge green ray appreared. "Lanza del Relampago."

As he launched it up towards Ichigo, which he easily dodged by moving his head to the side, the ray crashed back a few miles away, creating a bigger explosion than what the Ceros had done. Pillars were destroyed just by the explosion's reaitsu.

"Oh? It seems that I missed," Ulquiorra's same ray appeared on one hand, surprising both Kagome and Uryuu. As Ulquiorra kept his eye on his opponent, he saw he disappeared in a flash, and reappearing behind him like before. His eyes widened, _'what? He was able to escape that easily with all this reaitsu in the area?' _

Kagome turned around fully, shaking her head. She saw him close up. It was even more frightening than she had thought. She felt his hand on hers, pulling her back behind him as he attacked Ulquiorra with his sword, flying him upwards. Kagome gasped as Ichigo followed, grabbing Ulquiorra by the head and tracing it up to the ceiling of the pillar.

"H-How can he be so fast?" exclaimed Uryuu. "I can't even follow his movements!"

The clashes continued between them, one by one. Up to the point where Ichigo threw a boulder at him. "You think that can defeat me?" exclaimed Ulquiorra, destroying the thrown boulder. Ichigo appeared from below in a flash destroying Ulquiorra's green ray weapon with his bare hand.

Surprisingly, Ulquiorra backed away only to see Kagome appearing in front in a flash. "ICHIGO STOP!" Tears ran down and flew away from her eyes only to see Ichigo slashing his sword down to Kagome's and Ulquiorra's body.

Kagome's eyes widened. Blood dripped down as she saw Ichigo gone from her sight. Looking back she noticed Ulquiorra down on the ground already, Ichigo's foot on his head, ready to fire another red cero towards him. Kagome shook her head as Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down. "Do it."

Nothing but a huge red blast came out, Kagome out of sight.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long wait! I AM REALLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I was so busy at school I didn't have time to write and plus it was a bit hard on me to write this chapter so please if it disappointed you...I am sorry, but please don't be harsh. I tried my hardest. **

**And well, I sprained my knee so I had to go to a few check ups. T^T**

**I am so sorry! **

**Please review...it would really help me :) If any ideas you have in your brain please don't hesitate to tell me :) **

**5~ reviews or more to update (FOR SURE) this Friday night or Saturday morning! **

**Thank you for reading and hope to hear from you! And lately I have been reading a few awesome fan fiction stories XD Good luck to all of you if you are writing and having trouble :) You have my support :) If you have a story you would like an opinion on, don't hesitate to ask me to read it :) I would be glad to :) **

**Well, thank you again and please review :) Reviews are appreciated and are like a present to readers after hard thinking and writing :) It is like our payment lol HAHA XD **

**Thank you! **


	17. Heart

**Well I decided to add another chapter for this week! Since last week I did not update :( Sorry so this is a bonus! And don't worry! You will still get another update next week too on Wednesday for sure! **

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I really do appreciate those who continue to support me :) **

**Hope everyone is enjoying this COLD WEATHER HAHA XD I am not...and I am in Arizona lol :P **

**Well, hope every one enjoys this chapter! Guess what! This series is almost over! Probably will end by the last week of December or first week of January! **

**But that does not mean I am done writing P I already got another idea in mind :)) **

**Remember the poll on my profile is still not over! CHECK OUT! AND VOTE IF YOU WANT :) **

**Omaomae**: Thanks for reviewing :) Sorry for the long update :) I have been busy these weeks I had no time for myself :( Haha I don't know if Inoue should comeback, I am still debating over that :P Oh and trust me, I am trying to find a beta :)

**dragfire58**: Thanks for the awesome review :) I am glad the last chapter put some suspense into you ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter :))

**Taeniaea**: Thanks for the great review! I love that you review each time :) Hope to hear from you today :) Thanks for reading :)

**ason21: **Thanks for the review :) I am glad the last chapter made you review :) Hope to hear from you soon :P

**krysten: **Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter ;) which took me awhile to put together lol :P

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

Kagome's eyes widened. Blood dripped down as she saw Ichigo gone from her sight. Looking back she noticed Ulquiorra down on the ground already, Ichigo's foot on his head, ready to fire another red cero towards him. Kagome shook her head as Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed down. "Do it."

Nothing but a huge red blast came out, Kagome out of sight.

* * *

Rudobon eyed his two new opponents in front of him. Renji and Chad that stood near Rukia, all three of them on guard ready for Rudobon's new army coming and growing from his 'branches'. One by one coming down, each with their own blade in hand. They all stepped forward, slowly and ready to attack. Orihime looked to the ceiling. _'Something is going on up there!'_

Rukia looked up only to hear and see Rudobon chuckling and laughing evily.

"Any further resistance will be meaningless," chuckled Rudobon. "Haven't you given up yet?"

Chad glared as he prepared his attack towards Rudobon. "EL DIRECTO!" The blast went directly towards him, creating a big smoke cloud. Rukia, Renji and Chad were surprised to see all the Exequias forming some kind of formation. A protection barrier with their own bodies. Rudobon laughed out loud, watching as two of his Exequias died to the ground, burned from Chad's attack.

"Well? Do you finally understand?" questioned Rudobon with a laugh. "I have no limit to my powers. My branches can grow without limit and give birth to countless soldiers for me!"

"Damn it!" cursed Rukia as Chad scoffed under his breath. "He can even use his soldiers has his shield!" Rukia's eyes narrowed down, watching as more soldiers came marching towards them. _'There is only one way...but how do we create that opportunity?'_

"Hey Rukia!" shouted Renji, catching her attention quickly. "Weren't you the one that said 'leave him to me'?" He turned his head back to the marching 'soldiers'. "We aren't getting anywhere if we keep fighting like this!"

Rukia started to fell a drop of sweat running down her cheek, worried on how they were going to deal with all these Arrancars. Rukia sighed as she looked over at Orihime. "Inoue-san! Stay back for the time being...alright?" Orihime nodded in response, understanding as she hid behind a boulder that was near.

"SADO!" yelled Rukia. Chad turned towards the voice that called him. "Renji!" continued Rukia, also catching his attention.

Rukia sighed, keeping her eye on the enemies. "I will use Hakuren to stop the Arrancars movements. Sado, smash the frozen soldiers to attack him. Renji, you will deliver the final blow with Zabimaru..."

Renji glared. "Okay, got it!"

Rukia nodded as she started to quickly stab her blade into the ground, four in front of her as ice particles floated up, getting her attack ready. She took her stance, glaring. "Tsuginomai...Hakuren!" A huge blast of snow appeared at the tip of her Zanpaktou, along with the four stabs creating the same thing. The huge wave of snow went towards the Exequias. Rapidly, all the soldiers created their 'wall' again, protecting their creator.

Rukia smirked as she saw her blast of snow freezing them all. Chad eyed his frozen target. "Brazo Derecho del Gigante..." his huge black shield appeared on the side of his arm and letting his huge blast run towards soldiers.

Rudobon covered him self from the blast, and watched as his soldiers died off in the blast. Renji jumped up, swinging his Zanpaktou. "Hikotsu Taiho!" His snake like blade creating its' attack in its' mouth. Renji's eyes widened the moment he saw more soldiers out of nowhere jumping up on his blade and making Zabimaru crash down into the ground.

"W-WHAT?" exclaimed Renji.

They heard Rudobon laugh: "Smart. I am impressed with your guys' teamwork. It was a wonderful combination indeed, but you failed!" Renji scoffed along with Chad. "It's over..." continued Rudobon.

Rudobon started to notice something in front of him...snow floating in front of him with the breeze. "Hmm?"

He looked forward, seeing Rukia kneeled down with her Zanpaktou into the ground along with an ice trail to him. He gasped watching as the ice reached to his 'roots'. "W-What is this?"

"JUHAKU! The ice glowed white to the point where the ice grew up to Rudobon's person. "It seems like you were the one who failed," spoke Rukia. She watched as Rudobon cursed as he saw the ice freezing his branches and quickly breaking them into pieces.

"Curse you!" growled Rudobon. "You were after my branches!" He felt the ice growing up to his body, slowly freezing it.

"Exactly," answered Rukia. "The series of attacks just now...were nothing more than just a distraction to get your attention away from me. Your ability is like that of a tree that grows fruit. So the answer was simple...freeze them." Rukia's eyes narrowed down even more. "You shouldn't of displayed your power to me after all."

"Damn it..." the ice covered Rudobon's face.

Rukia got up quickly as soon as she saw a huge hand crushing and pushing down Rudobon's body. Looking to the side, she noticed a bigger...much bigger Arrancar now.

"W-What!" she exclaimed. His huge body jumped down to the desert sand. Both Renji and Chad followed behind, landing a few feet away from the new enemy.

"What was that?" shouted Renji as soon as she saw Rukia landing to their spot.

"It's..." whispered Chad. They noticed the smoke subsiding, revealing the Arrancar again. "YAMMY!"

"Yammy?" repeated Renji. "The one that Hitsugaya mentione before?" he looked over at Rukia. "Wait...isn't he an Espada?"

"Yeah," replied Chad. "But something is odd... he wasn't this big in the World of the Living." Before long, they noticed a huge blast behind them, red. "NOW WHAT?" exclaimed Renji.

"It is coming from the ceiling," whispered Chad.

Rukia's eyes widened. "This spiritual pressure...I-Ichigo?" Orihime tried jumping down along with them and landed on both her knees. "I-ICHIGO!" Rukia looked back at the strawberry haired girl. "Inoue-san! Don't get any closer!"

"B-But that is Ichigo!" her eyes started to tear up. "T-This isn't him! He is in danger!" Rukia cursed under her breath looking back at the explosion. _'And so is Kagome!'_

* * *

Blood began to be coughed out, more and more. Kagome looked behind her shoulder to see Ichigo floating up with Ulquiorra's wing in his hand along with only half his body. Kurosaki threw it to the side, starting to walk towards it.

Uryuu blinked watching as Ichigo's blade slowly made it through Ulquiorra's throat. He shook his head, appearing next to the hollowed Ichigo and grabbing his wrist. "That is enough, Kurosaki. The battle has been decided. There is no reason to chop his dead corpse into pieces. Your cero killed him and luckily Kagome was able to barely protect herself with her miko barrier, but still...you wounded her by making her bleed! That is enough!" he yelled.

He felt under his hand, Ichigo's strength trying to pierce Ulquiorra's throat.

"Didn't you hear me, KUROSAKI!" shouted Uryuu. "I said stop it!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "URYUU-SAN!" Running towards him, his eyes widened, watching as Ichigo's blade pierced through her stomach, blocking Uryuu from getting hurt. Kagome's blood was coughed once again. Before anyone could say another word...

"H-Help...her..." Kagome's eyes widened as her tears mixed with her blood. Looking up she heard the same thing again. "Help her...protect her...," Ichigo was talking through his hollowed voice...just barely.

Kagome coughed once again. "I-Ichigo? It's my fault. I called for your help. I am weak...I am so sorry! I wanted to become stronger so I would need to be protected nor be a bother. I came here to save all of you. SO WHY? Why did you have to turn to this because of me! FORGIVE ME ICHIGO!" Falling to her knees, feeling the pain in her stomach with the blade in her. "Just please...come back. I-I...love you..." she whispered the last words.

Ichigo's cero began to appear once again, both of hers and Uryuu's eyes widening with fear.

"ICHIGO!" yelled Kagome.

Before long, they noticed half of Ulquiorra's body up, flying behind Ichigo himself. With the same green ray, he sliced off Ichigo's horn off but catching the hollow's attention and firing the cero to him.

* * *

Ichigo growled under his breath, watching the fight from the inside. "NO! STOP IT! STOP IT!" He began to punch the dark inner walls of his world. "SHIROSAKI! DAMN YOU!" Tears gathered and crawled down his face watching as his loved one was pierced with the blade that was supposed to protect her.

The own liquid and substance of her blood coming out from her body made his heart sink, knowing she wasn't going to forgive her...and he wasn't going to forgive himself.

_'K-Kagome...' _falling to his knees. _'I am so sorry...'_

Shirosaki started coming from behind. "Don't like the results huh?"

Ichigo closed his eyes. "I told you to finish Ulquiorra off! Not hurt her or Uryuu!"

Shirosaki sighed. "You said do whatever right?"

Ichigo growled under his breath. "Return my body."

"Return it?" questioned Shirosaki. "You sure? I will give you your life back...but," he caught Ichigo's attention. "You will have to finish Ulquiorra off...yourself!"

Ichigo's glare appeared on his face. "I'll take it."

* * *

Ulquiorra turned around, his missing leg, coming back into a deformed shape along with his other arm. Kagome slowly took out the blade from inside her, with the help of Uryuu. Their attention was caught as they saw Ichigo's hollow mask breaking, revealing his pale face.

Kagome's eyes widened as she rushed towards him, ignoring the pain inside her. "Ichigo!"

The hole remained on him, making Kagome close her eyes as tears continued to fall down. Uryuu sighed, knowing that is was over. Ulquiorra turned his back to them. _'I could be the one lying dead right now if he had continued in that form. But he killed half my organs and can't regenerate that part any longer.'_

Soon enough, coming from the hole in Ichigo's chest a spiritual energy rose up into the sky and shooting back down on it...closing it. Kagome blinked, seeing his flesh was healed.

"The hole...closed?" whispered Uryuu.

"Instant...regeneration?" stuttered Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo?" questioned Kagome. Ichigo immediately rose up on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Sweat covered his body from fear. "I thought..." he whispered. "I died." Kagome smiled through her tears, catching Ichigo's attention.

"Kagome?" he looked down at her wound. "I am so...sorry," his eyes closed, disgusted with himself.

"At least you finally...snapped out of it," walked Uryuu to him. He dropped his sword next to him, seeing Kagome's blood on it. Kagome sighed. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I am just glad you are okay and back...alive."

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, making his eyes widened. Her hug tighten, feeling her body quiver. "Never leave me again..."

Ichigo slowly helped her up, hugging her waist as he buried his face into her hair. "Kagome..."

Both of their attention were caught by Ulquiorra as he came in front of his sword and stabbed into the ground. Ichigo let go of Kagome, her doing the same. Ichigo's eyes narrowed down. "Did I do that to you?"

"Like I care," glared Uqluiorra.

Ichigo growled under his breath. "Then cut off my arm and leg!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Ichigo continued to speak: "I did that to you...harmed all of you in my hollow form while being unconcious. It is only fair that our battle continue in a fair manner."

"KUROSAKI!" yelled Uryuu in concern. "Do you even know what you are saying?"

"If that is what you wish," whispered Uqluiorra. Before he took a step forward he noticed his only wing left, slowly dissolving into little ashes. Kagome's eyes widened. "U-Ulquiorra?"

"Tsk." cursed Ulquiorra. "I guess this is it." He looked back at Ichigo. "Kill me. Finish me off. I don't even half the strength left to walk." His body continued to slowing dissolve, making Kagome take a step forward.

"I refuse," growled Ichigo.

"What?" whispered Ulquiorra.

"I don't want to!" shouted Ichigo.

Kagome walked forward as Uqluiorra followed her every movement with his eyes. "Just when I was starting to become interested...in you people."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Aren't you scared?" asked Ulquiorra. "Aizen has left you all along here, maybe he will even forget about you and you will die along here, by yourself. There is no one else to protect you"_

_Kagome smiled. "I've heard those words before and guess what, someone did come back from me. I was alone in darkness, about to stay there for the rest of my life...but hoping is what helped get through. My friends saved me, I know that the day that my life comes to an end...it won't be alone."_

_Ulquiorra raised an eye brow, letting go of her body. "Answer my question then. Are you afraid?"_

_Kagome smiled. "I'm not...scared at all"_

"I am guessing you loved someone before Ichigo?" questioned Ulquiorra as his eye brow raised.

Kagome's eyes closed. "Yup," the flashbacks of her going into Ichigo's room and talking to him without him hearing appeared in her mind. "I thought that it was my fault no one would love me for me. But when two hearts care for each other, the feelings change dramatically."

"A human heart sure is the most pathetic of all," commented Ulquiorra.

"That is in your opinion," replied Kagome glaring at him. "And I will tell you this...," her eyes closed, smiling at what could be in front of her. "Our hearts have become one..."

"Your hearts?" repeated Ulquiorra. "You humans say that word so lightly without knowing what it really is. As if it were on your palms. My eyes see it all," he took a few steps towards her body from the distance she had pushed him. What is a heart? Could I see it if I tore open your chest?" His fingers came to touch where her heart beat was.

"Maybe," she answered. "But I am sure that if you see my heart and you say at least Ichigo's name once, it will beat to the fullest."

"Beat?" whispered Ulquiorra.

Before he knew it, his eyes widened feeling a huge rise and wave of Ichigo's reiatsu getting closer. Her noticed Kagome's eyes closing again. "Because let me tell you...and you will be the first I admit this to."

Ulquiorra looked behind his shoulder to see the floor rumbling and soon enough creating a huge hole as Ichigo came jumping up from it, his bankai form already in place.

Kagome's eyes opened. "I love Ichigo..."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ulquiorra quietly chuckled to himself. Kagome's hand gently touched his chest, the part where his _heart_ was located. "I can hear it," whispered Kagome, closing her eyes. "I can feel it." She looked up into his eyes. The eyes that were returning to his normal color. "See? I told you. Everyone has a heart. The heart starts beating when you find something worth living for and something you found that you would want to protect and call yours."

Ulquiorra looked down to her eyes, his hand touching her the same spot where she was touching him.

"Are you still afraid of me?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "No."

"I see," he whispered. His last part of his body dissolving and his ashed being blown away. _'Kagome...thank you, for giving me a heart and reason to fight and live. The reason was...you' _

* * *

**Shorter than usual! And I am sorry! But the next one will be longer! PROMISE! **

**Almost christmas! YAY! **

**Please review! Please!**

**It seems that the next big battle is coming. Can you guess which one? **

**5~ or more reviews to update! **

**Thanks for reading and hope to hear from your thoughts! :) **


	18. Frozen

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) I am glad you had enjoyed it **

**I really try my best each chapter to make sure you get the suspense I get when watching the anime and reading the manga XD **

**I really do hope that everyone keeps on supporting me :) **

**By the way, I have just opened a new poll! Ends this Saturday! It is the pairing of my next story! **

**So...please enjoy this chapter **

**Thanks for reading :) **

**(Not in order) (TODAY: Hitsugaya's fight continued/Yammy's fight between Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime/AND MORE!) **

**MidnightReader1: **Thanks for the awesome review! :) Thanks for the support and hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

**GothicLibra: **Thanks :) It really makes me happy that you reviewed and came to love this story :) It makes me all warm and fluffy inside thinking that haha Hope you look forward for the next series I am planning to write ;)

**Maxim0: **Sorry for it being so short on the last chapter. I wanted to make it short and suspense full haha don't worry :) This one has length to it :) Thanks for the review :)

**funny munchies: **Thanks for the review! Love the awwwww haha XD hope you enjoy this chapter and being able to hear from you today :)

**omaomae: **Haha if you liked the connectiong between Kagome and Ichigo on the last chapter just wait for what can come soon! Especially with a special appearance of someone coming back ;) Can you guess? Thanks for the review!

**krysten: **Haha thanks for the review :) Yeah...-sigh- I made Shirosaki seem like a jerk here but if it wasn't for him...Ichigo wouldn't have a sexy side of him ;) haha hope you enjoy this chapter

**Taeniaea: **Thanks for the review :) I appreciate every review you give me :) Hope to hear from you soon :)

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

Ulquiorra quietly chuckled to himself. Kagome's hand gently touched his chest, the part where his _heart_ was located. "I can hear it," whispered Kagome, closing her eyes. "I can feel it." She looked up into his eyes. The eyes that were returning to his normal color. "See? I told you. Everyone has a heart. The heart starts beating when you find something worth living for and something you found that you would want to protect and call yours."

Ulquiorra looked down to her eyes, his hand touching her the same spot where she was touching him.

"Are you still afraid of me?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "No."

"I see," he whispered. His last part of his body dissolving and his ashed being blown away. _'Kagome...thank you, for giving me a heart and reason to fight and live. The reason was...you' _

_

* * *

_

Yammy blinked, surprised as he looked up at the ceiling. Soon enough, Rukia, Renji, Chad and Orihime felt the same thing as Yammy. Following Yammy's movements, they looked up.

Orihime blinked: "T-The spiritual energy...disappeared."

"Did Ichigo...defeat him?" questioned Rukia in a whisper. Suddenly their attention dropped, hearing and seeing Yammy's fist colliding with the remainig wall next to him. Yammy growled and scoffed annoyingly. "Ugh! And here I was planning to help after defeating these guys!" His eyes narrowed down as he whispered his next words: "I never expected him to die first..." Taking out his fist from the wall, he growled under his breath. "This isn't enough!" His own muscles ripped of his top clothing, making both Renji and Rukia gasp.

Chad looked closely, seeing what was really happening: "He has gotten bigger."

Renji's eyes narrowed down. "Look," catching everyone's attention. "On his shoulder. It's number 10." A sigh came out from Renji's lips. "Did any of you come across an Espada before?"

Rukia looked at her companion, remembering her battle against Aaoroniero. "Yes," sighed Rukia with hesitation.

"You don't need to answer if you don't want to," answered Renji. "I won't ask for the outcome. At any rate," he smirked. "We have overcame those guys." They watched Yammy standing, showing his tattoo. "And that guy is the lowest Espada anyways." He prepared his sword. "Let us take care of him quickly and pick up Ichigo!"

Orihime nodded along with the other two.

"Huh?" questioned Yammy irritated. "What are you all blabering about? Defeat me you say? Scum like you?"

Renji nodded. "That's right you giant oaf!"

"Don't make me laugh," Yammy grabbed the hilt of his sword from his hip. His eyes widened as his reiatsu rose to the top. "Enrage! Ira!" Huge amounts of smoke appeared from the sheath, everyone surprised from the amount of spiritual energy Yammy had. Chad carried Orihime out of the way, Renji and Rukia jumping back even farther from the release.

Renji and the others looked up, watching as Yammy's shadow started to get bigger, scaring them.

"He's going to get even bigger?" whispered Renji.

Before long, all their eyes widened the moment Orihime pointed at the tattoo. "Guys! Look! His tattoo!"

Everyone watched as the number 1 started to disappear, only leaving the zero. "W-What?" stuttered Rukia.

They watched his body gain even more legs plus a tail. His thick body harden, his jaw covered by his hollow mask fragment and even more markings on his face. "Who ever said that Espadas were number one through ten?"

"What?" whispered Orihime and Chad.

"Espadas are numebr zero to nine," explained Yammy. "I am the sole Espada that changes number. I am Espada number 0!" He created a fist with his hand, ready to punch it down to the others. Chad got a good grip on Orihime.

"SCATTER!" yelled Renji, everyone jumping in their own direction.

Chad landed behind a boulder, putting Orihime down on her two feet. "Stay here," whispered Chad, jumping back out. Renji jumped up. "Roar! Zabimaru!" Stretching his blade to Yammy's arm, he noticed that Yammy's skin was strong enough to repel him back.

"BUG OFF!" yelled Yammy as his fist was aiming to the flying Renji in the air.

"Renji!" shouted Rukia. She prepared her attack. "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki! Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Slashing her sword in the air and an ice circle appearing below her, she jumped out. The ice went upwards, freezing Yammy's wrist-barely.

Both Renji and Rukia jumped to the same side, watching as Yammy's actions were halted. Easily, Yammy broke off the ice, continuing the punch down to Rukia and Renji. "Oh no!" whispered Rukia as Renji scoffed. Chad came in between, his own shield colliding with Yammy's fist. Chad jumped up, his white hand appearing. "LA MUERTE!" The punch collided with Yammy's head, smoke appearing after wards. Chad landed down. Renji and Rukia waiting for the outcome.

"D-Did you get him?" whispered Renji.

Rukia's eyes widened: "NO WAY!"

"You guys sure are weak," smirked Yammy. "What's the matter? Is that all you got?"

"Shut up!" shouted Renji. "The battle just started!" He jumped up once again. "BANKAI!"

* * *

Back to the 'Fake Karakura Town', Hitsugaya's eyes widened, being thrown back by one of Tia's attacks, crashing towards the buildings and going through electrical wires from the town. Tia watched from up above. "Is that all you got?"

Hitsugaya with his already released bankai growled under his breath, already bruised up. "Dammit!" He slowly got up, making Tia growl.

_'Pathetic!' _scoffed Tia. In her hand, she had her Zanpaktou, already gathering yellow spiritual energy for her next attack that had previously sent Hitsugaya back. Hitsugaya's guard went up, seeing what she was planning on doing.

"Ola Azul!" shouted Tia, swaying her sword to let go of her attack to go towards Hitsugaya. His eyes widened watching as the attack was as twice as big as before. Another explosion was made, catching Izuru's attention.

"CAPTAIN!" he yelled. He looked to the other side, watching Soi Fon and Shunsui in the same condition as their opponents where unharmed.

* * *

Shunsui dodged a slash in front of him, only Stark's blade cutting a bit off from Shunsui's straw hat. Shunsui jumped back, a few feet away from his opponent. Jumping up again seeing that Stark was after him, he dodged two more swings. Shunsui glared, knowing and realizing that it wasn't going to be an easy battle after all.

Shunsui hid his eyes behind his straw hat. "You sure are strong. You surprise me man!"

"Is that so?" questioned Stark. "You keep parrying my sword without losing your hat nor taking off that silk you have on. You are much more surprising.

Shunsui looked up, showing his eyes only to draw a droplet of blood down from where Stark had previously cut his hat.

* * *

Hitsugaya blocked yet another attack from Tia with his ice wings, covering his body with them. His eyes widened the minute he opened up his wings to see Tia ready to fire her next attack.

"Ola Azul!" Tia fired another attack towards Hitsugaya. For the next blasts that Tia sent, Hitsugaya was able to dodge them.

"Damn you!" shouted Hitsugaya.

Colliding swords with Tia, Tia's strength was too much for Hitsugaya as he was pushed back even farther than before.

* * *

Soi Fon tried catching her breath, barely making it on top of a building. Omaeda landed below boulders, barely moving them to the side to escape for fresh air.

"This isn't a contest," spoke Baraggan. "Can't you two even make me move from this spot?"

Soi Fon cursed under her breath, wondering on how she lost most of her energy just with one attack from the enemy. She noticed Baraggan punching his throne, his two sided ax-like weapon in hand. Raising his hand up, he put it over his shoulder.

"Now then...which one of you two should I split in half first?" he questioned out loud.

* * *

"So this is it?" whispered Tia, watching Hitsugaya on the ground. "This is the extent to a captain's strength?" Hitsugaya got up from his spot, watching Tia as she continued to speak. "This is what Apache and the others were defeated by?" A glare appeared on her face remembering the events that happened to her partners how they had died in flames.

She grabbed the hilt of her sword tighter, having the blade pointing down as she grabbed it from in front. "I will end this. I will crush you with overwhelming power and make sure you don't ever have the will to get up again!" Her eyes tightened in a glare with death surrounding them. "Hunt. TIBURON!"

Water waves forming the shape of wings behind her. Hitsugaya's eyes widened, his body paralyzed by what he was watching. The water wings closed, surrounding Tia quickly. Soon enough, a huge shark-tooth-like weapon cut the water sphere in half, revealing Tia's new clothing and eyes of determination.

The water fell upon the ground, making Hitsugaya fly up to the sky, dodging the 'tsunami'. Hitsugaya watched closely of his new opponents power. _'So that is her Resurrection?' _Her whole clothing changed, more revealing than before. Her mouth finally revealed along with her right arm covered by her new weapon that looked like that of a shark's tooth.

Tia raised her arm up, the one with the shark's tooth. Hitsugaya's guard went up, his sword ready for whatever came.

Tia's weapon glowed yellow once again. In just a flash, Tia's weapon came down, slashing Hitsugaya's right side right off, apart from his own body. His eyes widened by the fast movement.

"So that really is all you got?" asked Tia. "A mere dragon ice?" She looked over to Yamamoto, seeing he hadn't moved to see his own captain being almost slashed completely in half.

"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" yelled Izuru.

"Kira!" yelled Captain Komamura. Izuru looked back at the captain. "But captain-!"

"Listen to me!" continued Komamura. "Keep treating the wounded and have faith in them."

"You're next," whispered Tia as she kept her eyes on Yamamoto. The killer of her partners. "I will have my revenge on those three." Images of Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache went through her mind. She dodged down, feeling a sword trying to slash her from above. Looking to the side, she noticed Hitsugaya flying above. Slashing her weapon again, Hitsugaya managed to dodge. She looked to the other side, seeing Hitsugaya standing.

"What is the meaning of this?" questioned Tia.

Her eyes widened, another Hitsugaya flying behind the one that she had slashed before. "I didn't think your range and speed would increase that quickly after your release," spoke Hitsugaya.

Slowly, the replica broke into pieces like glass.

"I am glad I took precaution," whispered Hitsugaya.

_'A virtual ice image...' _thought Tia.

"I can use a trick like this only once," continued Hitsugaya. "So I really didn't want to use it until the very last moment." He tightened his hold of his Zanpaktou. "Don't underestimate our strength."

* * *

Golden eyes looked up to the sky. A little kitsune jumping on the hanyou's shoulders. "Are you alright Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down at 'Kikyo's' grave where her body once laid once in peace. The only peace she had gotten since her death from the first time. "Yeah."

"You have been like this ever since Kagome-oneesan left," continued the kitsune known as Shippou.

"He is right, you know?" said Miroku from behind who was walking with Sango along with her Kirara. "You had us worried for a couple of days now. Are you sure you aren't going into depression?"

"Of course not!" shouted Inuyasha irritated. Sango giggled. "Inuyasha, I am sure that Kagome wouldn't want to see you this way. She would want you to be happy."

Inuyasha sighed: "I don't even know if she is safe."

"She is in her world," added Miroku. "Nothing to worry about. Probably doing more tests than usual but that is it." Before long, Kaede came up to meet up with them.

"Kaede-sama," whispered Miroku. "Are you okay?" He saw from the look on her face that something came up, and none of it was good. Kaede sighed. "It seems like someone is here on a visit."

Inuyasha looked up from the grave, seeing a familiar silver haired youkai coming up from behind.

"W-What is he doing here?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

* * *

Tia broke off the ice that Hitsugaya sent towards her easily.

"Don't underestimate me," repeated Hitsugaya. "You should realize by now...my ice-like Zanpaktou turns water into any weapon I choose to," he took a pause. "Even if it is your water. Your attacks will never reach me if all you can do is manipulate water."

"It can and it will," answered Tia, surprising Hitsugaya.

"I told you..." swinging his sword and letting his ice dragon to his enemy he yelled: "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Tia sighed, watching the dragon coming closer with it's jaws wide open. "You are the one that is underestimating me."

The ip of her weapon pointed towards the ice dragon, her face glaring at it. "Hirviendo," she whispered. A huge water wall, crushed the ice dragon as it's body continued to come towards it. Hitsugaya's eyes went wide.

"You said that your Zanpaktou turns my water into your weapon," continued Tia. "Well it goes the same for you." Tia's eyes narrowed down even more. "Cascada." A huge cylinder waterfall fell down to the ground, tons of gallons of water falling down on the town, filling it up like an ocean.

* * *

Komamura watched the water reach below his feet, concerning him. He heard his name being called by Izuru.

"Captain Komamura!" he grabbed his attention.

"Don't worry. The shock wave was nowhere near here," assured Komamura. "Most importantly, hurry and finish their treatment. They need to be healed as fast as possible before their wounds get worse."

Izuru looked down at Rangiku. "Yes sir." He saw her wounds, they were in bad condition. _'Many of them are already in critical condition. There is no way I can do this alone.' _

Hitsugaya tried to catch his breath. He looked up to see his ice wall that had protected him from Tia's previous attack. _'That was close. Good thing I made my ice wall. I need to think of a higher defense than just this!' _

"What are you doing?" he heard Tia's voice from outside. "Don't tell me you already found out your situation and chickened out?"

One slash from Hitsugaya broke off the wall he made, his glare coming back. "GUNCHO TSURARA!" spikes of ice flew towards Tia.

"It is the same with whatever technique she uses," whispered Tia. "Hirviendo." The spikes of ice turned into water, floating behind her. Before long, she looked behind her shoulder to notice the water turning back into ice icicles. Hitsugaya had flew right behind, surprising her. Hitsugaya swung his Zanpaktou, freezing Tia's body completely.

He noticed Tia easily breaking out of it, sliding a few feet away from him. Her glare came back, obviously annoyed. "Amusing," she whispered under her breath.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru who was walking from behind Kaede. "I asked what the hell are you doing here!"

"Calm down hanyou," glared Sesshomaru.

"What business brought you here?" asked Miroku politely. "We haven't seen you since the final battle with Naraku."

Sesshomaru closed his golden eyes: "I had no choice but to come if not I would be purified."

"P-Purified?" stuttered Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?" he growled next.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened next, another person floating behind him. Inuyasha's eyes widened along with the others except Kaede's. Inuyasha noticed a person with black long hair, armor around her priestess clothes. He shook his head: "Y-You're-!"

* * *

**Hope you people enjoyed this chapter :) **

**Back to the basic boring stuff :) BUT TRUST ME! ICHIGO AND KAGOME WILL BE BACK IN ACTION WITH A TWIST! **

**So please look forward to it ;)**

**Please review! 5~reviews or more for the next update! **

**Thank you for reading :) **

**Please vote on my new poll that will end this Friday! TIME FOR A NEW STORY TO START! YOU CHOSE WHAT ARC IS NEXT! **


	19. Heavens

**Well it was a long wait for a new update. Sorry about that. But I have no plans on dropping any of my stories haha I don't like leaving anything unfinished. **

**Lately I have been watching Fairy-Tail and I must say pretty awesome in my opinion. Good humor, I give my respects to Hiro Mashima. I mean I have read the manga but got totally lost at the Edolus Arc haha. But the anime does help a lot as well. **

**Well I have been working on the covers for my stories -sigh- one down and I am now working on the next one. **

**Thank you for all reviews! It is really appreciated! It makes me happy that people review.**

**Special Thanks: **

**krysten: **Thank you for reviewing. Ha-ha I hate cliffhangers too but you got to admit, it gives you that thrill to make you wonder what happens next. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it.

**Taeniaea: **Thanks for the review. I really appreciate that you review in every chapter. Makes my smile. Enjoy this new chapter!

**omaomae: **Thanks for reviewing. Ha-ha you could be correct? It might be Midoriko. But we will just have to find out, no? Again thanks for supporting me this far.

**Ethorin: **I know -sigh- not a lot of demons into this series but some people will comeback. Please be patient with me. Trust me I am thrilled to keep writing and even I am excited to tell you what happens next. Ha-ha thank you for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**CHAPTER 19! **

**

* * *

**

Barragan looked out from his opponents onto Tia's and Hitsugaya's fight for life and victory. He caught both of Omaeda's and Soi Fon's attention. "That Halibel is putting quite a show. Now the enemy must learn the pain of her sacrifice," he added.

"S-Sacrifice?" stuttered in question as Omaeda's eye brow shot up.

"Yes," he answered back. "Each and every one of us Espada signifies an aspect of death. A mortal's death results from those ten aspects. It is also the basis behind each of the Espada's abilities, beliefs, and reason for existing."

Soi Fon listened intently as Baraggan named all ten: "Loneliness. Emptiness. Despair. Destruction. Intoxication. Insanity. Greed. Rage," he looked over at Tia again. "Halibel represents that of a 'sacrifice'. That lethal power will consume the brat that is about to meet his last breath."

* * *

Shunsui's blade meet with Stark's each giving off their strength to push one another. Shunsui's usual smirk appeared, both of them jumping back a few feet away from each other. "I'm thrilled..." stated Shunsui. "It looks like you are starting to get serious here."

"What else can I do?" Stark grunted with irritation. "The idea of myself getting pounded doesn't suit well, even for me."

"But it seems that you are hardly putting your best effort into it," added Shunsui. In a flash step, Shunsui disappeared. Stark's eyes slowly moved to the side, his sword sliding behind him as Shunsui came to disappear again knowing he was going to strike from there. His eyes shifted upwards along with his blade. Shunsui's eyes widened: "Oh?" He was barely able to dodge the blade from his clothing by moving to the side.

He disappeared once again, hearing his voice from the back: "Oh boy was that close!" Stark looked behind his shoulder as Shunsui continued. "If you had attacked me like you meant it, I'd be dead for sure."

"You had no intention on slashing me from the start," sighed Stark. "So why go through the trouble?"

"We won't get anywhere if all we do is observe what the other might do," he replied. "Things will change greatly if one of us takes the first step forward. Aren't you getting impatient?" Both took a long pause in a stare hearing nothing but the breeze before hearing Shunsui's next words: "I would actually love to see your Cero now."

"I'll take you up on your invitation," answered Stark. Before long, Stark aligned his next to be straight, his blue cero already forming from under his chin. It grew bigger and bigger as Shunsui's eyes widened.

* * *

Miroku blinked, unable to take what was in sight right before them: "M-Midoriko?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes: "She appeared before me, ordering me to take her where you guys were at the present moment. As if she knew I was coming here to visit Rin."

Midoriko only gave a slight grin. "Though I have only come in mere soul, I have come to bring you news and a request."

"Request?" repeated Sango. "What kind of request?"

"Well," started Midoriko. "Before I tell you all of my wish," she looked over at Inuyasha. "You of all people have been wondering how Kagome is doing...am I correct?" she asked seeing the surprised expression on Inuyasha.

"Y-You know how is doing?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"It seems that none of this nonsense is a matter to me. I will take my leave," in just a matter of seconds, Sesshomaru disappeared, leaving the Inu gang waiting for answers. "How is Kagome-sama?" questioned Miroku.

"Ya!" blurted out Shippo. "How's momma!"

"Is Kagome-chan doing alright?" Sango's eyes softned. "We have been worried for her. Please tell us that she is okay."

A sigh escaped Midoriko's lips. "I wish I could tell you she was," was her answer. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed down as his hands formed tight fist. "What are you talking about?" he growled.

"I am sorry to bring you the bad news so suddenly. And I was sure you all thought she was safe and sound where she was," Midoriko hesitated a few seconds before continuing. "After Kagome left the feudal era, she went into depression."

"Depression?" repeated Sango. "Kagome-chan?"

"Correct. She didn't want to go to school, do homework nor hang out with her friends. Only be in her room a think of this time...wanting to come back. Her family thought it was probably best that she moved away from the shrine...for her health."

"T-They moved...?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Where to?"

"A town not to far away," she replied. "Karakura Town."

"Karakura Town?" Miroku looked over at Sango. "I have never heard of such a town around here."

"Well, it is the future," corrected Midoriko. "But after moving, she meet some interesting...neighbors. A boy by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki is the same age as her. Quite taller than you Inuyasha. He seems like any normal teenager. He currently attends the same high school as the new one that Kagome goes to."

"Well? What about him?" continued to growl Inuyasha, irritated with Midoriko not telling him what he wanted to know.

Midoriko continued: "He is a substitute Shinigami."

"S-Shinigami?" stuttered Sango. She looked over at Miroku. "I thought those didn't exist."

"Neither did I," answered Miroku. "Interesting. What is Kagome-sama doing with a Shinigami."

"She saved his life from beind sucked by his own evil self. He saved her life back with an evil man that tried attacking her," she explained and was soon cut off by the impatient Inuyasha: "Attacked? BY WHO!"

"Let me finish," glared Midoriko.

* * *

Tia looked at the almost out of breath Hitsugaya. Scratches and bruises already appearing on his pale skin. "No more running for you," she cleared. She watched as the wing she had previously destroyed in battle after one of Hitsugaya's new techniques were shown to her, was appearing again. "You fight such a timid battle," whispered Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya's blade pointed at his opponent, huge pillars of ice coming around her and circling her.

They soon started to move on their own in a circle, making her wonder what he was haing in his mind.

"How's this?" exclaimed Hitsugaya. "Sennen Hyoro!" In a blink of an eye, the pillars closed, closing in Tia in a block of ice.

"He did it!" smiled Izuru watching from where he healed the others. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed down, watching as his ice easily started to crack.

"So this is the best that you can do?" stated Tia from the inside. From the cracks, water started to come out. In two seconds max, the huge block of ice bursted, water coming out ferociously.

"W-What?" exclaimed Hitsugaya covering his face.

"Here I come," Tia started to glow yellow, water being collected to her body and weapon.

"Damn it!"

"Cascada." Her eyes narrowed down to a glare, watching her target. A huge cannon waterfall came bursting towards the 10th Captain, his eyes surprised at the amount of spiritual pressure the attack had. He looked behind his shoulders, seeing at the bottom his comrades that were injured with Komamura and Izuru watching him. _'If I dodge...' _he noticed Komamura taking a stance, ready to take out his blade. _'Then the people below will...!'_

"DAMN IT!" He positioned himself. "RYUSENKA!"

Flying towards the huge waterfall burst, his ice collided with the water, trying to freeze off the whole thing. Little by little, using more and more of Hitsugaya's bit of strength he tried freezing it off.

Tia scoffed: "You actually think you can stop that move with the same weak attack from before?"

The ice growing upwards, freezing most of the water made Komamura sigh: "Captain Hitsugaya..."

His ice burst into particles, the whole thing frozen off. Hitsugaya was taken back, unconscious from what it looked like. Tia watched as Hitsugaya landed on a street, a hole made from the fall covered in ice. "So you bursted your own ice? Well, that is what it means to do a sacrifice."

She noticed Hitsugaya's grip on the sword, it had moved. "I know that..." he whispered. "I suffered a great deal of damage, but..."

"I bet you can't fully fight with those injuries," glared Tia.

"And that's exactly why I will...," he continued, trying to catch his breath.

A sigh passed her lips: "Such a waste of effort."

Hitsugaya's eyes closed, concentrating. Thunder echoed in the air as the lighting darkened as well. Cold wind picked up its pace. Hitsugaya's body started to glow, his wings spreading and growing with even more ice. Dark clouds took over the blue sky. Tia looked up with widened eyes, wondering what was happening. The whole area had darkened.

"What is this?" asked Tia in a whisper. She looked to her side seeing Hitsugaya slowly flying up. His blade pointing towards her once again as he began to speak: "My Hyorinmaru is the strongest ice-snow type Zanpaktou...all water is my weapon. All the heavens are under my control." He took a pause, their eyes starring.

"Hyoten Hyakkasu."

* * *

"W-What?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Sango's eyes widened along with Miroku's and even Kaede's. Midoriko smirked: "As you heard. She is now shinigami but also being her human self. But that is the least of everyone's worries. She was kidnapped, saving a girl's life by the name Orihime Inoue-one of Ichigo's friends."

"Kidnapped?" growled Inuyasha under his breath.

"How can that be?" asked Sango. "I thought her era was safe!"

"Well, life is full of disappointments," smirked Midoriko. "Kagome is now in another world full of death. Ichigo and his friends went after the ones who kidnapped her- known as Espadas. Aizen, the leader and an ex-Shinigami Captain discovered her miko energy plus now being a Shinigami is something that even a demon would want to posess. It is even stronger than the Shikon no Tama itself."

"Really?" asked Miroku. "Interesting indeed."

"Ichigo is at her side right now. Though it pains me that Kagome saw his death in front of her own eyes."

"He died?" asked Shippo worriedly.

"He came back to life with some help," Midoriko looked away. "It's interesting really. Ichigo and Kagome could be the two strongest people in the whole world as we know it."

Miroku looked over at the priestess: "May I ask why you have come with the information for?"

Midoriko smirked: "I have a favor," she replied. "You see, I have seen the future from the gods. Kagome and Ichigo will go back to Karakura Town to fight the final boss Aizen. It won't be easy for them saying that Kagome gave up her Shinigami powers once she steps back into the living world and well Ichigo, let's just say he is going against something big."

"What doest that have to do with us?" scoffed Inuyasha.

"I want you to help in the final battle," she requested. "Help defeat Aizen along side Ichigo and Kagome. But get it into your heads that once the war is over, you three are to come back here."

Sango looked over at Miroku as he did the same: "What should we do?" she asked him.

Inuyasha glared at Midoriko: "I'll go."

* * *

"Cero..." whispered Stark as his blue cero fired. Shunsui dodged down, watching the huge ray.

"Not bad," he smirked. "It is much faster and stronger than the other Cero I have heard from the other Espada. It is virtually impossible to avoice getting hit by that."

"Really? Well I did take the trouble to show you my Cero..." sighed Stark. "In return...you could show me what you got." He started walking towards Shunsui only to notice the sky changing, the clouds overpowering the blue. His eyes widened: "W-What's going on?

* * *

"My abilities haven't fully matured," glared Hitsugaya. "I know this better than anyone else. That is why I didn't bring this ability out, afraid that I might hurt those I care for, afraid I couldn't control it." His eyes narrowed down even more. "You never told me your name. Tell me, Espada."

Without hesitation, Tia answered: "I am Espada number 3, Tia Halibel."

"Squad 10 Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya," returned the gesture. His eyes closed: "Here it comes." Letting a big scream from his lungs, his snow started to surround him, his body glowing at the same time. His eyes opened immediately: "Hyoten Hyakkaso!"

A huge blue ray coming off his sword went upwards to the clouds, disappearing before a huge white circle opened through the clouds. Tia's eyes widened, noticing what was coming. A huge snow wave was coming.

"Cascada!" shooting her attack, she noticed that the ice itself without Hitsugaya's command was freezing it, surprising her. The ice broke off, making her gasp. Before she knew it, on her weapon, ive particles started to come out and form, her leg next, then her shoulder, her arm, etc. _'What is this?'_

"Anything that makes contact with that snow, freezes it off," explained Hitsugaya.

The ice started to cover Tia's full body, making her glare through it. Hitsugaya turned around, seeing the ice had completely frozen her off. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I can't let you avenge your own comrades."

* * *

Soi Fon crashed into a ceiling of a house, making Omaeda run towards her. "Captain!"

Jumping back up into her balance, she looked at Barragan. Her eyes narrowed down. _'I knew it! But how? I came towards him at striking distance and was about to kick him but...I could see it! My movements had slowed down!'_

"Shut up. I'm fine," growled Soi Fon. _'Is he controlling gravity?'_

"Remember when I told you that each Espada signifies an aspect of death? Want to know mine?" glared Barragan.

Soi Fon got up straight, listening to him.

"Mine is aging," he smirked. "Meaning time." Before long, he appeared next to Soi Fon, his hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened: _'Wha? When did he-!' _Both Omaeda and her jumped separate ways soon noticing something on her left arm. She looked at it, seeing it wobbling. Her eyes expanded even more. _'I-It's broken!'_

_

* * *

_

Kagome walked towards Ichigo after Ulquiorra had disappeared and vanished into thin air. A sigh passed her lips.

Kagome's eyes widened the instant she heard a voice from behind.

_"They are coming...be ready to fight the battle of death!' _She turned around, her eyes exposed seeing nothing but the dark desert ahead. Ichigo looked at her with worry: "Kagome? Are you okay?" He stepped closer, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," she turned back. "Yeah, just thought I heard something."

* * *

Minutes had passed like hours and Soi Fon's arm was in the worst condition as possible. Without her other arm, it would slow her down. Barragan caught her attention: "It seems like both of you are prepared to die already. Then it is time...to put an end to this circus."

They both noticed him raising his ax, the blades facing down at the floor he stood on. "Rot...Arrogante!" A huge red light was exposed, along what it looked like purple and black flames that were starting to cover the Espadas body completely.

They both watched with widened eyes at what emerged from the flames. A skull with a golden crown slowly rose, a black and purple robe on its body.

Soi Fon's eyes shook, fear of his new appearance. "Wh-What? What is that form?"

He took a step forward, the same purple and black flames appearing below and soon spreading in less than a second, the material under him melting away.

"His footstep is rotting and crumbling away the rooftop!" growled Soi Fon. She held her arm as she took a step back while Omaeda awed at the creature in fear.

"I told you earlier," spoke Barragan. "I signify aging. All things near me age...and die off." His hand came forward, the palm facing them. Omaeda narrowed down his eyes: "Bastard! What does he think he is doing?"

Soi Fon kicked Omaeda away as Barragan started off again: "Suffer the Dying Breath...Respira." The same flames took off, spreading miles as Soi Fon jumped out of the way and started to avoid it but continued to follow her until she felt the flames touching her fingers from her broken arm. She started to yell in pain, the flames spreading up to her arm, the bones showing. "OMAEDA! OMAEDA! Cut my arm off!"

"Captain!" he shouted back.

"Do you want me to get killed?" she argued. "OMAEDA!"

He flew towards her, his blade in hand as she stretched it out, ready to be sliced off. Barragan watched as her arm fell to the ground, the rest leaving it as bone.

"How amusing..." spoke Barragan. "It seems even Shinigami are afraid of death."

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Kagome and Ichigo will have their big scene soon! Please be patient with me :) **

**As for the announcement...I will write another story with the Lost Shinigami Arc. Of course, most people voted on Ichigo to be paired off with Kagome so there you go! **

**For the title...-sigh- it hasn't been decided -hehe- thank you for reading and see you till next chapter or maybe in another update for my other stories -haha- XD. **

**Ja-ne~ **

**Love you all! **

**CHAPTER 20 NEXT! **


	20. Revival

**-Sigh-, I know, I know, Fanfiction messed up my last chapter...that obviously if you got a Chapter Alert on Chapter 20 for this story...well it wasn't for this one. That chapter was for Miko and Shinigami Love, if some of you might of noticed. Sorry about that. I really am. I went to update it and for some weird reason, Fanfiction posted it on Remember. **

**I did not post it on the wrong one! I was sure of that! **

**I am sorry again! But thank you for some people who corrected me -bows- thank you! **

**AGAIN! SORRY! **

**Hope this chapter makes it up! **

**CHAPTER 20!**

**SPEACIAL THANKS TO: **

**Taeniaea: **Thanks for the review T_T sorry that the 'Chapter 20' was incorrect! I am sorry!

**MidnightReader1: **Yup! They are coming to the future...biggest fight yet O.O Thanks for the review. Sorry again for the last update that wasn't for this story if you had noticed! SORRY!

**krysten: **Well...maybe both Ichigo and Inuyasha will have judment on each other? Now that would be fun to write (laughs). But we will see how the battle will turn out. Sorry for the trouble on the last 'update' if you had noticed! SORRY!

**omaomae: **Yeah, I have felt that too. Bleach characters are stronger...but maybe Inuyasha and the others can help in some way? We will see. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the last 'update' mix up! SORRY!

**AND HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 20! FINALLY! Sorry for the long wait by the way!**

**AS for the new story...it will be posted on JANUARY 31,2011! **

**(by the way...some stuff and battles will be skipped...not a lot though! I think it is time for AIZEN TO COMEBACK..right?) **

**

* * *

**

Shunsui jumped backwards, over and over again, continuing to dodge Stark's ceros. Following his footsteps and his ceros, Stark's eyes only narrowed. He started to get annoyed at the fact that Shunsui, a Shinigami captain hadn't even given his own attack to him. He was actually laughing at him!

"Things won't play around like you want to if you keep running away," stated Stark as he followed Shunsui's movements and track.

In just a flash, Stark blinked, blocking Shunsui's blade as it made contact once he appeared in front of his person. Stark pushed him off, trying to slash his blade into his blody. He noticed Shunsui's quick movements were able to block his slashes plus...keep a good distance from him. Without a second thought, Stark released a cero without a command, Shunsui appearing behind him easily.

"I used my cero." glared Stark still at the space where Shunsui stood once: "Isn't it about time you showed me your bankai?"

"I don't know..." whispered Shunsui. He looked over at Barragan, the skeleton like Espada. "It seems he released his already...his Ressureccion, no?" He turned his attention back to his opponent. "How about it? If you show me that, maybe I will consider you showing something else?"

"You sure are easy-going," growled Stark.

"Both you and I!" smiled Shunsui.

Shunsui appeared in front of his again, their swords colliding once more. Stark looked down, hearing Lilynette grumbling and stuggling from even getting an inch close to her opponent...Ukitake.

"Keep it coming!" yelled Ukitake in sarcasm as Lilynette rushed towards him. He pushed her back, and back, and back, keeping a further distance between the two. Lilynette's tears started to stream down, annoyed with the white haired Shinigami. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Yes! That's the spirit!" smiled Ukitake.

Lilynette noticed her sword next to him. To far for her reach: "GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!"

"That I cannot do," answered Ukitake. She rushed towards him again: "Die, you white-maned freak!"

"You're not putting your legs into it!" he shouted back.

Shunsui sighed, catching Stark's attention: "What's the matter? Worried about that child?"

"It's not that..." he replied.

"Don't worry!" he assured. "Ukitake won't do anything funny with that child. You should concentrate on our battle instead!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT ISN'T IT!" Stark rushed forward, Shunsui going into defense.

* * *

Omaeda growled, the skeleton of Barragan standing in front of him on the streets of Fake Karakura Town. He had joked with Soi Fon during the battle that he would do a one-on-one with the Espada, of course her accepting and telling him not to lose his own arm.

He tried his best, coming up with the attack that would defeat Barragan...but nothing would work...nothing! Most of the buildings were destroyed, mostly by Omaeda using them as defense and attacks. "I don't think this would be enough to even wound him...but I am sure it is enough to buy time!"

As he took a step forward, he suddenly heard Barragan laughing at his speech.

"Buy time you say? Such interesting things you say," chuckled Barragan in echoes. He appeared behind, his flame of aging destroying everything it was touching: "What is frightining about my ability of aging...is that I control time!"

Omaeda jumped back, knowing that whatever Barragan used, it would wound him- or even worse!

"It's time you suffered the Dying Breath..." whispered Barragan. Omaeda jumped up into a ceiling, Barragan following as his breath started to reach him-almost and barely! They stopped, feeling the earth shake a bit, with a sounds that was heard as if someone was stomping. They looked to the back, surprised to see Soi Fon walking, a huge golden missile-like weapon on her right arm, just like the golden nail she had on her middle finger, only in bigger size.

"Jakuho Raikoben!" shouted Soi Fon. The weapon was at least three times taller than her and obviously heavier.

"Is that what a bankai looks like?" questioned Barragan, unamused of what he was presented by.

"C-Captain!" stuttered Omaeda. _'This is the first time...I have seen Captain Soi Fon's bankai!'_

"I actually wanted to end this battle without and avoiding using my bankai," stated Soi Fon. She lifted it up, with a break of a sweat on her head, light gathering at the front: "This bankai is too flashy to be called an 'assassination'."

"TAKE THIS!" a huge blast came from behind her bankai, as the missile-like weapon flew towards with such friction and pressure, that it even pulled her back a bit. Barragan didn't even have time to dodge as only a huge blast, final explosion was seen in the air where he stood.

* * *

Stark looked behind him, seeing where Tia had been frozen: "Tell me. Between yours and the ice-captain's bankai, which one is stronger?"

"Who knows?" smirked Shunsui. "Captain Hitsugaya is a prodigy. I think he will surpass me in another hundred years or so."

"I see..." whispered Stark. "Which means that right now...you're still stronger."

A smirk appeared on Shunsui's lips: "UKITAKE!" Listening, Ukitake looked up to where Shunsui stood, wondering on the call. He saw nothing but Shunsui's pink silk garment falling down to him. "Oh!" he caught it, realizing it was heavier than it looked like.

"Kyoraku!" shouted Ukitake.

"Can you hold that for a bit?" asked Shunsui. "This guy has finally gotten serious about the battle."

"Yeah," answered Stark, sheathing his sword. "I am curious to see your bankai now."

"He sheathed his sword?" whispered Ukitake in a whisper.

"Lilynette!" shouted Stark. "Come!" The two shinigamis noticed her flying up to her comrade. "Don't shout! You startled me!" growled Lilynette.

"Why did you call that child?" asked Shunsui in confusion and wonderment. Lilynette looked to his direction as Stark spoke: "The two of us together...are one. You see, we divided our release into two, a body," he explained. "When we return into being one, our powers are released."

Stark's hand came to rest on top of Lilynette's head, her body already glowing. Shunsui's eyes narrowed while Ukitake's widened. In just an instant, Lilynette had disappeared. "Kick about, LOS LOBOS!" A huge white and blue poof of smoke appeared, covering Stark's body.

"Katenkyokotsu," Shunsui's two blades appeared on each hand, his eyes narrowing down and waiting for the smoke to subside. Ukitake looked to his side, seeing Lilynette's sword disappearing. He looked back, seeing the smoke slowly disappearing. It revelead Stark's head, his eye patch on his left eye with fur around his neck that was connected to the jacket he now wore. Ukitake's eyes widened even more, Shunsui only putting his guard up. Stark's whole attire had changed, even his weapon- two guns on either hand.

"Okay, I'm ready," sighed Stark.

* * *

"Oh?" A smirk appeared across a pale face, not that it looked like the smirk could get any larger. "These spiritual pressures...it seems everyone went into Resurrecion." He starred at the flames that surrounded them. "The Shinigami are all putting up quite a fight as well," he looked behind his shoulder. "Wouldn't you say, Captain Aizen?"

Aizen's eyes were closed at the moment, smirking.

"It must be quite a spectacle," continued Gin. "I wish we could see it clearly. Isn't there something we can do about these flames?"

"Ichimaru..." growled Kaname from behind.

"Yes?" he smiled, returning the attention.

"Wait just a bit longer," he replied. "The time will come soon."

Aizen's eyes opened: _'Kagome Higurashi...half miko and shinigami. She will be mine to take.'_

_

* * *

_

Stark started to fire his bullets after a few minutes of his release. Shunsui only smirking, continuing to dodge them.

"STARK YOU SUCK!" yelled Lilynette from the gun Stark carried, obviously being her. "You haven't hit him at all!"

"Just shut up and keep shooting!" he shouted back. He looked at Shunsui from the corner, his usual smirk still on. "So what are you going to do?" asked Stark.

"I don't know..." grinned Shunsui. Before he knew it, one of Stark's shot was fired as if it were a machine gun firing hundreds of ceros in rapid speed. Shunsui, trying his best not to get hit was noticing that even though he looked confident. He still tried to find a patter in Stark's attacks. Shunsui kept on shoothing the multiple cero bullets: "Don't you think it is time to get your Bankai out?"

As Shunsui continued to dodge his bullets, he heard Ukitake: "Sogyonokotowari!"

Stark gasped at watching his bullets being absorbed all at once as Ukitake had appeared in front of Shunsui. His sword had absorbed all the ceros, returning the attack to the Espada. Stark moved his head to inches to the right- dodging the attack completely and safely.

Shunsui looked behind his shoulder: "Ukitake..."

* * *

A smirk appeared on a face, fingers running through blond hair. A small girl about Rukia's size looked behind her shoulder. She straightened her red sports jacket and her blond ponytails. "So what Shinji? You really are going?"

"I kind of have to..." his smirk continued. "Hiyori."

"Are you sure it is safe?" asked a woman pushing in her glasses. Her hand held a book as her braid flew with the breeze.

"Safe?" repeated Shinji. "Unlikely. Nothing is safe when dealing with hollows...and Aizen." His eyes narrowed down.

"Just leave it to the pathetic Shinigami!" shouted a man with short silver hair; wrapping white bandages around his hands. "It is their problem!"

"Nope," glared Shinji. "It is our problem too."

"Why do you say that?" asked a girl next to Hiyori. Her green hair slightly going to the direction her head crooked. Shinji's eyes closed, an image running across his mind. The image of a girl's back, her black hair swaying. Her head turning to look at him with hazel eyes and...a smile. "Kagome."

"Kagome?" repeated Hiyori. "Oh that girl? The one that went into that bastard's Kurosaki's inner world? What about her?"

"Didn't you all tell me that you liked her?" smirked Shinji- opening his eyes.

"I LOVED HER!" smiled the girl known as Mashiro.

"She was captured by Aizen. He took her away and put her in danger," his eyes returned to a death glare, starring at the sky above. "If we are involved in this war...it's for her!"

* * *

The battle between Stark versus Ukitake and Shunsui continued. Ukitake returning his ceros while Shunsui tried getting a clsoe distance for an attack. All their moves halted, hearing something ripping up at the sky. Ukitake's eyes widened, seeing a gap opening in the sky.

From where Soi Fon stood, she watched the same gap: "W-What? At a time like this?"

"It can't be-?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"What is a Garganta opening for?" exclaimed Ukitake. Shunsui sighed: "So there are more from the three Espada out here? Probably for aid?"

"Probably reinforcements," whispered Ukitake in a glare.

"That's not a pleasant thought," chuckled Shunsui.

The Garganta continued to open wider, double the size from the last time Aizen opened one to Fake Karakura Town. They all waited patiently, even Yamamoto starred, waiting for the unknown to come. Two steps were heard, footsteps being seen as a blonde kid came out wearing the same uniform garments as the Espadas. A sword resting on his back. A smirk appeared on Shunsui's face: "That is one creepy fellow."

A 'uh' sounds came from the kid's mouth, his purple eyes looking at his surroundings.

Stark's eyes narrowed down: "Wonderweiss..."

They saw him walking outside the Garganta, his head looking behind his shoulder as if something was following him.

"Something else is coming out!" exclaimed Izuru.

"C-Captain!" shouted Omaeda as he noticed Soi Fon only waiting for whatever that came out. Before long, the shadows revelead a huge hollowed monster that looked like a blob all together. One eye, glowing gold. His (or she) legs, purple and nails made out of horns from Hollows.

"Wha-?" Ukitake turned around, seeing hte huge creature.

"What is that?" whispered Shunsui, a drop of sweat running down his face.

The huge creature took light, revealing itself completly to the others. It was at least 10 times bigger than any of the buildings around. As Ukitake blinked, his eyes went wide, feeling a hand piercing through his body. He looked behind his shoulder to see Wonderweiss- who had attacked him. _'Wait! When did he-?'_

Shunsui's eyes expanded, appearing behind Wonderweiss only to see Stark's gun being pointed at him from the back and triggered immediately.

"Sorry," whispered Stark. "The fact that this guy appeared means that Aizen-sama...can't wait any longer."

Both Shunsui and Ukitake went flying staright down. Their bodies wounded already. Yamamoto's eyes widened seeing his two captain falling: "Shunsui! Jushiro!"

Wonderweiss started taking in some breath, before letting out a screech louder than anything they had ever heard. The screech reached to where Tia was frozen, the ice immediately cracking. Hitsugaya looked behind his shoulder seeing exactly what he was afraid of. His eyes tightened- knowing that she was coming back then. Tia was unfrozen, her back to him.

The screech was heard again, this time directly to where Barragan had been exploded by Soi Fon. Soi Fon's eyes quickly widened after seeing what the screech had done to Captain Hitsugaya's opponent. The skull was returning and rising from the smoke of the explosion.

"That can't be..." whispered Soi Fon.

"C-Captain..." stuttered Omaeda.

Yamamoto started to notice something. A hole opening on the creature...it's mouth? His eyes widened as he started to blow away the flames...the flames where Aizen, Gin and Kaname were trapped in.

"A foul stench, as always," Gin's voice was heard.

"Agreed," replied Kaname, his person revealing from the flames.

"This is what people must call 'The Stench of Death'..." continued Gin.

Soon enough, the flames disappeared, revealing the three threats. A smirk was printed on Aizen's face, looking down at everyone.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, seeing Midoriko turning around-her back to them. "Follow me."

"Where?" Inuyasha's eyes brow crooked up.

"To the Bone Eaters Well," she replied with a smirk.

"Why there? That well has been closed since Kagome left! If you say that you are taking us to her with the well...it isn't going to work," glared Inuyasha. Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder: "Inuyasha. This is Midoriko were a speaking to. She may have a reason to why she wants to take us there."

Sango nodded, walking closer to the group: "Yeah. Please take us there."

Midoriko nodded: "Alright."

"But one question!" growled Inuyasha.

"And that is?" questioned Midoriko.

"When do we leave exactly?"

Midoriko chuckled: "About four hours..."

* * *

"Hold it."

Aizen's eyes stopped from the smirk to a familiar glare. His gaze shifted to look to his left. He saw a smirk apper on another person's face. Blonde hair, perfectly cut swaying in the breeze. Other seven (familiar) people standing around him.

"It's been a while..." the glare on Aizen's face made the other person smirk even more: "Aizen. Don't expect that I am here to help this Shinigami...I am only here to get what I think should have no concern with Soul Society." His smirk changed to a frown and a glare to add it up: "Taking Kagome was the worst mistake you have ever done."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) **

**Again, I am sorry for the trouble of the mix up of the chapter that was updated on this story which was actually suppose to be in 'Miko and Shinigami Love'. **

**Again, thanks for the support so far :) and reading this far. **

**I don't know how I should end this story...any ideas? Like with Ichigo and Kagome...like what should they do? **

**Well, anyways :) thanks and see ya next chapter!**

**CHAPTER 21! **


	21. Strangers

**Again...I apologize for the trouble that happened last week with the chapter mix up. I am sorry. **

**But I decided to update this story faster since the anime is going to an end in its arc...it is still unknown whether the anime will continue to the next arc actually. **

**Hopefully they do! The next arc after Fake Karakura Town is awesome! Especially the new characters! You will love the girl! **

**My next story will contain those charcters...so if you haven't read the manga then I don't suggest you read since it contains spoilers but if you want to then go ahead :) Just please don't yell at me at the end for not warning you. **

**I will warn you once the story is published. **

**Well anyways, thank you to those who reviewed/alerted/read my story this far and favorited it! **

**I love you all!**

**SPEACIAL THANKS TO: **

**Taeniaea: **Thank you for reviewing. Sorry for the mix up on last week! That has been fixed. Sorry again and thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**LightDark19: **I know and I am sorry once again. I tried my best to fix the problem. Hope this chapter makes up for it! Thank you though! Enjoy!

**omaomae: **Well, can you guess who are the newcomers? Haha! This story is going to get heated up once Ichigo comes back to kick some ass! And Kagome too of course! We will see who they are and what they can do right? Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy!

**furua-suzume: **Yeah! Inuyasha coming here will be a huge deal! Shinji...well let's just say it is a one-sided crush with Kagome. He still doesn't know about Kagome and Ichigo you know "declaring" their love. Let's see how he will take that! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

**krysten: **Thanks for reviewing! I always look forward for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**WELL! Here is chapter 21!**

**

* * *

**

"My, my. There are a lot of familiar faces," a grin grew in size across Gin's face.

They noticed the blond in the group flicking his hat up to the air as it fell down to his hand which was now twirling: "Looks like we made it in time for the main event...Aizen."

A smirk appeared across Aizen's face focusing on all eight recognizable people standing only a few feet away. His grin grew wider, whispering everyones' name: "Kensei. Mashiro. Rojuro. Hachigen. Love. Lisa," he saw one of the blond girl's whose hair was held up into two high ponytails starting to spit out her own saliva. "Hiyori." His attention went back to the leader. "Shinji."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened: "W-Who the heck...?"

"They're-!" Soi Fon held her shoulder, her body still shaking from seeing Barragan alive.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed down into an angry glare. "Shinji...Hirako." His eyes tightened even more. _'I figured you were hiding in the World of the Living.'_

Shinji's smirk still glued on his face. "It's been awhile since we last saw them. Is there anybody in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads you guys want to say hello to?" Obviously he was asking the question to his own comrades in a sarcatic tone.

"NO!" shouted Hiyori immediately.

"Shut up, Hiyori!" glared Shinji. "I wasn't talking to you!"

"What do you mean you weren't talking to me! You are talking to everyone, right?"

"I'm fine," sighed Love.

"Me too," Rojuro sighed right after, looking bored unamused already.

"There is no one in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads I want to talk to," Hachigen closed his eyes, irritated at just seeing the Shinigami growing so chaotic. "Me neither," agreed Kensei.

Machiro looked around the area over and over again. Swinging her head right to left and right again: "Ichigo isn't here. I wonder why?"

Lisa stayed silent until she disappeared right after without saying a word. Hiyori crossed her arms: "Oi! Hey! Where are you going, Lisa?" Shinji started to put his hat back into its proper place: "In that case...I'll go say 'hi' to the Head Captain." He vanished as well, making Hiyori turn around: "HEY! WAIT, SHINJI!"

* * *

Lisa's foot felt ground, seeing Shunsui already down at the floor...defeated to what it seemed like. Guessing that he was already being beaten by the Espada he had been fighting earlier. She stood in front of his body that was faced down. Lips kissing cement. Lisa's eyes narrowed down: "How long are you going to be playing dead?"

Her foot came down to the back of Shunsui's head with pressure. She heard his growl and voice once again in a hurtful tone as she took her foot back in place. His face meet hers from where still laid. "Oh my...what a surprise. Look how beautiful you've become since the last time I saw you." A smile of pervertedness already on his face.

A small blush appeared across her face under her glasses only coming to stare him icily. A kick made contact with Shunsui's face, kicking him farther back. She turned around, her back to him: "Stay laying down here! I'll show you how strong I have become..."

"Lisa-chan!" she stopped in her tracks without looking back. "I'm glad you are doing well."

"Idiot!"

She disappeared again, leaving Shunsui looking up at the sky to where she was headed: "Indeed..."

* * *

Yamamoto stood silently as he noticed without looking that Shinji had appeared only a few feet away. His sword sheathed already and in hand over his shoulder. "Did you come to settle your grudge?"

"Against Aizen, that is," smiled Shinji. "I don't have anything against you. One thing I am upset about is the fact that you placed an incredibly strong barrier around this place to fight!" Yamamoto's lieutenant appeared behind Shinji. Shinji's thumb came to point at him from his shoulder: "If I hadn't found this guy keeping watch outside, we would of been circling this area forever!"

"I am very sorry!" apologized Chojiro. "I wasn't sure whether to let them in, but considering the situation in here..."

"It's fine," whispered Yamamoto. Yamamoto's attention scanned back to Shinji: "Hirako Shinji...can we consider you an ally for now?"

Shinji's eyes closed as he turned around to give Yamamoto his back to face him: "Isn't it obvious? You can't. Were aren't your allies. We're Aizen's enemies and we only came here for one good reason..." his eyes glared at Yamamoto from his shoulder: "To help Kurosaki Ichigo and save Higurashi Kagome."

He disappeared in an instant leaving Yamamoto alone with his lieutenant: "Kurosaki Ichigo? Higurashi...Kagome? The new Shinigami huh? Interesting. Everyone seems to know her besides us...just who is she?"

* * *

Kagome's hand went down to her abdomen. Blood was slowly coming out but the pain was slowly fading as well. Kagome closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. Uryuu walked behind her: "Higurashi-san? Are you okay?"

Kagome forced a smile on her face: "I-I'm fine...I think I am loosing too much blood though."

Kagome noticed Ichigo walking towards her as he ripped part of his robes and started to wrap them securely around Kagome's slender waist. Kagome blushed: "You barely have anything on now, Ichigo."

Ichigo chuckled through his mouth: "Only half of my chest is showing..." he looked up to smirk: "Like what you see?"

Kagome blushed even more as she shoved him away: "I don't think it is the right time to be asking those questions!" She started walking forward as Yuu and Chomumi returned to their butterfly forms.

"But you do like it...right?"

Kagome glared behind her shoulder: "Ichigo!"

Ichigo laughed: "I was talking to Uryuu."

Uryuu glared at him from the corner of his eyes: "Speak for yourself!" They noticed Kagome walking ahead, annoyed with the conversation they had started, ignoring the pain along the way. Ichigo stayed behind to meet Uryuu's pace.

Ichigo closed his eyes: "Uryuu...can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"If anything happens to me...please protect Kagome for me? Make sure she is happy everyday, promise?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I am saying that I don't know what might happen here afterwards...just promise me, please?" Ichigo's expression softened.

"I promise..."

* * *

Shinji soon returned to his group, notcing Lisa had come back from her little visit. "Oh, you're finally back," smiled Rojuro.

"Are you done talking now?" questioned Love.

"Nope," answered Shinji. "But we can't waste anymore time. The enemy is losing their patience..."

They all soon heard Wonderweiss reveal his echoing cry, making Gin look behind his shoulder: "My, what a noisy kid. He's runing the mood. I hate it when he does that."

"There is a meaning to Wonderweiss's words," added Kaname. "Sit back and watch."

Soon enough they started seeing the huge creature behind Wonderweiss opened what looked like his mouth vommiting Gillians. Hitsugaya's eyes widened: "Are those-?"

"Those are Gillians!" yelled Soi Fon.

Shinji's hat shadowed over one eye as his teeth showed the smirk: "Let's go."

A flash came over their bodies, making Shinji's hat fly over. All Vizards had their masks on-ready for battle.

A screech from the Gillians covered the battle area as they glided over to the Shinigamis. Hiyori's blade was first to start and make contact against a Gillian's mask, following it with her own cero. Kensei's fists smashed and crumbled through his group of Gillians. All the others exhibited their abilities and attacks, defeating one Gillian after another easily without a sweat.

"A-Amazing! They're incredible!" Omaeda awed in disbelief on how easy the Vizards had destroyed the oncoming Gillians. "They're incredibly strong!"

"Just how strong are they..." whispered Hitsugaya with augmented eyes.

Before long, Shinji appeared in a flash in front of Aizen, smirks matching. "What do you think? We've gotten pretty good at using our Hollowfication, haven't we?" Shinji's sarcastically voice only made his enemy chuckle in his throat. A hand came upon the hollowed mask, Shinji removing it without care: "So how about we end this...Aizen?"

A blade came sliding down to Aizen's throat. The arm connected to Shinji's body. Eyes blinked as another blade came close to Shinji's bangs. Bending his back, he retreaded away from his now two opponents. He looked up to see Kaname: "I missed?"

"Don't be ridiculous," a reply came. "You hit me." Blood sliding down on half of Shinji's face. Kaname rushed forward, blade in front. The edge soon being blocked by an armored hand made from strong bamboo. Shinji's gaze lifted higher.

Kaname's lips turned upside down: "Komamura..." He disappeared that instant, flashing back to his usual spot.

Komamura's back faced the leader of the Vizards: "Allow me to assit you, masked visitor."

"Are you sure you want to help us shady looking guys over here?" questioned Shinji. "Then again, you look pretty shady yourself."

"You fought against those Menos Grande," replied Komamura without a hesitant breath. "That along is enough to call you an ally."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed down as he watched and heard Komamura's speech. _'He is right..' _Soon enough, he felt Tia's presence coming down to attack only for Lisa's sword to make contact with Tia's weapon and flipping her over. Hiyori coming after to push her off. They both appeared in front of Hitsugaya, watching the Espada glaring. "I guess this is no time to ask if you are a friend or a foe..." whispered Hitsugaya.

Hiyori scoffed: "KEH! We really don't want to help you out Shinigami...but now is not the time to say that. We are only here two save two people that made us strong ourselves."

Hachigen walked near Soi Fon and Omaeda who had took them by surprise by his presence. "You are right, Hiyori. Strangers don't need a good reason to team up in a battle."

Soi Fon scoffed as she heard Hitsugaya's words: "Indeed."

Suddenly, they noticed Mashiro coming in front of Wonderweiss and her leg kicking off the creature he had brought with him, making him spilling black substance as blood. All Vizards had found their opponents.

* * *

"Hey," whispered Hitsugaya to Hiyori as her blade and Lisa's pointed directly at Tia, along with Hitsugaya's.

"What is!" scoffed Hiyori. "Make it short! If it's about who we are, forget it!"

"I don't care about that anymore," replied Hitsugaya sensing Lisa's gaze on him from the corner of her eyes. "I need a favor. I know I shouldn't be asking this of strangers like you, but could you take care of this Espada? I...want to fight Aizen."

Hiyori surprised Hitsugaya with a smile of her own, taking him back a bit by the sudden gesture. "You're okay with that?"

"Excuse me?" shouted Hiyori. "What are you, stupid? We came here to murder that baldy Aizen! Instead, we saw you guys getting your asses whooped and decided to save your buts! So why the hell should we let you Shinigamis fight Aizen first, huh?"

"Y-You're right...I was being a bit impatient," sighed Hitsugaya. "Forget what I just said."

"Forget it! Is that all!" Hiyori came straight into Hitsugaya's face, shouting once again. "You should be saying 'I'm sorry' or something!"

"S-Sorry," Hitsugaya looked away - annoyed.

"Huh? I can't hear you!"

"Sorry!"

"Look at me!"

"SORRY!"

"What kind of apology is that? You aren't putting any feeling into it! Kagome can apologize better than that and she is a girl!"

"I TOLD YOU, I'M SORRY!" Hitsugaya pushed Hiyori off his face.

"You midget!"

Hiyori was sure she saw a nerve twitch on Hitsugaya's face. Hitsugaya came to grab Hiyori's collar: "What the hell! You are shorter than me!"

"Oh now look! You pervert! Touching a girl!" Hitsugaya let her go as soon as he heard Lisa's voice: "Stop it you too. I understand a guy wanting to touch a girl's body."

"You got it all wrong!" shouted Hitsugaya. Lisa went forward, striking Tia only to notice her dodging her slash. Tia's caught Lisa's elbow: "You're my first opponent huh? I thought I was going to fight three against one." Hiyori and Hitsugaya came next, easily Tia's pushing them off with her weapon in hand. "It's finally three against one."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with school projects this last two weeks! Don't worry! I am back though! **

**Thanks for reading and it is almost here...Aizen vs. Ichigo and Kagome! And of course, Inuyasha and the others in the mix!**

**By the way, I just added my newest story Black Flames! Summary kinda of needs work but the story has to do with Kagome coming into the mix of the 4th Bleach movie! **

**Please read if interested! **

**Thank you reading again and for the support! Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next chapter! **

**(Oh! Poll on profile! Vote if you like for fun! hehe!) **


	22. Secrets

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Wow! I just noticed that the series has gone so far into the manga! I didn't think I would be that far ahead. Well! Time to catch up! Just to let everyone know, I will skip some parts from the anime (mostly in battles!) I think everyone and even I have waited for the big battle with Aizen...am I correct? Time for Kagome and Ichigo to kick butt! Look at me cheering. Sorry it took so long to update. (Laptop crashed down)...so for now, I will use my parents'. Hopefully mine can get fixed soon! Thank you for all the reviews and the support! Hopefully this chapter makes it up!

As for the battles, some of it follows the original anime and manga but I left a few things out (stuff that isn't important) of the battles. These battles are just too long! So I left the important things in here. Please understand. And sorry if it offends anyone.

**SPECIAL THANKS: **

**furuba-suzume, marc, omaomae, and krysten! Thank you! And all the readers/alerters/and favoriters! Hopefully you enjoy! **

**Chapter 4! Action! **

* * *

Kaname stood only a few feet away from attacking Shinji. His only halt was Komamura standing in his way. "Komamura." Kaname's blade rose only to be stopped by chains wrapping themselves around the edge. Kaname's head moved to feel yet another presence in the way. Komamura's eyes widened at seeing who it was.

Sweat dripped down the new comer. His heavy breathing easily heard in the breeze.

"Hisagi," Komamura's voice became deeper than usual. He noticed that all three of them were standing without words to express.

"So everyone comes together," whispered Kaname. He pulled a bit on his blade, the chains unmoved. He knew that Hisagi had no plans on letting go for awhile.

"Captain Tosen," Hisagi let his breathing out of the way, focused on his target. "Come to your senses and come back. Come back to us."

Kaname stood straight. His facial expression unchanged: "I only serve Aizen-sama."

* * *

"Well, well...look at him," a smirk appeared on Rojuro's lips. "He seems like a worthy opponent to go up against. Don't you think, Love?" Love chuckled: "We shouldn't underestimate him, Rojuro. He could much more than looks."

Stark looked behind his shoulder seeing his two new-unknown opponents. An expression of boredom was written on his face as he fully turned around: "And who might you two be?"

He received a smirk from both men. He remembered well they were the ones with the mask. Destroying each and every Menos Grande when they had been called over. He noticed that the two had taken off their masks from before making his eye brow rise in question: "Should you really remove your masks at a situation like this? Knowing that you are about to battle me?"

"Nah," smirked the blond. "We can only have them on for a good three minutes anyways."

"Good to know," whispered Stark as he twirled his hand guns in his palm with only his index finger. He positioned his aim with both held guns to his new opponents: "You will regret wasting those precious three minutes with the Menos Grande. They are nothing compared to me!"

* * *

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed down as she saw Barragan looking around the area. It was even creepier with a skull face. Omaeda shivered and hid behind his captain: "C-Captain! What do you think he is planning? I have never seen something like this in my life!"

Soi Fon smirked as she saw the barrier that Hachigen had made to surround Barragan. A gray cube with only a circle opening that was currently closed on the right side. She knew what Hachigen was planning at the moment. He would need her Bankai to finish the Espada. She pushed her lieutenant away as she popped her shoulder.

She disappeared - making Omaeda confused: "C-Captain! Where did you go?"

Hachigen slowly tried to catch his breath from the last incantation that he had done to seal in Barragan in the barrier. Sweat dropped his head - tired and his energy slowly fading away from his body. All he could hear next was the laugh Barragan gave: "How laughable! Do you think you've sealed me away? How ridiculous! I can see you are now trying to buy some time for yourself! Have you forgotten that I control aging! I should commend your pitiful efforts..."

"The barrier isn't meant to seal you away..." whispered Hachigen - loud enough for his enemy to hear.

"Hmm?" Barragan looked closely at the overlarged man on the other side. He could see he was being serious. Hachigen started to concentrate: "What would happen if an attack would come your way where your aging attack couldn't react fast enough?" Barragan looked to his left - seeing a sudden crack coming from the circle in the barrier. There stood Soi Fon - ready with her bankai in hand. Aimed and grinning with excitement.

"Y-You bastards! You puny ants!"

"Jakuho Raikoben!" Her eyes relaxed. "Go."

The sudden blast made her smirk wider - seeing the surprised expression on Barragan's face. Her attack flew towards the Espada. Soon enough, the sudden explosion made the increase of smoke catch everyone's attention - even to pause their battles. Both Hachigen and Soi Fon backed away. Soi Fon landing on a building where Omaeda followed behind while Hachigen stayed up in the air. Hachigen sent her a smile: "Your Jakuho Raikoben really is powerful," he looked back at the barrier - seeing a crack at the bottom. "Your power managed to make a crack in one of my most powerful barriers."

A smirk appeared on her lips: "Yeah, but I can only use Jakuho Raikoben every three days. And to think I used it twice in one day," she sighed - feelign tired already.

Before long, they all noticed the barrier fading away with what looked like the same aging smoke Barragan had used previously. All eyes widened. "I-Impossible!" exclaimed Omaeda. "D-Don't tell me he is still alive!"

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed down seeing that his skeletal hand was appearing outside the barrier while he spoke: "Unforgivable...Unforgivable! ABSOLUTELY UNFORGIVABLE!" They soon noticed his full appearance. Only one side of his skull on the top left was cracked and gone.

"You will regret your insolence towards the emperor..." Barragan's voice became rougher. "And turn into dust!" He let out part of his aging smoke - chuckling as it touched the fingertips of Hachigen's hand. Hachigen's eyes widened as he saw the effect. He could already see the tip of his bones! His eyes narrowed down as he hid his arm behind his back.

"There is no way you can defeat a god like me!" shouted Barragan.

Before long-he noticed the sudden white light swirl coming from his stomach. Looking down, Barragan growled under his breath;feeling something weird coming in. "W-What's going on?"

"Your power has a weakness," stated Hachigen. "Even if your aging technique does turn everything it touches into dust and rots them...I wondered why you didn't turn into dust. So I made a theory."

"Theory?" questioned Barraga.

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed down - also wondering where Hachigen was going with this. "What is the man talking about?" exclaimed Omaeda. Soon enough they noticed out of nowhere a barrier cut where Hachigen's arm...was missing! They looked back at the white swirl on Barragan's stomach. There it was...Hachigen's arm where the aging technique was spreading towards the Espada.

"You must have something around your body to protect you from your own aging technique, no?" questioned Hachigen.

"W-What? When did you-?" Barragan growled under his breath.

"If your power is that powerful...then you yourself can't with stand it," whispered Hachigen. Before long-the barrier exploded. The aging substance exploding with it and making a hole though Barragan's body.

"CURSE YOU!" shouted Barragan. "Unforgivable! You dare to defy a god!" Hachigen closed his eyes as Barragan yelled in agony and fury. "Please forgive us...God of Hueco Mundo."

* * *

"How much longer do we have to wait?" exclaimed Inuyasha. Midoriko sighed as she stared at the well in front. Breeze hit - hair swaying side to side in grace as leaves were whisked away. Her eyes closed: "Just a bit longer."

Miroku cleared his throat: "I am sorry to be asking this but...I am a bit confused how this well will take us to where Kagome-sama is located. You did say she was in Karakura Town, right?" Midoriko nodded: "That is correct, monk. But you see - in her hands she possesses both the Shikon no Tama and the Hogyoku."

"Hogyoku?" repeated Sango in confusion. "W-What is that?"

"Probably the most powerful powers when combined," she explained. "Aizen made a copy of the original and hid the other one inside Kagome's body. She was finally able to take it out on her own with a bit of pain. With Kagome having both the Shikon no Tama and the Hogyoku in her hands - if she learns the use of both she can defeat Aizen."

Miroku nodded at her explanation: "Okay. So if you say she is a Shinigami but still has her human side - does that mean that she can't use the Hogyoku anymore once she steps back into her world. Her powers are going to leave, right? Just like you said..."

"She made herself as a sacrifice..." answered Midoriko.

Inuyasha growled under his breath: "What do you mean by that?"

Midoriko's eyes finally opened into a narrowed slit: "She sacrificed her Shinigami abilities to Ichigo's hollow and...his Zanpaktou."

"W-What?" exclaimed Inuyasha. "T-That doesn't make any sense!"

"Not to you," replied Midoriko. Another sigh escaped her lips: "Ichigo's life was in danger since the beginning. Ever since he gained the abilities of a Shinigami. But when he went to save Kagome...his fate was to lose his Shinigami abilities at the end of the war. But Kagome found out through Ichigo's hollow side and his Zanpaktou. She went in Ichigo's inner world and made a deal. A deal that instead she would be the one to give up her own abilities..."

Inuyasha continued to growl under his breath: "So that bastard Ichigo is causing her this much trouble? He is the reason why she is in danger instead of living a normal life?"

"It wasn't like she was before," continued Midoriko. "She did use to come here to battle Naraku and other demons...right?"

"She has a point Inuyasha!" added Shippo as he jumped up and down on the edge of the well. Inuyasha snorted: "Oh shut up!" Midoriko chuckled as she looked up at the sky: "Once Kagome steps into her world along with Ichigo - her powers will vanish along with her two helpful swords."

"What about her miko abi-" Sango was cut off by the high priestess. "Don't worry, she will still have them. Though it makes me wonder how she plans to battle with no Shinigami abilities. Aizen is one enemy you would have to use all you got. One enemy that will not stop until he gets what he wants - and that is Kagome and to rule."

"Rule what exactly?" questioned Miroku.

"Soul Society but his true objection no matter how you see it is the whole universe."

Miroku nodded as he came to understand everything. Sango sighed: "Poor Kagome. We all thought she would have a normal life after Naraku was killed but I guess no where in this universe is completely safe."

Inuyasha looked back at the well: "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Only a bit more..."

* * *

Particles of dust and huge pieces of cement fell down to the ground as Love saw the damage he caused from his one swing of his Zanpaktou. The slight movement of his glasses was made from the narrowed eyes he had. "I see you dodged my attack, Espada," he looked over his shoulder to see Stark starring at him- carefully.

Stark knew he had underestimated them. From looks; they were weak.

_'They hide their true powers and abilities. From what I can tell...' _his eyes slid down to a slit. _'This group of newcomers aren't normal. They have hollow masks and one of them already defeated Barragan. He was the past king of Hueco Mundo and they were able to get rid of him so soon! We all know Aizen is using us all knowing we are going to die. I could try to kill Aizen here but the odds are against me. My only option...'_ his hand holding his gun aimed to Love. _'To fight these two and anyone that comes in my way!'_

Stark's expression tightened. He knew the only way to get rid of these two pests if he used _it_. Lilynette wouldn't be so happy with him; but it had to be done. Both Love and Rose watched as Stark only twirled his weapon with one digit finger. His eyes piercing through theirs. Almost as if he was going to do...risky.

"STARK! You better not release it yet!" shouted Lilynette. Rose lifted up one of his eye brows: "H-How is it that his gun can talk so freely?"

"Who knows," whispered Love.

Stark stopped his movements: "Kick About..."

"STARK!" yelled Lilynette as loud as she could. The gun glowed. Two guns appeared on each grip Stark had. His clothing had completely changed from his dirty garments to having a cowboy-like attire. Fur on his boots, belt, on his back, etc. Lilynette's hollow mask that previously covered her eye; was now covering Stark's right.

A small smirk appeared on Stark's lips as a furry creature behind him appeared. Multiple of the same creature began to appear - hundreds of them. Love's eyes widened behind his glasses: "W-What's going on?"

Rose tightened his hold on his hilt: "This isn't good! This must be his full release Love!"

"Yeah," a drop of sweat ran down Love's forehead, "don't let your guard down."

They both soon saw that the creature were actually a pack of wolves - glaring.

"This is the end..." whispered Stark.

* * *

Kagome watched as both Ichigo and Uryuu argued back and forth for stupid things; as always. A sigh passed her lips as both Yuu and Chomumi walked beside her.

"Are you feeling alright, Kagome-sama?" asked Yuu with worry.

A small smile appeared on her face: "Yeah."

"You sure? You lost a lot of blood with that stab," commented Chomumi.

Clutching her wound, her two Zanpaktou spirits caught her sudden frown. Although her wound had dried off and been helped with Ichigo's fabric - they still worried about one thing. Not of her health but the _deal. _Yuu sighed as his eye lids closed: "You aren't going to tell him, are you?"

Slowly shaking her head, she looked straight ahead again: "He doesn't need to know..."

"Something isn't right though," whispered Chomumi to her companions.

"What isn't?" questioned Yuu.

Chomumi's eyes meet Yuu's cold-dark ones: "When Ichigo turned into that hollow, did anyone feel the spiritual energy that came off from him?" Yuu's eyes closed once again: "Shirosaki's?"

Kagome's head quickly turned to face Yuu: "You felt it too?" Looking down at the ground she shook her head slowly: "He helped Ichigo survive. He revived him."

"That's what's strange," continued Chomumi - catching Kagome's attention right away: "Knowing Shirosaki, he isn't one to help without getting something in return."

"You mean, just like the deal Kagome made with him and that other mysterious cloaked person?" questioned Yuu with a tightened expression. Kagome sighed for what seemed to heavy for her: "Chomumi...Yuu. After we go save Rukia and the others here, in Hueco Mundo...I will have to step onto the world of the living."

A small smile appeared on Chomumi's lips: "Kagome-sama, don't worry. Even if you lose your Shinigami powers, remember that we will always be in your heart. We are your power, keep that in mind. You just won't be able to use us or see us like now." Kagome nodded slowly. Her eyes took a glance at the demon side of her power: "Yuu?"

Yuu's eyes took a peek of her from the corner of his eyes.

"I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Both of you showed me so much about strength...I have become stronger," once again her eyes meet the back side of her savior: "He doesn't need to know. He has already sacrificed so much for me. I've been a hindrance since day one. Every one of my friends...are putting up with these enemies and even risking their lives. My skin shivers just the thought of the final battle with Aizen."

"You are worried?" asked Yuu.

Kagome caught the hint of concern in his voice: "To be honest, yes. Once I step onto the world of the living, my Shinigami powers will be gone. What will I fight with? My miko powers aren't enough...especially when not having my bows and arrows."

Yuu shook his head: "We taught you better than that, Kagome-sama."

"Huh?"

With a snap of his fingers - Kagome saw something glowing in her chest. Suddenly, the Shikon no Tama rose from its' hiding place and floated in front of Kagome's face. Chomumi smiled: "You have an advantage. One that Aizen will regret."

Kagome's hand snaked inside her garment - the Hogyoku laid in her palm. They were both right. She had one of the most powerful jewels - the Shikon no Tama. The other one that all Shinigamis, hollows, Espadas were after - the Hogyoku. Her fingers curled inwards, closing in the Hogyoku in defense while the Shikon no Tama continued to float.

_'I know that when the time comes...I will use these two to defeat Aizen!'_

* * *

Love had fully released his shikai after the wolves began to attack him and his companion - Rose. Swinging his full power, he managed to destroy most of the wolves present. Love harshly tried to gain some breath and energy back into his body. The battle was extending way too long. How long was this battle going on anyways? Looking up to see the Espada, his eyes furrowed in annoyance.

_'He is just standing there and watching us get exhausted from his wolves! They just keep on coming!' _Love looked to his other vizard friend. He was in the same condition as himself. He was getting exhausted too! This Espada was only standing there like nothing and they couldn't even get close to him anymore to attack him.

Rose landed beside Love: "What are we going to do next?"

"I don't know," glared Love. "But this is really getting tiring. That Espada is having a blast just seeing us in this state..."

Both their eyes widened as they saw Stark coughing out blood from his mouth. A sharp blade had suddenly pierced him in his chest. Stark's eyes looked from the corner seeing his past opponent.

A smile crept up the attacker's face: "I'm back..."

* * *

Uryuu pushed in his glasses: "Kurosaki..."

"Hmm?"

Looking behind his shoulder, he noticed Kagome looking at her palm: "H-How were you able to turn into something like that?"

"Something like what?" he questioned back.

"That hollow..." he whispered back. Ichigo's eyes immediately hid behind his bangs. Silence took over his mind and voice. "Kurosaki, I know something must of happened between you and your hollow side, correct?"

Ichigo's brown orbs looked up at the dark sky above: "I don't know what happened between him and me."

"W-What do you mean?"

Ichigo's head slowly turned to see Kagome talking to Yuu and Chomumi: "I swore to him that I would do _anything_ if I could save Kagome and comeback alive."

"Kurosaki..." whispered Uryuu. "Do you have any idea what that hollow could ask of you?"

"I must keep my word. I have to. This is all for her," his eyes softened but he soon heard Kagome's words that flew in the echoing wind: _"He doesn't need to know. He has already sacrificed so much for me. I've been a hindrance since day one. Every one of my friends...are putting up with these enemies and even risking their lives. My skin shivers just the thought of the final battle with Aizen."_

Ichigo's eyes tightened: _'What is she hiding from me?'_

* * *

Stark's eyes tightened in anger: "W-What the hell is this?"

He saw that a shadow behind him was laid on. Something was rising from that mysterious shadow only to reveal someone he thought was dead already.

Shunsui.

Lilynette worried: "Stark! Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he choked out. His eyes shook from the shock and the pain he felt as Shunsui slowly took out his sword from his person. Once the blade was completely out of him, he fully turned around to see Shunsui standing with two swords in each hand - his eyes carefully watching his.

"D-Don't act so tough!" shouted Lilynette. "You took quite a stab!"

Stark ignored her outburst and only watched his oppenent: "What kind of technique was that? Lurking in the shadows is a pretty ridiculous technique. I'm surprised you were hiding something like that."

"I wasn't trying to hide it," smirked Shunsui. "It was just that "she" wasn't in the mood for it. She's a self-centered one really."

Stark couldn't follow where he was getting at or what he was talking about. Was he referring to his Zanpaktou? Shunsui noticed Stark's wolves jumping in front of their 'master', protecting him of anything that might come. Shunsui smirked: "Hmm, I wonder which one of those wolves are that little girl Lilynette."

"I am surprised you still remember her," commented Stark.

Stark's guns were replaced by swords and in a blink of an eye, both Stark's and Shunsui's swords clashed. Shunsui's eyes showed a glint of excitement: "I was waiting for you to do that!"

Stark's eyes widened as he noticed he was stepping on a shadow. Shunsui's blade came from the other side - stabbing Stark's foot. "STARK!" shouted Lilynette. Shunsui looked behind his shoulder - shocked to see five wolves on his own shadow. His eyes expanded as he saw the wolves going in his shadow.

Stark jumped up seeing an explosion after his wolves went in. Stark looked right then left. "Lilynette! Lilynette!"

"Shut up! I'm right here!"

Stark saw three of his wolves on his left starring at him. One of them was Lilynette. A sigh passed his lips; relief.

"Ha! You were worried about me!" grinned Lilynette.

"I told you to keep quiet," whispered Stark. Looking up from the smoke created - his eyes widened at seeing Shunsui jumping in top speed and ready to slash his attack towards him.

"STARK!" Lilynette smiled one last time and got in front of Stark along with her other two wolves. Stark's eyes expanded even more - knowing what she was going to do...sacrifice.

In one slash, Shunsui destroyed them all. Shunsui landed in mid air: "I see. Since she got separated from you when you released your true form, correct? Once she is destroyed...she is gone - forever."

Stark's eyebrows meet but kept silent.

"Finally it is one against one," smirked Shunsui.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, that is a wrap for Remember. Next chapter will finish off the rest of the Espadas and the action with Aizen will finally start. Still deciding whether Rukia and the rest of the gang will show up next chapter or the one after that. But anyways, thank you all for reading! Please review! I would greatly appreciate it! By the way, I have created a blog (link on my profile), check it out! And please vote on my poll if you haven't yet. Thank you again and please review!

Ja-ne~


	23. Fall

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Well, it's been 7 months since this story has been updated! Wow! I apologize for the very...very...very late update! Please forgive me *bows down*. But hopefully this puts a smile on all your faces! Finally got my inspiration back for this story and all of the other ones! Thank you for everyone supporting me this far!

If someone didn't know, I did cut out a few fighting scenes, just because Tite Kubo-san really likes have LONG battles and a lot of talking! Not that I mind, but some stuff just didn't seem important so I cut a few things, making Shunsui's battle shorter haha. Please, if anyone gets insulted by this, I am sorry but trust me, it helps so the story progresses faster!

Again, thank you for all the reviews, readers, and subscribers!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Taeniaea, Sin of the Fallen, omaomae, marsreikosan16, krysten, Moonlight Rein, furuba-suzume, Demon2Angel, chloeblackcat605, indianachild1000, purefriend101, mermaidlover99999, shineforeverblue, Yorukifon, LoneWolfSage, 2LuLuCrazed, dimesiontimetraveler, Koizumi Rokai, Grumpy11, and TsukiyoTenshi **

**THANK YOU ALL! SO MANY REVIEWS! **

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Shunsui smirked as he noticed Stark had been affected by Lilynette's death: "That girl must have been someone special to you, am I correct?"

"What would it matter to you?" scoffed Stark along with a glare.

"True," shrugged Shunsui.

The battle had gone for hours and both were exhausted. Stark had made Shunsui take out his bankai and right now, he only had a bit of reiatsu within him. Shunsui's eyes narrowed, thinking of a plan: _'My only trump card would be _that _move, but will it work?' _ Jumping up, he flashed stepped in front of Stark.

Stark's eyes narrowed down as he heard Shunsui's words: "Gray."

Stark took a step back after feeling a rough slash on his wrist. _'W-What just happened? He called out a color…' _he looked at his wrist seeing his fur was indeed gray.

"It's your turn," called our Shunsui, catching Stark's attention.

Stark looked back at his opponent. He was breathing hard. _'Thanks to Lilynette, his movements have slowed down.' _He looked back down at his slashed wrist, blood dripping: _'And my wounds are nothing compared to his.' _His eyes tightened even more. _'Why do I have to fight someone so strong…' _

He reappeared in front of Shunsui, making the Shinigami captain take a 360 turn.

"White."

Shunsui's eyes widened as he felt his back being slashed. Stark flashed stepped back a few feet away watching as Shunsui chuckled: "I see you caught on. And here I was planning to let you in on the game little by little."

Stark only watched as Shunsui straightened up.

"But I guess no harm in letting you know, right?" Shunsui smiled. "With the color you call out and depending on how much that color you have on, that is the damage your opponent will take."

Stark's eyes narrowed down but soon collided his sword with Shunsui's. Stark blinked as he saw Shunsui's haori floating in front of him in confusion. Slashing it across, he noticed Shunsui smirking as he rushed towards the Espada: "Black."

Stark's eyes widened as he took a mayor slash across his chest.

* * *

"Ugh!" Pushed back, Lisa regained her stance as she twirled her Zanpaktou above her head: "Smash, Haguro Tonbo!" Lisa rushed forward with her spear with over towered her small body. Blocking the attack barely, Tia looked up to see Hiyori also with her hollow mask and coming down towards her: "Butcher her, Kubikiri Orochi!"

Slashing her butcher-like Zanpaktou to her opponent, Tia was struck down to the ground. Hiyori and Lisa watched as the ground below created smoke from the crash by the Espada.

"Did we get her?" questioned Lisa.

"No," replied Hiyori as they watched Tia jumped back up.

"She's so persistent!" growled Lisa.

Tia continue to fly up to slash the two only to watch from the corner of her eyes the petite captain flying with a pair of ice wings: "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Tia blocked yet another swing from Hitsugaya and looked over her shoulder to dodge Lisa's spear. _'These three just won't give up!' _Clashing her own weapon with Hiyori's, she pushed her back and noticed Lisa rushing to her.

Tia's emerald eyes narrowed down: "La Gota."

Bursting water drops to the vizard, Lisa twirled her spear as a protective barrier as her eyes turned to slits. Jumping from behind, Hiyori's target was in her view, as she slashed nothing but air.

Both Hiyori and Lisa looked behind their backs seeing Tia standing there and ready to unleash another attack.

Water was collected within her shark-tooth like weapon as she aimed an enormous amount of water to the two vizards: "Cascada!"

Hiyori's eyes widened watching as a huge gush of water came their way with no way of dodging it or destroying it.

"Ryusenka!"

Tia's eyes widened as she looked to her left, watching as Hitsugaya unleashed his attack, freezing the water and her in one hit.

"Tch!" Slashing the ice to pieces, Hiyori and Lisa charged forward once again, colliding weapons with each other.

* * *

Brown eyes watched the battle continuing, irritated without showing the emotion that Tia still hadn't finished her opponents. Aizen sighed and closed his eyes hearing the clash of swords below him: "That's enough, Gin."

Gin pushed Shinji with his sword as he looked behind his shoulder. Shinji had been foolish to rush forward and try to fight Aizen, but Gin had taken his spot to fight him instead.

Gin only watched as Aizen's eyes were glued on Tia's battle.

"Let's end this," smirked Aizen as he disappeared in a flashstep.

"What?" exclaimed Shinji.

* * *

Tia's eyes widened feeling a familiar strong reiatsu from behind. Looking over her shoulder she noticed Aizen smiling with his cold gaze: "A-Aizen-sama?"

Hiyori, Lisa, and Hitsugaya halted their movements, as they were just as surprised as the Espada. They all watched as Aizen's hand came to the hilt of his sword, making Tia's eyes shake. In a blink of an eye, Aizen's sword had left its sheath and slashed Tia across her abdomen.

"Ugh…" Tia's watched as her blood dripped out with only Aizen smiling with delight.

"That's quite enough," spoke Aizen, beginning to sheath his Zanpaktou. "It seems like you aren't strong enough to fight beside me."

Tia's eyes watched with confusion and pain as Aizen smirked: "Gin, Kaname, let's go…"

"Aizen!" shouted Tia as she slashed her sword to Aizen. Her eyes widened as she felt another painful blade on her shoulder. Realizing she had slashed down an illusion, she looked behind her shoulder to see Aizen's blade.

"Don't make me unsheathe my sword twice for the likes of you," commented Aizen as she slashed her down once again. Her body began to drop down, Aizen sheathing his sword of a second time: "Now, shall we continue where we left of," he looked over his shoulder, "Gotei 13 and you mocking hollows?"

* * *

"Ah! Seems like all the Espadas are down!" shouted Mashiro as she watched Tia's body fall and crash on the ground. Mashiro soon noticed Wonderweiss coming at her with a punch, making her do a back flip and land on one leg: "Hmph! Don't you know you can't hit women?" she exclaimed.

"Oi! Mashiro! Remember you can't be using your hollow mask the whole time…we do have a time limit," spoke Kensei as he landed next to her.

"Oh! Don't worry! I can finish him off before my time even runs out! Besides, I have the longest time out everyone here, remember?" she smiled behind her mask.

Kensei shook his head as he watched Mashiro jump up in the air along with Wonderweiss following after her. Mashiro looked down: "Ha! Watch this!" Lifting her leg behind her, she was ready to swing it: "Mashiro…Super…Cero!"

A neon green ray bolted right off her kick as it aimed towards the blond kid. Blinking, Wonderweiss began to open his mouth as a purple orbs began to form before letting out and crash with Mashiro's attack.

Exploding, Mashiro appeared in between the smoke, her fist ready to punch Wonderweiss's face: "You think you can get away with th-?"

Her eyes widened as she heard a crack coming from her mask. Soon enough, white pieces flew in front of her, realizing her mask had just broken off. _'W-What…? My time…is done?' _

Wonderweiss smiled like a child seeing a lollipop in front of his eyes. Imitating her fist, his made contact with her right side, sending her back into the air. In top speed, Wonderweiss followed after her, another punch coming in the way only to be stopped by Kensei's grip as his free arm held his vizard friend.

"I won't be easy on you just because you're a kid," Kensei grip tightened around Wonderweiss's fist as he pulled him to the side and throwing him onto another building.

"Tch!" Landing on top of another roof, Kensei gently laid Mashiro down as he saw her right side of her face began to bruise up.

Mashiro managed to make a smile: "K-Kensei…are you trying to avenge me?"

"You were being foolish and ignore my warning about your mask…I don't avenge idiots!" he glared at her as his fist shook making Mashiro smile more. "I'm just going to clobber a cocky kid!" Disappearing from her sights, she chuckled under her breath.

"Kensei…"

* * *

Taking off her mask, Hiyori followed right after Lisa as the other vizards gathered. All of their gazes led to Aizen who only stood with a grin glued on his face.

"Keh!" Hiyori pointed the edge of her Zanpaktou to Aizen. "Let's finish this Aizen! It's time I end this hundred year old grudge!"

Aizen only chuckled as his eyes closed.

"You know, I really liked being in Soul Society but because of you…I became a monster hurting my friends in the beginning! I don't hate you because of what you did to me but because you made me hurt my own friends!" she shouted to the top of her lungs. Her glare tightened along with her grip: "And now you're after Kagome…keh! Involving such an innocent soul into this war really is sick Aizen!"

"You Shinigami involved Kagome in this, not me," smirked Aizen.

"Then why have her like a prisoner?" exclaimed Hiyori. "Set her free! She has nothing to do with this!"

"She does," replied Aizen, surprising everyone else. "That girl holds a lot of power that is a rarity in this world, you think I would let that pass? But don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

"She's not your pet," growled Shinji.

Hiyori scoffed: "He is really is something, isn't he?"

"Don't become reckless towards him. He has power with him to kill us off easily. Be careful when approaching him," whispered Shinji.

"We know that!" exclaimed Hiyori.

"I'm talking to you!" shouted Shinji.

"What does it matter whether you approach me recklessly or carefully? The result will be the same. All of you covered in your own blood," Aizen's smirk grew watching as Love and Rose were insulted.

"Stop! He is only trying to push your buttons!" growled Shinji trying to calm them down.

"And then again, what does it matter if you all die here?" Aizen's eyes narrowed down: "You all died that night…one hundred years ago."

Hiyori's eyes widened with anger as she rushed forward: "Aizen!"

"Hiyori!" shouted Shinji as tried grabbing her clothing.

Hiyori swung her blade above her, ready to slash Aizen down only to see blood spray out in front of her. All eyes widened at watching Aizen smirk and a blade pierced behind Hiyori.

Hiyori's eyes moved to see a long stretched out blade being held by a man smiling. _'G-Gin…!'_

"One down," he spoke out as his blade came out.

Her body began to feel heavy only realizing it was crashing down to the ground. The only view in front was Aizen looking down at her with a winning grin. _'Damn you…!'_

"Hiyori!" Shinji rushed forward and caught her in his arms and landing down on top of a crushed building. "Hiyori! Hiyori!"

Blood dripped down, gathering in one puddle beneath them. Shinji looked above at Hachigen: "Hachi! Heal her-!" he noticed Hachi's right arm had been cut off only making his eyes widened. _'N-No! Dammit!' _He looked back down at Hiyori's wound. More blood coming out, staining her clothing as it spread. His eyes closed as he brought Hiyori closer to his body and gripped it – scared: _'W-What will I do? We need to save her! Anyone-!' _His eyes widened as a woman with strawberry colored hair came into mind. _'T-That's right…! That Orihime girl can heal Hiyori!' _His eyes furrowed down in anger seeing Hiyori starting to cough out blood: _'But where the hell is she?' _Another woman appeared in his thoughts. Her black hair swayed as his image changed to a memory of her talking to Ichigo while they ate their lunch.

'_Kagome can also heal! And faster than Orihime!' _Shinji growled under his breath: _'Where are you Ichigo? What is taking you so long?' _

"Ichigo!" he shouted, his words echoing.

* * *

"Orihime, stay back," whispered Chad as they noticed that their fight against Yammy wasn't going to be an easy one. This guy was huge and all their attacks hadn't made a scratch on him!

"What the hell is he?" exclaimed Renji as he landed next to Rukia.

"Who knows…but he isn't taking our attacks seriously," she glared.

Orihime's eyes widened as she noticed his hand coming towards her. "Ha! What about you girl? Aren't you going to fight?" Yammy laughed, his hand reaching to her only to be stopped by Chad's fist.

Barely pushing him back, Renji came behind Orihime and carried her bridal style. Flash stepping behind a boulder, he set her down: "It's best you stay here, Orihime. This guy can crush you easily."

"B-but-!" Orihime never finished as Renji disappeared and reappeared in front of Yammy, calling out his bankai.

"Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" A smirk appeared across his face: "Hikotsu Taiho!" A huge red orb appeared inside his bankai's mouth as it burst it out with force only to have it blocked by Yammy's arm.

Renji's eyes widened as he landed on the ground: "W-What? Not a single scratch on him!"

Rukia growled under her breath: "We are going to go full on out…"

* * *

Kagome's eyes looked down at the hole that led back to Aizen's lair. A sigh passed her lips: "Should we go?"

"Are you sure you're okay to move around?" questioned Uyruu. "You lost a good amount of blood."

"I'm fine," smiled Kagome. "I'm not weak."

Ichigo looked down below, watching as Yammy battled his friends: "He looks like a tough opponent."

"He is," whispered Kagome. She looked around to see Orihime hiding behind a boulder. "Ah1 Inoue-chan is right there!" Kagome's eyes changed to stare at Ichigo. "Maybe it would be best to get Inoue-chan out of here first?"

Ichigo stayed silent. The road ahead would only be harder. The only opponent in his mind was Aizen and he still didn't know how to get to where he was. They were stuck in Hueco Mundo!

Uryuu pushed his glasses in: "Ichigo, go down and help them. I'll catch up later with Kagome."

Ichigo nodded before hearing Kagome calling out for him.

"So," his eyebrow crooked up watching, as she was ready to jump down. "Are we going?"

"W-Wait! Kago-!" Ichigo stopped his voice as he saw her jump down.

Uryuu's palm meet his face: "….that girl sure is energetic."

Ichigo shook his head as he prepared to jump down himself and catch Kagome before she crashed down on the ground. She wasn't trained well to even land at such a height safely! That stupid girl!

"Kago-!" Once again, he stopped talking as his eyes widened.

"Bankai!" shouted Kagome with a smile in her face as Yuu and Chomumi came out from each side: "Shi No Tenshi Ribingu!"

He couldn't believe what he saw; Kagome was growing a pair of wings on her back. Feathers scattered of both white and black as he noticed she had one wing representing Yuu and the other Chomumi. "T-That's her bankai? She has a bankai!" exclaimed Ichigo, surprised to see this.

"Yeah, during your whole death experience when you were unconscious after Ulquiorra killed you, Kagome had released her bankai for the first time. I'll admit I was pretty surprised myself," sighed Uryuu. "And let me tell you, it's one hell of a bankai. She's fast and-," Uryuu blinked, noticing he had been talking to himself. He looked down to see Ichigo already in his own bankai form.

"Kurosaki! I'm not done talking!"

* * *

Renji's eyes widened as Yammy's fist punched his smaller body towards a pillar, knocking him out in the process. "Ha! One down!" Looking around, Yammy smirked as he swung his tail from the back to attack Chad. Chad's had no time to dodge or block as Yammy's tail threw him back, also knocking him out cold.

"That's two!" laughed Yammy. "Now…where is the other?"

Yammy sensed a reiatsu under his legs. Looking down, he saw Rukia running: "You think you can hide there?" Laughing again, he kicked her away and caught her in his hand, tightening his grip around her small fragile body.

"Now…how should I kill you? I may not look like it, but I am actually a nice guy letting my victim chose their death," he smiled. Rukia was able to let her hand out as she faced her palm towards Yammy's face: "Hado Number 33: Sokatsui!"

A small blue blast hit Yammy's face only making Rukia blink in fear seeing that there was no scratch on him: _'B-But how?'_

"Oh that hurt!" growled Yammy. "It hurt so much that," a smirk appeared on his face. "It made me lose my grip!"

Throwing Rukia to the side, Rukia's eyes widened as she realized she couldn't move.

'_I can't move! The wind pressure won't let me get up! Get up! Get up Rukia!' _

All you could hear was Yammy's laugh making Rukia growl under her breath.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened as she stopped in the air to see Rukia falling towards some pillars: _'Rukia-chan!'_

Moving her wings as fast as she could, she charged towards her friend. Ichigo, confused, watched as Kagome's speed increased wondering what got to her. His eyes finally noticed his petite Shinigami friend falling back. His eyes widened as he saw Yammy getting another punch ready.

"Kagome! Rukia!" Putting his arms to the side, his drop increased as the wind pressure helped him.

Kagome caught Rukia in time, surprising her. Rukia blinked: "K-Kagome-chan! What are you doing here?"

Kagome smiled as they landed on top of a pillar: "Are you okay, Rukia-chan?"

Before Rukia could reply, her plum orbs widened as she saw Yammy's fist coming towards them.

"Oh? More fun!" laughed Yammy as he saw Kagome's back to him. Kagome looked behind her shoulder seeing it was too late to put a barrier up: _'N-No!' _Closing her eyes, she covered Rukia with her body.

Rukia shook her head: "Kagome-chan! Get out of the way! Kagome-chan!"

A huge crash came out; smoke appeared only leaving a laughing Yammy.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, that concludes Chapter 23! If all of you haven't noticed or guessed, Ichigo is almost ready to battle Aizen! Haha, we will see how that goes and Inuyasha will appear in the next chapter. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten him!

* FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SEEN THE WHOLE AIZEN BATTLE!* I am still working on the plot line debating whether Ichigo should lose his powers at the end (any ideas?)

Anyways, please review and tell me what you think? And vote in my new poll (it's for fun ha-ha!)

Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	24. Faith

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Well, he-he, I know it has been a long time since I have updated but my spring break barely started and before that, I had like two full hectic months full of projects and research for classes. Ugh! Stupid teachers! and they complain that they have to grade a whole bunch of crap!

Well, maybe less homework would lessen their work, right? Whatever.

Anyways, here's my new chapter on Remember yay! Oh and by the way a new story is coming soon! It will probably be up this Thursday or Friday!

This chapter consist mostly and a lot of Ichigo and Kagome! Ha-ha! Haven't written one like that in a long while!

Enjoy everyone! And thank you for all the reviews and to the readers! Please don't stop supporting me!

Love you all!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**marsreikosan16, Sin of the Fallen, LoneWolfSage, omaomae, bleach102, TsukiyoTenshi, sesshy-rules-all, bluepen113, Rukia Portgas-Kuchiki**

THANK YOU ALL!

ENJOY!

* * *

Yammy's laugh continued on to echo throughout the area. The moment he saw Kagome holding Rukia in her arms and her back facing him, he fired a cero. Smoke rose from the explosion only making his smirk grow in width and length.

"Ha! Foolish Shinigami! You think you can defeat me? Espada Zero?" Yammy stared at the brown smog subsiding only to notice a tall slender shadow behind. Obviously by its shape, it was male. Yammy's eyebrows connected in confusion: "W-What…is that?"

"Espada Zero, huh?"

Yammy heard the voice ask from the other side of the smoke. Little by little, black ripped robes gracefully moved with the wind. Orange hair appeared next in his vision. Yammy growled under his breath the moment he saw the Substitute Shinigami standing without damage of his cero.

When the hell had he come in between? He hadn't even noticed! His sword was tightly being gripped coming into a conclusion that he deflected his cero.

"Hm, are you the Shinigami that killed Ulquiorra?" he smirked in question.

Ichigo remained silent, his eyes narrowed down into slits. He looked over his shoulder to see Rukia and Kagome looking at him in surprise.

"I-Ichigo…?" whispered Rukia. Standing up from Kagome's arms, she looked at his figure. Almost half of his robes had been ripped off and destroyed. Her eyes glided over to the miko. Her garments just like his only Ichigo's sleeve wrapped around her abdomen.

"W-What happened up there?" she questioned.

Ichigo's and Kagome's eyes meet with worry and sadness. Kagome's lips were covered in silence at hearing the Espada behind them growl loudly.

"What am I? Invisible?" he shouted. Scoffing under his breath, he glared at the three standing on top of the pillar: "So the orange haired Shinigami saved the two little damsels in distress? How sweet! Too bad that this fairytale won't finish with a happy ending!"

A red orb began to form inches away from his mouth only to have the three tighten their defenses. All eyes stayed glued onto the orb, as it got bigger in size and power.

"Here is a little present from me!" smiled Yammy. The orb gained its freedom soon aiming towards them. Kagome stepped forward as quickly as she could and faced her palm outside. Her eyes narrowed in size: "Shi no Tenshi Ribingu: Cho Sorasu!"

A protective barrier of butterflies connected making an orb surround around the three as it glowed it's original pink. The cero made contact only making more smoke than the last time.

Yammy scoffed for the second time: "Pathetic!"

His eyes were caught by surprised as he quickly noticed Ichigo jumping above from the smoke and gripping the hilt of his Zanpaktou tightly: "Getsuga," he swung his sword, letting go a ray of black and red towards the Espada, "Tensho!"

Kagome sighed out of relief. Sending her butterflies away, she turned around and smiled at the petite woman in front of her: "Long time no see, Rukia-chan."

She swiftly found herself being hugged by non-other than Rukia herself.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" she sobbed. "You had all of us worried!"

Kagome patted her head: "I'm here, dummy. Don't worry." She looked behind her shoulder to see Ichigo looking at them both and their reunited hug. "It's all thanks to him and all of you."

Letting her go, Rukia looked at Ichigo directly into his eyes. She switched over to the miko: "You two aren't hiding anything, right?"

Both Ichigo and Kagome looked at each other in shock. Breaking eye contact, they looked at opposite directions while answering: "No."

Rukia's eyes tightened in suspicion: _'They are…'_

* * *

A pulse came up, surprising the hanyou. Looking down at his hip, he saw it again after his eyes blinked. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" he heard the monk asked as he leaned against a tree trunk.

They had been waiting a couple of hours with Sango taking a nap! A nap! Midoriko continued to meditate in front of the well while Miroku himself prayed leaving Inuyasha dumbfounded and impatient.

"Tessagai was…pulsing," he replied, his eyes never leaving his weapon.

"Pulsing, you say?" they heard Midoriko spoke. Her eyes continued to watch the well in front.

"Y-Yeah."

"Seems like time is ticking rapidly," she commented.

"What do you mean?" questioned Miroku. "We've been here for about 2 hours and nothing has happened yet."

"Kagome is nearing to the destination where you will meet her," she explained. "Really soon, in fact."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head: "One thing I am not understanding…how is that this Hogyoku and the Shikon no Tama will allow us to see Kagome once again?"

"The moment Kagome go back to Karakura Town, her miko abilities will flare out and merge with both objects that she has in hand. Because of the connection the Shikon no Tama has with the well and the Feudal Era, it will allow you three to crossover," Midoriko explained.

"But why are you telling us this?" he questioned, eyeing the priestess closely.

"Because," she continued, "Kagome is giving up some of her power to save someone and she will need her old friends to help her in this battle. If they don't win this war…the entire universe would be in chaos."

"So you are saying we are crossing over and helping out in this _war," _Inuyasha's eyes narrowed down: "what will happen after that?"

"You three will be forced to come back…this is your home, right?"

"So in the end, we will still have to say goodbye to Kagome-sama?" smiled Miroku.

"Yes, that is correct. A final goodbye that you weren't able to say, right?" she smiled back.

* * *

"Rukia."

Looking behind their shoulders, Rukia noticed Ichigo's back facing her and Kagome. His breathing was evened out.

"After this, I will be going to Karakura Town."

Kagome's eyes widened that moment. She stared at his back and realized he wasn't lying. He wasn't hesitating on his statement. Rukia took a step forward: "Are you going to…?"

She never finished, not being able to think of what to say to him. She heard a sigh coming out from Ichigo's mouth: "I'm going to finally settle things off with Aizen. He has done enough harm and chaos around here. I'm going to have my revenge and win."

"Then I'm coming with you!" exclaimed Kagome.

Quickly looking behind his shoulder, Ichigo shook his head: "No. I can't risk you and then being taken away right in front of me once again!"

"That isn't for you to decide, Ichigo!"

Ichigo blinked, taken back from her tone of voice: "K-Kagome…"

Kagome's eyes traveled down to stare at her own feet: "If we plan to end this…we leave together. This is my war too." Her eyes immediately meet his: "I want to fight next to you. I'm not weak…"

"I know you're not, Kagome. It's just that it's too much of a risk to have you there with Aizen around. That guy can pull out any tactic! I just don't want to see you-," Kagome finished the sentence for him: "dead?"

Ichigo hid his eyes behind his bangs, a shadow taking over his sight. Rukia closed her eyes seeing that Ichigo was worrying way too much and having no faith in her. He needed to realize Kagome was a strong girl.

Kagome gave out a small chuckle: "Ichigo…I've been through a lot. We both have. Do you still have no faith in me?"

Slowly, Ichigo's head lifted up to stare at the woman in front of him. A smile was glued onto her face. Seeing her face, Rukia noticed something different. _'Kagome…has matured. She's become stronger inside and out.' _

"Kagome…" he whispered.

"Have faith in me," she pleaded. "Have faith in me just like I have faith in you."

"You have faith in me?" he questioned with a chuckle.

She nodded at his question: "Yes. I believe in you because…" Kagome looked down and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, her head rose with her smile coming back, "I love you, Ichigo."

Rukia's eyes widened little by little. She gulped and slowly her eyes glided over to see Ichigo with the same shocked expression on his face. No answer. Rukia growled under her breath.

"You fool!" A kick flew towards Ichigo's face, surprising Kagome in the process. "She just confessed to you and you just sit there with your mouth wide open to let the flies in? Seriously! So dense!"

"Rukia-chan…" whispered Kagome. "It's fine. He's probably not ready to give me reply."

"No…it isn't that," they heard Ichigo. "It's just that it took me by sur-," his sentence was cut off at hearing a familiar voice from up above.

All eyes went up to see the Quincy coming down, yelling at them. "Hey! Shouldn't you three be worried of taking care of the Espada?"

Kagome gave out a small soft laugh as she saw Uryuu landing next to Orihime: "He's right. Let's concentrate on this first." Flying away, Ichigo turned to the direction she flew off: "W-Wait! Kagome! Ugh, dammit! That girl really is impatient!"

"Reminds me of someone," Rukia rolled her eyes, making Ichigo growl back at her.

"Shut up!" Soon enough, Ichigo went straight behind her and caught up, leaving Rukia standing on the pillar. Plum orbs watched as her two friends continued to fight off the Espada.

'_Their eyes have…changed,' _Rukia's eyes watched as Kagome flew quickly to avert Yammy's attacks. _'Her eyes have become powerful yet, she looks like she is in pain…almost hiding something at the same time.'_

Her vision changed to the Substitute Shinigami: _'But unlike Kagome looking like she's ready to fight…Ichigo came back with eyes of someone who wasn't victorious but they also look like they aren't ready to fight.'_

Rukia sighed: "Those two have come a long way. But the hardships won't stop here." A chuckle escaped her lips: "Now I understand why Ichigo didn't say it back that moment. Kagome just confessed but he didn't. He wants to tell her when she is safe. When they can be together…finally."

Feeling two familiar reiatsus coming her way, she looked to her right. Uryuu swiftly landed with Orihime in his arms. Uryuu looked up as he gently placed Orihime down onto her feet.

"Where did they go?" he asked.

Strawberry locks glided gracefully with the end as her eyes locked onto the battle: "Kagome-chan…is fighting?"

Rukia nodded: "Yes. She's become something else."

"Yes she has," commented Uryuu.

"But it scares me on what is to come," whispered Rukia.

* * *

Dodging his attempts, Yammy continued to grasp at least one of the two Shinigami floating around him. "Hold still! Let me kill one of you!"

Spotting the woman next to him, his hands reached for her only for his hand to grasp nothing but air. A small laugh was heard from behind. Kagome smiled: "Seems like you're slow to catch up with our movements."

"Hm, that shouldn't stop me from killing you two weaklings!" he shouted back.

Flashing stepping to meet up with the orange haired Shinigami, Kagome gave him a small nudge with her elbow: "Ha! Seems like I can now keep up with your speed, Ichigo!"

Ichigo couldn't help but give her a cocky grin back: "Right."

"Stop moving!" they heard Yammy yell. Seeing a punch coming their way, Ichigo quickly blocked it off with his blade and soon enough noticed Kagome flash stepping behind Yammy's head. Kagome twirled her double-sided scythe above her head while her eyes stayed glued on the enemy.

"W-What?" exclaimed Yammy.

"Shi no Tenshi, Shiro Yume!"

Needles were spitted out from the white blade of the scythe and soon stuck out of Yammy' face, making him cry in pain.

"Argh!" Taking out one needle forcefully from his left eye, he looked at Kagome with deadly eyes: "You wench."

In a blink of an eye, Ichigo had leaped higher than the two. His hand quickly came in front of his face, only showing his brown orb in between his fingers. Bringing his hand down, his mask had appeared.

Kagome gasped as she noticed Ichigo's new mask. It had taken a different appearance from the other times she had seen it. _'Did it change because of his transformation back with Ulquiorra?' _

"Getsuga…Tensho!"

Moving out of the way, Kagome watched as Ichigo's attack hit Yammy's right side of his face. Kagome took a deep breath in and soon let it out as she watched Ichigo continue his attacks as Yammy blasted his balas out.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a sudden pulse coming from her chest. Her hand soon snaked inside her clothes only to find the Hogyoku glowing.

'_W-What's going on?' _Kagome blinked as she watched the Hogyoku glow on her palm.

"_It seems like the Hogyoku is reacting," _Kagome blinked once again the moment she heard Chomumi's voice.

Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep breath in: _'I don't like this feeling. The moment I saw Ichigo's mask…it sent chills up and down my spine. I need to talk to Shirosaki! He has to keep his promise to protect Ichigo and his Shinigami powers! He has to! I gave up my own Shinigami abilities to save Ichigo…that was my price and I am willing to pay so much more.'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, short, I know, he-he sorry! But guess what! the next big battle is coming! Aizen vs. Ichigo and Kagome! I am excited to write about it and the outcome of it! Not only that...the inu gang is coming with the reunion of Kagome, I wonder how that will turn out.

Translations:

Shi No Tenshi Ribingu, Cho Sorasu: Ribbon of the Angel of Death, Butterfly Deflect

Shi No Tenshi, Shiro Yume: Angel of Death, Dream Needles

Please review and tell me what you think.

Next update will be Black Flames (for those Black Flames fans that are waiting) and the new story that will come this week!

Again, thank you!

Ja~ne!**  
**


	25. Thank You

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **He-he, yeah scold me. I deserve it! I haven't updated none of my stories in the longest time and that is because of school! Projects have been piling up on me and dance stuff also! Since it is my last month of school before summer break, of course teachers begin to give you all this crap when you really don't have the energy to do anything! I'm telling you...they plan this very well!

Anyways, thank you all who reviewed and have read this far! Greatly appreciate it! Here's another new chapter and sorry for the long awaited update! Promise the next update will be faster and I will update my other stories!

By the way, have you all seen the last episode of the Bleach anime? I was so heart broken finding out that it ended! Ugh! Oh well, the manga is still continuing although it is on it's Final Arc.

Moving on, thank you all again and hope you enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANK TO: **

**Tensa Zangetsu 17, Fairy Demon26, bleach102, TsukiyoTenshi, omaomae, lovemiko1996, LoneWolfSage, Moonlight Rein, and Taeniaea!  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

**Chapter 25: Thank You...  
**

* * *

'**Kagome-sama,' **breaking into her thoughts, Kagome's head snapped up to look at the battle between Ichigo and Yammy. She hadn't even noticed how long she had been starring at the Hogyoku on her palm.

Kagome's eyelids closed as she sighed at the same time: _'Yes, Yuu?'_

'**Kagome-sama, from the looks of it, it seems that after this battle with Yammy…we will be headed to Karakura Town for the final battle against Aizen,' **he informed her.

Kagome's eyes quickly opened and widened in a second. Relaxing her shoulders, her view stopped once again at the object on her palm: _'Right…Karakura Town.'_

'**Kagome-sama,' **she heard Chomumi's voice next, **'you don't seem well.' **

'_I-I'm just…worried.'_

'**Worried?' **questioned Chomumi.

'_Of what might come after go back to Karakura Town,_' fingers curled in around the Hogyoku and tightened the grip. 'Once I step into Karakura Town…you two will be gone.'

'**Kagome-sama, although you will lose your Shinigami abilities…you won't lose us,' **spoke Yuu. **'We are one with the Shikon no Tama. Sent by Midoriko to protect you.' **

'_Then at the final battle with Aizen what am I suppose to do?' _she exclaimed in her head. _'I will become weak once again! I will become…nothing…'_

Silence flew around, only the noises of grunts coming out of the last Espada. Kagome heard Yuu sigh: **'You will not become weak. On the contrary, because your Shinigami abilities hold an incredible amount of spiritual energy, your miko abilities have merged with the reiatsu that resides insides.'**

'_W-What do you mean by that?' _asked Kagome confused.

'**Meaning, your miko abilities will double in power once you step in Karakura Town,' **Kagome could hear Chomumi chuckle. **'If anything Kagome-sama, you will never ever become weak. Even if you were to lose your miko abilities as well…as a person you have become very strong.'**

A smile crept up onto Kagome's face but soon breaking the grin once she heard a bala being shot. Looking up at the battle, she noticed Yammy firing bala after bala towards Ichigo, who was blocking all the balas only with his arms while covering his face.

'**Seems like Ichigo really is putting up a fight,' **sighed Yuu.

Kagome shook her head as she continued to see Yammy and his assaults. Taking one step forward, she was stopped as she heard Yammy's voice.

"Ha! Look at that power! Aren't you amazed? Pretty sure you don't have a strategy against me, huh?" he laughed.

Slowly, Ichigo's arms came down only to show his left eye narrowed down: "Strategy? Never from the beginning did I have a strategy. When I battle my only thing in mind is to win to get to my goal."

"Win, huh?" scoffed Yammy. "Don't make me laugh! You say it as if you will always win! You know what they call that? A cocky-bastard!"

Ichigo lowered his arms completely and set up his guard: "I don't care if you are at a level zero right now, you are all the same to me! I will finish you all so I can see everyone smile once again!"

Yammy's eyes narrowed down to slits at Ichigo's last comment: "You bastard! You dare say I am at the same level as the others!" Kagome's eyes expanded as she noticed Yammy preparing a huge bala: "All the other Espada were trash!"

Hearing his words, images of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra appeared in her head. The ones of Grimmjow being healed by her and then attacked by Nnoitra.

The next image of meeting Ulquiorra in the park and then slowly fading away into ashes as his hand reached for hers. Both fists shook in anger at Yammy's comment. "I am stronger than Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra combined!"

Ichigo's eyes looked straight at Yammy's and then at Kagome's. He quickly noticed her anger. The anger was shown easily with just her body language alone. _'That's strange,' _he thought, _'what an odd feeling. One of their own comrades die and,' _his vision came back to miko. Pain being held in her eyes, _'Kagome is the one to shed tears for them. The ones that took her by force and abused her to the extreme.' _

Noticing his hand coming up to his face, Kagome quickly realized he was about to put on his hollow mask once again. _'B-But he just used it! And he is tired…he can't use hollowfication right now!' _

Slowly, fragments of his mask appeared on his face to Yammy's surprise. All eyes were stunned to hear a sudden crack only to see Ichigo's mask disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"W-Wha?" Ichigo's eyes stayed frozen in shock only to feel being pushed over to the side.

Looking to his right, he saw Yammy's grip around Kagome who had pushed him out of the way before the Espada had grabbed him. Kagome grunted in pain as Yammy's fingers curled in more.

"Kagome!" shouted Ichigo. "Damn!"

'_I should have been paying more attention!' _ Ichigo growled under his breath.

Yammy's laugh echoed throughout the area: "Ha-ha-ha! Seems like your precious little princess sacrificed herself for you!"

'_Why can't I take out my mask?' _Ichigo was really beginning to panic at the sound of Kagome's bones cracking one by one.

"Oh well," smirked Yammy. "This girl did much better than any other female I've battled in my life." His eyes narrowed down in a smile meaning death, which wasn't ignored by Kagome and Ichigo. "Die, scum."

He lifted his grip higher into the air as Ichigo tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. Yammy's arm soon began to shake in strength as it only tightened the grip around Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her bones and blood ready to gush out. Ichigo's eyes wanted to bleed just by the sound of Kagome's echoing scream of torture.

* * *

"Seriously," a voice sighed as the sounds of rolling wheels were echoing throughout the area of sand. A huge wagon was currently being pushed across the sand as a certain Shinigami scientist walked by it.

"How far is their fighting place anyway? Couldn't they have been a little closer? This better be worth my time!" he complained. "I mean really, who creates a huge desert under Las Noches?" another sigh escaped his painted lips: "Aizen sure thinks of crazy stuff."

His lieutenant Nemu, pushing the wagon, shook her head as she heard her 'master' complain about everything on the way.

"Well," she heard her captain, "if the battle ends before I get there I guess I will have some specimens to collect, oh what fun! Maybe taking a leisurely long walk won't be bad after all!"

* * *

"Aahhhhhh!" Seeing this in front of him was real torture yet, here he was…weak in power. He didn't have the strength to even give another wound to Yammy.

'_Kagome!' _

The scream echoed for seconds as she felt her life slipping past her.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

In a flash, a blue ray of light shot towards Yammy arm and soon cut it off in an instant. Smoke from the sudden-unknown attack rose as Yammy's hand set Kagome free once it had been cut off. Still shocked by the ray of light, Kagome's didn't blink for a second as she still tried to register everything in her mind.

'_I-I'm going to fall at this height!' _

Feeling her back going towards the ground, she closed her eyes ready for the impact. Ichigo's eyes widened: "Kagome!"

His speed picked up as he landed on the ground on one knee ready to catch her.

'**Kagome-sama, you do know you have wings right?' **sighed Yuu.

Kagome's eyes snapped open: "…oops."

Controlling her wings and flapping them as fast as she could, sand picked up from the ground and scattered around as it helped Kagome landed perfectly on her two feet. Sighing at her relief of landing perfectly fine, her eyes soon landed at the orange hair she was very familiar with.

Blinking, her head tilted to the side: "I-Ichigo? What are you doing?"

"Stretching, what does it look like I am doing?" he gave her the sarcastic look which made her cross arms. "I was going to catch you but instead you blew sand all over my head!"

"Well sorry!" she shouted back. " I thought I was going to fall but Yuu reminded me I had wings!"

"You didn't even remember you could fly?" Ichigo shook his head: "Seriously…"

Their small talk was soon interrupted as they heard another deep voice.

"Oi! Why the hell are you attacking before me?" Brown eyes narrowed down as he looked at the gray orbs of a certain captain. "Stay out of it."

"What are you talking about?" the other voice spoke in grace. Kagome's eyes blinked as she noticed both were Shinigami as well – one unfamiliar.

"I arrived here first," said the one with gray eyes. Ichigo's eyes widened as he clearly saw the two Shinigami at front.

"Byakuya! Kenpachi!"

To everyone's surprise, a sudden fist was heard hitting the ground from behind. Looking over their shoulder, Kagome and Ichigo saw Yammy struggling to get on his feet.

"H-He is already getting up?" whispered Kagome. "This guy won't go down easily!"

"Step aside, Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo's eyes glided over to stare at Kenpachi with a deadly stare. "Stop looking dumb and move! You get beaten up everywhere you go! It's pathetic so move out of the way!"

Kagome's eyes opened up even more along with Ichigo's as they saw Kenpachi's sword rise up and reflect the sun's rays. Swinging it down, Ichigo jumped out of the way as soon as Kenpachi's Zanpaktou struck down the dirt.

"W-What the hell are you doing, Kenpachi?" exclaimed Ichigo as he scooted back. "You swung at me for real!"

Kagome sighed: "Seriously, we have no time for this Kenpachi-san."

"Oh, if it isn't the new Shinigami," smirked Kenpachi. "Looks like Ichigo was able to save you after all."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" shouted Ichigo. "That was freaking dangerous! Are you trying to kill me?"

"That's right!" Kenpachi's deadly stare made a comeback. "Wimps should die!"

As soon as Kagome blinked, she noticed Kenpachi running towards Ichigo to strike: "W-Wait a second, Kenpachi-san!"

Ichigo blinked rapidly: "W-Wait! Now is not the time to be doing this!"

To everyone's astonishment, Yammy's fist soon punched Kenpachi off towards a near by pillar with brut force. Kagome's mouth opened in shock: "K-Kenpachi-san!"

"That hurt!" shouted Yammy. "That hurt you pieces of crap! I won't forgive you! I won't forgive you!"

All eyes landed on the Espada as they heard his words continue on. "How dare you cut off my arm! I will kill all of you worthless bugs!"

Suddenly, Yammy's other attached arm came up to block off a boulder heading his way and destroyed it with ease.

Looking over his shoulder, he heard Kenpachi's voice: "Oh? Looks like you can punch. The last punch only gave me an inch! I thought you were some giant fly! If you're going to hit me, do it with all your might, maggot!"

"You're an impudent little fly!" shouted Yammy with calmness. Rushing towards the rough captain, Yammy began to punch down where Kenpachi stood. Watching punch after punch, Ichigo stood from his spot with his sword in hand: "Kenpachi!" A slender hand stopped him. "B-Byakuya?"

"We told you to step aside, Kurosaki Ichigo," he spoke. "There is nothing for you to do here. Hurry…to the World of the Living."

Kagome's eyes widened at the words.

"I'll go to the World of the Living!" shouted Ichigo. "But after I defeat that Espada! Besides, I can't leave so easily! Aizen blocked off all the Gargantas! Urahara-san would be the one to open it on the other side!"

Kagome gulped but her attention was caught as soon as she heard Byakuya's voice: "So you are the Shinigami that Yoruichi and Urahara had made, huh?"

"And you are?" she questioned back with her eyebrow crooked up.

Byakuya's eyes meet Kagome's orbs: "Rukia's brother."

"Brother?" Kagome crossed her arms. "Hmph, I would of imagined Rukia-chan's brother to be more…polite."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed down at her comment: "I'll have you know that I am captain of the Gotei 13 and disrespecting me will lead you to punishments."

"Right…Byakuya," she rolled her eyes. _'Reminds me of a familiar ice prick.' _

"It's Captain Byakuya to you, Shinigami," he replied with a colder tone.

"It's Higurashi, Kagome. Ka-Go-Me, got it?" her eyebrow was lifted once again.

Ichigo shook his head: _'I guess Kagome really doesn't know when to stop. Then again…neither do I.' _

"I don't see why you are telling Ichigo here to go to the World of the Living if he already told you that we are stuck here," spoke Kagome. "Aizen blocked all exits! Urahara is the only one that can open one of those things and set us free."

"My, my," Kagome's eyes widened hearing another unfamiliar voice behind her. "You sure do make a big fuss about Urahara." Kagome looked over her shoulder along with Ichigo.

"Kurotsuchi, Mayuri?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"What's this? It seems like the Substitute Shinigami still address me without respect, but whatever."

"What is that you have over there?" asked Byakuya with his usual bored tone.

"Oh, this?" smirked Mayuri. "I found some very rare treasures!"

"Treasures?" whispered Ichigo.

Mayuri's smirk grew wider: "You see…I was finally able to open a Garganta with this!"

Ichigo's eyes widened: "W-What?"

"I'll send you to the World of the Living," Mayuri's eyes narrowed down as he pointed to Kagome, "if you give me the chance to experiment on her and find out about her abilities."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched: "W-What?"

Ichigo stepped in front of her: "Over my dead body!"

Mayuri laughed: "Even better! I can experiment on your body too and hers! Two bonuses!"

"Mayuri, stop teasing them. We have no time for this," spoke Byakuya.

Mayuri sighed: "Alright then, but I will have my time to experiment on this girl sooner or later." He looked at Nemu: "Nemu, prepare everything! We are going to send this Substitute Shinigami to the World of the Living."

"Yes, sir."

"Wait! I still-," the scientist cut him off: "Shut up. You are test subject on this Garganta opening so don't talk. Remember, this is an experiment. You have no right to refuse or decide anything."

"Hold on!" exclaimed Kagome, surprising everyone. "I am going to!"

"K-Kagome," whispered Ichigo. "No, it's too dangerous. Aizen is in the World of the Living and it would be too risky to have you there!"

"This is my war too!" she replied back. She faced him head on with her glare glued on her face. "I will make him pay for all the damage and pain he has caused for every single one of us!

"Now, that is what I call a Shinigami with guts," Kagome heard a sudden angelic voice right by her and looked to her left only to jump at seeing a woman with a smile. Her long braid hung below her neck as she stayed still and composed. "It's been a long time since I've seen such a brave Shinigami female like you." Her eyes opened as she stared at Kagome: "Your aura…is very calm and soothing."

Kagome couldn't contain the shock as her eyes opened up: _'D-Did she just say…aura?'_

"You are a miko, correct?" her smile never once faded. "I haven't seen one or heard on in years."

Kagome nodded and heard her continue: "Now, don't worry, Kurosaki-san. I'll be going with the both of you."

"B-Bo-? Now, wait a minute! Kagome is not going and I still hadn't agreed, Unohana-san!"

"I never expected another volunteer," Mayuri tilted his head to the side. "You are out of your mind today, Squad Four Captain."

"That is because I trust you, Captain Kurotsuchi," her smile got wider. "I know your experiment will be successful. Besides, if you fail, I am sure Urahara Kisuke will laugh at your failure."

"Think before you talk," threatened Mayuri. "I can close it while you're in it!"

"Okay! It seems like every Shinigami I have meet picks a fight with the Shinigami near them!" shouted Kagome. "I thought we were all on the same side! Either we all stay here and fight that stupid Espada or you creepy scientist send us to the World of the Living to finish the business over there!"

"Are you telling me what to do?" Mayuri narrowed down his eyes.

"Yes! Now do it before I purify your ass!" she shouted. Taking in some oxygen, Ichigo's eyebrow twitched: _'Seems like meeting all these Shinigami at once was too much for her.' _

Unohana chuckled: "I have a feeling Soul Society will love to have you, Shinigami-san."

"It's Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome," she introduced herself.

Unohana nodded: "Well, Kagome-chan, I can sense you have a strong soul."

"So I hear," she sighed.

Unohana looked at Isane: "Isane, stay here and aid Captain Kuchiki."

"Understood."

Unohana's view glided over to the orange top: "Now, Kurosaki-san, let's go."

"Hold on!" shouted Ichigo. "I can't leave like this! And Kagome isn't going!"

"Don't get cocky, Kurosaki Ichigo," they all heard Byakuya speak. "You out of all people should understand not to underestimate others. That woman-," Kagome crossed her arms: "Kagome."

Ignoring her interruption, Byakuya continued: "Isn't weak. She reminds me of you when we first meet. Her spiritual energy is just as strong as a captains."

Ichigo's eyes widened: _'W-What?'_

Kagome's head tilted: "Is…that a good thing?"

"Remember your duty, Kurosaki Ichigo," continued the sixth captain. "Your duty to protect that town and…"

Ichigo's view changed over to Kagome. A sigh passed his lips: "You're right…Byakuya."

"Go. You are Karakura Town's Substitute Shinigami and that woman's-," Kagome huffed: "Kagome."

"Protector." Byakuya finished his sentence as he looked over at Yammy's continuous punching.

Looking at the black hole opening in the sky, Kagome's eyes relaxed in pain: _'It's time.'_

All eyes landed on Kagome's wings as they detached themselves from her back. In a matter of seconds, Yuu and Chomumi appeared in front of her. Ichigo quickly noticed the look on their faces.

It held pain…love…kindness…encouragement.

Looking at each other, Yuu and Chomumi knew this would be the last time they would see their master before she took a step into the World of the Living. Looking at the petite woman in front of her, they both smile which gave Ichigo a curiosity on why Yuu had smiled. Of all people he was just as stiff as Byakuya.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. One by one came dripping down without words even make an escape through her lips. Chomumi sighed as her arms slowly wrapped around Kagome.

Ichigo took a step forward and stopped: _'K-Kagome? Why is she crying?'_

He felt a stare and looked at Kagome's demon Zanpaktou. He had a gentle smile on his face. Yuu gave him a nod only making Ichigo more confused.

'_**That will be the last time you see them, my King,' **_Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard Shirosaki's voice within him.

'_What the heck are you talking about?' _

'_**Just as I said it, master.' **_

In a blink of an eye, Yuu and Chomumi soon disappeared and merged back into a pink sphere. Looking up, Kagome's eyes followed the Shikon no Tama's movements as it landed down on her palms. Wrapping her fingers around, tears continued to fall: _'I will miss you both so much…thank you for everything! You two really gave me the strength I needed. Thank you.' _

Wiping her tears away, Kagome took a deep breath in and turned around to face Ichigo with a smile: "What is everyone waiting for? Karakura town won't save itself!"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well that concludes this chapter! Oh! Guess who is coming back...finally! Ah! Final battle is coming up as well! Please tell me what you thought and thank you for reading!

P.S.: I have a poll going on and it ends on June 1st!

Again, thank you!

Ja~ne!


	26. Two Hopes

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Sorry for the long wait everyone! I was supposed to update this story like a week ago but...I went on vacation with my family. It was to celebrate my grandma's 50th birthday and my 17th birthday. We went to Disney World since we haven't gone in like 10 years. But now that I am back, here's a new chapter.

And you want to know what sucks butt? I go back to school next Monday! UGH! -hits head on desk repeatedly-

Our school has short summers and...it's also sad because it is my last year of high school! I grew up too fast! I still remember being nervous entering high school!

Oh well, so anyways, this chapter covers Aizen battling Shinji and other stuff I won't write on here but **REMEMBER...**I keep the unimportant battles short and sweet. I don't really feel like the long sided battles are really necessary but I still do keep them in the story. Besides...everyone is just waiting for the Ichigo and Kagome vs. Aizen battle, correct? And the return of the Inu gang?

So enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**bleach102, TsukiyoTenshi, omaomae, marsreikosan16, jen3850, Tensa Zangetsu 17, Ukitake luver, Kazukimi, Gaara 710, Love-Kagome01, teamichigome, and Guest!  
**

**Thank you all!  
**

**Chapter 26: Two Hopes  
**

* * *

"I will only say this once," a serious expression appeared on the Shinigami scientist's face as he looked at the three that would go into the Garganta as Nemu prepared it's opening. "Watch you footing inside. One misstep inside and you'll wind up in some unknown space between Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. There is no way back." He gave his signature smile: "Then again, if you three do get stuck in there that would be interesting to research on!"

Ichigo's eye brow curved upwards as he looked at Mayuri who was currently standing on a boulder. Catching his attention, Mayuri spoke: "What is it?"

"Nothing," replied Ichigo. "But, now that I think about it, when Urahara-san saw us off to Hueco Mundo, he was standing on a higher place than us."

"What does that have to do with anything?" glared the captain.

Kagome's head tilted to the side, confused on where Ichigo was trying to get at. By the looks of it, this Mayuri captain really didn't like Urahara at all.

"You two are kind of similar," Ichigo gave him a smirk.

"How dare you!" shouted Mayuri.

Before Mayuri could even act on the consequences Ichigo would be getting, Ichigo grabbed Kagome's hand, surprising her in the process and ran towards the opened Garganta: "Well," he smiled, "bye!"

"H-Hey! Wait! Ichigo!" Kagome was soon pulled into what looked like a black hole to her. Closing her eyes, she felt Ichigo's hand let go of her completely and soon wrapping itself around her waist to bring her close to his body.

Ichigo's eyes moved to the corner to stare at Kagome with a soft expression: "If anything happens to you...yell for me and I **will **be there."

A sudden blush appeared across Kagome's face and soon she shook it off: "I can handle myself just fine, you know!"

"Right..." he gave her a bored glare.

Unohana chuckled as she watched the young Shinigami go into the Garganta: _'Young love.' _Looking behind her shoulder, she saw Isane healing Renji's and Chad's injuries from their battle with Yammy: "Take care of the rest, Isane."

"I will, Captain Unohana," nodded Isane. Watching as Unohana followed behind Kagome and Ichigo, Rukia sat inside the healing barrier Isane had placed around them. Her eyes fixed on the Garganta, her eyes shook: "Ichigo...Kagome...be careful."

Mayuri smirked: "Fascinating...Kurosaki Ichigo and that girl, Higurashi Kagome sure make an interesting pair."

"Mayuri-san," whispered Nemu.

"I think it would be really intriguing if we trapped them in there, don't you think, Nemu?" he said with a devilish smirk. "But...I think I will take my time to punish him for saying that Urahara and I were the same!

Nemu sighed: "Understood, Mayuri-san."

* * *

Dog ears twitched at the sound of someone running towards them. Looking behind his shoulder he saw the demon slayer with a bow and a couple of arrows in hand.

"I got them just like you asked, Midoriko-sama," Sango looked at the objects in hand: "Although, I am quite confused as to why you need a bow and some arrows."

"They aren't for me, demon slayer," she replied as the priestess's eyes focused on the well: "They are for your friend."

"Kagome-sama?" questioned Miroku as he stood straight from his leaning position against the tree. "But why would Kagome-sama need her bow and arrows at her time?"

"Like I had said before. There is a war going on where Kagome-chan lives. The moment she crosses back to her world once again, the well will let you pass."

"And why is that?" Inuyasha sat on the ground with his legs and arms crossed.

"The Shikon no Tama gained tremendous spiritual energy in the area that Kagome-chan was at and now with such great power, the connection between the Shikon no Tama and this well will open once again," she explained but noticed everyone was still confused with such words. She breathed out and in calmly. "She will need your help in this war."

"What happens after this 'war'?" glared Inuyasha. "Do we come back here?"

"Correct," nodded Midoriko. "You will all return to this time."

"What about Kagome-chan?" asked Sango with a hint of worry in her voice.

Midoriko sighed: "That is up to her."

"Up to her?" whispered Sango.

"The Shikon no Tama will let her decided. She can come back with all of you and stay here or remain in her time, but won't let her come back."

"Then what is the point of us going in the first place?" exclaimed Inuyasha as he abruptly stood. "What if she decides to stay? We went there for nothing!"

"You at least got to say goodbye, didn't you?"

Taken back by her answer, Inuyasha looked down and gestured a 'yes' with his head. Shippo's eyes landed on a sudden pinkish glow surrounding the whole well: "Hey guys! The well is glowing!"

All eyes immediately landed on the Bone Eater's Well and saw exactly what Shippo had seen first. Inuyasha's eyes widened: "W-What's going on?"

Midoriko smirked: "It's time. All of you go in and you will land where the war is at."

"Wouldn't we land on Kagome's shrine?" asked Inuyasha.

"You will land near the Shikon no Tama's location," she replied. "Now, let's go."

* * *

"Why didn't you go with them?" questioned Byakuya as he watched Kenpachi and Yammy battle like crazy dogs. His eyes looked behind his shoulder to see Mayuri sitting with crossed legs on a boulder.

"The corpses here are far more interesting to examine," smiled Mayuri. "Besides, once the battle is over at the World of the Living, someone is bound to open a Garganta there and then I will examine the dead bodies from that side."

Byakuya only continued to stare, making Mayuri stand quickly: "What? What are you looking at?"

Turning his attention back to the battle, he replied: "You surprised me with your answer."

"Surprised you?" scoffed Mayuri.

"It sounded as if sending Kurosaki Ichigo and that Higurashi Kagome girl to the World of the Living would end the war," he continued. "It's as if you have hope in them."

Mayuri's eyes widened: "W-What did you say?"

Byakuya stayed silent, leaving Mayuri starring at Byakuya's back. Sighing, Mayuri crossed his legs and sat: "I never expected to hear those words from you, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Closing his eyes, Byakuya's lips slowly and secretly formed a small smirk.

* * *

Running, Ichigo ran in front of Kagome and Unohana as fast as he could. Kagome's eyes starred at Ichigo's back, seeing his cuts and bruises. _'He must be exhausted.' _Holding the Shikon no Tama inside her grip, she mentally gave herself a sigh: _'Even with my Shinigami powers gone, I will still have the Shikon no Tama and...the Hogyoku. The question is...what will I do with them?' _

Her thoughts cut off the moment she heard Unohana's voice: "I want to ask you both something."

Catching his attention, Ichigo turned his head to look at Unohana but all continued to run. Unohana smiled: "You encountered Sosuke Aizen once at the Sokyoku Hill, right?"

Kagome looked at Ichigo seeing his confused expression and answering: "Yeah. What about it?"

"What did you think?" she questioned back.

"There wasn't much to think about," he replied with boredom. "He had monstrous strength." The memory of his battle ran through his mind, making him scoff: "I was completely helpless. He didn't even use his Shikai. It was a one-sided battle."

"He didn't even use his Shikai?" repeated Unohana in question. "Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yeah."

"That's good," she replied. "You were fortunate enough that your gap of strength between his and yours was different back then."

"Huh?"

Unohana's head turned to the right and smiled at the miko: "What about you? I am sure you encountered Aizen more than once, right?"

"More than you can think," glared Kagome. "It was annoying enough being called by him, thinking almighty of himself."

"And what did you think about him?"

Kagome blinked, not really predicting that sort of question. "W-What did I think?" An image of Aizen appeared in her mind: "Unlike Ichigo, I really haven't seen him fight or fought him myself but I did feel like he had a threatening vibe to him. His aura was tainted and it gave me shivers just looking at his gaze." Kagome shook her head.

"So you say you haven't seen him fight? At all?"

"Nope," Kagome replied.

Continuing their run, Unohana took a deep breath in...and out: "I shall tell you now, Kurosaki-san and Higurashi-san." Her eyes became serious: "At the moment, you two are probably the only people in the World of the Living, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo who can fight Aizen Sosuke."

Both Kagome and Ichigo were taken back by her sudden statement.

"W-What do you mean?" stuttered Kagome.

"I will tell you about his Zanpaktou, Kyokasuigetsu and the requirements for activating it," she stated. "If you see his hypnosis once, you completely fall into his hands."

"Only once?" questioned Ichigo.

"Yes," she answered. "All of the thirteen squads of Gotei 13 and Kisuke Urahara's men, with whom you are acquainted with at the World of the Living, as well as Aizen Sosuke's subordinates, the Arrancar and Espada, everyone who is possibly involved in this war has seen his Shikai." Unohana took a pause. "Yes, everyone except you two haven't seen his Shikai. You Kurosaki Ichigo possess a spiritual energy that can rival any captain's." Her eyes landed on the miko. "As well as yours."

"Mine?" whispered Kagome. "I don't even know the basics of being a Shinigami."

"You don't need to. Your miko energy merged with your new spiritual energy and made something that no captain can go against. Although you two have the same type of spiritual energy. You both need each other to destroy and purify Aizen completely," she answered.

Kagome swallowed her nervousness: "Um, Unohana-san?"

"Yes?"

"Let's say I was to lose my Shinigami abilities...what happens then?"

Ichigo looked at Kagome with a confused look: _'What is she asking?'_

"Simple, you lose your Shinigami abilities completely but since you are a miko by blood and depending how strong your miko abilities are by themselves you should be fine." Unohana smiled.

"W-What if I haven't completed my miko training?"

"Have you?"

"K-Kind of..." Kagome avoided eye contact.

Unohana sighed: "Well, I am not exactly sure how strong your miko abilities are. I can sense your aura but not precisely. If your miko abilities aren't strong enough and Aizen comes to wound you directly...it is possible you could be in danger of losing your life."

"What?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"She said it herself, Kurosaki Ichigo," continued Unohana. "His soul is tainted. Everything about him is tainted. His darkness will go into Higurashi-san's body and taint her own soul."

Kagome's eyes widened: "A-And what if he possesses the Hogyoku?"

"Chances are...your miko abilities will not be strong enough to go against the Hogyoku's darkness."

Kagome looked down as she continued down her run: _'Because of the Hogyoku he has, his darkness has doubled in power. One hit from his and I am...done?' _

"But remember, you two have an advantage in this battle," Unohana smiled, trying to ease their worries. "But if you two lose this advantage...the battle is over. Whatever you two do, do **not **look at Aizen's Shikai. Ever."

Ichigo nodded while Kagome looked at her fist, the one holding the jewel.

"Thanks, Unohana-san," both women heard Ichigo as he continued to run. "I'm glad I heard that before I went into battle. Hearing that is more than enough. We are the only ones, right? But I also have protect Kagome from getting hurt by Aizen. Then it's decided...I'm going to defeat Aizen!"

Unohana stopped in her tracks and was soon noticed by Kagome: "Unohana-san? Is something a matter?"

"Kurosaki-san?" questioned Unohana, making him halt.

Looking behind his shoulder, he saw Unohana smile: "By the looks of it, your wounds have already healed."

"Um, yeah," he replied. "But I only have half of my spiritual energy."

Unohana's eyes widened: _'W-What? But...it feels as if his own spiritual energy is full!'_

Ichigo looked at his blade in hand: "After saving Kagome, I rushed to save Rukia and the others that I didn't think to get healed first."

"Kurosaki-san, let me heal you," stated Unohana. "It will take some time but I can do it while we are running."

"Y-You can do that?" stuttered Ichigo, amazed at the fact.

"If you like," Kagome cut in, "I can place a barrier around. That will quicken the healing process. I can't really heal while we are moving but I do know how to move my miko barrier around."

"Miko barrier?" questioned Unohana. "I have never heard of such a thing."

Before anyone could speak, Kagome's hand began to glow their usual pink and soon the pink barrier surrounded them completely.

_'This barrier,' _Unohana observed the barrier around. _'It feels so...pure.'_

Taking a step forward, Unohana stopped as her eyes expanded, watching as Ichigo's Shinigami robes began to form into its' original state. His wounds completely gone and bruises disappeared in seconds. Ichigo looked at his arms: "Wow, Unohana-san, you sure do know how to do this."

Unohana looked at Kagome: "Kurosaki-san, I...I didn't heal you."

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked at the captain and soon saw she was starring Kagome who still had her hand glowing pink and looking at them confused.

"Higurashi-san, you can heal at a fast pace than I have ever seen. This barrier alone can heal anything, correct?"

Ichigo turned to face Kagome: "You have never showed me this barrier before."

"Well, I always used my barriers to protect myself before but...I never knew this barrier alone could heal," Kagome's hands died down of its' glow. Unohana gave her a smile: "Then it looks like I don't have to heal Kurosaki-san. It has been taken care of."

Running in front of them, Ichigo looked at Kagome once more: "What did you mean when you asked what would happen to you if you lost your Shinigami abilities?"

Kagome sighed: "I was just...curious. That's all."

Kagome looked at the Shikon no Tama in hand and walked over to Ichigo. Grabbing his hand with her unoccupied one, she placed the jewel inside his palm and curled his fingers around it: "Here."

"But this is...aren't Chomumi and Yuu inside?" he questioned. "Why are you giving it to me?"

Kagome smiled: "Yes, they are inside but..." Kagome shook her head: "I will let Shirosaki explain."

"S-Shirosaki?"

Kagome gave him a wink: "Besides, I am not giving you the Shikon no Tama. I am only lending it to you! I will want it back."

Running ahead of him, she stopped a few feet away and looked down at her feet: "If you ever need the help of the jewel...don't hesitate to ask, okay?" Her feet soon picked up the pace, leaving a confused Ichigo.

Looking down at the jewel again, he sighed: _'She is hiding something...'_

* * *

Shinji's eyes pierced into Aizen's own gaze. A glare of death as he held Hiyori in his arms.

A smirk slowly crept onto Aizen's features: "What a nice look you have. I haven't seen those eyes in a hundred years, Hirako Shinji."

Hearing Hiyori's heavy breathing, Shinji's grip on her tightened as he continued to hear Aizen: "Do you hate me? If you do, come at me." Moving his long coat to show his sword, his smirk grew wider: "I shall make an exception for you and fight your with my sword."

Gently setting Hiyori down on the ground, Shinji's eyes were shadowed by his bangs: "Hachi."

"Yes?" Appearing in a flash step, Hachi saw the look of revenge on his leader's face.

"I am sorry to ask you of this in your current condition...but take care of Hiyori. Do whatever you can to keep her alive," standing up, Hiyori watched as his knuckles turned red. "Just wait for Kagome-chan and Ichigo to return."

Hachi nodded but watched in worry: "I will..."

With a flash step of his own, Shinji disappeared going upwards. Hiyori's vision began to blur: "S-Shinji..."

* * *

Aizen's smirk made a comeback as he saw Shinji appear a few feet away from him; ready to take out his sword. Aizen's eyes narrowed down: "**Just wait for Kagome-chan and Ichigo to return, **huh? You trust them quite a lot, don't you?"

"It's something you can't understand," glared Shinji. "Not someone who can trust his own comrades."

"Believing is the same as relying," spoke Aizen. "That is something the weak do. We have no need for that."

"That's pretty rich coming from a man with many henchmen," continued Shinji. "You all told them to trust you, huh?"

"No," he replied. "I never told them to trust me. I only said to follow me. Everyday I would tell them to trust no one...not even me. All creatures are unable to survive unless they trust and obey a very superior power."

Shinji's grip on his hilt tightened: "I can understand why you would want to start a war against Soul Society...but to put an innocent human into the picture? Why?"

Aizen's eyebrow crooked up: "I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Kagome-chan," growled Shinji. "You placed her in this mess. She had nothing to do with it. So why? I heard you were after Orihime first but decided to stick with Kagome-chan...why is that?"

Aizen's eyes closed as he gave away a chuckle.

"What is so funny?"

Aizen's eyes reveled themselves: "Kagome's powers hold a lot of specialty. Most of you don't know, but she is a miko. A rarity at most. Miko no longer exist and to have one appear out of the blue...I couldn't let the opportunity to pass by."

"And what exactly do you plan to do with her?"

Aizen continue to look at his enemy before answering: "Kill her of course."

Shinji's eyes widened: "W-What?"

"The reason I brought her here was to kill her at the last minute when I needed to. The moment she dies, her miko energy will rise and I will have the Hogyoku absorb it."

Shinji couldn't believe what he was hearing: "Y-You mean you didn't use her for own healing? Just so you can absorb her miko energy!"

"Precisely," Aizen's grin only made a bigger stretch. "I planned from the beginning to have her come and then...kill her at the spot. Once I have her miko energy merged within the Hogyoku I will become unstoppable."

An image of Kagome smiling appeared inside Shinji's mind and soon was replaced with her lying on the floor covered in blood: _'N-No...!'_

"Don't believe me yet, Hirako Shinji? Just wait. I am going to take my time and show you which god you should believe in." His glare turned into a real death stare: "I will kill her and not even your precious Kurosaki Ichigo can do anything about it."

* * *

Both Hisagi and Komamura watched in horror as Tosen hollowfied himself.

"I-It can't be..." Hisagi's eyes shook with fear. "He...used hollowfication!"

In a blink of an eye, Tosen appeared in front of him and slashed him across the chest. "Ugh!" Hisagi began to fall back until he crashed down into a building. "Tosen!" shouted Komamura as he tried to slash the former captain but it became futile.

Clashing swords, Tosen won the push and kicked Komamura out of the way. "Why are you two surprised I hollowfied? Aizen granted me this power...a great power!"

"Y-You...!" glared Komamura as he tried to get up from his fall.

"Kurosaki Ichigo can become a hollow too, right?" questioned Tosen.

"But he didn't have a choice!" shouted Komamura. "You chose this path yourself!"

In less than a second, Tosen found himself being pulled back by the neck with a chain. Crashing into a building, he heard Hisagi's voice above him: "You really have changed...Captain Tosen." Soon enough, Hisagi was kicked back but grabbed his balance and noticed Tosen back on his feet.

"You are wrong, Hisagi," spoke Tosen. "I never changed from the start."

* * *

The sound of a sword being taken out of its' sheath was heard only to have Shinji scoff: "Finally drawing your sword, huh? You sure like to take your time." Silence took over before Shinji could give another glare: "Are you scared? It's no use trying to ignore me. No matter how strong you are, you must still have your doubts, right? You say you will absorb Kagome-chan's miko energy into the Hogyoku and make you even more powerful but it can also turn against you, am I correct? Miko energy can purify...meaning it can purify you; even to you death."

Shinji's sword came to face Aizen: "Let me tell you this, Aizen. If you think your Zanpaktou is the only one to control everyone's senses...you are clearly mistaken." A sudden glow began to surround Shinji's Zanpaktou: "Collapse, Sakanade!"

* * *

Komamura's eyes softened as he watched Tosen float in the air. Their battle had been going back and forth along with Hisagi fighting along his side. Komamura's eyes closed: "I must kill you for the sake of Soul Society," he spoke and soon opened his eyelids. "But I've already forgiven you, Tosen."

"Forgiven me?" repeated Tosen. "You speak as if you are God! If you want to kill me, do it!"

Watching as Tosen's anger rose, he saw his Zanpaktou flip vertically with the edge pointing down. A sudden ominous wind flew around Tosen as he spoke out his Resurrection: "Suzumushi Hyakushiki, Grillado Grillo!"

Komamura's eyes widened watching a black substance surrounded the former Shinigami captain and created something dreadful. He noticed wings coming out along with long black thing claws. Light soon revealed his true identity.

Komamura was lost for words as he saw Tosen change into a monster. A mix of a cricket with a fly in a humongous size. Noticing eyelids opening, Tosen finally spoke: "I can see...I can finally see, Komamura!"

A grin appeared across his face, showing sharp edged teeth: "And so this is you, Komamura. You are much uglier than I...imagined."

* * *

"Perhaps I heard wrong when you said about controlling one's senses," smirked Aizen.

"What are you talking about?" Shinji returned the gesture as he swung his sword circularly around his finger. "Things are already different."

Aizen's eyes widened as he noticed the place around them glowing a magenta color.

"Oh my...what is this?" Shinji spoke with amusement. His eyes narrowed down: "Do you smell something good?"

Moving his head side-to-side, Aizen tried to see the source of the smell. Shinji caught his attention: "It is too late to hold your breath now. Welcome..." a small chuckle escaped his lips, "to the inverted world."

Aizen's eyes expanded more as he noticed the city above his head. Everything had flipped over.

* * *

Komamura's eyes widened as he saw two green ceros forming in front of Tosen's eyes: "La Mirada!" shouted Tosen as he fired directly towards the fox captain. Grunting in pain, Komamura was caught off guard as the cero hit him instantly. Crashin into a boulder, Komamura's eyes slowly blurred themselves off: _'T-Tosen...I...could never...k-kill you.' _Before long, Komamura's eyes widened as he noticed a blade coming towards Tosen's back. Tosen was astonished when he felt a sharp piercing blade stab him from his back.

Komamura looked up from the blade to see Hisagi's hands wrapped around the hilt of his own Zanpaktou. Hisagi's breathing became tiring: "You really...aren't Captain Tosen anymore. When you couldn't see, you could have easily dodged this attack." Hisagi's eyes closed as he spoke with true sadness: "Reap...Kazeshini."

The blade grew in size only to soon hear Tosen coughing out blood in an instant.

* * *

Shinji flipped over, standing in opposite direction as Aizen: "This is the power of Sakanade. It's like a trap in a puzzle game. Isn't it amusing? Then again, you don't play video games. Do you?" Immediately, Shinji rushed forward only to see Aizen smirking.

"This is certainly interesting," he commented. "Everything is reversed. Up and down. Right and left. And even...," turning his body back, he saw Shinji coming from behind, ready to slash at him: "Front and back."

Shinji's eyes widened seeing that Aizen had figured out his tactics: "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

In a blink of an eye, Aizen's eyes widened as he saw his own blood being spurted out. A cut had appeared on his right arm. Standing behind him, Shinji chuckled: "It seems like you didn't notice. Up and down, left and right, and front and back are reversed and...the direction you're facing and the direction which you're being attacked from are also reversed."

Aizen's eyes narrowed down; annoyed.

"Whether you are a Shinigami, Espada, or even a Hollow, the sense you use most in battle is sight. You fight by using visual information? But Sakanade makes it impossible to fight based on sight. It's impossible to control your reflexes," he chuckled once more. "Unfortunately, the stronger you are and the more used to battle you are, the more your body will react to things you see in battle!"

Appearing, in front of him, Aizen slashed at Shinji only to see him disappeared. He continuously slashed around seeing that Shinji was everywhere. Before long, Shinji managed to slash Aizen's thigh.

"You really are impressive," smirked Shinji. "But it ends here, Aizen!" Rushing towards him, Shinji's eyes widened as he passed by him.

"What's this?" spoke Aizen. "It was all nothing more than a visual illusion."

Shinji coughed out blood as his back suddenly slashed with blood gushing out: "W-What?"

"You shouldn't be surprised," spoke Aizen as he finally looked at the shocked Vizard. "Your power is far cry from my ability to control all five senses. It's child's play, Hirako Shinji."

* * *

Opening his eyes, Komamura sighed as he saw Tosen finally awakening: "Tosen..."

"K-Komamura...H-Hisagi?" Tosen stuttered as he realized that he had lost the battle. He felt his body lying over the floor.

"Don't speak," Komamura noticed blood gushing out of Tosen's neck. "Your hollow side is letting your breath but your throat was slash." Another sigh left the captain's throat: "Don't hold any more grudges, Tosen. Just like you lost your friend in the past...if I lost you, I would have a hole in my heart."

Tosen felt a tear run down his cheek: "T-Thank you...Komamura...Hisagi. I still want to your faces one last time. My hollowfication fortunately let's me see a bit," he took a deep breath in. "I want to your faces while I still can."

Reaching to touch his face, Tosen's eyes widened as he felt his insides burn. Suddenly, Hisagi and Komamura's eyes couldn't believe what happened in a blink of an eye as Tosen exploded, leaving only his blood staining the floor.

Komamura's fist shook and looked up at the sky to see Aizen looking down at them with his smirk: "AIZEN! I won't forgive you, Aizen!"

Soon enough, a crack appeared on the sky behind Aizen. The cracks spread only for it to break into little pieces and catching everyone by surprise. Chocolate orbs glared at the back side of his enemy. The one who would pay for harming everyone he loved.

For harming the one he loved.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well that concludes this chapter and this whole story...just kidding people! There is still more to write but we are close to a complete story!

Please tell me what you thought and thank you for reading!

P.S: I want to say one thing!

I have the final poll on my profile for the next crossover with Inuyasha that will be up around the Holidays! The poll ends August tenth! I said it would be the final three animes but there was a tie with Devil May Cry and Vampire Knight so...go and vote if you want your anime to win!

Choices: Naruto, Bleach, Vampire Knight, and Devil May Cry!

Ja~ne!


	27. Dancing Fear Pushed Courage

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Here is a whole new update to 'Remember'! It's about time, right? ha-ha, sorry for the long wait. Like I explained in the other recent updates to my other stories, school is really something that gives no free time and getting prepared for college takes a lot of time. I will try to update at least once a month but I will try hard to update twice on each story, alright? Fair enough? Ha-ha. I really miss the Bleach anime and right now, the manga has me so depressed! I really want to write a crossover with the Final Arc and Inuyasha but...so many deaths in that arc that it has me in tears!

But anyways, this chapter finally has the moment we have all been waiting for! It might seem corny but hey...you have been waiting for this smut! Right? Not only that, Ichigo might seem weak in this chapter but it is all about character development, you know? There is a reason as to why he acts weak in this chapter as it will become a strength later on. Kagome actually becomes the brave one here, surprise!

If you have any ideas or wants to give me your thoughts on how you would think this story should end, don't hesitate to tell me. All ideas are appreciated and I love to hear my fans' thoughts. Thank you all to reviewed last chapter! So many reviews. Also, those who have read this far and subscribed.

Then here we go! Chapter 27!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Animefreak32541, marsreikosan16, TsukiyoTenshi, AwesomePossums, Guest, Sin of the Fallen, Demon2Angel, himeko63, teamichigome, ichigo x kagome, ichikago fans, Kagome Higurashi Kitsune Meko, subtitle miko, xlove-kawaix, xXCrossoverLoverXx, Jamaican Skull, Krissii-xx, and Guest!  
**

**Thank you all!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 27: Dancing Fear; Pushed Courage  
**

* * *

Pure eyes of revenge narrowed down while his two hands tightly gripped around the hilt of his weapon: "Behind you!" Black waves began to come out of his blade, dancing around with rage yet grace. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo swung his sword vertically, letting the attack go and hit Aizen straight on. Ichigo growled under his breath as he let out more than on Getsuga Tensho, creating decaying smoke around Aizen. All eyes of the victims widened, astonished to see the substitute Shinigami crashing in and already beginning the burst of attacks.

Soi Fon took a step forward: "K-Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Shinji stood up straight: "Ichigo!"

With one last wave and scream of vengeance, Ichigo swung his sword to release his anger and making one last explosion.

Ichigo tried to regain his breath, watching as his Getsuga Tenshos and smoke subsided. His eyes absorbed shock, seeing reality before him. Slowly, Kagome took a step forward from the broken 'sky'. Her eyes caught Ichigo's already tiring stance. _'Ichigo?'_ her eyes scanned forward to see his attacks suddenly being absorbed into what looked like a diamond shaped glowing barrier.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusing, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Giving herself a mental gasp, she didn't think twice to jump in front of Ichigo, catching him by surprise and especially with her palms reaching forward and setting up her usual pink barrier.

In a matter of seconds, Ichigo's previous Getsuga Tenshos were reflected back but bouncing off from Kagome's protective barrier.

"W-What?" whispered Ichigo, surprised by the reflection of his attacks.

Kagome tried to keep her barrier up: "Don't act so recklessly…"

Both of their attentions were shaken by Aizen's voice: "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Ichigo…Kagome-chan." Slowly, they saw his head turn to look at them from his shoulder. Ichigo scoffed softly: "How on earth did he block my first attack?"

'_Probably…with the Hogyoku?' _Kagome's hands rested down, the barrier dispersing as she did so. In a blink of an eye, both were startled seeing Aizen suddenly appear in front of Kagome with his same smirk that seemed to be permanently tattooed onto his face.

Watching as Aizen prepared his sword to be swung, Ichigo grabbed Kagome by her waist and carried her off in a flash step a few feet away from the sword slash. Putting Kagome down, Kagome began to feel a sudden pulse inside her body: _'W-What is going….on?'_

"K-Kagome?" Ichigo tried to reach to her only for a sudden pink barrier to surround her and glow brightly. _'T-This isn't one of her protective barriers!' _"Kagome!"

Her whole body was soon surrounded in glow. Ichigo's eyes blinked, feeling a pulse coming from his pocket. _'T-The jewel?' _All eyes of every person there widened to feel a sudden earthquake coming and shaking Karakura Town.

"What is going on?" growled Soi Fon.

Shunsui looked around: "Karakura Town is glowing pink…?"

Everyone did the same to stare at the surroundings. A pink luminous light was glowing gracefully while a hectic earthquake was erupting from the ground to the sky. "What is happening?" questioned Ichigo. His eyes landed back to the miko. "Kagome!"

The glow soon disappeared in a snap of a finger. The whole glow being sucked into the core of Kagome's body. Lightly, the light surrounding her body faded away like wind. Ichigo took a step back seeing her new garments that hung over her body.

Even Aizen was taken back by the sudden change the girl was transformed to. One minute she had been wearing the clothes he had given her to something that looked traditionally like a - "Miko…"

Kagome's eyes slightly opened. Her eyes looked down all the way up to her long white sleeves. She had worn this once in the Feudal Era. _'T-This is the traditional miko clothes. But why am I weari-?' _Kagome sighed, realizing why. _'So that is that. My Shinigami days are gone.' _

Her sad yet determined eyes came up to look at the Shinigami next to her. His eyes held nothing but confusion and worry.

"Kagome? What is this?" he asked.

"Ichigo…," Kagome turned around, only to stop with her eyes quickly glancing to her right: _'W-What was that? I felt…a familiar aura.'_

* * *

Golden eyes widened as he noticed his own two clawed hands beginning to glow in a very familiar pink light. The whole glow covered him like a blanket. His head spun behind him to see the monk and the demon slayer also wonder of this sudden blanket of confusion.

The small kitsune was the first to speak: "W-What is happening, Miroku?"

The named monk's eyes continued to watch the glow get brighter than before: "I am not sure, Shippou. I don't know what this is."

All ears grabbed onto the chuckling laugh that stood behind the other side of the well. Midoriko stood with a smile on her face - knowing exactly of the glow. Inuyasha growled under his breath as his knuckles cracked one-by-one: "Start talking, Midoriko. What is this? Is this your doing?"

Midoriko shook her head lightly: "Shows how dense you really are, Inuyasha."

"What did you say!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Miroku from behind. "This is not the time to be lashing out on Midoriko-sama. She obviously knows what is going on and she won't be giving us answers when you are practically clawing her with your own voice."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, lightly handing his growl to him. Sango ignore the guys' outburst and took a step forward: "Midoriko-sama, this glow…I've seen it before."

This immediately caught the hanyou's attention. Returning his eyes to the demon slayer, Miroku did the same and waited for her to continue. The called out miko nodded in response: "Of course you have. Everyone standing before has. It shouldn't look or feel different to any of you."

Sango looked at her glowing pink hands. Curling her fingers in slowly, she gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes: "I am not mistaken. This is Kagome-chan's purity."

Inuyasha gave out an exclaimed blinked of shock: "W-What?"

"She is right, Inuyasha," called out Miroku. "Kagome has healed all of us countless of times and there is not mistaking it. This pink glow…is hers."

Inuyasha's eyes glided over to his own hands. He did the same action as Sango, curling his fingers in and shutting off his vision. _'This warmth, peace, patience…love…' _he opened his eyes, already locked onto his hands once again. _'This is…her.'_

"You all feel it. This is Kagome-sama's own pure aura. She has made contact to her world once again with the Shikon no Tama in hand," all eyes landed on the miko as she continue to speak. "Remember what I said, please help her and her friends defeat Aizen, the one who is trying to take over everything he can. His goal with Kagome-sama is to kill her."

"Say what?" exclaimed Inuyasha, only to feel Miroku's hand on his shoulder, stopping him from lashing out at her any longer.

"I know it is crucial to hear, but it is the truth. His goal is to kill her and once he completes that, her pure soul will rise and he can absorb that inside the Hogyoku and because unstoppable."

"Then we need to stop him at all costs," whispered Sango, her eyes drifting to the ground.

"In less than a minute, you all will arrive near the war against Aizen. There will be Shinigami there but I can't assure you all that you will directly be close to the fight. I just know for sure that the Shikon no Tama will teleport you near its radius of distance," Midoriko sighed. "Kagome has lost her Shinigami abilities but has kept her miko energy inside her."

In a matter of seconds, a large white bow and a quiver of white arrows appeared in front of her and floated down towards Sango: "Give these to her and give her this message for me: _**No matter what happens, the Gods will always be by your side. Fight for what you believe in and for what you love. Be strong and remember to never forget your memories no matter how painful they were…they will only make you stronger."**_

All was at lost in silence. Nothing but the wind dancing inside their ears. Slowly, they all noticed their bodies disappearing.

Midoriko gave them one last smile: "After the war, you will comeback to your rightful places but only after Kagome has decided where to stay. That is up to her. Do not force her. She knows what is right for her."

In a blink of an eye, each and everyone of them had gone and dispersed into the wind only leaving the miko floating. Midoriko looked up at the clear sky: _'Kagome-sama, I fear the worst for you. I see nothing but death surrounding you…only one person can save you.'_

* * *

Aizen's eyes went back to stare at his two _enemies. _He gave them a smirk: "I don't know what just happened with Karakura Town but I don't think it will make a difference that I will be destroying it anyways."

"Why you-!" growled Ichigo, only to have Kagome stretch her arm out in front of his chest to stop him. Her eyes were fixed on the ex-Shinigami captain while she tried to think straight. She had felt a familiar presence nearby - more like an aura. Five different auras. Two demon auras, two human auras, and one aura that belonged to the…hanyou.

Kagome tried to remain calm. Her eyes never breaking the contact with the other pair across.

"I am sure you two are wondering as to why I was able to block off Ichigo's first attack, is that correct?" he questioned for them.

Ichigo's and Kagome's eyes reacted to his question. Not wanting to admit it, he was right. They wanted to know. Although Kagome had a pretty clear thought on how.

"The back of one's neck is any creature's greatest blind spot. Did you two think that I would participate in this battle without placing proper protection? Let me take a guess to what you, Kurosaki Ichigo, are thinking," he noticed the named Shinigami retreat this guard. "You think you made an error in judgment in your first attack. You think you should have Hollowfied yourself before attacking."

Kagome lightly winced at the word, bringing back those screaming memories right in. The pictures were vivid still and she was sure that it would take time to forget…or maybe never.

Aizen continued off with his talk towards Ichigo: "You think that if you had done that, it would have ended battle. Am I wrong?"

Ichigo's eyes shook even more with terror at Aizen's precise words that his head that collected up in questions: _'He's right. Before crashing in here, the whole time running inside the Garganta my head only had one goal and that was to kill him right away on the spot…' _images of his horrifying hollow came in place. _'I had to kill before…that, but I was careless. Somewhere inside me, I was scared. I thought I could lose control of my Hollofication and…,' _his eyes went slowly to look at Kagome's head from his height. _'I made a momentary error in judgment!'_

His gripping hand, holding his Zanpaktou, shook with fear already consuming him mentally, physically, and emotionally.

Aizen's eyes smiled on their own while gliding away from Ichigo's person. His vision targeted the miko: "My, it feels like I haven't seen you in years, my dear miko. But that clothing - why is that you are wearing it?"

Kagome took a step back while her petite hand came up to her chest and fisted on her top: _'Why is he curious?'_

"The moment you stepped out of that Garganta, you chang-," Aizen's eyes slowly widened as he felt a sudden spark inside Kagome fade off in a snap of a finger. Ichigo caught the same sensation around and inside Kagome. His eyes landed on her once again in question.

Aizen's eyes narrowed down in a glare: "You reiatsu….it's completely gone. Why?"

Kagome gulped - nervously. What the heck was she supposed to tell them? She didn't even want to turn around and face Ichigo. He surely had tons of questions up in his head and along with the fear that was slowly swallowing him whole.

"Answ-!" Kagome stopped him with her own words over running his: "I don't need to answer you. I could say that I know why I lost my reiatsu but I can also say that I don't." Her eyes never quivered under his deadly gaze. She kept her posture straight and confident. She wouldn't shake, she wouldn't fear him, she wouldn't forget why she was here.

She remembered that she was here to fight for Japan, Karakura Town, saving her dear friends and the person behind her.

Kagome began to hear Aizen's sudden chuckle: "I see. Not going to easy to get those answers," his eyes returned back to their cool death. "No matter. Your reiatsu is not what I need. All I need is your miko-ki." Turning around, Aizen gave them his usual grin: "Both of you…attack me."

The two standing were caught off guard with his sudden claim. Kagome gulped down her nervousness while Ichigo stood, still with fright slowly consuming him.

"I will show you that your thoughts are arrogant," continued Aizen. With those sudden words, Ichigo's hand quickly came over his face, catching Kagome's attention from the corner of her eyes.

Kagome turned around, facing him: "No! Ichigo! Don't!"

Ignoring her request, his mask appeared, once again bringing memories into both their minds of the horrible truth and _nightmare _they had experienced.

At seeing his hollow mask, Aizen's eyes tightened, already excited to see this: "That's right. Come on."

Kagome looked behind her shoulder to see Aizen's expression. Her attention flipped over back to the Shinigami in front of her: "Ichigo, stop! He is only provoking you!"

Without a reply or actually listening to her words, Ichigo's sword was already been dance and swirled around by his Getsuga Tensho. Growling his masked voice, Ichigo swung his sword down to a release: "Getsuga Tensho!"

The sway of the attack flowed only to notice his target had already moved from his location. With wide eyes, Ichigo looked behind his shoulder along with Kagome to see Aizen standing only a few feet away from them.

"What's wrong? It didn't reach me," he smirked with his gaze alone.

Once again, Kagome felt her body being carried off by Ichigo, and jumping away from the enemy. Gently setting her down, Kagome shook her head slowly: "Stop this, Aizen! I don't know what you are trying to accomplish but it isn't going to work! You aren't after Ichigo, you are after me! So stop being a coward and use other people to get what you want."

Slowly, Ichigo's mask began to burn away, disappearing from his face. Nothing but widened eyes to show his true feelings in this battle. Kagome could feel his aura alone in distress. Opening her eyes, she couldn't help but do the same reaction as Ichigo the moment she felt a cold hand on her chest.

Looking up slowly, Aizen stood - smiling: "You talk almighty like you are stronger then me. See? I can even reach your heart just like that before you blink."

Maybe she had underestimated him…fear had suddenly transferred over into her own nerves the moment he touched her. She was still as stone.

Ichigo tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword: "B-Bastard!"

Swinging his sword to attack him, he noticed that Aizen had already moved in a graceful swift away from Kagome's person. Carrying Kagome bridal style, Ichigo flash stepped away from Aizen and for what seemed like the millionth time in less than an hour, Ichigo had set her down.

Aizen sighed: "Let me ask you something, Ryoka boy. Why are you fighting me?"

"What?" exclaimed Ichigo, his full attention caught.

"Do you have a grudge against me?" he continued on and led to answer his own question. "No, you don't. Obviously, the fact that you're here means that you were able to defeat Ulquiorra and safely rescue Higurashi Kagome, the miko, and from the expression on your face, none of your friends have died. Can you really hate me from the bottom of your heart? It's impossible."

Kagome winced at the sudden word that held nothing but darkness. A mental image of Naraku came into place. _'Naraku was filled and mostly created out of hatred itself. His whole life ended in hatred and loneliness.'_

"Right now, you have no hatred," she heard Aizen continue on with his words to enter Ichigo's frightened-still mind. "You're just fighting out of a sense of responsibility. You won't be able to reach me with that. The will to fight without hatred is like an eagle without wings. You can't protect anything with that. Your powerless friends only serve as weights to break your legs."

Sweat drops slowly slipped down Ichigo's forehead. Although he never showed fear, Aizen was the first ever to bring that feeling back since his mother's death. Closing his eyes, both hands that had grabbed onto the hilt of his Zanpaktou were loosening. His guard went down along with his hands.

Feeling a sudden halt and weight upon his hands, Ichigo's sight snapped open. He saw a much smaller hand over his. Following the trace of the arm, his view came to see the miko he had saved and now - she was saving him.

Her eyes were set on the enemy with a confidence he had never seen from her. She stopped him from calling defeat. Gripping her hand over his as much as she could with her petite hand, she stood straighter and began to speak.

"That will be enough, Aizen. I see what you're doing. I can tell you are a master of provocation just by using your words and I see that as a talent, but I can't let it be used against those I care about. I surely won't let my guard down and I will never let anyone else do the same. It is true that everyone is safe- that Ichigo was able to save me, but….this isn't because of responsibility. It was because of he wanted to. Because he has a heart," Kagome's eyes closed, taking a moment breather of speaking. "But if you think we came here to defeat you because of the feeling of responsibility…you're wrong there. We came to fight to end this and avenge those you have hurt with your own consumed darkness. I will follow Ichigo on whatever he decides and if that means to sacrifice our lives to defeat you, then so be it."

"You think you can understand the feelings of the Shinigami around you?" smirked Aizen.

Kagome looked around as he had mentioned. Each and every Shinigami that stood, stared at her with either a confused expression of who she was or if they were able to trust her. The only one to give her a smile was Rangiku herself, along with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hitsugaya - although it was small to the visible sight. Turning her head the other way, her eyes blinked to see the Vizards looking at her with hope - real hope.

A small smiled appeared on her own face, catching Aizen's eyebrow to crook up.

"I might not be very acquainted with Soul Society and their captains or know the whole story between them and you, Aizen," her eyes traveled back to the enemy: "But just a few minutes ago, I was a Shinigami and lasted as one for a period of time to the point where I already felt like being a Shinigami meant being a family within itself. Sure, they might have their conflicts between each other but that only means they care and acknowledge each other in some way."

Aizen's own eyes shut off as he took one step forward: "Too bad they won't protect you. You death will come soon. Don't worry," his eyes made a straight contact with hers as he continued to walk towards her, "I won't make it painful. You life will be gone in a blink of an eye."

Kagome's eyes slightly expanded in size: _'He…is going to kill me? I thought he wanted to keep me alive for his own personal reasons…? Was he exactly after?' _Kagome's facial expression relaxed, not wanting to show any discomfort. Her eyes slightly glided to the side to stare at Ichigo from the corner: _'He must keep the Shikon no Tama in case anything ever happens to me. Meanwhile,' _her eyes traveled back to her chest: _'I must keep this Hogyoku and make sure that it is used correctly!'_

"What are you going to do, Kagome?"

Catching her attention, Kagome took a step back, still holding onto Ichigo's hands.

"Are you going to fight me alone? The Shinigami behind you that swore to protect you is afraid of me. Fear has already been swallowed by him," Aizen's own eyes gave the grin.

"No, that is where you are wrong," all three of them heard a sudden yet familiar voice. In a blink of an eye, Kagome was shocked to see a familiar-perfect cut blonde hair man standing in front of her. His usual smirk showed through the his whole pose: "I won't let that happen."

"H-Hirako-san?" whispered Kagome.

In a matter of seconds, Kagome and Ichigo looked to each side, seeing the other Vizards except Hiyori and Hachigen. "Everyone…" Kagome felt a sudden release of a breath she never knew she had been holding once seeing all the Vizards surrounding Ichigo and her. A small smile appeared on her face. _'That is true. We aren't alone.'_

"We will protect Ichigo and Kagome with our own lives," smiled Shinji. He looked behind his shoulder: "Although it pains me to see that Ichigo, the idiot, won the heart of a beautiful woman before I even got the chance to try, I believe that they shouldn't die in your hands."

In a matter of seconds, an oversized furry hand came down on Ichigo's shoulder. Following the arm up, he noticed it was none other than Captain Komamura. His serious face still looking at the enemy at front. "Don't let him overpower you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Turning her head around, Kagome watched the captain looking at her: "And you, I have never met you before but from what I hear, you must be the Shinigami that Yoruichi and Urahara transformed, is that correct? Although I currently don't feel any reiatsu from you any longer."

Kagome gulped and nodded: "Y-Yes." Her eyebrow crooked up: _'The aura of a youkai?'_

Komamura's eyes narrowed down: "Just like this girl had predicted. Aizen is a master at provocation. If you lose yourself, you'll lose your life. Both of you shouldn't let your guard down. Don't worry. I know the reason why the captains that went to Hueco Mundo sent you two here first. "

One-by-one, each of the Shinigami captains and lieutenants flash stepped around them in protective mode while still starring at Aizen.

"We won't let you see Aizen's Shikai!" exclaimed Komamura.

Hitsugaya walked forward, sword in hand: "We will fight to protect you both. You two have done so much to get this far. It is only fair that we fight along side of you two. Usually I wouldn't be fond of a new Shinigami so easily but Higurashi-san…when we first meet you, there was something about you that we all liked. Your soul itself was soothing and pure. We could trust you in power and loyalty. I don't know why or no one knows the reason why your reiatsu suddenly vanished but you were a Shinigami and Kurosaki Ichigo is one too. You two are family to us as hard it is to admit to that."

Kagome gave him a sheepish smile: "Hitsugaya-san, everyone, thank you."

Ichigo took a deep breath in and walked in front of the miko. Twirling his sword in hand and soon stopping its swoosh, he aimed his point edge towards Aizen: "Let's finish this."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **That wraps up chapter 27! It took me a long time to write this. Writer's block sucks! But anyways, thank you all who read! Please tell me what you think!

How do you think this story will end? The end is near!

P.S.: I have a poll going on, regarding this story so please go check it out! It would be a great help if you all voted!

Again, thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	28. Hypnotizing Shock

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **He-he, long time no update, right? Sorry about that. Since the semester is almost over, I have to study for mid-terms and especially for my stupid Human Bio class! Ugh! Hate it! Don't worry, I haven't given up on this story and the rest of them! Also, if you haven't voted on my poll (which is related to this story) go do so...poll ends this coming Thursday (December 6). I want to thanks all my reviewers, readers, and followers! This story wouldn't be near the thirtieth chapter if it weren't for all the fans! I appreciate it! I wish I could give you all cookies.

This chapter is pretty much...well you read it, ha-ha! The next few chapters is were I had a rough time making the outline for but I finally got my ideas in order! Hope you all enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: marsreikosan16, TsukiyoTenshi, omaomae, Krissii-xx, Demon2Angel, xlove-kawaix, bleach102, Guest, Guest (2), 16, Jessenia, Skullcity665, and teamichigome!**

**Again thank you!  
**

**Chapter 28: Hypnotizing Shock  
**

* * *

Shinji took a step forward, his eyes set on his revenge: "This is a battle for all of us."

Preparing his grip, Hitsugaya rushed forward towards his enemy. Standing, Aizen blocked his attack with ease, not even flinching from the sudden fail of Hitsugaya's sword. A smirk soon crawled into his face: "You sure charged in without thinking. That's pretty reckless, Hitsugaya-taishou."

Narrowing his eyes down, Hitsugaya tried his best to push him back with his blade: "We won't get anywhere unless someone attacks." Hitsugaya's shoulder began to shake with anger: "Missing this opportunity would be playing into your hands. I commend you for not using your Kyokasuigetsu from the start!"

Aizen's eyes meet the same gaze as the captain's in front: "I commend you as well…"

Without another flinch, Aizen's arm came out from his pocket and swung to his side, a barrier appearing and blocking a black curved Zanpaktou with silver edges.

Aizen watched from the corner of his eye his new attacker jumping back from the barrier with a smirk of his own. Aizen continued off from his left off sentence: "…for having the wisdom to not face me alone."

Shunsui chuckled: "Are you saying I am playing dirty, Aizen-taichou?"

Aizen turned his head slightly to face the other captain: "If that how you're interpreting it, I'll correct myself, Kyoraku-taichou."

Ichigo watched the battle begin, awed by their sudden courage: "Toshiro…Kyroraku-san…."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, girl," both Ichigo and Kagome looked up to see Komamura still staring at Kaname's killer.

Kagome sighed: "My name is Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome."

Komamura's eye slightly moved to the corner, seeing her small smile. He nodded: "Kurosaki Ichigo. Higurashi Kagome. I thank you both."

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows: "Huh? What for?"

"Back there…," Komamura took a slight pause. Remembering the events of his dear friend dying by the hands of their enemy and what Kaname had trusted as an ally. He remembered the feeling of his rage ready to unleash but Ichigo and Kagome breaking in from the Garganta, stopping him from any stupidity. "If you two hadn't attacked Aizen, I would have lunged at Aizen in my fit of rage." Komamura's eyes slightly went to a thin slit: _'And I probably would have died.' _

His eyes finally meet both of their's: "Thank you."

"Komamura-san…," whispered Ichigo.

Kagome gave him a slight smile once again: "It is best not to unleash unthinkable rage. It could end someone's life."

Komamura nodded: _'She knows well.' _

Komamura tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword: "Kurosaki, Aizen said that you have no hatred and that your blade cannot reach him."

Ichigo looked down…defeated by the words themselves. His head snapped back up as Komamura continued on: "But we know…even without hatred, you've ended countless battles." Ichigo's eyes finally came back to their past determination and bravery they once had. His memory flicked back and forth on the battles he had with Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and at the end…Ulquiorra. Ichigo's vision quickly shifted to stare at Kagome, who was looking at him with worry.

Komamura looked between their gaze: "You've protected countless people. Your desire to protect is good enough. That is enough for you to reach Aizen."

Komamura caught Kagome's attention: "Higurashi…I don't know much about your abilities or strengths but I can tell from your eyes you know the meaning of war."

Kagome looked down, the only war coming into mind: _'I…Inuyasha. Sango-chan…Miroku…Shippou.'_

"You have power in you. If Aizen said was true about you not having your Shinigami abilities any longer, that isn't what gave you your strength. If anything, there is something else inside of you that gives you a power that I and maybe everyone in Soul Society have ever seen."

Kagome blinked: _'What is he talking abo-?' _Her eyes widened: "Oh!" Her eyes traveled down to stare at her own hands: "You must be talking about my miko abilities."

"Miko?" questioned Komamura. "You are a miko?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied back.

"That alone can end this battle," he whispered. He looked back at Ichigo and then at the girl in front: "Both of you have to work together in this battle…in this war. Only you two can end it. If your blade or powers can't reach him…your souls will!"

In a blink of an eye, he flashed stepped away from the pair, leaving them in the open area. Shinji came walking in front, scratching the back of his head: "He sure likes to talk a lot, doesn't he?"

Kagome looked around, noticing all the other Shinigami had gone to try and attack Aizen, leaving only the vizards. Shinji turned around to stare at Kagome. Leaning down to her height, he gave her a smile: "It's good to have you back, Kagome-chan."

Kagome returned a nervous chuckled: "Um, yeah, thanks. Good to be back."

Shinji's eyes met Ichigo's: "I am glad that his strength alone was enough to save you from that wretched place."

Kagome looked behind her shoulder to stare at a glaring (jealous) Shinigami. Shinji sighed: "I kid! I kid! I know Ichigo has the strength of a captain's and possibly even more."

Shinji turned around, giving his open back to Kagome and Ichigo: "It's a shame we aren't in the perfect condition to fight Aizen. We have to fight with what we got, right?"

Ichigo relaxed his features: "Hirako…"

Kagome blinked: "Uh, let me heal you guys. It's the least I can do, right? Besides…you guys look beaten up and any more damage can-" Kagome was cut off by a slender finger coming to her lips.

"No need, Kagome-chan," smiled Shinji. "Don't waste your energy and power on healing us. Use it to end this war so we can someday go on a date, how about it?" he gave her a wink, making her blush and hearing the Shinigami behind her growl under his breath and muttering curse words.

Shinji turned around once again, watching as another captain came walking in: "Then again, you did bring back Unohana who is more rational, so don't need to worry about healing us."

All the vizards walked forward, leaving Shinji to continue on with his talking: "Listen you two, we're going to protect you. In exchange, I want you two to protect the things that you two want to protect."

Both were slightly taken back by his words. Without Kagome noticing, Ichigo's eyes slightly glanced over to the town, images of his friends flashing through his mind. His eyes stopped to stare at Kagome's back: _'Protect what I want to protect…'_

Jumping away, Kagome took a step forward: _'Don't do anything rash, guys.'_

Ichigo's ear picked up the voice of woman near him: "How long are you going to stand there?"

Turning his head slightly, he noticed Soi Fon appearing: "They can only create an opening for an instant. You two will lost your chance if you do that." She began to walk forward, catching Kagome's attention. Her eyes traveling down to see Soi Fon missing an arm. "Don't think that we're prepared to die in this battle. We're fighting for survival. Saving the world is just a cause that sounds good. We're fighting for our survival and both of yours, so that we can protect everyone else from Aizen." She took a small pause: "Don't fall behind, Kurosaki Ichigo. Higurashi Kagome."

Disappearing in a flash step, her lieutenant began to yell: "Hold on! Wait for me, taichou!" He followed behind, leaving the two alone. Kagome's hair was hit by the breeze. Her own eyes watched the battle unfold.

Her open back came into Ichigo's view. His own expression relaxed: "Kagome…"

Tensing up at the call of her name, she didn't even turn to look, knowing exactly what Ichigo was going to bring up.

"What happened?" he questioned.

No answer came out.

'_Stubborn as always,' _Ichigo gave himself a mental sigh. "Kagome, your reiatsu is completely gone and I am not saying as if you died…your spiritual energy can't be sensed. Even Aizen himself noticed it. Your robes completely changed to what they used to be. Now you are wearing the traditional-" Ichigo blinked the moment Kagome cut him off.

"Miko garments," she finished off. Her eyes closed: "It is true that my Shinigami abilities are gone, Aizen wasn't mistaken on that."

"But how?" he took a step forward. "Inside the Garganta you were fine, nothing seemed wrong with you."

Before Kagome could reply, she looked once again at Hitsugaya swinging his sword and soon releasing his Bankai. Slowly, her hand came up to stare at Hogyoku on her palm: "It's a price I had to pay."

"A price?" he repeated. "What on earth are you talking about, Kagome?"

"I just hope that the one I paid the price to goes along with the end of his bargain," she whispered her last sentence.

Ichigo took out the Shikon no Tama from his pockets. Gripping it, he looked at Kagome's slumped down shoulders: _'What in the world did she do…or ask? Paying the price for what?' _Ichigo looked at his Zanpaktou: _'She isn't a Shinigami any longer and maybe never will be one again but I can still feel a presence inside of her. For some reason, I feel as if Shirosaki had something to do with his. Since the beginning…he has been after her.' _

Ichigo's attention was caught the moment Kagome's head turned to look away from the battle. She took a step to her left, starring off into the buildings.

"Is everything okay, Kagome?" he questioned in worry.

"I…don't know," she replied. "I sensed a familiar aura…no auras."

"Auras?" he repeated after her. "Are they Aizen's followers, perhaps?"

Shaking her head, Kagome continued off: "No, the auras aren't dark but I can't seem to put my finger on it to know exactly what it is that I am sensing."

Drifting off his sight to where Kagome was looking to, Ichigo walked closer to her: "Is it far from here?"

"It isn't far, yet…it is away from me just walking there. It's more like I am sensing auras traveling to here."

Ichigo stayed silent, not sure how else to continue off in the conversation. If she wasn't sure what it was, he couldn't help her figure it out. His view came to the battle: "I think I finally understood what the other captains and Hirako were trying to tell me."

Turning her attention to him, she listened: "All we can do here on out is look for the perfect opportunity to finish Aizen off. The other Shinigami are strong enough to take care of themselves. What Soi Fon wanted us to do was to worry about ourselves and keep our own guard up."

Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile: "Ichigo?"

Knowing he was listening, Kagome continued: "Promise me that if you come across a hard decision…don't go ahead and accept it right away. Think before acting, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" he gave her a bored look.

Kagome shook her head: "Please promise me."

He sighed, giving it thought: "I promise."

Relieved and content with his response, Kagome looked at Komamura and Love releasing their bankai forms and already easily being defeated by Aizen: "We need to hurry, Ichigo."

Ichigo tightened his grip on his Zanpaktou: "Stay close to me, you hear?"

* * *

Aizen smirked the moment Komamura's blood gushed out from his chest. Komamura's eyes widened as he felt the pain binding him completely and gravity taking him crashing down into the concrete.

Rose quickly jumped up: "Kinshara!" His long golden rope extend to wound his opponent but was halted as Aizen's bare hand grabbed it and pulled Love towards him with ease.

From the sidelines, Gin stood motionless with a fearless face, watching the battle continue and seeing that no matter how hard the captains were trying, they still ended up defeated physically and mentally. _'That's right. Aizen-taichou isn't feared because he can use Kyokasuigetsu. Yes, Kyokasuigetsu's power is terrifying but that alone not have been enough to subdue those who would rather die than to obey.' _Images of past Espada came into his head: _'There was only one reason why those powerful Espada were able to function as a group, despite their personal motives…because he's strong. All of Aizen-taichou's abilities are far beyond anyone else's.' _

Aizen's blade soon covered itself in Rose's blood as it swung to defeat the vizard. Swinging the sword to the side, the blade cleaned itself while Rose's body slowly fell down to the floor.

Gin chuckled under his breath: _'All of the Shinigami are and will take precautions against Aizen's Kyokasuigetsu. Those plans aren't good enough. Aizen-taichou's abilities are far beyond anyone's plans.'_

Still having Love's golden rope in his hand, Aizen wrapped it around Love and slashed him across his chest. He turned his head over his shoulder to see a spear headed his way. Swiftly, he moved to the side, the spear missing its' target completely. Lisa's eyes widened behind her mask watching as Aizen easily broke her spear in two.

"A hollowfication?" questioned Aizen. "I told you…you're just failed mock Arrancars."

Gasping, Lisa's back slashed, realizing that Aizen had slashed her back in the process while breaking her spear.

Aizen gave her a grin: "The Arrancars follow me. Mock Arrancars shouldn't point their blades at me." He watched her body swaying down to the ground defeated.

Kagome's hand came up to cover her mouth, gasping in the process: "N-No…but…how?"

Ichigo's eyes shook once again, watching every slash come from the enemy: "You're kidding , right?"

* * *

Aizen's eyes narrowed down, watching as Soi Fon slowly stepped a few feet away from him. Aizen shook his head: "Has the Stealth Force gone mad? I never expected their supreme commander to be standing before the enemy. Don't expect beauty from battle. Don't expect virtue in death. Don't think that only your life is at stake. If you want to protect the ones you should protect, you should attack your enemy from behind. Ordinary Shinigami learn this at the academy. The Stealth Force knows this even better."

Soi Fon gave him a chuckle of her own and a grin to go along: "I never expected a traitor to be talking about the teachings of the Shinigami. Hilarious."

"I was once a teacher," he replied.

"Central Forty-Sixth was pretty stupid for allowing you to teach. That's why they god duped by a traitor," her eyes came down to angry slits.

"It's not good to talk ill of the dead," he said without emotion. "You were duped too, right?"

Soi Fon's eyes tightened more: "I'm surprised. Do you think I was duped? Me, of all people!"

In a matter of seconds, Soi Fon took a step forward and created clones of herself around Aizen. Aizen gave her a grin: "Clones, huh? That's not a bad parlor trick."

"I'm honored by your praise," Soi Fon's voice echoed throughout the clones. "The Stealth Force is never praised for its flashiness. As thanks…I'm going to finish you off with this parlor trick!"

Soi Fon's clones all rushed forward in a flash step. Having his sword sheathed, he proceeded to take it out only for a wave of ice to freeze his sword. Surprised, Aizen's attention turned slightly to the left to see the ice that he recognized so well. His attention went back to the sudden puncture Soi Fon gave him with her golden finger with his own blood already staining his white pure clothing. Soi Fon retreated her finger back, pleased with Aizen's shocked expression.

"Nigeki Kessatsu," she called out. In a blink of an eye, her finger once again came to stab him in the chest, blood spilling on each side.

"Death in two stings, huh?" whispered Aizen.

It was Soi Fon's turn to have the same expression Aizen had a few seconds ago.

"What an amusing technique," commented Aizen. Looking up, Soi Fon felt his grip on her wrist along with a stoic dark smirk. "But it won't reach me!"

"W-What?"

"A battle between Shinigami is a battle between spiritual pressures. I can easily overcome your silly power with my spiritual pressure!" Easily, the ice was broken by a small movement of his wrist. His sword rose up, ready to slash down on his opponent.

Soi Fon's eyes shook with fear, realizing that her death was just one swing away.

Aizen's gasped in pain, feeling a sudden piercing come from his back as blood gushed out from his front: "W-What?" Shifting his eyes to the corner, he followed the blade down to its' owner.

"How careless of you," spoke a voice as the blade retreated from Aizen's back. Looking at the unbroken wave of ice, Shunsui appeared from the shadow. "You created a shadow on the ice."

Aizen narrowed down his eyes angrily: "Kyoraku…you bastard."

"It's over, Aizen," Hitsugaya flew up. Flying towards the enemy, Aizen prepared himself by gripping his hilt tighter.

Aizen cursed under his breath: _'You really are young, Toshiro.' _His eyes caught Shinji swinging his own Zanpaktou in circles with a smirk of his own.

Aizen's shocked face expanded, realizing what Shinji had done: _'Toshiro isn't charging forward! He is attacking the other side!'_

Before he could move or block, Hitsugaya stabbed him directly into his back. He growled in anger as he heard Aizen's shocking pain. Hitsugaya drew his even deeper into Aizen's back, making him grunt. With all his effort, Aizen tried to grab onto the blade but failed. His hand dropped down to his side. Nothing but the silent wind was heard.

* * *

Looking from below, Izuru stood up from his healing position on Momo and Rangiku: "H-He did it?"

Iba followed behind him: "He did it!"

The healing cube around them disappeared as they saw Aizen's motionless body. Iba continued: "The captains…finally did it!"

Rangiku's eyes slightly opened, watching the scene above her. Iba turned around to look at Izuru: "Hey, Kira! Why can't you be a little happier? You look unmoved as always!"

Taken back by his sudden statement, Izuru nodded: "O-Okay…"

His attention soon drifted to watch Momo slowly sit up. Iba watched her stand up right after: "Oh? You're able to get up…Hinamori?"

Izuru watched as she walked past him, her eyes hidden behind her bangs: "H-Hinamori-kun?"

"Hey! Where are you going, Hinamori?" exclaimed Iba, concerned for her health. Sharing at glance at each other, both wondered what Hinamori was thinking. They both tried to catch her attention but failed.

* * *

Shinji swung his sword over his shoulder: "Good grief…we finally turned things around. Right," his eyes moved over his shoulder to see Gin smiling, "Ichimaru?"

* * *

Ichigo sighed: "D-Did they defeat hi-?"

His words soon cut off as Kagome ran forward: "What…" she whispered. Ichigo watched as her eyes were full of dreaded fear. "What the heck are you all doing?"her words held nothing but agony.

All eyes watched Kagome run towards them only to be stopped by Ichigo's arm wrapping itself around her waist: "K-Kagome? What is wrong with you?"

Kagome looked directly into Ichigo's eyes: "Don't you see? That isn't Aizen!"

Everyone's attention returned back to where Aizen body would supposed to be. Shocked covered every face around only see Hitsugaya's blade sharply stabbed into Momo's defenseless body.

Hitsugaya's shock shook his words: "H-Hinamori…?"

Shinji cursed under his breath: "Damn it!" He looked down to see both Izuru and Iba slashed off in seconds. Kagome and Ichigo watched in horror as Aizen stood with his sword in hand and unscratched. Shinji growled: "When?" he exclaimed.

"When?" whispered Aizen. "What an interesting question. You know…my Kyokasuigetsu's power is complete hypnosis, right? It can control all five senses and lead people to hallucinate all sorts of things."

Shinji swung his sword: "Since when!" He rushed forward, ready to fight him head on: "I'm asking you when you used your Kyokasuigetsu!"

"Then let me ask you this, how long have you all been thinking I haven't used it," he gave him a dark stare.

* * *

Coming down to the ground, Hitsugaya carried Momo's body in his arms. She weakily called out his name: "T-Toshiro-chan…w-why?"

Slowly, Hitsugaya anger filled up and finally broke out from his body in a loud yell. Leaving her body down gently, he flew towards the target.

Shunsui's eyes widened: "Wait! Hitsugaya-taishou!"

Kagome shook her head: "No! Stop! Hitsugaya-san! Don't do it!" Her hands reached forward, watching him fly.

Aizen gave him a bored look: "You're full of openings." Slashing his sword down , Hitsugaya's body was wounded. Looking behind his shoulder, he watched Soi Fon doing the same only for him to slash her body sideways. Floating up back into the sky, Shinji jumped behind him, his sword ready to come down. Shinji caught Shunsui following him to the left, ready to team up and attack him with a double slash.

Aizen disappeared from their view, and slashing them on the backs. Both Kagome's and Ichigo's eyes shook in fear as Aizen turned around to face them.

"Now, Kagome-chan, it is your turn."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, the next chapter holds lots of surprises! And the battle between them finally begins! Please tell me what you think! Hope you all enjoyed!

P.S.: Remember, vote if you haven't already on my profile!

Well then, see you in the next chapter!

Ja~ne!


	29. Planned Fate

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Ha! Another new chapter! Sorry, it took me awhile to know for sure where I wanted this story to lead to and end... of course! This has a lot of Aizen talking, sheesh! Even I got annoyed to type him talking. But don't worry! Battles will come next chapter and the awaiting Inu gang! Yes! Can't wait to type their meeting with the Shinigami!

I want to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers for supporting me this far! This story is already going to reach its' 30th chapter! Oh my!

So many have voted that this story should have a third installment with the Fullbringers involved...guess what...that story is starting to get a plot overview this weekend! So there will be a third installment! Do you wonder how this story will end? Me too! Ha-ha!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**marsreikosan16, 16, starmienight, xXCrossoverLoverXx, xlove-kawaix, omaomae, Italyy, Guest, guest (2), iloveinuyasha, Janie, and Ruri'iroTsukiMesuGitsune!  
**

**Thank you again!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 29: Planned Fate  
**

* * *

Both Kagome and Ichigo watched as Captain Shunsui, Captain Soi Fon, Shinji, and Captain Hitsugaya slowly fell to the ground with wounds received from Aizen. Kagome's eyes shook with fear while Ichigo did the same: "E-Everyone..."

Gulping down his nervous fear, Ichigo tightened his hold on his Zanpaktou and walked to stand in front of Kagome: "Aizen!" Ichigo began to head forward, leaving Kagome reaching to him: "I-Ichigo! Don't!"

Seeing his wide open back, Ichigo planned to surprise him with a special attack only to stop midway the moment huge flames erupted from the ground. A cylinder of flames appeared between Aizen and Ichigo, dancing around in caution and beauty.

Looking behind his shoulder, Aizen noticed Yamamoto standing in the shadows in his flames with his own Zanpaktou unsheathed. The old man's eyes held nothing but hate and vengeance.

Ichigo blinked, surprised by his appearance in battle: "Old man..."

Kagome took a step forward: "W-Who is that?"

Without turning back, Aizen chuckled under his breath: "The Head Captain finally shows up." He did a ninety degree turn with his body: "But it's too late. You're the only remaining captain who can still fight."

Kagome looked down at each wounded body that Aizen had easily taken down with his sword: _'Is...he really that strong?'_

Aizen's voice, cut into her thoughts: "Your death will mean the end of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. You've missed your opportunity. You shouldn't have come out."

Yamamoto Genryuusai began to walk forward, his blade covered and surrounded by his flames: "Don't get cocky, boy. Do you think you're powerful enough to cut me?"

Aizen gave out a smirk: "I don't think about whether I can...because I already have."

"Silence!" shouted Yamamoto as he commanded his flames to burn Aizen.

Disappearing in a flash step, Aizen reappeared next to the old captain. At the same time, both looked over their shoulders and only for it to end in Aizen stabbing Yamamoto before he could even blink. The blade appeared on the other side of Yamamoto's back, blood dripping slowly.

Yamamoto gave him a full teeth smile, making Aizen tighten his eyes. Gripping his arm, Yamamoto tighetened his fingers around Aizen's arm holding the hilt of his sword: "I've caught you, Sosuke Aizen!"

"How interesting," smiled Aizen. "You've caught me. What are you going to do? Is the arm you are holding really my arm? I'm sure you know my Kyokasuigetsu's power."

"Are you saying that this is part of your complete hypnosis?" glared Yamamoto. "I see...if I go by what I see and what I touch, then that may be true. However," he took a pause, "I will never mistake the spiritual pressure of the Zanpaktou stabbing me in the stomach!" Gripping Aizen's arm tighter, he continued: "You said that I had missed my opportunity. It's the other way around! An opportunity has opened up!"

Suddenly, both Kagome and Ichigo felt their surroundings shake. Looking around, Kagome noticed something erupting down from the ground. Keeping her eyes on it, she was startled the moment Ichigo flash stepped and carried her away from the fire geyser that erupted near her spot. A burst of cylinder flames appeared everywhere, the heat expanding miles away.

"W-What is this?" asked Kagome.

"Ennetsu Jigoku," whispered Yamamoto. "All of you battles up to this point were meant for this very moment."

"You were setting this up while your subordinates were being defeated, huh?" Aizen's eyes moved to the corner, staring at the head captain. "How devious."

"Devious is fine," glared Yamamoto. He gripped Aizen's arm tighter, the sound of crushing bones filled his ears. "You will die with me in this blazing inferno." He looked over at Ichigo carrying Kagome: "You two, stand back! You two are not members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I cannot let you two get dragged into this."

"Hold on a minute!" shouted Kagome.

"Old man!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Listen to me! Stand back this instant! Take the girl away from him, Kurosaki Ichigo!" he shouted back.

Ichigo gripped Kagome's body only to hear Yamamoto's next words: "You, girl. I know that this is the first time we have seen each other but I can feel power from you. Don't let this guy get his hands on it, you hear?"

Kagome blinked: "C-Captain..."

"Hm, saving Kagome-chan and Kurosaki Ichigo, huh?" chuckled Aizen. "What about the other squad members? They're going to be engulfed by this blazing inferno of yours."

"They have all come here prepared," he replied back. "We will die to exterminate great evil. That is the will of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"Wait! He can decide that on his own!" exclaimed Kagome. "There has to be another way!" Her eyes traveled to stare at the man carrying her: "We can defeat Aizen but that doesn't mean we have to sacrifice the others! I won't allow that!"

Ichigo grinned his teeth together, knowing that she was right. They didn't have to sacrifice themselves like this. Kagome turned around only for her eyes to widened: "I-Ichigo...?"

"Huh?" he looked down: "What's wrong?"

"W-What is that?" she came to point behind Yamamoto. A huge skeleton shadow began to appear, making Ichigo's eyes copy Kagome's: "Old man! Behind you!"

Quickly, Yamamoto slashed his sword back only for the blade to be grabbed by a full formed Wonderweiss. In a blink of an eye, Wonderweiss threw the captain out towards the buildings, making them crash and create nothing but smoke.

Yamamoto appeared standing on the ruins of the buildings, his captain haori off: _'Why? Why did Ryujinjakka's flames disappear?'_

"Shall I tell you?" offered Aizen. He landed a few feet away from the old captain, smirking at his confused face. "Your Ryujinjakka is the most powerful Zanpaktou. There is no mistake about that. If I fought you head on, your fighting power would surpass mine. But...by discarding all other power and specializing in a single aspect, I can combat even the strongest Zanpaktou."

Yamamoto's eyes expanded in size as Wonderweiss appeared out of his flames unharmed. Aizen continued off: "His name is Wonderweiss. He is our only Mod Arrancar and the name of his Resurreccion is Extinguir. Wonderweiss's role is to seal away your Ryujinjakka and nothing else."

The moaning coming from Wondeweiss was echoed throughout the area and soon all of Yamamoto's flames that had previously erupted from the ground had disappeared. Yamamoto noticed Wonderweiss landing behind Aizen while he continued to speak: "Wondeweiss has lost his speech, intelligence, memory, and reasoning to gain that single ability."

"Lost them?" questioned Yamamoto. "You mean you robbed them from him."

"This is all the will of the Hogyoku," replied Aizen.

"That...is horrible," whispered Kagome after Ichigo had let her down safely on a ceiling. "That is what the Hogyoku does?"

Aizen chuckled: "You cannot do anything against the power that Wonderweiss had traded everything for." Aizen's eyes narrowed down in a devilish grin: "Farewell, Yamamoto Genryuusai."

Everyone watched as Aizen walked away from the battle field, leaving only Wonderweiss to play with the head captain. Without looking back, Aizen gave his command: "Go, Wonderweiss."

At that moment, Wonderweiss rushed forward only to be thrown back by Yamamoto's fist and shattering Wonderweiss's right side on his chest. Aizen looked behind him, seeing Yamamoto with his fist.

Yamamoto gave him a scoff: "Do you think you an kill me if you seal away my Ryujinjakka? How naïve. I'm astounded by how foolish you are. How do you think I remained the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for over one thousand years? No Shinigami born in the past one thousand years has been stronger than I am. That is why."

Stomping in a blink of an eye in front of Aizen, Yamamoto moved his fist up, ready to knock him out. Yamamoto cursed under his breath as he retreated back the moment Wonderweiss reappeared in front of Aizen.

"I wasn't holding back," grunted Yamamoto, seeing that his arm was now bleeding. He had seen Wonderweiss coming from the ground and had taken a bite from his arm: "You're a tough fellow."

Both Wonderweiss and Yamamoto appeared floating in the sky. Removing the top part of his garments, Yamamoto flash stepped in front of Wonderweiss, his fist ready to punch his middle: "Sokotsu!"

Both fists came in contact with Wonderweiss's gut, making him screech in pain. Cracks appeared on the Arrancar's bones as Yamamoto applied more pressure into his fists. The cracks quickly reached and covered his entire body.

Wonderweiss gave one last cry before breaking into million of pieces. Yamamoto watched as pieces of Wonderweiss fell onto the ground, thud after thud: "How pitiful..."

Kagome gasped: "Poor soul."

Ichigo remained silent, watching the battle end. He noticed Yamamoto's facial expression relax to a sorrowful one. He heard his words clearly, watching Wonderweiss's face fall to the ground: "He didn't take away your feelings, did he?" Yamamoto looked behind his shoulder to face the enemy: "What a cruel thing to do."

"Cruel?" repeated Aizen in question. "Souls who have become hollows have no purpose. They just devour souls for the fun of it. How is it cruel then, to give them a purpose? You crushed his soul into pieces. You're the cruel one."

Kagome's fists shook, images of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra appearing in her memory: _'Y-You monster!'_

Yamamoto's eyes turned into a deadly glare: "I'm not going to get into a foolish argument with you about that." Yamamoto landed a few feet away from Aizen. "Say whatever you like while you can." He prepared his stance: "It'll all end soon."

"A foolish argument, huh?" smirked Aizen. "Remember what I said. I said that Extinguir was created for the sole purpose of sealing away Ryujinjakka's flames. That means...he prevented you from creating any new flames, by sealing it within his sword. But were those the only flames you created? Wasn't there more? Flames, which you had already released."

Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"Now, where do you suppose those flames were sealed into?" asked Aizen.

Yamamoto looked behind his shoulder to see Wonderweiss's head getting bigger in size with every pulse. Without a second thought, Yamamoto reached towards his head, hoping he could stop it in time before it would explode.

"I wonder what would happen if all of you power were to discharge at once," smirked Aizen.

Aizen watched as the flames quickly exploded all over the area. Nothing but flames stretched and burned everything in its' way. The flames soon scorched back into a ball from it's original spot, leaving hot smoke around the area. Aizen's own eyes gleamed at the view presented in front of him.

Yamamoto was knealing down, gasping for air and supporting himself by his arms that had already burned from the fingertips to the elbows. Aizen began to clap, laughing in the inside: "Containing such an explosion is an impressive feat, Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. If you didn't use your body to contain it, your flames would have blown away your barrier and this small town and everything around it would have been turned to dust. I thank you, Yamamoto Genryuusai. You have protected my world."

Yamamoto struggled to move: "Damn...you..."

Falling down unconscious, Aizen only watched as the old captain fell to his dismay.

Kagome gasped for the second time: "No...it can't be."

Ichigo shook his head, not wanting to believe what had just happened. Both watched as Aizen walked towards Yamamoto's body, sword already being unsheathed: "Yamamoto Genryuusai, I will not spare your life. You are Soul Society's history itself. I will finish you off with my sword."

Yamamoto grabbed onto Aizen's ankle, gripping it hard: "You're foolish!"

Aizen cursed under his breath as he watched scorching cracks appear on Yamamoto's arm.

"Hado 96...Ittokaso."

A huge red blast appeared on their location, making Ichigo block Kagome's body with his. From the corner of his eye, Ichigo caught Aizen jumping out in time from the blast, a few burned marks on his clothing. Growling under his breath, Ichigo whispered in Kagome's ear: "Wait for me here."

"Huh?" Noticing the shadow gone, Kagome quickly turned around to see Ichigo with his hollow mask already on and jumping above Aizen. Aizen's eyes widened seeing Ichigo's attack forming on his sword.

"Getsuga...Tensho!"

Slashing his release down, the explosion expanded. Kagome watched as a slice went down on Aizen's shoulder, making his blood gush out.

"I'm not done yet," growled Ichigo as another wave of his attack prepared itself. Before he could release it, Aizen appeared next to him in a flash. "Shit!" Ichigo's eyes widened noticing where Aizen was heading: "Don't you dare!"

Kagome blinked, seeing Aizen reaching towards her, his sword ready in hand. Kagome glared at the ex-captain and prepared her stance. Ichigo appeared in front of her, clashing swords with Aizen. Aizen gave him a small low laugh.

"What's so funny?" glared Ichigo.

"You failed to kill me, Kurosaki Ichigo, but when you see your precious Kagome-chan in the seconds of danger, your abilities and powers rise like no other."

"What?" growled Ichigo.

"That was my last opening back there. From here on out, my next target is Kagome-chan. Her soul will be devoured by the Hogyoku and there will be nothing you can do about I," Aizen gave him a smirk.

Ichigo shook with anger: "It was good enough. I Injured you but I will not let you lay a finger on her! This is between you and me now! I saved her from Hueco Mundo, she has nothing to do with you!"

"On the contrary," replied Aizen. "Kagome-chan's soul is needed to make the King's key you think I will let that opportunity pass by me when it's right in front of my eyes?" Aizen's eyes closed: "And you call this an injury?"

Kagome and Ichigo watched as small cracks appeared on the wound, closing it as if nothing had happened.

Kagome took a step back: "I-Instant regeneration?"

"This isn't instant regeneration, Kagome-chan," smirked Aizen. Pushing Ichigo back with his sword, he turned around to face the miko: "Do you really think that I'd undergo a Hollowfication?"

Kagome's eyes widened, seeing the object embed in Aizen's chest.

"This is just its compulsion to protect its master," he continued.

"What do you mean?" glared Ichigo.

Walking next to Ichigo, they both watched Aizen move his vest a bit to the side, revealing the shiny object Kagome had caught a glimpse of. Kagome sighed: "The Hogyoku."

"Correct, Kagome-chan," smiled Aizen. "Now, it's your turn."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo took a step forward.

Aizen snapped his fingers, waiting for his command to listen. After waiting a few seconds, he eyed Kagome's body. Kagome took a deep breath in and put her hand inside her miko garments. Both men watched as she took out a round object which looked similar to: "The Hogyoku?" whispered Ichigo: "Wait! Why do you have one, Kagome?"

"So you took it out of your body?" growled Aizen.

"You really think I was going to let this thing rest in my body for you to use later?" she glared back.

"I am quite curious as to how you took it out," he spoke out.

"Don't worry about it," she replied. In a matter of minutes, Kagome's hand began to glow pink, surrounding the Hogyoku. All eyes watched as the Hogyoku purified into tiny pieces: "This is what I can do to the Hogyoku. Purify it completely and destroy its existence. That is what you are afraid of. That is why you want me dead. Although my soul can make this key that you want, you are also afraid of what my purification can do."

Aizen's eyes tightened with anger. Everything she had said to him was true but of course, being the person he was, he wasn't going to show that emotion easily. That would only show a sign of weakness something that he wasn't going to allow to feel or to see.

Kagome knew she had hit a nerve deep within his own head. Kagome stood strong: "You are also afraid of Ichigo's power, aren't you?"

She wasn't expecting a sudden chuckle from the enemy: "And what makes you think I am afraid of his power?"

"You try to push him back, using other hollows, arrancars, and Espadas to do your dirty work to get rid of him," she argued back. She wasn't stupid. Of course anyone would be afraid of Ichigo's capabilities, thing was, no one really knew his limit on power – not even he. "But, I had a lot to think about while being locked up. Not only about my life but about the story that Ichigo told me since he first became a Shinigami. How you betrayed Soul Society and how many others were hurt by it. I have had my fair share on war and evil. I have seen darkness consume the very hearts of demons and humans and if I knew any better from what I learned in my past, I would presume that...you knew about Ichigo."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Ichigo. He was confused. What did she mean that Aizen knew him? If anything, that was a obvious statement.

A grin appeared on Aizen's face: "I must ask, Kagome-chan, what you mean by your words."

"You gained interest in me all of a sudden and that is explainable but what I do not get, is your interest in Ichigo," she questioned out loud. "It's like you know everything about him. His power, how he would exactly know how to get here. Almost as if you were watching him get stronger each time. In your eyes I can see this anticipation every time you connected swords with each other. The anticipation to see this power out of him grow. Your eyes have nothing but a smirk of their own to see Ichigo grow into something that...**you **wanted him to be like."

Ichigo's eyes slightly grew in size from Kagome's words. They sounded confusing yet, in truthfulness, he did see that grin replicate itself on Aizen's eyes. His eyes caught Aizen's hand slowly gliding over the cut his sword had given him on his shoulder. The wound was deep but closing.

Aizen's vision shut off as his fingers raked across the wound and soon, a bit of Ichigo's reiatsu came off from it and swirling around his fingers: "So this is your spiritual pressure? How wonderful. Just like Kagome-chan has said, you have matured splendidly like...I wanted."

"What?" growled Ichigo, shocked to hear that Kagome had been right.

Aizen smiled: "You met Kuchiki Rukia and following your battle with Uryu Ishida, you awakened your own Shinigami powers. During your battle with Abarai Renji, you learned about the power of your Zanpaktou. During your battle with Zaraki Kenpachi, you got a clue about your bankai. During your battle with Kuchiki Byakuya, you began your Hollowfication. During your battle with Grimmjow, you mastered you Hollowfication and during your battle with Ulquiorra, it seems you've gained an even greater power."

His eyes returned to stare at the petite woman in front of the Shinigami: "As for you, Kagome-chan, everything about **you...**I also knew and planned."

From this, both Kagome and Ichigo couldn't contain their surprise. Kagome took a step back: "W-What are you talking about?"

"Hm," once again, Aizen closed his eyes, almost as if to find the right words to explain it to her, "don't act as if I don't know about you going five-hundred years into the past on your fifteenth birthday. The day you discovered you were the reincarnation of the famous Kikyo and having the Shikon no Tama inside of your body due to Kikyo burning it with her on her death day."

"H-How do you know about that?" she stuttered.

"The day you meet the famous hanyou, Inuyasha and how you began to travel with him and the monk, Miroku, the demon slayer, Sango, the demon kitsune, Shippou, and Sango's neko, Kirara because of you shattering the Shikon no Tama into small fragments. Your adventure on collecting these shards and but also pursuing on the revenge on Naraku, the man whose heart was consumed by total darkness and was also trying to get his hands on this famous jewel."

Kagome was stunned. How in the world did he know about her past! Her whole story?

Kagome's body shook, afraid to ask but decided that this was no time to be frightened by his words. He was a master of manipulation: "Answer me. How do you know about that?"

Aizen chuckled once again, silence taking over afterwards. Wind whistled around, leaving stares at each other. Aizen gave her a mid-glare and mid-smirk with his eyes: "I meet you five-hundred years ago as well, my dear Kagome-chan."

"Huh?"

"I researched about power back in Soul Society while I was still in the academy and during my research, I had heard about a certain jewel that was just as powerful as the Hogyoku," a grin grew. "But I heard it had disappeared so I continued my research and during this research I came upon a scroll hidden in the libraries of Soul Society. A dusty old worn out scroll. My curiosity peaked and I read it. It has your heroic story, miko, along with your companions on the final battle against Naraku and how all of you came to meet and start this quest to avenge your beloved people."

He took a pause and closed his eyes: "But soon, I went to the world of the living to check on your dear Ichigo here and I sensed a presence that was strong – very strong. I checked it out and I ended up in front of your beloved shrine."

"T-The shrine?" she asked, afraid to hear the rest.

"You were the heroic miko from the scroll, no doubt about it, but I was quite confused as to why you were on the present day and not in the feudal days. You were packing up food and others stuff to take and I saw you leaving and disappearing into a well."

"You were stalking me?" glared Kagome.

"Research, my dear, research," he smiled, opening his eyes. "I decided to research more into your family and that is how I came to find out you were a time traveler. From there, I finally got confirmation that you were permanently in the present day world of the living due to the well losing power that I sensed before. From there, I put my plan into action."

"W-What?" growled Ichigo. "You used her?"

"I used her to heighten your power, Ichigo and also, I used you on her so she would end up in my grasp. The moment I knew she was that powerful miko, I knew that she held the necessary ingredient to create the King's key."

His hand came up, his palm facing upwards. Fingers slowly curled in: "Both you were played and each battle you encountered and each meeting was planned by me. It was planned that you two would be the last two standing here...facing me."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be coming up soon so, please be patient! The final poll to the awaited new Inuyasha crossover is up and it will end on January 21, 2013! So go vote!

Again, thank you for reading and please, tell me what you think. It's nice to hear a few words of encouragement. ^-^

Ja~ne!


	30. Secret Desires

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Well, it's been over a month since I last updated...and I am terribly sorry for that! Forgive me, yes? I even wrote extra onto this chapter ha-ha! Although -cough- it has A LOT of talking...mainly for Aizen doing it...blame him! Most villains talk a lot you know. Anyways, it also contains some...smutt or fluff - whatever you want to call it and if you don't like it...sorry! But again, I do try different scenarios and the one I upload was the one that worked out best!

You might have some questions after this chapter regarding Kagome but guess what...you have to wait for other chapters and maybe in the third installment of this story to reveal all of that! Haha!

I want to thank you all who reviewed and read and hope you continue to support me!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**starmienight, xlove-kawaix, omaomae, 16, marsreikosan16, picklesandham, animefreak4lyf, Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter, and Italyy!**

Again, thank you! Enjoy!(woot! Already at the thirtieth chapter!)

**Chapter 30: Secret Desires**

* * *

His hand came up, his palm facing upwards. Fingers slowly curled in: "Both of you were played and each battle you encountered and each meeting was planned by me. It was planned that you two would be the last two standing here...facing me."

Slowly, Ichigo's hollow mask dissolved away, revealing nothing but his shocked expression: "All the battles I've fought...me meeting Kagome and her getting into this mess...were according to you plan?" he shouted.

Kagome's head snapped after being frozen over Aizen's words and looked at Ichigo from behind: "Ichigo! Stop! You can't lose control over this!"

His grip around the hilt of his sword began to shake at the anguish and anger that was starting to build up inside him: "What...what do you mean by that?"

Kagome's shoulders slumped down and returned her gaze back at a smirking Aizen. Ichigo's eyes turned into a tight glare: "I'm asking you what you mean by that!"

The silence dragged on, making Kagome and Ichigo uneasy with how Aizen had just revealed that he had kept his eyes on them from the beginning. Their eyes caught Aizen lifting a single digit: "Your voice...don't raise your voice, Kurosaki Ichigo. Be more like Kagome-chan and listen quietly."

"You think I am quiet!" shouted Kagome. "I am just as furious as Ichigo here! You were playing us like chess pieces!"

"Ah," Aizen shook his head: "You too Kagome-chan, you voice is way too loud." He put his hand down, already having that smirk glued on for too long: "There is nothing to be surprised about anyways. I simply...believed that you two would be great research subjects and what is a bonus is that you, Kagome-chan, have that ingredient I need in order to make the King's Key. Think of it as an I assisted in both of your developments. That's all I'm saying."

Ichigo's eyes widened while Kagome shook her head.

Aizen's eyes narrowed down, focusing on his targets: "You both never thought is was strange? Kurosaki Ichigo, you had never seen a Hollow in your life before you met Kuchiki Rukia, but shortly after doing so, you were attacked by one. How a Menos Grande was drawn to the bait that Quincies use to attract and exterminate minor Hollows. When you began to get used to fighting as a Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia's previously undetected reiatsu was suddenly detected and reported to Soul Society. You fought Abarai Renji, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya when you power was comparable to theirs."

He switched his vision over to the miko who was just as paralyzed as the Substitute Shinigami: "You, my precious miko, wasn't it strange that your family had the idea to move to Karakura Town...of all towns? Don't you think it's odd that they knew of this place before? Perhaps they had a connection to Karakura Town before? How do you think Naraku was able to find you in your own soul and suddenly the only option there was was to have Yoruichi and Urahara turn you into a Shinigami. You didn't think it was strange that suddenly Ulquiorra let Orihime off so easily when you took her spot? The time when Ulquiorra noticed you ran away to meet up with Kurosaki Ichigo when he was off battling one of the Espadas in the beginning of his journey here. When Grimmjow took you away to revive Ichigo and the time that you were used to call out Ichigo's full hollowfied form."

Kagome shook her head.

"You both never once thought it was strange? Kagome-chan you make Kurosaki stronger yet weak and the same goes with you. I don't know exactly why your Shinigami abilities went away, but that doesn't matter...all I need is your pure soul to make the key."

Aizen gave out a chuckle: "Did you two think that you met by fate?"

"Hold on...," whispered Ichigo loud enough for both of them to hear. His eyes hid behind the shadow of his hair.

"Did you think that attack on that night happened by chance, Kurosaki Ichigo? Or that Kagome-chan, Grimmjow appeared in front of your house that night you moved to Karakura Town?"

Kagome grabbed her head: "S-Stop..."

Ichigo's grip became tighter: "Wait..."

"Did both of you think the victories up to now were the result of both of your hard work?" glared Aizen.

"Stop it!" shouted Kagome.

Immediately after, Ichigo flashed stepped forward and slashed his sword towards Aizen. In a matter of seconds, the blade was stopped by Aizen's bare hand, making Ichigo gasped mentally at the fresh memory.

"Ichigo!" Kagome ran towards him, only to be stopped by Aizen's words.

"Don't disappoint me," he spoke. "Both of your powers should be much greater than this." The blade lowered away from his grasp: "Don't you both believe what I said?"

Jumping a few feet back, Ichigo grabbed the hilt with both hands: "Of course not!"

"But it's the truth," added Aizen.

"You're lying!" he argued back while glaring with a widened expression. "All of my battles were your doing? Me meeting Kagome was your manipulation? You planned all of it? Who'd believe that? You said before that you discovered Rukia after she had gone missing in the world of the living and yet you say that you know about me since the time I met her? Having Kagome meet me because of your plans and having her put herself in danger for your selfish reasons! That doesn't make any sense!"

"What an interesting thing to say," interrupted Aizen, "when the person in front of you clearly looks like she believes my words. You just called me a liar and said that you would never believe me. You claim that I'm lying right now but Kagome-chan thinks otherwise, isn't that right?"

Kagome remained silent, letting her chocolate orbs shake with disbelief. Inside of her head, she screamed over and over again that all what Aizen was saying was false...nothing but spit out lies. Yet, another part of her head kept debating back. It continued to say that all of his words...did make sense ; perfect sense.

"K-Kagome? Kagome! Don't tell me you believe what he is saying!" exclaimed Ichigo as if trying to break off whatever hypnotism Aizen had laid out her.

Kagome finally met Ichigo's gaze: "Ichigo, you just called him a liar and yet two seconds ago you did believe in every word he said! It does make sense no matter how much you deny it!"

"Kagome! Don't believe this!"

"It's not about believing, Ichigo! It is the pure truth!" she argued back. "Denying it isn't going to get you anywhere in this war! Might as well accept the fact that he played with our lives like puppets...what more can we do?"

"I guess it can't be helped, Kagome-chan," their attention was grabbed by their enemy. "I sympathize with both you, really. This world was never about truth or lies. There are only hard facts. Despite that, everyone who exists in this world mistakenly believes that only facts that are favorable to them are truths. They know no other way to live."

Ichigo's whole body numbed down as Kagome touched him gently on his hand that held his sword.

"But for the powerless who make up most of the world, facts that act against them are the only truths. It is nature to them." He turned to his side, still keeping a keen eye on both: "Do you both know all the facts? Who stationed Kuchiki Rukia in the world of the living? Who secretly sent Grimmjow that first night in front of your house? Who gave Abarai Renji's equipment the ability to detect reiatsu? Who made sure that the only way to save your life was to turn you into a Shinigami so you would fall prety to my plans? Who added information on your whereabouts to the report sent to the lieutenants? Who let you go without penalty for saving Orihime Inoue that night?"

He gave out a short pause, seeing that his two listeners were really listening to his words: "Was I really unable to figure out where the Hogyoku was for over a hundred years? Was I really clueless on the whereabouts on who had the Shikon no Tama in their hands as well as the pure soul?"

Ichigo hung his head low: "There's one thing I want to ask you."

"Ichigo," whispered Kagome.

"You said that you believed that we would be great research subjects. Why? What did you base that belief on?" his glare returned. "If you saw me when I met Rukia...or when you first laid eyes on Kagome...tell me. When did you believe that?"

"Since the beginning," he answered without hesitation as he gave his back to them.

"Quit talking nonsense," growled Ichigo.

"Don't you understand?" spoke Aizen. "I'm telling you it was from the beginning."

Kagome took a step forward: "W-What in the world are you talking about? What beginning?"

Aizen connected eyes with both: "I know about you both since you were born."

Their eyes widened at the sudden news, not even letting their brains really register what he had said.

"What?" whispered Kagome. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You two were special from the moment you were born," he replied. He looked straight at Kagome: "Have you ever wondered why your family doesn't speak much of your father?"

Kagome's eyes widened more. Ichigo quickly turned his head to see her shocked expression.

Aizen smirked: "Do you even know who your real father is or...what he was?"

"W-What he was?" whispered Kagome. "What do you mean?"

Aizen chuckled under his breath: "You weren't just human and a miko, Kagome-chan...oh no, you are much more," his eyes glided over to the taller male: "Both of you are human and..."

In a blink of an eye, a sword came rushing down on his body only for him to easily sway away from and see robes hanging freely around him. Ichigo's eyes couldn't believe what had appeared in front along with Kagome gasping at the sight.

The unknown person smirked in the shadow as he heard the surprised expression from the two young ones in the back. Standing up straight, Kagome couldn't believe that the person in front was also wearing Shinigami garments along with a weird badge on his left arm.

"You talk too much...," he spoke with a deep voice, "Aizen."

Ichigo's eyes widened: _'Human and what? Is he saying that Kagome and I are more than just humans? His last word was drowned out...by the noise just now. I thought I lost my chance to hear it.' _He watched his old man's back, the piece of fabric saying towards him: _'But I was mistaken...I never needed to hear it. We both didn't need to.' _His eyes narrowed down: _'The answer soon appeared before our eyes.'_

"D-Dad...?" his words stuttered out, not sure on what to say.

Kagome regained her shocked expression, finally being able to come back to reality: "K-Kurosaki-san? W-What are you doing here?"

Looking behind his shoulder, he meet the teens' eyes and turned around to begin walking towards them. Ichigo walked in front of Kagome: "Hey, say something."

He watched his father continue to walk in his direction, no words out yet.

"Dad...-"

With one grunt, Isshin's head harshly knocked Ichigo's forehead – sending him back with a blow.

"Ow!"

Surprised at the strength, Kagome quickly turned back: "I-Ichigo!"

She watched as Ichigo was pushed back to the edge of the building and suddenly, he grabbed onto the border of the ceiling, hanging onto his life: "That was close!"

Kagome blinked as she felt someone grab behind her clothing's collar. Tracing the arm up, she found it was none other than Isshin: "Uh...what are you doing, Kurosaki-san?"

"Son," he called out. "Catch."

"Huh?" both gave him a questioning look. What the heck was he talking about? Catch what?

In less than second, Ichigo's eyes grew in size as he noticed Kagome being thrown to him: "Ah!"

"K-Kagome!" Letting go of his life, he caught her in his arms and soon feeling a heavy foot kicking him harshly down onto the ground: "Y-You bastard!"

Isshin watched as the two young ones were taken down by his kick and gravity, soon hearing both of their screams of cursing. Hearing their voices becoming faint, he looked behind his shoulder while holding his sword and grunted at the smirking enemy.

Flash stepping away, Isshin disappeared, making no difference to Aizen's movement or expression: "Keeping his distance, I see. A wise decision." He looked up at the sky: "I suppose it's in their blood."

* * *

Isshin glared at the two kids while one of his palms covered Ichigo's face down onto the ground while Kagome's mouth was being covered by the other one. Both of them tried to free themselves away from the old man, trying to grunt and scream.

"Both of you shut up!" he shouted with a playful glare. "I know what you two want to ask! But you two have to be quiet for now!" In a blink of an eye, Ichigo's foot kicked him in the face, letting him and Kagome go free from his palms.

Ichigo got up on his feet while Kagome got on her knees trying to catch her breath. Ichigo touched his face: "I know I have to be quiet!"

"But we were both trying to tell you that we couldn't breathe!" exclaimed Kagome with annoyance.

"Oh...s-sorry," he apologized while trying to rub the pain off his face.

Ichigo walked over to Kagome and offered his hand. Looking up, Kagome made eye contact and moved it over to see his dad watching them. Ichigo followed and stared.

Isshin sighed: "No matter how long you two stare, you're not imagining things."

"So it seems," replied Ichigo.

Isshin looked away from the alley they had hid themselves in and into the sky: "I'll tell you about it later," his eyes meet the miko's: "And about you too."

Kagome, taken back by his statement, pointed at herself: "M-Me? What is there to know?"

Isshin remained silent: "There is a lot you two don't know and there are probably tons of things you two want to ask me, but all of it-"

"No, there is no need," spoke Kagome, not meaning to rudely cut him off. She laid her petite hand on Ichigo's and he pulled her back up onto her feet. Kagome watched as Ichigo walked over to his Zanpaktou and picked it up.

He sighed: "There isn't anything I want to ask you."

Isshin, astonished at this, looked over at the woman. Kagome gave him a sincere smile: "There are probably reasons why we shouldn't know of things that were hidden from us. Asking might lead to confusion and chaos. It's better to avoid it."

Ichigo walked behind Kagome, only being a few inches away: "You probably had your own reasons for not telling me about it. That's your problem." Ichigo's eyes made full contact with his old man: "I don't even know how to ask you about that. I don't know a good way of asking you about that without trampling on your feelings."

"I think what Ichigo is trying to say," smiled Kagome. "He will wait until you are ready, Kurosaki-san. Until you feel like it's the time is right. As for me, I will do the same. I will be patient and wait for the answers to come naturally."

Ichigo scoffed and looked away, feeling the awed expression Isshin was giving them: "Until then, you don't need to tell us...just like Kagome said."

Isshin's facial expression relaxed down onto a small smile: "You two really have grown," he noticed the close proximity both of them had: "and I am proud to see that you are protecting her, my son."

"Huh?"

Isshin chuckled as his eyelids closed: "Kagome-chan's father would be very proud of you doing that for him. He had asked me to take care of her family and her, but it seems like you my son, have taken care of the job pretty well."

"M-My father?" whispered Kagome.

Ichigo's eyebrows scrunched down gently – seeing Kagome's slight surprised face. Ichigo sighed as he laid his hand on her shoulder, making her gasp lightly: "Kagome is a strong girl herself. I think she protected me more than I did of protecting her." Walking forward, Ichigo walked past his father: "Thank for hitting me, dad." He walked out of the alley and looked at the building he and Kagome had previously left from: "I feel like...I've come home."

"Ichigo...," whispered Kagome.

Many questions were rising up to her head and swirling around to feed on some answers but she knew it wasn't the right time to ask. It was strange really. How did Aizen and Isshin know about her father? It almost seemed like they knew more about him than she did. Did her father know them? Had he hidden something from them for so many years? These questions continued to pulse inside her head, trying to find a way out. After hearing Isshin's words on saying how her father would be proud of Ichigo protecting her...she could feel like Isshin was saying it as if he had the responsibility to do so and failed yet he was proud of his son for doing it and not because of a request. Kagome looked up towards the building: _'All there is left is one more Hogyoku which is embed onto Aizen's body and lastly,' _she looked down to face Ichigo's back: _'This Shirosaki problem still has me on the edge...but why?'_

Her thoughts came to a halt as she heard Ichigo's dad speak again while he scratched the side of his face: "I didn't hit you, son. I headbutted you."

Ichigo gave him a sarcastic glare: "Does it really matter?" Ichigo shook his head while raising his hand to scratch the back of his hair: "You ruined a good mood."

Kagome gave out a small light laugh, surprising both of the men in front. Ichigo blinked: "K-Kagome?"

"It's nice to see you two playfully arguing," she laughed again.

Isshin smiled: "Kagome-chan, I have made up my mind!"

Both teens blinked: "Huh?"

"You will be my daughter in law!"

Kagome blushed at the words while her eyes expanded more than she ever expanded them before. Ichigo's nerve soon appeared on his head, twitching with anger: "You-!"

"Ah!" shouted Isshin, ready to run away from his angry son that was soon ready to punch him down to hell.

* * *

Aizen walked over to the edge of the building and smirked as he looked down at the destroyed buildings: "He hid his reiatsu. He placed a pretty powerful barrier." His eyes scanned back to the side while his head did the same to watch over his shoulder: "You've been watching for quite a long time, Gin."

Gin's glued on smirk grew bigger in size: "I haven't just been watching. I just couldn't find an opportunity or a need to help you."

"I see," replied Aizen.

Both remained silent as they heard the wind stop blowing and soon seeing Ichigo jump up with his sword in hand and ready to swing up. Ichigo yelled as he did so and aimed at Gin. Blocking his blade with his, Gin watched as Ichigo struggled to push him off.

Aizen's eyebrows soon rose a bit as he saw Kagome appear in front of the smoke Gin's and Ichigo's collision created. She glared at him as her palms glowed and soon were slammed down onto the building, creating cracks around him. Looking down, he felt a chunk of the building starting to slide down from the sudden purification Kagome had created to make the building break off from the rest.

_'Interesting,' _he smirked mentally and looked to his left. He noticed Isshin copying his same grin while jumping towards him and meeting blade to blade.

Aizen watched as Isshin let one hand off free and made a sign with his fingers. In a blink, Isshin flicked harsh air towards him and pushing him away onto the building and soon, his body kept being pushed back, crashing through a few buildings.

Ichigo and Gin continued to block each other off while Kagome jumped down onto the ruins the buildings made down below. Ichigo meet up with her as Gin jumped the opposite way, facing them with his usual grin.

"It's been a while since I've fought you," spoke Gin. "And I find it interesting that I want to also try out Kagome-chan's abilities in a battle."

Kagome and Ichigo tensed up at his words. Ichigo's occupied hand holding onto the sword, extended out in front of Kagome.

Gin chuckled under his breath: "I won't be holding back." Gin released his breath lightly: "I remember thinking you were an interesting kid, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I don't remember," Ichigo spoke blantly.

Gin frowned at his answer: "Liar. Are you trying to taunt me?"

"That's not it," Ichigo quickly replied. "I'm not saying that I don't remember your sword. I don't remember your heart."

"Huh?" Gin's eyebrow rose at his sudden words.

Kagome stood straight: "Whenever we face an opponent, we can slightly tell what our opponent is thinking," she glared at the ex-Shinigami captain while remembering Ulquiorra reaching out for her and the pained and shocked expression Grimmjow gave when attacked by Nnoitra. "We can't read their minds, but we can tell why they are fighting, what they want from us, or even to the slightest bit if they are looking down on Ichigo and me."

Ichigo tightened the grip on his sword: "During battle, I'm desperate, so I usually notice it after it's over, but the stronger our opponents are, the stronger their hearts are conveyed."

"My, my, you two are quite the poets," he grinned at them.

"Shut up," Ichigo glared back, tightening his angry focus. "You have none of that. Even when you were fighting me, you weren't looking at me. I don't know what you were looking at, though."

Gin's grin grew a slight bigger: "You know...I thought you two were interesting kids, but you two are actually kind of creepy."

Kagome scoffed under her breath: "You're one to talk."

Ichigo shifted his blade, ready to make the next move. Gin continued to speak: "I can understand why Aizen-taichou is interested in you both." Ichigo turned his blade in front of him, pointing the edge towards Gin. Gin chuckled once again: "Do you two know how far my Shinso can extend?"

"No, we don't," Ichigo stated his words with boredom.

Kagome's head slightly bent to the side: "That Zanpaktou...looks sort of small in length."

"The length of a hundred swords," he replied. "When I was little, people used to say I carried a set of hundred swords."

"I'm not interested," once again, Kagome caught the boredom in Ichigo's voice yet, she felt like he was irritated at the time they were wasting on him talking about his sword.

_'Heck, I don't blame him,' _Kagome sighed mentally.

She heard Gin continue on his ramblings of his Zanpaktou: "Then do you know how far it can extenc in Bankai?"

"I didn't come here to be quizzed," Ichigo growled under his breath.

"What, you give up?" Gin shifted his attention to the miko behind: "What about you, Kagome-chan? Do you have any idea?"

"Should I?" she replied.

"How boring," sighed Gin. "Oh well. I'll tell you in measurements that you can understand. Thirteen kilometers."

Both couldn't help at the sudden length he had revealed to them. Kagome's eyes shook: "T-Thirteen kilometers? Is he serious?"

"Must be hard to imagine just from hearing the number, huh?" he grinned once again. "So let me demonstrate." Raising his sword up, Gin continued: "Here I go. Like I said before, this time, I'm not holding back."

In a quick flick of his wrist, he turned the blade upside down – pointing it down at the ground. His body soon began to glow and surround itself in his reiatsu: "Bankai...," opening his eyes, he named out his katana: "Kamishininoyari."

In less than a second, Ichigo and Kagome looked around to see the buildings slashed horizontally and clean the moment his bankai was released. Swinging his arm, Gin's sword aimed to slash towards the two in front. Ichigo's eyes widened, noticing the length of the sword. Kagome came to the front and quickly placed a barrier up in front.

"Ugh...," Kagome was soon pushed back with Ichigo behind her but continued to have the barrier in front of them as the sword tried to slash through it.

Gin followed the length his Zanpaktou to see Kagome and Ichigo both blocking his sword without a sweat.

"Why do you look surprised?" questioned Ichigo. "There is no way a Bankai and a miko barrier couldn't stop another Bankai!" Ducking down, Kagome saw Ichigo growl and release his attack: "Getsuga...Tensho!"

Covering her herself, her ears picked up the sound of a huge crash to where Gin stood. She looked up to see Ichigo standing in front of her, trying to catch his breath with all the anger he had been holding. The smoke from the attack subsided little by little, revealing Gin already covered in dirt and a few rips on his clothing.

Gin's smirk stayed glued on: "You know...you two really are creepy kids."

* * *

Grunting slightly at the pain her body was holding onto, blue eyes opened to reveal nothing but a blue sky. Her whole body felt numb. Her eyes glided to the corner, feeling a very familiar reiatsu.

She could slightly and faintly see the shadow of the most precious person to her life. Her vision began to slowly fix itself to focus as she released her breath.

_'Gin?' _she mentally called out.

* * *

"How scary," smirked Gin. "I better deal with you two while I can." Taking back his sword, the length shortened: "Otherwise, things may get troublesome."

Kagome's and Ichigo's eyes widened, seeing the sword. Kagome stood up from her spot: "W-When did his sword shrink? Did we get distracted and missed it?" she whispered to him.

"No, I never took my attention away from his sword," he replied. "There's no way that I couldn't have seen a sword that long shrink."

"Now then...," moving his sword to be extended to the side, Gin continued: "What should I do? You two easily stopped my Bankai. I guess I have no choice but to fight."

In a flash step, Gin charged forward, making both Kagome and Ichigo pull their guard up. Gently as he could, Ichigo pushed Kagome away as he collided swords yet again with Gin. They continued to go on and off with their swords, each trying to find an opening.

Kagome stood up from her pushed fallen position as she watched the fast speed both were charging and blocking: _'Amazing...I can't even keep up with that...' _Kagome's eyes slightly widened as she felt a familiar ting behind her. Looking behind her shoulder, she was sure she felt recognizable auras. Auras she had felt and seen before...but whose were they? _'What is this feeling? I feel like something is coming?'_

Her thoughts were cut off and her attention brought back as she heard Gin's smirking voice: "That's an impressive sword. I feel like mine will break just from attacking it."

"Yeah right," Ichigo's facial expression scrunched down. "Then why don't you break already!" Ichigo continued his attacks: _'If my hunch is correct, he only shrunk his sword. He hasn't ended his Bankai.'_

Their movements and slashed became quicker and faster than light, each trying to still find that weak opening on their opponent.

_'If my hunch is correct...once he points that tip at me, it's over!' _

Looking up, Ichigo saw Gin jump, his sword ready in hand. Preparing his blocking stance, Ichigo's eyes couldn't help but look shocked as Gin quickly back flipped back a few yards away. Gin's sword began to glow and soon extended itself out towards the Substitute Shinigami.

Ichigo grunted as it sliced off his skin and robes on his left shoulder. Ichigo quickly saw the flick Gin gave to his wrist to make his sword come down on his skin. He jumped to the side, letting the blade rake a bit more blood.

With a quick jump, Ichigo flash stepped forward and prepared his Zanpaktou and was soon stopped by Gin's own blade. Jumping away, Gin landed on a mid level building.

Ichigo straightened his posture: "Just as I thought."

He let silence take over for a few moment before continuing.

"The scariest thing about your Bankai's ability is not its length or its destructive force," he connected eyes with the closed ones that belong to the ex-captain: "It's the contraction speed. I was thinking...telling me about its length serves no purpose. In fact, not telling me about it would be to your advantage. Swinging your sword and slicing up the town serves no purpose. In fact, attacking me head on would be to your advantage. You showed me those things to distract me from its contraction. Am I wrong?" he shouted.

He waited for an answer. Gin showed no change in his face: _'Wow...he noticed that in my first attack and dodged my second attack. How scary...he still has potential. But, he is not good enough yet.'_

"Since you've figured it out, I guess I have no choice," he finally spoke out. "I'll tell you how fast Kamishininoyari can extend." He placed the blade of his sword under his arm pit, holding it steady. Bringing both of his hands, he clapped out loud.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear that?" he asked. "It's 500 times that speed."

Kagome looked to the side, towards their battle: "What?"

Grabbing back the hilt, Gin took it back into his hand: "Kamishininoyari isn't the longest Zanpakuto. It' s the fastest Zanpakuto. Even if you know that, you have no chance of winning."

In a blink of an eye, Gin's sword glowed once more and extended out. Ichigo's eyes widened, not prepared.

He noticed something running in front of him. Black hair swayed to the side as yet another barrier was placed in front.

* * *

Clashing swords, Isshin pushed away along with Aizen. Isshin gave him a suspicious glare: "What's wrong? You're getting slower. Are you already at your limit?"

"Yes, it seems like it," he replied with a smirk. I've reached my limit. My limit as a Shinigami, that is, but I am not the only one at their limit."

"Huh?"

"The miko has a time limit as well...," he added.

Isshin's glare returned: "Bastard."

"My soul is going to be restructured while the miko's is going to give her soul to me once she is dead. That soul will come into me and I will have the power to create the King's Key."

"What the hell are you talking about, bastard?"

He noticed the Hogyoku's insides beginning to glow and swirl: "The Hogyoku's will is finally beginning to understand my thoughts."

"What kind of nonsense is that?" exclaimed Isshin.

"Can't you see?" he questioned back. "I'm saying that the Hogyoku has a will of its own."

"That sounds like nonsense to me," Isshin relaxed his stance.

"I can't blame you for being unable to sense it," commented Aizen. "Even I didn't know the Hogyoku had its own will until becoming its master. What do you think the Hogyoku's power is? Is it the power to control two opposing forces such as the boundary between Hollows and Shinigami? No. The Hogyoku's true power is the ability to manifest the desires of those around it."

Isshin's eyes widened and shook: "What?"

"Can't you tell?" Aizen extended his hand out. "I'm saying that the miracles that happened around Kurosaki Ichigo, Higurashi Kagome, Kuchiki Rukia, and Urahara Kisuke were all manifested by the Hogyoku's will."

"What are you saying?" glared Isshin.

"The reason why Urahara Kisuke mistakenly believed that the Hogyoku's power was the power to control the boundary between Hollows and Shinigami is because, as its creator, that is what he desired. Kuchiki Rukia passed all of her spiritual powers to Kurosaki Ichigo and lost her Shinigami powers because she was still suffering from the pain of killing Shiba Kaien. Sado Yasutora and Inoue Orihime developed special powers because deep in their hearts, they hated being considered helpless."

"What about Kagome-chan?" exclaimed Isshin. "She has never been around the Hogyoku yet you mentioned her name!"

"On the contrary," smirked Aizen. "I made an ideal replica of the Hogyoku and placed it inside of Kagome-chan."

"Say what?"

"Just as you heard," his smirk grew wider. "The reason why Kurosaki Ichigo fully hollowfied was because the Hogyoku heard of Kagome-chan's cry to be saved. She felt weak and wanted Ichigo back alive. The Hogyoku complied with her wishes but of course, gave her not fully what she wanted. But of course, Kagome was able to destroy that replica with miko abilities, something the Hogyoku gave her as she desired. That is why she must die and her soul must become one with the Hogyoku. I knew about the Hogyoku's true power."

Isshin gasped mentally at his words.

"No, I suppose it's incorrect to say that I knew about it. More correctly, I knew that its power was not the ability to control the boundary between Hollows and Shinigami like Urahara Kisuke thought it was. Because...if that was really its power, Hirako Shinji and the other Vizards, would never have become complete Vizards. The Hollowfication of Hirako Shinji and the Vizards was a Hollowfication experiment as well as a confirmation of the Hogyoku's powers." He gave a short pause: "The experiment was a success. Urahara Kisuke's activation of the Hogyoku's power evolved Hirako Shinji and the other Vizards into complete Vizards. And I had a hypothesis on the Hogyoku's power. I had Kuchiki Rukia to to Kurosaki Ichigo. Just like I had Kagome-chan's family move back to Karakura Town...after eleven years. Having Kagome-chan and Kurosaki Ichigo meet right after a battle with Grimmjow in front of your house."

Isshin's eyes widened: "Y-You did that?"

"Naturally, there are limits to the Hogyoku's power. The Hogyoku has the power to manifest the desires of those around it but if the target does not have the power to achieve it, nothing would happen. In that sense, it has the power to guide you to your desires. Living creatures are odd things," he gave him a half grin. "They're able to achieve their petty wishes."

"You bastard...," shouted Isshin with anger. This guy was talking nonsense yet...the pieces of this puzzle made sense.

All of sudden, a blast to their side came out, revealing an extended sword. The edge of the sword landed on the building behind Aizen and soon disappearing and retreating back. Pushing it off, Ichigo had Kagome in his arms after Gin had successfully gone around her barrier to attack them. Luckily, Ichigo caught the warning and grabbed Kagome and jumped away but blocked off the sword tip with his blade.

Ichigo jumped on a few boulders as he set Kagome on her two feet once again.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"I told you to be careful," he glared.

Kagome rolled her eyes: "Stop worrying so much."

Ichigo's nerve appeared once again, twitching at her stubbornness: "Why you-!"

"My, you two stopped that well," they heard Gin speak, catching their attention. "That's pretty good for sheer luck."

Ichigo wiped off the blood on his lip as he gave Gin a bored sarcastic look: "Who are you calling lucky, stupid?"

"Yeah, I am far from being lucky," Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes: "I wouldn't be in this war if I really was lucky...sheesh!"

"I-Ichigo...," stuttered Isshin. "K-Kagome-chan...?"

"What is it? Don't bother me!" he shouted without looking back at his father.

"Ichigo! Don't speak to you father like that!" scolded Kagome.

"Kagome...we are in a freaking battle right now! This is not the time to scold me!" he argued back. He returned his attention back to Gin: "I'll be done with him soon...then you can scold me all you like! So both of you...don't interfere!" He pointed at Kagome: "And you! Really stay out of it! I told you to be careful and you don't listen! No stay put and don't battle!"

"Excuse me?" glared Kagome.

Isshin watched as both of the young ones argued back and forth. He chuckled to himself seeing that even at being at the midst of danger...they both still held to their own true self.

"Sorry, Aizen-taichou," apologized Gin. "Did I interrupt your conversation?"

"It's alright," he replied.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a strange new dark aura coming out. She quickly turned around to see Aizen smirking as the Hogyoku had suddenly grown a weird white substance that was suddenly dancing and flowing around as it glowed.

"I just finished talking," finished Aizen.

"T-The Hogyoku...," gasped Kagome. _'T-This darkness...it's...overwhelming!'_

"Dad! What the hell is that!" yelled Ichigo. "What's going on?"

"How should I know!" he argued back in question. "I had no idea what was going on when you two came flying in and I still don't know what's going on!"

Ichigo's face got closer to his dad's: "What do you mean you don't know? You're the one who's been fighting him!"

Both of them soon hard angry nerves on their heads twitching at every yell they gave and received.

"Stop complaining!" he shouted back. "If you want to know, ask Aizen yourself, you pain in the ass!"

"The Hogyoku is starting to listen to Aizen's desires...," spoke Kagome softly. Both Isshin and Ichigo looked at the miko in front of them.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Honestly...," they heard Aizen cut into the conversation. "The Hogyoku is very aptly named! I am glad that at least Kagome-chan knows what is going on."

They all watched as the white substance began to slowly rise and surround Aizen's body.

"It has the power to destroy the wall that separates those who are gods from those who aren't!" In a matter of minutes, a red light struck onto Aizen's shoulder, surprising them all.

Taking this as her advantage, Kagome faced her palm forward: _'Hope this is enough!'_

The glow around her hand increased in size and soon shot off a purification orb out onto the Hogyoku itself. Grunting in pain, Aizen watched as the glow on the Hogyoku itself stopped, along with the white substance that had been ready to wrap around his body froze in place like stone.

Kagome cursed mentally: _'Damn...my miko energy isn't at its fullest right now! I need more in order to destroy the Hogyoku...at least I stopped whatever it was doing.'_

Aizen's eyes moved to the corner and over his shoulder to see a person wearing a hat standing on a ruined building. With one hand he held his hat in place while the other held his cane, the cane pointing at him directly like a weapon.

"So you've come...," spoke Aizen. "Urahara Kisuke!"

* * *

Blinking at the buildings themselves, ears picked up every noise around the city. "So this is where Kagome is?"

A woman holding a large boomerang walked forward, seeing a few people walking back and forth on the streets and into different buildings. Luckily, none of them saw them as they hid themselves behind some trees.

"W-What is this place?" she questioned.

All four them looked up as they saw Midoriko slowly floating down: **"This is Karakura Town. The well immediately sent you here since this is where Kagome and the others are fighting." **

"I don't see anyone fighting," grunted the hanyou. "I don't even smell blood!"

The monk behind the bushes sighed: "It does seem peaceful here."

"**They are in a fake town that resembles this one,**" she explained. **"A town that will soon break and the enemy will come to the real one and continue his destruction. You must be patient...it won't be long before the Hogyoku embed in him will fulfill his desires." **

Inuyasha scoffed as he crossed his arms and looked to the side seeing two young girl walking out of a house and talking and soon seeing a familiar boy with black hair following them.

"Let's go Souta-kun!" the small girl with amber hair yelled out.

"Hold on! Yuzu-chan! Karin-chan! Wait for me!" he tried to catch up but all of them ran, smiling.

_'Souta?' _questioned Inuyasha. _'Kagome's brother?' _He looked at the house he just came out of: _'Is this her house now?'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **That wraps up this long extra chapter! Ha-ha! It took me awhile to type but I got it done! Please leave me your comments and thoughts! It give me that extra push to continue writing! _  
_

I know...a lot of talking but...hey, I had to! And as for Kagome's mysterious past...hm, you will see soon enough! Mwahahahah!

P.S: New poll! Check it out if you haven't!

Ja~ne!


	31. Holy Blood Spilled

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** And here is a fast update! Many were requesting this to be updated fast compared to my other stories so...here it is! And let me tell you -sigh- longest chapter ever! It tired my poor little hands out! But I am going to say, I am proud on how this chapter turned out and I am sure many of you will squeal, scream, whatever at the end of this chapter. You will see.

A lot of talking...as you know. But come on! There has to be!

I want to thank you all who reviewed and read! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: (and I did thank you with a pm too hehe, showing my appreciation)**

**marsreikosan16, erica . phoenix16, xlove-kawaix, starmienight, omaomae, Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter, Italyy, and youshouldn'tneedtoknow!**

**Thank you all!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 31: Holy Blood Spilled**

* * *

**Last time...**

"Honestly...," they heard Aizen cut into the conversation. "The Hogyoku is very aptly named! I am glad that at least Kagome-chan knows what is going on."

They all watched as the white substance began to slowly rise and surround Aizen's body.

"It has the power to destroy the wall that separates those who are gods from those who aren't!" In a matter of minutes, a red light struck onto Aizen's shoulder, surprising them all.

Taking this as her advantage, Kagome faced her palm forward: _'Hope this is enough!'_

The glow around her hand increased in size and soon shot off a purification orb out onto the Hogyoku itself. Grunting in pain, Aizen watched as the glow on the Hogyoku itself stopped, along with the white substance that had been ready to wrap around his body froze in place like stone.

Kagome cursed mentally: _'Damn...my miko energy isn't at its fullest right now! I need more in order to destroy the Hogyoku...at least I stopped whatever it was doing.'_

Aizen's eyes moved to the corner and over his shoulder to see a person wearing a hat standing on a ruined building. With one hand he held his hat in place while the other held his cane, the cane pointing at him directly like a weapon.

"So you've come...," spoke Aizen. "Urahara Kisuke!"

* * *

"My, Kagome-chan, you surely have increased in strength since the last time I saw you," spoke Urahara with a small smile. "I can see you were trying to destroy the Hogyoku from Aizen's chest."

Kagome glared at Aizen's body: _'I'm not letting that thing...suck my soul for its personal uses!'_

Ichigo's eyes widened at seeing the owner of the shop standing there with his cane's tip giving out burned out smoke: "U-Urahara-san..."

Everyone around let the carry their clothing to gently dance and sway. Nothing but silence surrounded the area as everyone's eyes had stayed locked onto Urahara's person. Kagome caught the seriousness in his eyes...something she hadn't seen on him before.

"It's been a while, Aizen-san," Urahara finally gave out his first words from his appearance.

Aizen couldn't help but give him a smirk from over his shoulder: "Yes, over a hundred years."

"In the time I haven't seen you...you've taken up some interesting fashion," Urahara hid his eyes underneath his hat's shadow.

Aizen's smirk wiped off, copying the seriousness that Urahara had glued on: "Everything in the process of evolving looks ugly."

Urahara and everyone else eyed the hole he had penetrated through his shoulder soon close off and leave it cleanly like nothing had wounded it in the first place. Urahara exhaled: "Who said anything about 'ugly'?" His eyes traveled down to Aizen's abdomen watching the Hogyoku glow out its power and beauty: "You fused yourself with the Hogyoku, didn't you?"

"Not 'fused'," corrected Aizen. He gave his full attention to the ex-Shinigami captain by turning to face him: "I'd rather you said 'subjugated'...the Hogyoku you could no control."

Kagome couldn't help her eyes expand in size: _'So...Urahara-san made the original Hogyoku. What kind of idiot is he? Creating something like this...would obviously bring out a war!' _Kagome's hands formed tight fist on either side of her body: _'Whether he likes it or not...I will destroy its existence once and for all! That thing should not exist!'_

She heard Urahara give out a chuckle: "You're right, I couldn't control it...at that time."

"At that time?" repeated Aizen in question. "That is some excuse you have." His original glare returned: "Though, whether you're trying to make an excuse or not means nothing to me, because...," in a blink of an eye, he flash stepped in front of Urahara, his sword already in hand ready to stab it into his death.

Urahara's eyes went wide as the blade penetrated his stomach, feeling the pain increase.

"Urahara-san!" shouted Ichigo.

Kagome took a step forward: "U-Urahara-san?"

Aizen continued to speak as he stared at the shocked expression Urahara displayed: "You have already lost you chance to control the Hogyoku." His eyebrow lifted up as he saw Urahara's body starting to fill of air like a balloon and blow up around his sword...clean from blood. His own eyes copied Urahara's previous widened ones as he felt a hand behind his shoulder.

Looking over, Urahara and him made eye contact before Urahara started his attack: "Rikujokoro!"

Rays of light shot through and locked in Aizen at his waist, binding his arms to the side. Urahara jumped back, seeing Aizen wasn't the least amused of his surprise hit. Aizen chuckled under his breath: "Come to think of it, Yammy's battle records did list such an item. I let my guard down figuring you'd never resort to such trickery." He gave out a pause in between: "So, what do you plan to do now after tying me up with such a weak Bakudo?"

"Such a weak Bakudo?" questioned Urahara. "Then let's see how many you can take. Bakudo Number Sixty-Three...Sajosabaku!"

Extending his palm out to face his target, other rays of light flew towards him and began to wrap Aizen around like a cocoon. Urahara retreated his palm back, close to his chest: "Bakudo Number Seventy-Nine...Kuyoshibari!" Purple-black orbs of light surrounded the perimeter of Aizen's body, one-by-one. Soon enough, one appeared on top of the Hogyoku, surprising Aizen himself.

Urahara raised his cane: "Beyond the end of a thousand hands. The hand of darkness out of reach. The archer in heaven that goes unseen. Road that lights the way. Wind that ignites the embers," little by little, red looking light missiles appeared around Urahara, gaining power as he continued on with his chant: "Gather without hesitation. Look where I point."

Aizen's eyes shocked themselves, realizing what Urahara was doing.

"Bullets of light, bodies of eight, rays of nine, paths of heaven, treasures of speed, wheels of immensity, and cannons of gray. From a distance, the bow is drawn and fades in light." The missile-bullet lights began to glow brighter in power.

"Do you think I'd let you use such a Kido?" spoke Aizen, returning to his normal expressions. "I can easily break free of...-"

"Too late!" shouted Urahara: "Hado Number Ninety-One: Senjukotentaiho!"

The massive bullets of light quickly went down to speed of light itself towards the captive enemy, creating a loud blast. The light subsided in less than five seconds, leaving nothing but smoke to yet reveal the outcome of his power.

From below, Isshin, Ichigo, and Kagome watched the cloud of destruction slowly subside. Ichigo was awed at the power Urahara had demonstrated: "Incredible..."

"Do you think...he defeated Aizen?" whispered Kagome.

Ichigo glared at the sky: "We will see soon enough...but we can't let our guard down."

All eyes watched the smoke subside to different paths, showing an empty clean sky. Urahara sighed: "Aizen-san, it would appear you really did lower your guard when you embedded the Hogyoku."

"Exactly."

Urahara's eyes widened, hearing the familiar deep voice behind him. Turning around, he found himself staring at Aizen's face being half covered by the white substance that had already became solid like a helmet. It was like becoming his...armor?

"Too slow," glared Aizen. With a quick slash of his hands, he slashed across Urahara's chest, blood spitting out in that instant. He watched Urahara's surprised expression and he would admit...he took pride in that: "I did lower my guard," he spoke. "There is no longer any need to be on guard. I can feel it. Even when I was in the Soul Society, no one could compare to my powers. But now that I have subjugated the Hogyoku, my body has surpassed even that. There is no longer any need to dodge a Kido at the nineties level."

"You're got it wrong," Urahara returned the gaze.

"Huh?"

Urahara floated back up to meet at Aizen's level: "Not dodging my Kido isn't what I meant when I said you let your guard down. The old you would never have attempted to attack me twice without thinking."

In a matter of seconds, rings of light surrounded around Aizen's wrist, making his eyes increase in size: "This is..."

Lowering his hat, Urahara hid his eyes: "It's a seal. I've sealed the outlets for reiatsu that are on the wrists of every Shinigami. You will be incinerated from the inside by your own reiatsu."

All eyes around watched as a purple light began to harshly swirl around the Hogyoku. Covering their eyes the best they could from the bright light, they lightly noticed a huge light explode off from a shocked Aizen.

While the light wrapped Aizen in, Urahara floated down in front of Kagome, Ichigo, and Isshin.

Ichigo took one step forward: "U-Urahara-san!"

He walked towards the teens, giving them his usual sarcastic humorous smile: "My, you two surely have come far."

Kagome's eyes narrowed down as she stopped towards and came poking him on the chest: "Why didn't you tell you were the one to create such a thing!"

"Create?" blinked Urahara.

"Don't play dumb! The Hogyoku!" she exclaimed. "How could you create something so...selfish and dangerous! Look around you!"

Urahara's eyes scanned the area seeing almost all buildings down to their last stand. Kagome exhaled her anger, letting the heat free from her body: "The Hogyoku has created such darkness in people's hearts that it has lead them to war. Many people were sacrificed for selfish reasons...does that seem right to you?" Kagome's eyes glided above to see the light still surrounding their enemy: "At least it's over...I just hope you-"

"It's not over yet."

They all heard ex-Shinigami speak.

"Huh?" whispered Ichigo and Kagome...surprised by his words.

"It would be child's play if that were all it took to finish him. We could laugh him off as a mere monster," he continued. His eyes narrowed down in seriousness: "He'll be coming out in no time."

Eyes immediately caught a dark shadow behind the blinding light. The first thing both Kagome and Ichigo caught was the slit in the middle, revealing the Hogyoku's glow. A full naked katana came out, along with the body following slowly.

Ichigo's eyes went wide: "Wh-What the hell...is that?"

Kagome took a step back: "D-Did the Hogyoku...do that?"

They watched as Aizen full came out...nothing but the white substance from before already covering him one-hundred percent on his body. From head-to-toe. Nothing but purple gleaming eyes showed through the white. The light dispersed as Aizen landed inside the small gap between Kagome and Urahara.

Kagome took a step back, not sure what Aizen was thinking next.

"You used a nineties-level Kido as a decoy," spoke Aizen, his voice slightly muffled by the mysterious white solid substance, "to lure me into attacking, and you used a spell you developed to incinerate me from the inside." He turned towards Urahara, ignoring Kagome: "If I hadn't been your opponent...no, if it hadn't been me who subjugated the Hogyoku, the battle would probably have been over."

They watched as Aizen's hand dug into his other wrist, taking out the rings of light: "But unfortunately, the Hogyoku you created exceeds your ability to understand it." He proceeded to take the other one out by yanking it. He held the rings out in front of Urahara with his thumb and index finger. "Even this technique you created in anticipation of battling me," the rings disappeared into dust: "has no effect on me." Aizen sighed as he looked over his shoulder: "The Hogyoku is already impatient. It can sense Kagome-chan's pure soul. I have no other choice but to kill her next before she gets away from my grasp."

Everyone waited for the next move. No one was really sure what was going to happen next. They heard Urahara raising is cane horizontally in front of him, his other and on the curve of his cane. In a swift, Urahara unsheathed his sword, having sent Ichigo a look to get Kagome back. Understanding, Ichigo's arm was placed quickly around her waist as he pulled her behind him.

Aizen's eyes were unmoved to Urahara's next planned attack: "Your spell didn't work, so now you're coming at me with your sword?"

Urahara prepared his stance without returning a response.

"As you wish," spoke Aizen. He grabbed the hilt of his Zanpaktou and took his own stance.

Taking it as a chance, Isshin rushed forward, his sword in hand: "Ah!" The blade was soon stopped by Aizen's boot, surprising everyone by his choice of blocking. Aizen flipped forward, kicking Isshin's blade away – unbalancing him.

Urahara followed to swing his sword to the side, seeing an opening only for Aizen to once again block his own sword with his. Isshin grunted as Aizen's boot once again came up, giving Isshin the only option to block it with his forearm. Both were struggling to push him off and seeing as to how Aizen was capable to block them off at the same time, really got them worried.

Aizen soon pushed them off harshly on opposite direction, both quickly gaining their balance once again and pulling on a glowing blue chain they had wrapped around Aizen's wrist and his boot the moment they made contact with it. They pulled Aizen's body, having to only stand on one leg, the other extended out as the arm with the chain was pulled towards Urahara's direction.

"What nonsense it this? Do you really think...-"

Behind him, Kagome's and Ichigo's eyes glided up to see a familiar tanned woman with long purplish hair jumping up and soon letting heavy gravity take her down with her fist punching down onto Aizen.

"Y-Yoruichi-san!" shouted Kagome.

"Y-You're...-," Aizen looked up from the floor, still with the cat woman's heavy hand on his back, "Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi, in fast speed, began to punch in the speed of light one after the other onto Aizen's body – screaming her anger out.

A huge creator and explosion followed after wards, making Kagome placed her barrier around herself and Ichigo. They watched the only remaining buildings standing soon following the ruined ones.

Both Isshin and Urahara relaxed their tense hold, waiting for the dirty smoke to subside. Gin stoodon the side, waiting for the same thing but also unaffected.

The smoke subsided all at once, revealing Yoruichi's arm and fist down on Aizen's back, his body stamped down onto the ground and still. Yoruichi's golden eyes narrowed down: "Well? Did that work?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly noticed a small glow on the Hogyoku. Kagome took out the barrier: "Yoruichi-san! Get out of the way!"

Yoruichi's eyes expanded as a huge blast came out from Aizen's body, barely making it out in time with her jump. Landing on one knee, Yoruichi and Urahara were on the same place, waiting for Aizen to come out.

Aizen stood from his spot, cracks around the Hogyoku appeared to where Yoruichi continued her attacks: "What's wrong? You're not done already, are you?" A weird gust of wind revolved around his body: "You'd better make your next move quickly. I will crush them one at a time, down to your last remaining one." He began to walk towards the duo: "The number of methods you contrived to defeat me is proof of your effort and strength." He stopped in his tracks: "At the same time, it represents the number of hopes you hold. If that is so, then what I must do is to crush each one of them. Now, come at me with your next attack. Urahara Kisuke. Shihoin Yoruichi. And...Kurosaki Isshin. After all three of you have been defeated...I can now concentrate on killing Kagome-chan and taking her pure soul."

Ichigo's fist shook as held his grip on his Zanpaktou: _'Bastard!' _Nothing but anger was painted on his face and it didn't go unnoticed by Gin. Gin watched as Ichigo's shaken anger began to show in front of Kagome. Kagome looked scared yet she knew she had to stay strong for the sake of...everybody.

"Well, this is a problem," sighed Urahara as his gaze went down to stare at Yoruichi's concentrated features. "That attack was supposed to defeat him quickly."

"Huh?" Yoruichi gave him a glare of boredom: "You make it sound like it's my fault."

"No, I didn't mean it that," he smiled playfully.

"Oh yes you did!" she stood up quickly, ready to pulverize the guy. "You're trying to say it's my fault for being to easy and letting my guard down!" Her face got closer to his, giving him a death glare: "Aren't you!"

He smiled nervously as she continued to give him that death glare along with 'I will kill you next' look: "Well listen up! You didn't put enough effort neither! Which mean it's all your fault for being lazy and letting YOUR guard down!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" he smiled away.

The bickering stopped as they heard the heavy foot steps coming from Aizen himself. They looked to his person: "Stop making a scene. It's meaningless to argue whose fault it was or what is special. If a single swing makes one disappear, then three more swings will make that specialness disappear."

"Here he comes," spoke Urahara.

"I know," she replied.

"At all costs, we can't let him get any closer to Kagome-chan, you hear? The Hogyoku knows what it wants and we can be sure that Aizen will not hesitate to hurt her the next time he is near her," he whispered for only her ears to catch.

"Does she have the Shikon no Tama?" she questioned to him.

"She should," he replied in whisper. "If Aizen finds about that too...we are all in bigger trouble. He was after the Shikon no Tama before I created the Hogyoku and that doesn't mean he will give it up if he finds out that it is still in one piece and in present day." He lowered his gaze: "Are you good to go?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? All I have to do is hit him-" her eyes widened as she noticed something white next to her. She noticed Aizen's head moving up from his bent knee position and kicking her up into the sky.

"Yoruichi!" shouted Ichigo.

"Yoruichi-san!" yelled Urahara but soon meet up with Aizen's blade once again. Trying to push each other off, Isshin came running back, his sword up in the air, ready to slash it down onto the enemy. Unmoved from his current position, Aizen soon pushed Urahara away and turned around to connect blades with Isshin's.

Moving back, Aizen found all three of them giving out an attack at the same time, each from different directions as he stood. Kagome gasped, feeling the Hogyoku once again give another blast away.

Coming out, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin were pushed off onto the ground, sliding away from their target. Both Kagome and Ichigo were shocked at how strong Aizen got.

"Pay attention you two," they heard Gin's voice from the back. "Your backs are wide open."

Ichigo quickly pushed Kagome behind him, seeing it as a threat on what Gin might do.

"Psych!" smiled Gin. "Just messing with you." They saw him sit on a boulder behind him: "How about we take a break for a second?"

"A break?" growled Ichigo. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on," he smirked. "Let's watch the show."

"Show?" repeated Kagome. "You call this show? You and Aizen are horrible! This isn't a show! This is life and death! Not ours...but everyone's!"

"Aww," Gin tilted his head to the side, "you should learn to relax, Kagome-chan."

"Relax?" she glared.

"You should enjoy life...," his eyes opened slightly, revealing a deadly killing glare, "while you still have it."

"I won't let you two lay a finger on her," glared Ichigo. Their attention was soon brought up to see both Isshin and Yoruichi being easily pushed off by Aizen and soon he going after Urahara.

Gin sighed: "It's useless. I've been with Aizen-taichou a long time, but I've never seen anything like this." Gin relaxed his elbows onto his knees: "Well, he fused with the Hogyoku without my knowing, so maybe that's to be expected."

Both turned around to face Gin's smiling features of no worries.

"Don't you get it?" questioned Gin. "There's nothing you two can do. Especially you, Kurosaki Ichigo. He's going to kill all of you...and then leave Kagome-chan last for him to enjoy and to take her pure soul with him. It's all over."

"I'm not letting that happen," growled Ichigo.

"Yeah," Gin laid his chin on his hand, "that's what I thought you'd say, there's no telling if Aizen will really head to kill Kagome-chan last...maybe the next time you turn around, you find him piercing his sword through her."

Kagome's eyes widened as her hands slowly laid on her stomach, feeling the small sting he had described.

"And there's no telling what Aizen would do to you, now that he's like that!" he glared even harder.

Gin gave a short paused, thinking over Ichigo's returning words: "Oh my, now I wasn't expecting you to say that." Gin finally stood from his resting spot: "The way you said it...sounds like you said it assuming you'd die."

Ichigo and Kagome couldn't help but be taken back by his sudden statement. Kagome shook her head mentally, not trying to remember the first time Ichigo died and turned into his...monster.

"Maybe somewhere inside of you," Gin returned her attention to him, "you've already given up on this fight. Given up on protecting the town. Given up on protecting," his eyes glided slightly towards Kagome, "the one your most truly care about."

"That's not...," Ichigo tried to find the words to bark back...but had no luck as his mind was all over the place.

"My, my...," Gin grabbed the hilt of his already naked blade. "How pathetic. I was hoping you'd be better than that, but I guess you really are just a kid. Then again, both of you are. You two are weak inside. I couldn't possibly let Aizen-taichou fight a coward like you, Kurosaki Ichigo." He placed the hilt of his sword on the middle of his chest, surprising the other two on the other side.

"What is that stance?" whispered Kagome.

"Kamishininoyari...Buto."

In a flash, the blade extended between the two teens, making Ichigo and Kagome jump away in time on opposite directions. Looking back at the blade, Ichigo noticed the Zanpaktou back in its' original size.

_'It's already back in place?' _he questioned himself on the mystery.

"Kamishininoyari Butorenjin."

A huge extension of the blade was shot towards Ichigo, making an explosion right after wards. Jumping up, Kagome saw Ichigo coming out from the smoke with his hollow mask already placed on him. Kagome shook her head as she saw Ichigo ready to attack Gin.

"W-Wait! Ichigo! Don't!"

* * *

"I-Ichimaru-...taichou," Kira's head slowly rose from his fallen position and soon hearing small weak steps running behind a building. His eyes caught familiar orange hair from the alley opening. His eyes widened: _'M-Matsumoto-san?'_

* * *

Continuing to run, Rangiku tried to quicken her pace as she felt _his _reiatsu: _'Gin...,' _she held onto her wounded side while continuing her run towards the ex-Shinigami captain: _'I'll be the one..,' _she soon felt blood spill from the wound, her pace slowing down, _'who'll stop you!' _

* * *

Heading forward, ready to call out his attack, Ichigo's chocolate orbs narrowed down behind his mask as he kept his gaze on the smirking enemy.

"You seem to be thinking something up," Gin couldn't help but smile more. He quickly prepared his stance with his sword in hand, "but I think it's useless." He aimed his blade upwards, directing the length to pierce into the Substitute Shinigami. Growling, Ichigo swung his blade, blocking the other sharp end of Gin'd extended blade.

"Hey...not bad," Gin gave him a small praise, surprised that even a mere Substitute Shinigami could block his attacks. Someone of lower status as himself would definitely die right away after his first attack so it was no surprise that he would feel a bit amused to see Ichigo's power and strength.

Ichigo moved to the side, letting the blade slightly slash off a piece of his mask on his cheek but continued to rush forward, ignoring the blade all together.

Slightly surprised, Gin watched as Ichigo growled out loud behind his mask's voice, raising his blade upwards, ready to swing to down.

"Getsuga...Tensho!"

Letting the his hit run ahead, Gin slightly opened his eyes, astonished that Ichigo was able to find an opening.

Kagome covered her head, watching from the openings of her arms, the huge explosion Ichigo made from his recent attack. Nothing but smoke lifted around the area where Gin previously stood. Kagome began to stand up straight the moment Ichigo landed in front of her.

"D-Did you get him?" she whispered to him.

Trying to catch his breath, he heaved harder and heavier: "Let's hope so."

Kagome looked up to where the Gin's blade had slashed off a piece of his mask, leaving also an after cut. A small streak of blood slowly let gravity take it down his chin. Kagome's petite hand carefully lifted up and lightly touched his wound: "Are you...alright?"

Relaxing on her touch, he sighed: "Yeah...this is nothing."

Her hands got heavier, landing on his arm: "Stop making me worry...baka..."

His dark hollowed eyes glided down to her form, seeing her head hanging down to cover her worry. Another sigh escaped. His arm acted on its own, landing on the back of her head: "I'm...sorry...but it's the only way to save you from all of this."

Surprised by his action, Kagome quickly looked up into his eyes, her lips parting ready to go against his words.

"So close."

Both their eyes widened at the voice that came from the subsiding smoke. They looked towards the direction of the voice and found an unharmed Gin standing with his still usual grin. The only thing damaged was the sleeve on his arm that held his small katana.

"I guess that's all you've got," spoke Gin.

Both tensed up, not sure what he was planning after Ichigo's attack on him.

"You probably thought you might be able to do something by unleashing a Hollowfied Getsuga Tensho after getting inside my Shinso's range, but you don't seem to understand yet," Gin gave a small shrug.

"That's can't be," whispered Kagome.

"You were able to stop my attack with your Zanpakuto, so why didn't you consider that I could do the same thing against your attack?" he questioned. He stretched his right arm out, pointing the edge of his katana towards the two teens: "What wishful thinking."

Ichigo's eyes widened as the blade glowed and once again elongated itself towards him.

Gin's closed eyes scrunched up, seeing Ichigo's hollow mask fly up and crack in half.

* * *

Bending his arms up, Aizen blocked Urahara's and Isshin's swords at the same time with ease. Urahara's eyes lowered to an angry gaze: "You saw no need to even move?"

"You seriously underestimate us," growled Isshin.

Flashing stepping away from the enemy, Yoruichi came flying forward, her punch ready to throw him down. He caught her fist again with no sweat. He noticed the grunting on Yoruichi's part, trying her best to lay a punch on him.

"Is this a good idea?" questioned Aizen.

In a blink of an eye, Aizen's free hand slashed onto Yoruichi, deflecting her back.

"Too bad. You failed to strike a decisive blow," spoke Aizen. He closed his eyes, bored with the action. "That is, of course, assuming your decisive attacks are enough to critically wound me."

* * *

Landing on one knee, Kagome tried to catch her breath. Ichigo knelt beside her: "Kagome!"

"How pathetic," spoke Gin. "You decided to protect him by getting in front of him and placing a barrier to deflect my Zanpakuto? Yet, the barrier cracked and broke into pieces the moment the force of my blade hit your protection, making the break have a strong force enough to crack open Kurosaki Ichigo's hollow mask," Gin gave out a smirk: "It seems like you are using your miko-ki a little too much, don't you think?"

Gin gave out a pause: "Were you always this weak, Kagome-chan? Even your barrier is weaking and Kurosaki Ichigo's mask is so fragile."

Kagome cursed under her breath the moment that question left his mouth. No. No. She wasn't weak! Ever since meeting Inuyasha in the feudal era, she had increased in her own strength. The final battle against Naraku proved that. She already had control of her miko-ki, but of course, not as strong as Kikyo's. It angered to no end when he questioned her weakness. Who was he to say that? He had no idea what she had been through to get where she was!

His voice broke her thoughts, he directed his next question to Ichigo: "Is that the best a Hollowfication can do?" His smirk disappeared: "At least back then...when we first met, you were more frightening." His gaze returned back to the miko: "And you? Weren't you the famous miko that defeat that powerful hanyou, Naraku? I remember reading the story on the final battle but after that, no one knew what actually happened to you as the story says you had suddenly disappeared. When reading your stories of your adventure, I would get chills on my skin, but now that you are so close and I final had the chance to battle you, I can see I am disappointed."

Kagome's eyes scrunched down, annoyed with his words. He was giving her pity!

"You should have never returned to your original era, Kagome-chan. Things would have been much better around here."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"No chaos, no war, no hatred...no darkness," Gin's smirk returned. "All this destruction around you wouldn't exist. Everyone is sacrificed and others are currently sacrificing their lives for you. This wouldn't be happening to them if it weren't for you being here."

Kagome's head hung down, her nails digging into the dirt below her. Ichigo caught her shoulders shaking. Was it anger? Regret? Guilt?

_'He's right...it's all my fault,'_ Kagome's tears began to well up, soon coming down to stain the ground. _'Am I really that weak? Or...has my strength suddenly disappeared? Why can't I find my real strength? Why? Why?'_

Ichigo caught a small glimpse of her hurtful crying eyes. His gaze went upwards in the same manner. His once glued on glare relaxed to a hurtful one. Gin caught his eyes, making him sigh: "Oh well. You, Kurosaki Ichigo, get out of here."

Kagome's head snapped up with widen eyes, matching Ichigo's expression at the sudden words.

* * *

"Shunko!" Yoruichi shouted as her fist glowed and punch Aizen's body down into the ground, creating a blast after wards. Following after his trail, Aizen stood, a few more cracks appearing on his head and neck. His slashed the smoke away, revealing an angry cat woman ready to punch once again.

"Ah!" to her surprised, he stopped her powerful fist with his grip without a sweat.

"I said, you can't defeat me," he spoke.

"Shibari Benihime!"

Urahara's blade glowed magenta, unleashing his attack from behind. His attack turned into a net, easily landing on top of Aizen's body.

Aizen turned to look over his shoulder: "Did you really think you could bind me with this?"

Urahara quickly stabbed his blade into the net that laid across the ground: "Hiasobi Benihime...Juzutsunagi!"

Small black orbs of flames erupted one-by-one on the net as they appeared and trailing over to the target. A huge geyser of flames was released as soon as it reached Aizen.

"Don't make me laugh," inside the flames, all three of them could see Aizen standing still like nothing had harmed me: "Is this the best you can do? Do you think this will...," he turned around, seeing Isshin with his sword ready to inflict its damage.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Releasing his attack upon Aizen, nothing but another blast came soon after.

"How's it look?" Urahara landed behind Isshin, both watching his attack still burning onto Aizen.

"I don't know," he replied. "After taking that form, his reiatsu has become completely unreadable. I know he's frighteningly powerful, but when we fight him or slash at him, it feels like there's nothing there. It's creepy. It's likely only those who are at the same level as Aizen can feel his current power."

Both of them soon caught a leg and boot coming out from the attack, surprising them immediately. They watched the shadow of Aizen's walking towards them and away from the still burning Getsuga Tensho.

"That was a fine sword attack," he spoke. Their eyes noticed a huge crack on Aizen's left side of his face and part of his eye, revealing the inside. Nothing but purple glow that looked like the inside of an amethyst rock. "I now understand that attack, as well."

_'What is that in there?'_ Isshin questioned himself in this thoughts. _'What's going on?'_

"I think it's time...you understood my powers." In a simple slash of his sword, a huge explosion erupted.

* * *

Looking behind their shoulders, Kagome and Ichigo caught the familiar purple glow from the explosion. Kagome's eyes widened: "T-That's the Hogyoku's power..."

"Is it all right to turn around when I'm right in front of you?" questioned Gin. Both turned around to face him as he continued with his grin already making a comeback: "Looks like Getsuga Tensho has reached its limit...along with Kagome-chan's miko-ki. It didn't work on me, nor did it work on Aizen-taichou, who was hit directly. He doesn't even look damaged at all. There's nothing more you two can do."

Kagome and Ichigo glared once again at the enemy in front.

"Hollowfication, Getsuga Tensho, Purification, and Miko Barriers. Neither of them worked, so it's hopeless."

"It's not hopeless," glared Kagome. "I can still purify the Hogyoku directly."

"You already tried that before didn't you?" smirked Gin. "And...you saw it with your own eyes...it didn't work. It had no effect."

"I merely shot a purification orb. That is entirely different from shooting my miko-ki into the Hogyoku itself and purifying it whole!"

Gin jumped down from the boulder he stood on before: "Then, things might be different, though, if either of you still have something up your sleeve, but...you two don't, do you?"

Both of them looked away, knowing that it was a touch question to answer when both wanted to argue back.

"And besides, you two are not warriors anymore," continued Gin, catching Ichigo's and Kagome's attention rather quickly again. "You two are not Shinigami. No are you two Hollows, or...a human being. Here, in your ambiguous condition, do you think you two can win against an opponent to whom those three lost?"

Kagome opened her mouth, ready to bark back only to feel Ichigo's heavy hand on her shoulder, stopping her from her yells. She could feel Ichigo's shakiness. He felt uncomfortable and he wouldn't admit it...but he had fear. Ichigo's eyes looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with her and Gin.

"For your own good, Kurosaki Ichigo, get out of here," repeated Gin. Ichigo's head quickly snapped towards him: "You don't want to die yet, do you? I'm not interested in you anymore." It was obvious his words were directly towards Ichigo only: "Aizen-taichou would probably be disappointed in you, the way you are now. Of course, Kagome-chan is to stay here...to die." Gin noticed the shake in Ichigo's eyes: "You're afraid of Aizen-taichous, aren't you. Well, I can see both of you are."

Ichigo looked down to the ground, continuing to hear Gin's words: "You're able to understand how strong Aizen-taichou is, aren't you?"

Kagome felt his hand slip away from her shoulder and noticed Ichigo on all fours, his face tightened to anger. He was angry at himself for showing such idiotic weakness. He shouldn't be feeling like this! Not now! Never! How the hell was he supposed to protect his town, his friends and family and...he looked over at Kagome.

Their eye contact soon broke off as they heard light foot steps walking towards them along with Gin taking out his Zanpakuto once again: "That was your last warning." He stopped in front of them: "I will kill you two right here, right now. I am already bored."

He pointed the edge of the sword directly in front of the miko. Kagome's eyes widened, unsure how he was going to kill them.

All actions and words stopped as an explosion flew behind Ichigo only a mere feet away. Looking behind his shoulder, he saw Aizen stand with the same cracks on his body. Kagome's eyes widened even more as she covered her mouth, not letting her gasp escape to show her fear. The explosion died down, soon three heavy bodies crashing into the ground.

"D-Dad...," whispered Ichigo.

Kagome shook her head: "U-Urahara-san! Yoruichi-san!"

"Gin...," called out Aizen. "What were you about to do to them? I strictly set a rule not to touch Kagome-chan. I will be the one to kill her."

Gin gave him a playful shrug: "Just a small test of their strength."

"I see," he answered. He walked over to Kagome and grabbed her arm. He began to pull her up and away from Ichigo as he turned around. He began to walk away from them: "Open the Senkaimon. We will head to Karakura Town in the Soul Society."

"Kagome!" shouted Ichigo, trying to get up only to feel Gin's foot on him.

"Let me go!" she began to squirm away, trying to free herself from his grip.

"There won't be any need to destroy the Tenkaiketchu. If we are to take down the palace, it would be to our advantage to create the King's Key in the Soul Society and with Kagome-chan there, we can kill her there or before that."

"Yes," Gin followed after him.

"Bastard!" growled Ichigo.

"I said let me go!" she continued her squirming until it came to a halt as pieces of white solid fragment fell in front of her face. She slowly looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of his face cracking off.

Gin stopped in his tracks, seeing the same fragment come down like snow: "Aizen-taichou..."

"Oh...," he worded out, stopping in his tracks. "It seems I'm at the end of the Chrysalis Stage. Thank goodness. I will be able to witness the end of Soul Society with my own eyes."

Kagome's eyes expanded more, seeing Aizen's new transformation. He looked down on her, revealing his icy cold orbs with nothing but purple where it once used to be white. His long brown hair reached down to his mid back.

Kagome's mental voice began to scream: _'T-This isn't him...this isn't him! This is the Hogyoku!'_

They heard Gin's voice as he pressed his sword into the air: "Unlock."

It soon revealed huge round shoji doors in front of them. Kagome shook her head: "N-No! Let me go!" She looked over at Ichigo: "Ichigo!"

Ichigo began to run after them: "I won't let you take her!"

Aizen looked over at Ichigo from over his shoulder as the doors opened: "I will leave you here. You shall be devoured when everything has ended."

He walked in with Kagome still trying to break free: "No! No! Ichigo!"

Gin followed behind as Ichigo tried to run as fast as he could: "Kagome!" In a matter of minutes, in walked into air as soon as the door immediately shut closed and disappeared. His eyes stared at nothing but air but his expression still held to that shock: _'W-What's happening...? I let her go again...again! Right in front of me! What do I do? She is screaming for me...for me! I promised to protect her!'_

"Ichigo!"

He heard a familiar voice call out from behind. Looking behind his shoulder, he saw his father struggling to stand up.

"What are you just standing there for?" he grunted and scolded him. "You saw Kagome-chan's face didn't you?" he exclaimed. "She is going to be killed! Open the Senkaimon!"

_'Dad!'_

* * *

Kagome looked ahead after her surroundings got dark and ominous. Looking ahead, she noticed a hall with nothing but blackness. Purple walls that looked like slime melted down. Aizen continued to grip her arm: "The Precipice World...," he whispered out loud. "It feels so nostalgic."

"It truly does," smiled Gin.

Kagome tried to push away once again: "Let me go or I will purify you!"

Aizen looked down on the girl: "You really think with your current state? Your miko-ki is getting weaker every time you use it."

Their small talk soon ended as they heard something rumbling towards them in fast speed. Looking back, Aizen smirked: "It's the cleaner."

Gin shook his head: "Let's go, Aizen-taichou."

"Grab her," he harshly pushed Kagome off to Gin before being caught by her shoulders. They noticed him walking towards the creature with a smirk on his face.

"Aizen-taichou, we should go quickly," Kagome quickly noticed the smirk on Gin's face soon disappear. "That thing exists on the side of reason, rather than reiatsu. It's not something you can deal with using reiatsu." He noticed the cleaner getting closer: "Aizen-taichou?" he sounded more annoyed than usual.

Aizen's eyes narrowed down as they glowed and exploded the creature in seconds, making both Gin and Kagome cover their faces from the huge exploding light and force. Once they were sure it was safe from them being blinded, Gin and Kagome looked over at Aizen.

"What are you afraid of, Gin?" questioned Aizen. "Reason exists for those who must rely on it to survive."

"That is what makes us strong," glared Kagome. "Unlike you...you are just an empty shell without heart. Those Espadas had more heart than you!"

Aizen looked at her from over his shoulder: "You should really let go of that foolish thinking." He walked over and grabbed her arm once again: "Well, shall we get going?" He yanked her forward, already starting to walk away: "Towards the end of all reason."

* * *

"Dad...," whispered Ichigo as he saw his father walked towards him weakly.

Isshin soon laid his arm around Ichigo's shoulder: "Let's go. We are going to protect Karakura Town and get Kagome-chan safe and sound." His eyes scrunched up: "I won't let my promise to her father be broken. He would kill me if anything happened to her."

_'Father?' _repeated Ichigo. _'I know this isn't the time to be asking who he is...but I am curious.'_

Isshin looked at Ichigo from the side and nodded before headbutting him. He tightened his grip around his shoulders: "Didn't you hear me?" he exclaimed. "I said we are going to protect Karakura Town and get Kagome-chan back!"

Ichigo's pained eyes returned as he looked away from his father's gaze: "There's no way." He pictured Kagome being taken away once again: "There's just no way."

"We don't know if it's impossible!" shouted his father.

"I know!" he yelled back in defense. "And you know too, dad! There's no way we can beat a monster with that kind of reiatsu! I know we have to...for Kagome's sake. She could feel Aizen's reiatsu even before he turned into that thing and she was already covered in fear! Both of us couldn't do anything with our power! I let her and everybody down!"

Isshin's eyes widened immediately. He came back to his regular expression as he let his arm off from Ichigo's shoulders: "I see. Just as I thought, you two do understand that guy's reiatsu."

"Huh?"

Isshin walked ahead, leaving a confused Ichigo: "Let's go."

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder to see his father walking away and soon coming to a stop: "Aren't you coming?" he asked but it felt more like a demand. Ichigo's eyes glided down to stare at the ground. "If you're not coming, what are you going to do?" Ichigo's attention was brought back but with the same pained expression.

Isshin continued off: "Are you going to cry?" Ichigo's eyes finally showed emotion, expanding. Isshin turned around: "Are you going to sit there and cry because you couldn't protect something again?" he yelled. "Kagome could be doing all the crying for all we know but I am sure she is standing strong...for she knows that you will come back and get her!"

Ichigo turned around to face him, surprised by his words.

"Think hard about what it means for Aizen to be heading to Soul Society," spoke Isshin. "Unless you go, it means that everyone, the people you want to protect, the others who are in Karakura Town, and the one you care about most than your life are all going to die at Aizen's hands!"

Images of his sisters played in his mind, changing to thinking of Keigo and his friend Mizuiro. Quick memories of Orihime and the girls at school along with his homeroom teacher came flashing in. Kon, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Renji, everyone he had meet through his life...a last image of Kagome smiling and crying came in mind.

"Dad...," Ichigo looked up at the sky, finally regaining his courage, "open the Senkaimon."

* * *

Shoji doors opened once again, hearing heavy foot steps walk out along with pulling a miko beside him. He looked around, smirking at the surroundings: "Karakura Town is that way."

Kagome looked to his direction, her eyes widening now realizing where she was. Aizen looked at Gin: "You were a bit off from the town."

"Mind not making it sound like it's my fault?" smirked Gin. "It was your child's play that threw us off from our original destination, Aizen-taichou."

"Yes, you're right," Aizen returned his gaze to his next destination: "Sorry about that."

"What are we doing here?" glared Kagome.

Aizen only gave her a grin: "Shall we take a little walk, miko?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she was soon flash stepped by Aizen and Gin a few buildings away. She looked up to see a familiar building she remembered in Karakura Town. Her eyes grew in size: _'T-This is...'_

"Karakura Town," answered Aizen.

She was soon thrown onto the grass. They had landed on a park near the buildings. Supporting herself on her elbow, Kagome looked up at Aizen's blade showing its' shine.

"I've grown impatient and I need more power."

Kagome shook her head: "N-No...No!"

Kagome's eyes soon widened as she felt a sharp blade enter her abdomen: _'N-No...'_

* * *

Running inside the Senkaimon, Ichigo lead the way, determined to get to Kagome's destination before anything happened to her. He feared the worst but he couldn't continue to dwell on it...he needed to move forward. Isshin ran behind him and he was surprised as he noticed something. He looked around the area, still curious and confused.

"Wait! Ichigo!"

Halting, Ichigo turned around: "What?" he exclaimed. "Weren't we in a hurry!"

Isshin looked at the wall that looked like purple waterfalls: "Something's odd. There's no sign of the Cleaner."

"Cleaner?" questioned Ichigo. "You mean that reiatsu train-like thing?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Ordinarily, a Shinigami can't do anything about the Cleaner. From the traces of reiatsu, it appears Aizen did something."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the words: "Is it bad if that thing is gone?"

"If we leave things like this, it's no good," glared Isshin into the waterfalls. "But...right now, it's to our advantage."

"What?"

"This Precipice World, as the name suggests, is a place isolated temporally and spatially from both the World of the Living and Soul Society. The Cleaner existed to keep those who entered here from staying a long time. But right now, it's gone," he explained. "I'll be able to teach you in this place."

"Teach me? What?" Ichigo questioned out.

Isshin finally connected his eyes to his son's: "The Final Getsuga Tensho!"

"The Final...," Ichigo took a step back from shock, "Getsuga Tensho?"

* * *

"Where do you think okaa-san could be?" asked Shippo. He crawled up onto Miroku's shoulder as they walked around the town, trying to find answers. Sango looked at all the people laying on the ground unconscious: "W-Why are there so many people laying here? Are they dead?"

Miroku knelt down and placed his two fingers on one of the guy's pulse: "Hm, they seem to be alive still."

After Inuyasha had noticed Souta, Midoriko warned him not to go as soon as he collapsed down onto the ground with the other two girls. Something around the area had happened but there was nothing in sight to reveal what it was. Midoriko had disappeared right after her warning, letting them go with more questions in their heads. Inuyasha growled under his breath: "What the hell is going on around here!"

Inuyasha walked past Miroku and Sango while his arms crossed over his chest. He soon halted in his steps the moment his eyes widened.

Sango caught his unusual stop and looked over at him: "Inuyasha? Is something bothering you?"

"T-This scent...," he whispered but he was sure Miroku and others caught his voice.

"Scent?" repeated Miroku. "What have you caught, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head: "I-Impossible..."

"Inuyasha, what is going on?" impatient, Sango walked over.

"I can smell Kagome's blood," he replied before leaping away, letting the scent direct him.

Sango's hand reached air as she froze at his words: "K-Kagome-chan's...blood?" She looked behind her shoulder: "Monk! We must leave and help! Kagome-chan could be in danger!"

Miroku nodded: "Yes, you're right. We must take our leave!" Before he could stand, he noticed the person below starting to grumble and move.

The boy that Miroku had checked on soon got on all fours, grabbing his head with his hand: "Ugh...why was I sleeping here?" Miroku blinked, noticing his unusual brown hairstyle and clothing. His brown orbs met his own same colored orbs that belonged to the other person. "Uh...who are you?" asked the mysterious boy.

* * *

_'No...this can't be right...it just can't be!' _Inuyasha leaped over buildings, trying to pick up his pace as the amount of blood he continued to smell increased. _'There is no doubt that this is Kagome's blood!' _Arriving on top of a building, he looked down. His view increased in size as he saw a pool of blood beneath Kagome's body. Her stomach had been pierced...deeply.

Following the sword up, he could immediately guess that was her murderer. The sword smelled nothing but of her blood. It was covered in it. Wrapped and painted by her blood. His eyes caught the smirk on her killer. His purple dark eyes were focused on the miko, his long brown hair swaying away with the breeze.

"K-K...Kagome!" he shouted.

* * *

Hearing a scream coming from above, both Aizen and Gin looked above to see a mysterious silver haired boy land behind Kagome's limp body. His hands came underneath her bloody body, his eyes torn with pain: "K-Kagome...? Answer me...Kagome! Don't go! I'll save you...I promise! Just don't go! Don't leave me again!"

"And who are you?"

He heard the man in front speak. His golden eyes angrily looked up with a snarl. Gently, he set Kagome on her back. He walked around to stand in front of her body: "You did this to her...," taking out his sword, the blade grew in size, astonishing both Gin and Aizen, although the emotion was soon taken back. "You will pay!"

Aizen's eye brow rose, surprised that his sword had suddenly changed form without its name being called out: "I won't repeat myself again...who are you?" Aizen's eyes widened slightly as he caught his red haori and the ears that came out of his head: _'This...I recognize him...'_

"Ah," he smirked, "you must be the hanyou from the stories. The hanyou that traveled with the miko to collect the shards of the shattered Shikon no Tama. The hanyou that battled along side of the miko against Naraku, the other hanyou."

The breeze hit once again.

"Inuyasha," smirked Aizen with his eyes.

Inuyasha snarled, his grip around the hilt of his katana tightening: "You bastard...you will pay!"

Kagome's hazy eyes slightly opened, revealing the clouds slowly moving above her. Slowly, she turned her head to the left. She could feel the pain in her stomach increase and spread all through her body. Her mind was losing focus and she could feel her heart slowing down its beats. She had already started losing a lot of blood. Aizen had dug his blade deep within in. His smirk replayed in her memories.

Her eyes slightly widened as she caught a familiar red haori being carried with the breeze: _'T-That red haori...' _her gaze slowly went up, catching silver hair and ears. Her eyes relaxed: _'I-Inuyasha...?'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **He-he, that wraps up this chapter...hope you enjoyed? Please tell me what you think or your predictions! Thank you for reading and hmm...wonder how Ichigo will react to this?

P.S: If you haven't voted on my poll yet, do it soon if you like!

Well then...

Ja~ne!


	32. An Ocean of Fear

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** And here is a new chapter! Don't worry, the action is slow here but it will get more exciting! I promise! Incorporating the Inu gang with the Bleach characters is harder than you think...I almost get headaches! Ugh! But to be honest, I have a lot of fun writing this story...I listen to my favorite Japanese rock band and it inspires me to type. Their songs could work like openings for Bleach, not even lying!

Anyways, thank you all who read and reviewed! Last chapter, many of you were so excited to see the Inu gang finally getting more of the spotlight, huh? I tried my best with comedy here so, please be easy on me. Well, enjoy!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**TsukiyoTenshi, starmienight, Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter, erica . phoenix16, Okami Endless, omaomae, j-LO . lemon, Guest, xlove-kawaix, bleach102, Italyy, and CresentWolf1! **

**Thank you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 32: An Ocean of Fear **

* * *

Growling under his breath, Inuyasha watched as Aizen's intense stare held no emotion at all...not even a slice of anger in him. He seemed confident...maybe too confident. He tightened his hold around the hilt of his sword: "What have you done to Kagome?"

"What have I done?" repeated Aizen. "I merely killed her to get what is rightfully mine."

"What is rightfully yours?" Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"The miko has a pure soul," Aizen gave him a smirk, "a pure soul that is needed to make something I have been longing for."

"So you killed her for that!" shouted Inuyasha.

"I could have killed her sooner, Inuyasha," Aizen's sight closed off, but continued his speech, "but you should be grateful I at least let her live for a few more days. I merely stood back and observed her since day one. She was the miko that happened to defeat the other hanyou, Naraku, along with you and your other companions, isn't that right?"

Inuyasha's growl quivered with a glare: "How do you know about that?"

"It's written in the old scrolls," answered Aizen. "Everyone in Soul Society knows about the war for the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha's knuckles began to go white as his hold tightened more around his sword. It had been days and weeks for him since the last battle against Naraku...how did these people know about something that just happened? Inuyasha's eyes tightened, remembering he wasn't in the past any longer but in the future. Had the story of the war continued to be passed on? So everyone did know about their battle against Naraku?

"Of course, the mystery that lingers everyone's mind is where the miko had disappeared to," Aizen cut into Inuyasha's thoughts and questions. "The moment Naraku was soon defeated, it is said that the miko, Kagome-chan, suddenly disappeared and no one ever knew what happened to her."

Inuyasha remained silent and knew that Kagome could still be saved but he had to quicken himself on defeating this guy or...

"I finally found the answer to that mystery," smirked Aizen as he opened his eyes. "Kagome-chan had traveled back to her rightful era. The miko with a pure soul was finally in my grasp. All I had to do was lure her into our world and her soul would be in my hands."

"You bastard!" growled Inuyasha.

"There is nothing you can do anymore, hanyou," Aizen took a step forward, "she is dead. All there is left is for me to take her soul."

Inuyasha's golden orbs glided to the corner to see Kagome's closed eyes and her body laying under her own pool of blood. He quickly turned his head to stare at the enemy in front. He had no idea who this guy was but he was finally able to see Kagome once again and he kills her in a second. He wasn't going to let him have her...no way. In quick speed, he landed behing Kagome's body, confusing both Aizen and Gin on his motives.

"What do you think you're doing?" glared Aizen.

"I won't let you have her," he returned the gaze. Carrying her body gently in his arms, he jumped away in fast haste, leaving Gin and Aizen watch as Inuyasha jumped from building to building.

"Aizen-taichou, he just took her away in front of you. You could have easily stopped him," commented Gin as he watched the red blur jump away.

Aizen gave out a mere chuckle: "If a chase is what he wants...he will get. But he should know that I will catch up to him and he will have to pay the consequences on taking off with what is mine." Turning around to the direction Inuyasha had leaped off to, he began to walk: "Let's go, Gin."

* * *

Miroku blinked at the boy in front that mimicked his own eye movements. The mysterious boy got on his knees: "W-Who are you?"

"Monk! We must leave and help Inuyasha!" exclaimed Sango as she ran towards him. She stopped, seeing the boy staring at her and her unusual attire.

"W-Why are you dressed like that? Is it some kind of cosplay?" he questioned, pointing at each person. He blinked right as Miroku stood up: "Woah! Y-You're a monk?"

Miroku couldn't help but be silent. Have these people never seen monks or demon slayers before? The mysterious boy stood up and noticed the huge boomerang that the demon slayer was holding with one of her hands: "H-How did you get such a big boomerang?" The boy looked around and saw that everyone else was unconscious. "What happened here? Why is everyone sleeping?"

"By any chance," spoke Miroku, "do you know what is going around here?"

"I am asking you that!" exclaimed the boy. "Ugh! I can't remember a damn thing! First, everyone is down on the ground and you two weirdos come out. Who are you anyways!"

Sango and Miroku exchanged small glaces towards each other. Miroku sighed and nodded: "We are...um, travelers."

"Travelers?" he repeated.

"I am Miroku, a monk, and this is," he glided his eyes over to the woman next to him: "Sango, a demon slayer."

"D-Demon slayer?" exclaimed the boy. "Okay, you two are officially crazy! A monk and a demon slayer that are travelers? That just doesn't mix together!"

Sango walked forward: "And may we ask who you are?"

The boy sighed: "I guess...we are the only ones awake so we might as well work together to get answers." He stood up straight as he brushed off the dirt off his school uniform: "My name is Asano Keigo."

"Asano-san," smiled Miroku. "we are in a hurry trying to find a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes," answered Sango. "Her name is Kagome, do you know her by any chance?"

"Kagome?" Keigo thought to himself for a few seconds: "Why does that name sound so familiar?" Keigo's attention was soon drawn to a weird looking cat crawling up the woman's shoulder: "W-What the heck is that?"

"Huh?" blinked Sango. She looked over her shoulder to see her neko blinking at the weird human: "Oh, this is Kirara. She is a demon."

"D-Demon?" he stuttered out.

"I guess this guy really freaks out easily, huh, Miroku?"

Keigo heard a kid voice coming near the monk's side and looked at his shoulder. He was surprised to see a weird looking kid with fox ears and tail and red hair looking at him like he had grown a second head: "A-Are you a demon too?"

"Yup!" he smile. "The name is Shippou!"

"Uh, right...," blinked Keigo.

Their attention was soon brought up to see a guy with silver hair and wearing a red haori jumping down from who knows where and carrying someone in his arms. Keigo scooted back a few steps: "W-Who is that? Don't tell me it's another demon?"

Shippou sniffed the air: "I-It's...Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha?" whispered Sango, quickly turning around to see the hanyou running towards them.

"Who is he carrying?" asked Miroku.

"Looks...like a girl," whispered Keigo.

The hanyou finally caught up and looked at his companions: "We have to get out of here as soon as possible!"

"Inuyasha! What are you talking about?" exclaimed Sango in confusion: "We just got here."

"Kagome is dying!" he shouted back as he showed the person his arms.

Sango gasped as she felt Miroku walk past her and examine Kagome's body. Keigo took a step forward: "T-That's Higurashi Kagome! W-What happened to her?"

Miroku touched her pulse on her neck: "S-She is slowly dying." He looked at the wound on her abdomen: "And she is losing too much blood. We need to get her healed as soon as possible." He connected eyes with the hanyou: "Who did this to her?"

Inuyasha remained silent for a few seconds before answering: "I don't know but we shouldn't underestimate him. He is after Kagome's soul. We need to get her somewhere to get healed and I will deal with him but for now, we must hide her!"

"Okay, understood," Miroku nodded. He had never seen his friend this worried and he could sense his fear on the person that had done this evil.

Keigo broke off their talk: "I can help."

All eyes immediately landed on his person, making him gulp out of nervousness. Keigo took a step forward: "I don't know what is going on exactly or who you people are but Kagome-chan is a friend of mine." He gulped again: "I can sense a weird thing coming this way and my mind is telling me to run so...we should go as quickly as possible." He picked up his book bag and turned around: "Follow me!"

The others exchanged glances and nodded. They had no time to dwell on this or to think about it. Kagome needed help immediately and the enemy was coming soon. Time was ticking and they needed to hurry.

* * *

"The Final...Getsuga Tensho?" questioned Ichigo, dumbfounded on the sound of this.

"That's correct," answered Isshin, staring right into Ichigo's confused eyes.

"And this is where you can teach me?" asked Ichigo. He looked around the area: "Why is that?"

Isshin gave a pause in between, making sure that Ichigo was calm enough to hear his words: "The Precipice World is a rupture in space surrounded by multiple layers of temporal torrents." He looked over at his son.

Ichigo blinked, giving him a very confused-dumb look: "I-I...see."

Isshin shook his head, and lowered it down as his eyes closed off: "You don't have to know what it means." He turned his back to his son: "Put simply, time flows at a much faster rate than in the outside world. Expressed in numbers, it's two-thousand times as fast. In the time that a year passed on the outside," he turned his head to face Ichigo, "two-thousand years will have passed here in the Precipice World."

"What?" Ichigo couldn't help but be shocked at this fact.

"Long ago, besides being the pathway to the World of the Living, this Precipice World was also used as an exile for criminals. That's why the Restrictive Current and the Cleaner exist. If the Restrictive Current captures you, then you would be unable to escape the Precipice World and die. If the Cleaner pursues you, then you would be hurled to a time greatly different than the temporal coordinates at which you entered the Precipice World. That is why there was a variance of several days when you first entered the Soul Society after being pursued by the Cleaner." He gave a short pause: "Anyways, you have Urahara's technical skills to thank for getting off with only a few days variance after the Cleaner pursued you. Ordinarily, you would've been hurled about a century and died from your body being unable to keep up with the sudden passage of time."

Isshin's eyes tightened, seeing that Ichigo's stare was as serious as his: "But right now, that Cleaner is not here. This is a good opportunity to gain some time. The flow of time within the Precipice World is two-thousand that of the outside. In other words, even if you trained two-thousand hours here, only one hour will have gone by on the outside. There is no means of sealing the Cleaner in the Soul Society, but there is a way to stop the Restrictive Current." Isshin's hand sneaked inside his Shinigami robes and soon revealed four small daggers with rope on each end.

Throwing two to each side of him, he fastened the ropes around his wrist as the small daggers dug into the purple slime that flowed down: "We call it Realm Fixation. Normally, it's done by having a group of low-ranking Shinigami pool their reiatsu to fixate the Restrictive Current...but I can perform it by myself. I will hold down the Restrictive Current until my reiatsu is exhausted. By my rough estimate, that'll be two-thousand hours or about...three months." He glared at the teenage boy across: "Use that time to get an answer."

"Answer?" repeated Ichigo.

"That's right," answered his father. "You need to find out an answer in order to protect everyone and save Kagome. Get your sword, Zangetsu, to tell you about the Final Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo's eyes widened: "Z-Zangetsu?"

* * *

Looking around the city, Keigo lead the group forward: "What...what happened?" He continued to see an empty and silent town yet, everyone was unconscious. "What's going on?"

"This is a weird village. Should we trust him?" whispered Sango as she ran next to the monk.

The monk sighed: "I am not sure, Sango, but right now, we must help Kagome-sama."

Sango nodded: "You are right, monk. Who could have done such a thing to Kagome-chan?"

"Keh! We need to hurry! Kagome can't hold on any longer!" shouted Inuyasha. "That stupid bastard will pay!"

Everyone continued to see people passed out in their cars, out on the streets and inside the buildings. Keigo continued to lead the group: "Everybody's asleep on the streets." He looked up to see the intersection lights: "All the cars and traffic lights have stopped. This is not cool!" He began to run even faster: "Why does it look like the world has come to an end?" he exclaimed in panic. "This isn't a dream and it isn't a movie, either!"

Fake tears began to fly off from his eyes: "Come on! Isn't anybody awake? Hey! Everybody!"

Shippo stayed on Miroku's body, watching Keigo suddenly freak out from the lack of people that were responding to him: "I feel like nothing can make him quiet, huh?"

Keigo began to run faster and faster: "Mizuiro! Ichigo! Onee-chan! Don't leave me here alone!"

Soon enough, his body was flown back by a punch on his face, making him fall straight down into the ground. The group behind him quickly stopped, watching as their 'leader' had suddenly been taken down. Shippo gave out a smirk: "Well...we could have tried that."

Eyes landed on a girl with short black spiky hair wearing the same color clothing as Keigo. If anything, it looked like something Kagome would wear with the short skirt showing off leg like nothing. Miroku's gaze relaxed: "I seem to like this village."

"Oh, you lecherous monk!" shouted Sango. "This is no time to be thinking of that!"

Keigo touched his chin: "That hurt! What's the big...," his eyes opened, surprised to see a familiar face. "Arisawa!" He jumped up to his feet and soon extend his arms out "Oh, thank goodness! I'm so glad to see someone, even if it's you!" He stopped his excitement, and looked at her surprised: "I mean..did you take a look around? Everyone's all sound asleep!"

He quickly stood next to her: "I was getting lonely, thinking maybe I was the only one still awake in the world!" He closed off his eyes and crossed his arms: "I mean, no one's waking up. It feels so real and creepy, you know? I would've been able to handle all this if it was just me here, but this is way too freaky." He gave her a huge grin: "But I sure am glad you're alive! Not that I was worried about you! In fact, I'd rather have you worried about me! By the way, have you seen Mizuiro? I am definitely getting freaked out here with suddenly a monk, demon slayer, demons popping out of nowhere carrying Kag-"

A punch soon met his face, revealing Tatsuki's grip had made the contact. She watched as Keigo's body came down to the ground once again, shutting him up in the process: "Shut up."

Her eyes traveled back to the mysterious group. She noticed their weird attire and two strange looking creatures on the woman's shoulder and one on the man's shoulder. Not to mention, the huge boomerang that the woman held behind her back. She took a glance over at the silver haired guy with the bright red haori. His golden eyes narrowed down at her form. She wasn't liking his sudden glare of dislike but hey, she was just as wary of them as they were of her. She looked over at the girl in his arms. Long black hair and a petite body. She seemed very familiar.

Her eyes slightly widened, already recognizing the girl: "I-Is that...Higurashi?"

Keigo rubbed his nose, sitting up from his punch: "That is what I was trying to tell you! Sheesh!"

Inuyasha relaxed: "Do you know where we can heal her and fast? We don't have much time!"

Tatsuki connected eyes with Keigo, both confused on the situation and how Kagome had landed in such a mess.

* * *

Concentrating into his thoughts, his vision was shut off and nothing but silence was heard. His legs were crossed on the floor as he laid out his bankai formed Zanpakuto across his knees, holding it with his hands. The sound of rope screeching and stretching where heard as a punch was soon flying to side and ready to knock out the orange head. Easily, Ichigo bent his head down, dodging the punch coming from his father.

"Why did you dodge?" yelled his father.

Ichigo quickly turned around in defense: "Are you crazy?" he exclaimed. "If I don't dodge, it's going to hurt!"

"The fact that you dodged my fist means you aren't putting your soul into your sword!" he shouted back. "Concentrate!" he gave out his order with a glare. "Don't you even know how to talk with your own Zanpakuto?"

Ichigo stood from his spot, holding his sword in hand: "I get it, okay?" He looked at his Zanpakuto: "But I've never turned to Old Man Zangetsu outside of battle like this."

"Place your sword on your lap and meditate!" exclaimed Isshin. "Concentrate your soul on only your sword! That is all there is to it!"

"I get that, but...," an annoyed Ichigo went back down on his butt to sit as he crossed his legs like previously to return to his meditation pose. He closed his eyes once again, letting the concentration really sink in.

Isshin let a few minutes of silence flow around, watching Ichigo's concentration take place. "That form is called Jinzen. It is a form for carrying on a dialogue with one's Zanpakuto that was devised over the course of thousands of years since the beginning of the Soul Society. Ichigo, up until now, all your techniques were acquired through brute force." He paused for a mere second: "Do you understand? For you to progress further, you must venture into realms of millennia you never touched on before. Go...Ichigo!"

In Ichigo's mind, a droplet of water was soon heard echoing throughout.

* * *

Keigo continued to rub his face as he followed Tatsuki and the group: "How should I put it? I was by myself with freaks and everyone's asleep, and I was scared, and it was so quiet, and no one's awake...," he took a small glance over his classmate, "and then I got hyper you know?"

Tatsuki stopped in her tracks, shaking from the annoying voice that just wouldn't stop. She quickly looked over at the boy: "Will you stop with the noisy excuses!" Relaxing down, she took another glance over at group. After Inuyasha had requested for help, she couldn't help but agree to help. Sure, she didn't know who they were but seeing that they were carrying a wounded Kagome, they could guess that Kagome knew them or somehow they managed to find Kagome and were trying to help her.

Another thing that was crossing her mind was the fact that Kagome had seriously received a wound in her abdomen. She had never seen such a wound and she was losing so much blood already. If they wasted anymore time, Kagome was sure to pass on. Tatsuki's eyes narrowed down: _'Who could have done such a thing? Is there like a serial killer around here or something?' _She looked around her surroundings: _'Where is everyone? Even I know Ichigo wouldn't let something like sleep weaken him. Where is he?'_

Tatsuki took a deep breath in and soon freed it: "Enough already!" She pointed with her thumb over to her right: "Come over here!"

The group walked over closer to her pointed direction and Keigo slowly trailed in front: "No, I'm serious. I'm really sorry," his eyes suddenly caught an alley. He was soon shocked to see two of his other girl classmates passed out. Miroku caugh sight of the brunette girl and weird pink haired girl laying down unconscious.

"H-Honsho! Ogawa!" exclaimed Keigo.

"I found them," spoke Tatsuki. "For now, I'll take them to the school. That should be a safe place for Higurashi as well. Whatever or whoever did this to her, we can't let anyone else get that same treatment. Higurashi doesn't have much time and we need to hurry."

"Where is this school?" Inuyasha walked forward, slightly pushing Miroku and Sango out of the way.

"It's near here," answered Tatsuki. She looked over at Keigo: "Can you carry Chizuru?"

"Right!" nodded Keigo.

Miroku raised his hand: "I can be of service, Arisawa-san!"

Sango's hand soon grabbed his ear: "I don't think so, monk!"

In quick motions, both Tatsuki and Keigo had the girls on their backs with ease. "Up you go!" whispered Keigo.

Tatsuki gave Keigo a glare: "You better not touch her butt."

"I know that!" he answered.

"Hmph, sounds like he is your reincarnation, lecherous monk," Sango gave him the same glare. Miroku couldn't help but give her a nervous chuckle as his eye brow twitched. Everyone soon noticed Tatsuki beginning to walk forward only to have Keigo speak out and stop her.

"Say, Arisawa..."

"What?" she said annoyed.

"Honsho's got bigger boobs than I thought," he whispered. He was met with another punch in his face in less than a second. Sango soon crossed her arms: "Maybe, I should try that sometime."

"Uh, Sango, please, let's not get ideas in our heads," Miroku nervously laughed.

Inuyasha walked forward: "Keh! We don't have time to waste!"

"Right," nodded Tatsuki. She lead the way out of the alley and began to walk into a neighborhood: "Here's what I know so far. I went to take a look around earlier, but the town was cut off right at the outskirts. There were only mountains past that. It's hard to believe, but the entire town has been moved."

"Moved?" repeated Miroku. "How can a town be moved?"

"That is what is confusing me," answered Tatsuki.

Keigo soon added in his thoughts: "Do you think Ichigo has something to do with this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Tatsuki. "Who else is there? But...if it was Ichigo's fault, then Ichigo is going to fix it."

"Then, do you think, Kagome knows what is happening or she knows something about this?" he questioned once again.

"Huh?" whispered Sango. "How could Kagome-chan be in this mess?"

"It is possible," answered Tatsuki.

"What are you trying to say?" growled Inuyasha.

"Both Ichigo and Higurashi left around the same time," she answered. "We both don't know what happened to them and when she moved here, he seemed really close to her."

Inuyasha couldn't help but glare at her words: "Who is this Ichigo?"

Tatsuki gave him a seconds glance and returned her gaze back ahead: "Ichigo is a dear friend of ours whose determination is as hard as his head. He never likes to admit it but he hates to be or feel weak. He tries to protect everyone around him even if it was a stranger and if he caused this to happen around the town, he will continue to find the solution until it is resolved."

"What does this have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha's glare tightened.

"I am not sure," she replied. "But if you were to ask me or anyone else, I can already predict Ichigo coming in to save her if he knows that Kagome is hurt. He will try everything in his strength and power to save her." She gave out a pause: "That is the kind of guy he is."

* * *

Walking into a neighborhood, Aizen's eyes looked around to see nothing but houses: "I see. A sight unfitting for the Soul Society. This is the last we'll see of it." His eyes tightened: "But before that, Kagome must be in my hands. I will kill anyone that stands in my way."

They walked forward, already knowing the exact location Kagome was at but it was a fun chase and they were going to enjoy it.

* * *

Sinking into a huge ocean of water with a town completely submerged into it, brown eyes scanned the area, surprised at the scenery. He looked above to where he had come from to see the water floating. In panic, he let his breath out and began to quickly swim up to his goal for air. In a second, he felt a hand grab his clothing and soon pulling him back down and crashing his body into a building. In reflex, Ichigo was ready to kick the guy's ass but a soothing cool voice, made those thoughts retreat.

"Calm down."

His eyes widened as he saw a lean young guy standing above him in water with a black cape and hood covering his facial features being covered up and hidden.

"How unsightly of you," the guy commented out. "You should be able to breathe."

Ichigo let out his air free and realized that he could breathe with ease. He noticed a smirk from the mysterious person: "Well?" he questioned.

Ichigo couldn't help but glare at him: "Who are you? Old Man Zangetsu is the only one who should be here."

Extending his arm out, the hooded person spoke out: "Is that any way to talk to the person who taught you how to breathe?" He quickly brought his hand down, revealing Ichigo's sword in his hand.

Ichigo's eyes widened: "Tensa Zangetsu?"

He watched as the guy in front took off his hood, revealing a very young looking face that could be said to be Zangetsu.

"I can't blame you for not recognizing me," he spoke out. "This is the first time you've come here in a Bankai state and the only one who has ever seen me is Kagome."

_'Kagome!?' _Ichigo's eyes expanded more at her name. _'She has talked to him before? When?'_

"What?" exclaimed Ichigo.

Without an answer, both clashed swords, Ichigo easily being pushed away. Ichigo screamed out: "Zangetsu! Are you Zangetsu?!"

"Wrong," he glared. "What do you call your Bankai? I am Tensa Zangetsu."

With a quick slash, a huge wave appeared.

* * *

Isshin's eyes caught a slice on Ichigo's shoulder, releasing a bit of his reiatsu out. _'You've entered.'_

"Be careful, now," he spoke out in warning, knowing that Ichigo couldn't hear him. "This time, Zangetsu will not go easy on you. It was the same with my Engetsu. Your bankai has to test you to see if you are powerful enough to protect what they want to protect...," he tightened his gaze: "Our Zanpakuto don't want to teach us this technique. You'll learn why soon enough."

* * *

Pushed off, Ichigo finally found the distance between them to talk: "W-Wait, Old Man...I mean, you're not old right now, but...wait, Zangetsu! This time I'm not here to fight! I just need an answer!"

"Answer?" questioned Tensa Zangetsu. "You mean about the Final Getsuga Tensho.

"That's...wait a second...," whispered Ichigo. "So you can hear what's said outside?" In a blink of an eye, he noticed an inch away, Tensa's blade right in front of him. Bending back and flipping back away, he dodged his sword. "What are you doing?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"I can't teach you such a thing," spoke Tensa.

"Oh, is that so?" glared Ichigo. "Unfortunately, I need you to teach me."

Gripping his blade, he charged straight forward only for Tensa's grip to stop his immediately: "So what?" questioned Tensa Zangetsu. "The fate of what you want to protect is none of my concern."

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widened at his words. "Why are you saying this?"

Tensa Zangetsu's glare tightened.

_-Flashback-_

_"Then let me get this straight!" yelled Kagome. "I am willing to give up my own Shinigami powers for you two to protect him and at the end he will lose them too?"_

_"If you give up tour Shinigami powers," Kagome looked at the mysterious person walking away. "We will try our best to save him from death and convince him he doesn't need the Final Getsuga Tensho."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Swinging his sword down, Tensa pushed Ichigo's body down into a building. His glare hardened: "Don't misunderstand, Ichigo. What you want to protect is not what I want to protect and I am simply keeping my promise to Kagome."

Removing the boulders off of him, Ichigo stood: "K-Kagome? What promise?!"

"My promise to her is for me not to teach you the Final Getsuga Tensho," he answered.

Ichigo's eyes widened: "W-What? Kagome told you that?"

Tensa simply glared: "Why do you think her reiatsu disappeared and her Shinigami abilities vanished? She paid the price," he paused. "She paid the price for our help. We told her we would protect you and not teach you the Final Getsuga Tensho if she paid with her Shinigami abilities."

"What!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Why would she do such a thing?"

"You really are dense," commented Tensa. "But no matter what happens, I won't break my promise to her. I will not teach you the Final Getsuga Tensho."

* * *

"Ugh, my head hurts! What is going on?" groaning, a man dressed for business walked tiredly around the town while holding his suit case. "The trains aren't running. I can't get to the office, or even go home." He turned around the corner and was glad to see two people walking towards him: "I'm glad someone is awake! Do you have any idea what is going on here?"

He looked up at cold eyes surrounded by purple glaring down at him like he was some disgusting bug: "Um...," he gulped, watching as they got closer and saw that even their clothing was weird. Pure white and the guy's hair was long to his waist. The guy behind him was grinning like a weirdo and had silver cut hair.

"Don't come near me," he heard.

They walked past him and in seconds, the innocent business man disappeared into the wind leaving his suitcase falling to the floor.

"A human with no awareness of reaitsu is unable to sense my power," spoke Aizen as he continued to walk. "But their body can't withstand it." He stopped in his tracks and smirked. Looking to his left, he noticed an alley in between two houses and saw a girl with short black hair carrying another female behind her back.

"Oh?" smirked Gin. "Those kids over there seem to be awake."

They saw a brunette boy with a girl over his back as well walking behind the girl: "Yes," spoke Aizen. "I recall seeing them through Ulquiorra's eyes. They are Kurosaki Ichigo's friends and right behind...," his eyes tightened along with a smirk as he saw the hanyou carrying his prize. "Found her."

* * *

Screaming out, Ichigo clashed swords above Tensa. Easily with a flick of his wrist, Tensa pushed Ichigo off. He caught his balance in time and glared at the guy above floating.

"What do you mean?" growled Ichigo.

"About what?" questioned Tensa.

"Don't play dumb!" shouted Ichigo. "You said earlier..._the fate of what you want to protect is none of my concern. _Also, Kagome making such a deal with you...why would she do that? How on earth was she able to communicate with you? I'm asking what you mean by all of this!"

Tensa remained silent.

"I thought you lent me your power to help me," spoke Ichigo. "Was I wrong? Then why did you lend me your power all this time? Why would you let Kagome do such a thing in the first place? What were you planning?" Ichigo's glare tightened with every word he yelled out: "Answer me, Zangetsu!"

Tensa Zangetsu's eyes opened: "It's exactly as I said."

"What?"

"Look at this world!" he shouted as he extended his hand out. Ichigo looked around to see nothing but familiar houses and buildings. Tensa continued to yell to him: "This world of yours used to be filled with skyscrapers, full of hope! Now it has sunken low to look like the small town that's dear to you!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, remembering how his old inner world use to look like.

"The rain that continued to fall on this world has subsided," continued Tensa, "but in its place, everything has sunk into this ocean! This all happened, Ichigo, because you lost hope and stopped moving forward! Kagome had fear that she couldn't do anything about protecting you and others and she was willing to sacrifice power in order to protect those dear to her. She isn't weak. She is strong at heart and she has hope! She still holds onto that even knowing that in some situations she can't win!"

Tensa soon flash stepped in front of Ichigo, standing only a few inches shorter than him. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Tensa's hand sharp and soon piercing into his chest. Ichigo grunted in pain, remembering past events that had happened like this.

"I cannot leave you like this," glared Tensa. "I will drag out the root of your despair right here and now!" He pushed his hand further in Ichigo's chest, watching as Ichigo coughed out blood. Soon enough, Tensa pulled out a white band out of his chest, making Ichigo scream in pain. Throwing the white object down to the ground, Ichigo walked further away, afraid of what he might do next.

Ichigo's eyes came up to see a familiar looking white figure standing. He wore the same clothing as him but pure white along with his black horned mask and long white hair. Long claws pointed out of his hands and feet that belonged to a monster. Ichigo's eyes widened...knowing the person.

"What's up?" an echoing chilly voice was heard from the figure: "It's been a long time, Ichigo." A covered masked person switched his blade over to his other hand: "What's with that look? Don't you recognize me?" With his free hand, he slightly cupped his mask and lifted it upwards to reveal his smirking face.

_'Shirosaki?!'_

* * *

"I thought you said this school of yours was close!" shouted Inuyasha in irritation.

Tatsuki grunted, annoyed with his voice as well. She ignored his shouting and looked over at Keigo: "Come to think of it..."

"Huh?" whispered Keigo.

"Aren't you going to look for Kojima?" she asked.

"Well...," Keigo looked to the side, avoiding her eyes. "I did try looking for him, but ever since Ichigo disappeared, he's been going to school on his own and he hasn't answered his cell phone either. So he's probably still asleep somewhere."

Tatsuki looked ahead: "You two have been hanging out since middle school, so I thought you were best friends. I guess it's not like that, huh?"

"We have our personal spaces. People need that, right?" added Keigo.

"You think so?" questioned Tatsuki.

"Ichigo was the first person Mizuiro ever opened up to," Keigo continued. "He tends to put up a wall very quickly, so it makes me happy just to see him walk up to people on his own."

Tatsuki stopped walking, making everyone else halt. She looked behind her shoulder to see Keigo making an awkward face.

"Let's stop this," grunted Keigo. "What am I saying anyway?"

Tatsuki turned her head around: "You were telling cheesy stories."

"Why you...," glared Keigo.

"Anyway, after we drop off Chizuru, Michiru, and Higurashi at the school, Kegio, go and find Kojima," she spoke. "I will handle these people."

"What about Kunieda and Natsui?" asked Keigo.

"Those two can manage by themselves," she answered as she continued to walk. "Oh! And I'll go look for Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan."

"Isn't their dad with them?" he questioned.

"That guy is probably unconscious with the rest of them," she replied.

Shippo crawled closer to Miroku's ear: "Um, hey, Miroku?"

"Hm?"

"Is it me or are those two like in love with each other?" he questioned.

"Oh? Shippou, what makes you think that?" Miroku spoke his question loudly.

"Those two seem to talk like they were a couple," he answered.

Tatsuki caught his words and turned quickly to face the squirt: "Watch your mouth!" she shouted. "There is no way in hell I would ever date a guy like him! We are not a couple!"

"What's wrong with dating me?" Keigo whispered with a bored look on his face.

"Everything!" she shouted back and stomped away from them.

"See?" grinned Shippou. "Like a couple."

Miroku couldn't help but nod and chuckle at the little demon's joke. He watched as Sango walked closer to Inuyasha: "How is she doing, Inuyasha?"

"I can hear her heart beating slowly," he answered looking down at the miko in his arms. "We are losing her with every second. We need to freaking hurry to this school of theirs! The more time we waste the more time the guy will catch up and grab Kagome!"

"Who is this...man?" questioned Sango.

"I don't know," he answered with a glare. "But I saw how he pierced his sword into Kagome and her life was slowly drifting away." Inuyasha's hold got tighter as he followed the two head: "But I can tell you this...I could feel uncontrollable darkness around him. It felt almost like-" he stopped as his eyes widened and began sniff a familiar scent: "Damn!"

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

In a matter of seconds, the whole group immediately stopped moving as they felt a weird strong pulse pressuring them down into the ground. Their eyes widened as they could feel the pressure adding on and scaring them.

"W-What the hell is this?" questioned Keigo in fear.

Inuyasha growled, watching as Sango and Miroku went down to their knees. His own body was doing the same knowing exactly who this person was: "Damn it all to hell!"

"Oi!" shouted Inuyasha. "We need to get away from here!"

Keigo looked over at Tatsuki as they started to go down on their knees: "A-Arisawa...are you alright? We need to get out of here!"

"Shut up," glared Tatsuki. "I don't need you to worry about me."

"Stop being stubborn!" shouted Inuyasha. "He found us already!"

"Who?" yelled Tatsuki in question.

They all looked ahead as they saw two mysterious looking people walking towards them with a smirk. Tatsuki noticed one of the guys in the back with silver hair and white garments walking behind the long brown haired man that held a sword in his right hand: "W-Who are those guys?"

His intense stare made her weaker in her body strength, making her go further down into the ground. Keigo tried his best to run to her: "Arisawa!"

"Interesting."

Everyone looked up to see him walking closer.

"You're this close to me, yet you are still able to maintain your existence," he stopped a few feet away from them, watching as everyone gave him a glare.

"Who...are you?" grunted Tatsuki.

Inuyasha growled out loud: "You bastard..."

"Inuyasha...," whispered Miroku with the bit of strength he had, "who...is he?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but deepen his glare: "That's...the guy that...tried killing Kagome."

"What?" they all exclaimed.

Aizen matched Inuyasha's glared: "Kurosaki Ichigo will show up here for sure. With new powers, no doubt. I must hurry and get my prize. Now hand Kagome-chan over. I want to bring his powers closer to perfection and the moment he sees what is dear to him dead...it will all be perfect." He extend his hand out, his palm facing up: "Give me Kagome-chan and I promise you...you won't get hurt. Then again, your deaths will help that cause in making Kurosaki Ichigo even stronger as well. I'll start with this one."

He pointed his blade on Tatsuki, her eyes pouring out fear. Without looking back, she screamed: "Run, everybody...run!"

"Huh?" whispered Keigo.

"All of you get going!" she shouted. "Or is there something you can do here?"

"Miroku!" shouted Inuyasha. "Take Kagome and go! Now!"

Handing Kagome over to Miroku, Sango, Keigo, and the monk began to run away the other direction and away from them. Inuyasha stood straight, unsheathing his sword: "This time I will kill you, you bastard!"

"Oh?" smirked Aizen.

Soon enough, the heard a big stomp coming from behind the hanyou. All eyes landed to see another mysterious person arriving and staring at their fight.

* * *

"Y-You?" stuttered a shocked orange head. "Why?" he glared. "You were supposed to be gone after our last encounter!"

Shirosaki placed his mask back on: "Did you forget? I warned you...if you really want to control my power, then be sure not to die before the next time I appear!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and tightened back into a glare: "Damn it."

"Besides," smirked Shirosaki behind his horned mask: "Kagome-chan knew I was here all along. She made the deal with Tensa Zangetsu and me."

"What?" exclaimed Ichigo. "I thought I crushed you for good back then! And you...making a deal with Kagome? Bastard!"

"Well, too bad for you," answered Shirosaki. "It's even pitiful that Kagome didn't tell you anything."

Ichigo was sure confused and furious on everything he was finding out but he had to put some questions behind him and ask what was really important for the future: "Why do you look like that, wearing that weird mask?"

Silence was exchanged between until Tensa Zangetsu walked in between them a few feet away: "That's right...this is your first time seeing this form. This is how you looked when you defeated Ulquiorra Cifer and the form that Kagome feared."

"Say what?" whispered Ichigo. Sudden flashbacks of him killing Ulquiorra rushed through him as well as his own blade wounded Kagome's side as she tried stopping him from losing complete control. He stared at Shirosaki from across: "I looked...like that?"

"That's right. That should answer your question as to why Kagome came to us," answered Tensa. "She was afraid you would lose yourself once again and never come back. She begged for us to protect you and also keeping you from learning the Final Getsuga Tensho. She is a smart girl. She has her motives and her reasons for this. She didn't do this for you to despise her later, but she also knew that this is the form you feared even if you had never seen it. You knew the damage it caused so you began to fear it. You feared this form where in your destructive impulses crushed your soul."

Tensa took a step forward: "It made you unable to complete a full Hollowfication"

"So...," whispered Ichigo, "so what do you want me to do then? Am I supposed to fight ta guy now and defeat him?"

"Wrong," answered Tensa. "He is no the opponent you will fight."

"It's both of us," answered Shirosaki.

"As one," glared Tensa.

Soon enough, both turned into glowing dust. The specs of dust flew over into the middle as Ichigo watched a new form being created. The full form was soon complete and standing straight in front of Ichigo.

"What...?" whispered a shocked Shinigami.

"We were one...," the two merged spoke out, revealing a half Tensa and half faced Shirosaki with a piece of the horned mask above his head, "to begin with. Both of us...are you power." Growling out, Tensa rushed forward: "Here I come, Ichigo!"

* * *

A huge blast appeared in front, attacking Aizen out of nowhere. Gin, Tatsuki, and Inuyasha were taken back by the sudden attack. Looking behind them, Inuyasha's eyebrow rose in confusion as he saw a tall man with weird hair and and wearing a strange outfit extending his palm out. The world Kagome lived in was surely strange.

"You seem to be in distress, girl. At times like this, you should call for a hero.

They heard the man speak.

_'Who is this guy?' _Inuyasha's eye brow twitched with never in his life encountering someone so...weird looking.

The guy had suddenly began to dance some kind of routine as he exclaimed out: "Spirits are always with you! Thank you for waiting, viewers! Your Don Kanonji! My Don Kanonji! Everyone's Don Kanonji is back! I...have...returned!"

Tatsuki couldn't help but give out a dead twitching stare as Gin merely stared at the crazy person: "Huh?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow mimicked Tatsuki's: "...Pon Katoni?"

"It's Don Kanonji!" he screamed out.

"And who might you be?" the smoke around Aizen subsided, revealing no wounds on him.

Inuyasha scoffed inside his head: _'Even with a surprise attack like that, he is smirking and no scratched on him! Who the heck is this guy?'_

"You don't know me?" screamed Don Kanonji. "Such an ignorant boy! Don't watch much television, do you? Fine! Then I shall tell you my name. I am the one and the only..."

"What did you come here for, Don Kanonji?" questioned Tatsuki, already forgetting about the fear.

"No!" he screamed. "I was just about to do my own special introduction! How cruel can you be, girl? So cruel!"

Inuyasha's ears couldn't take the screaming he was making. Did he really need to scream when he was only standing a few feet away from them?

"For your own good, go on home," she gave him a bored stare. "There is nothing you can do here."

"Just shut him up already!" shouted Inuyasha.

Soon enough, their talk was stopped as they felt the same pressure taking them down. Don Kanonji turned around to face Aizen as he spoke: "I believe you're at the limit of withstanding my reaitsu. Or rather...I should compliment you for withstanding it this long."

Inuysha scoffed: "Look Don...whatever it is! Listen to me and run away right now! There's nothing you can do here!"

"Run!" shouted Tatsuki.

"Run?" repeated Don Kanonji. "Is that something to say to this hero? Ignorant girl...weird looking boy, I'll have you know that children do not call a hero that runs away a _hero!_" He extended his hand out once again, sparks of little lightning coming out: "Cannon Ball!"

He threw the ball towards Aizen only to be shocked to see his mere orb suddenly disappear like nothing. Grunting, Don Kanonji took out his staff: "Super Spirit Cane...," he twirled the object above him: "Kanonji Buster!"

He charged forward, receiving a smirk from the enemy: "Stop it. If a mere human like you touches me, you will cease to exist."

"Kanonji!" shouted Tatsuki.

"Keh! That idiot!" Inuyasha rushed forward and tried his best to reach for the guy before he did disappear. Inuyasha immediately stopped as he saw a hand reaching and grabbing over for Kanonji's staff and stopping him from going any further.

Gin looked over to see none other than his childhood friend standing right in front of them.

"I made it in time," she spoke out.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Please tell me what you think and soon...Ichigo will make his return and see this whole mess! Mwahahaha! Wonder how that will turn out.

P.S.: I have a new poll and it has to do with this story! The poll ends on the 17th so you better hurry! What you pick determines how this story ends! Please vote!

Until next time! Love you all! (now...time to eat some pork buns!)

Ja~ne!


	33. Revived to Light

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** And here is a new chapter! A lot of you were telling me to update this fast...now remember, don't get your hopes too high. I don't come up with the best ideas at times and I get headaches just thinking on how to move this story forward (and all the other ones, believe it or not). Again, like **Black Flames, **I had a hard time writing this chapter and it may be...cheesy but I tried...

Anyways, we finally see Ichigo coming back and you know what, I think Kagome deserves some action in the final battle against, Aizen, don't you agree? Come on, she needs to make him pay! I would! But anyways, based on the poll, it looks like a lot of you wanted Kagome to get her powers back when a lot of others wanted the opposite...hm, wonder which one won...maybe you have to read and see?

I am debating whether the next chapter will be the ending of this story or the one after that...not sure. Would you guys like the episode with Ichigo ice skating with Rukia incorporated with this (but of course having Kagome in it)?

And so, thank you all who reviewed and read this far!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**erica . phoenix16, marsreikosan16, Okami Endless, xlove-kawaix, starmienight, iloveinuyasha, teamichigome, omaomae, Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter, and Guest! **

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 33: Revived to Light**

* * *

Watching Tensa Zangetsu charge towards him, Ichigo prepared his blade, ready to block or attack at any moment. Tensa's eyes narrowed down: "Do you think you can stop me with your current power!?" Clashing swords, Tensa's push forced Ichigo to back away with a big push. Tensa watched as Ichigo's body crashed into a building, hearing his groan in pain. He caught Ichigo trying his best to get back up: "If you don't take this seriously, you'll die," he spoke.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down: _'He's not bluffing! Is he really trying to kill me!?' _His memories recalled him back to him stating that Kagome had made a deal to lose her Shinigami powers in return that Tensa and Shirosaki would protect him. He still had no idea what that meant but also, keeping them from teaching him the Final Getsuga Tensho...which he needed to defeat Aizen and save everyone!

His thoughts cut short as Tensa shouted out while charging towards him once more, creating a bigger crash. Jumping up into the water with no buildings around, Ichigo's eyes widened as he sensed Tensa's person appear behind him. He was immediately pushed back down into a body, leaving him defenseless.

"Are you done?" questioned Tensa as he saw Ichigo's body lay crashed into the building. Tensa turned around and began to walk away only to be stopped by Ichigo's voice.

"Not so fast."

Ichigo watched as Tensa gave him his attention over his shoulder: "Done?" repeated Ichigo: "Hardly," he stood up from his spot, holding his sword in hand: "No matter how many times I get knocked down, I'll keep getting up until you tell me what the Final Getsuga Tensho is! I won't let you walk away without telling me! Kagome is in danger and she needs my help!"

"Interesting," replied Tensa. "Do you really think I'll teach you with such half-hearted resolve!?" He turned around and charged once more and was not surprised when Ichigo went towards him as well. They clashed swords over and over again, both glaring at each other with no end.

"If you don't want to teach me," glared Ichigo, "then I'll just have to force it out of you!"

Ichigo pushed him off and regained his balance. Tensa's eyes narrowed down at Ichigo's stance: "Looks like you've finally decided to fight seriously."

"I need to," answered the Shinigami, "she is waiting for me to save her."

"Are you talking about...Kagome?" glared Tensa. "That girl needs more than just a strong person to protect her. She needs someone who has hopes and faith just like she does. You see, Shirosaki and I have become fond of her and have sworn to protect her and with that, you won't even be able to land a single blow against me." He flash stepped forward: "Take this!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, noticing he could no longer see his merged hollow and Zanpakuto.

* * *

Dropping to his knees, Don Kanonji could see the head of his staff halfway gone from touching Aizen's reiatsu. His eyes made it up along with the others to see an orange head woman and blue eyes staring at the enemy.

"I made it in time," she spoke tiredly, her eyes narrowed down: "Aizen..." she soon spotted her childhood friend: "Gin..."

Gin eyes his friend with no emotion: "Rangiku."

Don Kanonji soon saw Rangiku stepping in front of him: "Who are you, girl!?" his index finger pointed at her back: "It's dangerous! This is no place for a girl like you to be! Civilians should stay back!"

"Run," they all heard her speak. "I'll stop them, so you guys get out of here this instant!"

"Wh-What are you talking about, girl!?" exclaimed Kanonji. "I-!" he was soon met with a hard grip fro m the woman, gripping his cheeks and mouth all together.

"Shut up already!" she shouted. "Stop jabbering and carry those kids on your back and run! Do you want me to rip off that mustache, burn your hat, and grind those weird shades into your face until no one will recognize you!?"

In quick pace, Rangiku watched as Kanonji grabbed the girl behind Tatsuki's back and nodded while giving his back to her: "Roger that! I'll leave this place to you, girl!" He grabbed Tatsuki's arm and looked at Rangiku over his shoulder with a smirk: "If you find yourself in danger, call a hero! Call out, 'Save me! Don-" Rangiku threw an empty can at his face, shutting him up instantly: "Ouch! Fine! Farewell!"

Tatsuki looked behind her with weak eyes, staring at the mysterious woman: _'Who is she? Is she a friend of Ichigo's? Their kimonos look similar. She's beautiful. That Ichigo. He never told me he had such a beautiful friend.'_

* * *

Rangiku looked at the silver haired hanyou next to her: "I told you to leave too."

"Keh! I am not leaving!" he tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword.

"I said leave!" she exclaimed while glaring at him.

"Fat chance," he glared at the enemy in front. "This guy tried killing Kagome...I won't let him lay another finger on her."

"K-Kagome-chan?" whispered Rangiku, surprised at the news.

"Oh?" they heard Aizen speak. "You mean she is still alive?"

Inuyasha smirked: "Keh! Kagome wouldn't give up her life so easily! She is still breathing and watch! I will kill you here and now and she will be back to health like nothing happened!"

Aizen's eyes narrowed down with a smirk: "I see. So that means I have to try again. Maybe stab my sword in a little deeper would do."

"You bastard...," growled Inuyasha.

Rangiku took her stance in front of the hanyou: "Go to her."

"W-What?" his eyes widened.

"I will deal with them right here," she spoke without looking back at him: "She needs you right now. Make sure she is healed and away from this guy. If you die here, she will have no one to protect her...now go!"

"Keh! Not going to happen!" he argued back. "I am taking my revenge on this guy!"

"I said go!" she looked at him over her shoulder: "Go to Kagome-chan and help her! You die then Aizen will easily get his hands on her! Now go protect her!"

Inuyasha's hands loosened the grip around his sword. His eyes relaxed as he sheathed his sword back: "Fine," he replied. It hurt his pride greatly that he had to retreat but this woman was right. Kagome needed all the protection right now and if he died, he doubt it that Sango and Miroku could protect her alone with a guy this strong on the loose. He jumped away from the scene, leaving the three Shinigami alone.

Aizen's eyebrow rose: "By 'made it in time', were referring to saving those humans and the hanyou? Or were you referring to me destroying Karakura Town and creating the Ouken? Well, either way, you were wrong."

Rangiku's eyes narrowed down, watching Aizen's cold stare.

"What's the matter?" he questioned to her. "Do you find it hard to talk to me?"

"Aizen-taichou," Gin walked forward, calling out the ex-captain, "please forgive my former acquaintance. I'll take her away."

Aizen's head slightly turned over to look at Gin from over his shoulder: "I don't mind. I have time. You're welcome to talk at length with her there."

Gin's smirk widened: "But we would be in your way."

"Not at all," he replied back.

In a quick flash, Gin grabbed Rangiku from the waist and disappeared from Aizen's sight. Aizen's eyes narrowed down: _'My, my...as always, he is such an amusing child.' _He looked towards the direction the humans and the hanyou had left off to: _'Now, to find my precious miko and finish her precious life. I won't make the same mistake twice...I will take her life away the next time I see her.'_

* * *

Ichigo tried to catch his breath, watching Tensa with an intense glare. Tensa's eyebrow rose: "You arched your body at the last second before my attack. A useless effort."

Ichigo's glare tightened with anger and impatience: _'He's strong. His speed is incredible! I had no time to block it with my Zanpakuto on that last attack.' _He looked down at his shoulder to see the wound that Tensa had created.

"So now you realize the difference in our strength?" stared Tensa. "Force it out of me?" He repeated the same words in question that Ichigo had stated out before about the Final Getsuga Tensho. "Don't make me laugh!" he growled out, rushing forward once more. He went straight for a stab, easily dodged by Ichigo moving to the side. Tensa turned around, ready to slash his sword to the side: "You're only running away!"

Clashing swords, Ichigo could feel the anger already reaching his limits: "Shut up!" he pushed away. They continued on and off with their swords, Ichigo keeping his eyes on his target: "I have to get it out of you no matter what it takes! I don't care if Kagome made a deal with you to keep it away from me!"

"How pathetic!" glared Tensa. A bright glow erupted around them, making Ichigo jump away from it.

"Ichigo!" shouted Tensa. "Be gone from this world of yours!" The sudden glow made a whirlpool, slashing Ichigo far away from the Zanpakuto.

* * *

"Let go of me!" grunted Rangiku, trying to get away from Gin's hold on her. Both of them pushed off and landed on top of a building, keeping their distance. She tried to keep her balance and tried to catch her breath as she glared at her now called enemy.

"You're staggering," smirked Gin. "Why did you come?"

"I lost track of your reiatsu," she answered, "so I took the Senkaimon to get the jump on you. After all, I had a better grasp of where the real Karakura Town was transported!"

"I didn't ask how you got here," added Gin. "I want to know why you came here in your shaky condition."

There was a pregnant silence in between them before Rangiku's eyes narrowed down, ready to answer: "Isn't it obvious?" she eyed her friend: "Because you're here. Finally, I can ask you directly. Why did you decide to work under Aizen?"

She received no response.

"Why!? Why did you betray Kira, who trusted you!?" she exclaimed.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" he questioned her. "You say I betrayed him in spite of his trust? Are you really talking about Izuru here?"

Rangiku's eyes widened as if he hit a spot in her.

"Man," he continued, "why did you have to come here, anyway?" He walked forward, and soon reached for the necklace that hung right above her breast. Laying his fingers on it, Rangiku's eyes lowered to a weak state. "You know, Rangiku...," her eyes immediately widened as she noticed his point of blade staring right below her eyes, "you're a nuisance."

Reaching back for her Zanpakuto, bright white light emerged from the his Zanpakuto, catching her by surprise and shock. Nothing but a huge blast was heard thought out the town.

* * *

Ichigo cursed under his breath as he noticed that Tensa had placed him inside a whirlpool. He glared at the circular waves of water: _'Is he trying to kick me out of this world!? I don't have the time for this!' _His eyes widened as his mind got an image of Aizen killing Kagome...finishing her life. Opening his eyes, a glare appeared. He swung his sword to the side: "Getsuga Tensho!"

Tensa looked behind his shoulder, surprised to see the Shinigami charging towards him with determination.

"So you've come back," he spoke.

"Sorry," glared Ichigo, "but you know I don't give up easily. You'll have to deal with me a little longer!"

"A little longer, you say?" repeated Tensa.

Pointed the edge of his sword towards Tensa, Ichigo tightened his grip: "Yeah! I can't afford to spend any more time here than that!" He rushed forward: "I'm coming at you with all I've got!"

Tensa fully turned around, waiting for him to lay his attack once more. They clashed swords, and Tensa's eyes shook with a glare as he realized something different in the Shinigami. Pushing back, he landed a few feet away from him: "What changed?" he questioned.

"Can't tell," answered Ichigo, "but...everyone is waiting for me!"

* * *

Inuyasha caught up with Kanonji running with the girls on his shoulders. Landing next to him, he caught Kanonji off guard: "Whoa! You weird cosplayer! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Keh! Calling me 'weird'? Look at you...," he glared at him as he ran with them.

Tatsuki's head hung low, tired from the reiatsu that had taken a toll on her body: "Kanonji," she whispered, "I'm fine. I can walk."

Inuyasha took a small glance at the girl: "Keh, you can't even stand straight with your current condition."

"Shut it!" glared Tatsuki.

"Besides," Inuyasha looked away but continued to speak with her: "You mustn't overexert yourself. There is no need for innocent people to take the pain of this.

"I said...," Kanonji and Inuyasha stopped moving as they heard her voice. "I can walk just fine!" she shouted as she bumped her head on top of Kanonji's chin, bumping him down to the ground.

Kanonji crashed down, confused as to why he had to take the hit when it was the weird cosplay dude that was telling her that she should stay put! Tatsuki grabbed her friend in her arms and glared at the two men: "Why won't you two listen the first time I tell you!?"

Kanonji rubbed his chin: "Oh...strong hit."

Tatsuki sighed but soon heard her name from behind.

"Arisawa!"

Looking back, she noticed Keigo standing at the edge of an alley. "Asano! We told you to get away!"

Inuyasha walked closer and noticed Sango coming out: "Inuyasha! You're alright!"

"Yeah," he whispered, "how is Kagome?"

"She is...hanging in there," she answered and looked back to see Kirara carrying Kagome on her back for comfort. Everyone's attention soon went over to the object that Keigo held as Tatsuki called it out.

"Asano! Where did you get that sword?" she questioned.

He walked forward with an angry glare on his face: "Afro-san was lying collapsed over that way, so I borrowed his sword. I've never done kendo or anything of the sort, but I figured it's better than having nothing! I mean, I felt weak compared to Sango-san and Miroku-san! They have weapons and I felt so...useless."

Tatsuki tilted her head to the side: "Who is Afro-san?"

"I'll explain later," he answered while giving his back to her. "Anyway, let's get going! I don't think Kagome-chan has time! And we must get the other to safety!"

"Where's Chizuru? And Kojima!?" she exclaimed. "Didn't you go looking for them!?"

"I found Mizuiro," he answered, "he's over there. Honsho's with him too! But we came back because we were worried about you!"

"You should have left Higurashi there!" she scolded.

Keigo growled: "Now's not the time for questions! We have to get away from here!"

Inuyasha scoffed: "He's right...I can smell that guy near here. I am sure he is trailing us. We need to get away from here!"

Miroku nodded: "Alright. Let's go."

Kagome's eyes slightly opened, revealing a blur of people in front. They all seemed familiar: _'I-Is __that...' _She felt her life slowly slipping away from her: _'I...I need to stop Aizen...I need to destroy the Hogyoku.'_

* * *

A frown appeared on Gin's face before flash stepping away from the scene, leaving Rangiku's body laying on the ceiling.

* * *

"They're waiting for you?" repeated Tensa. "However, that's none of my concern."

"Yeah," replied Ichigo, "that may be so. You did say that before...but the thing is...what I want to protect hasn't changed. It may be different from yours, but that's not the issue! I...," an image of Kagome came in mind, "I will protect what I want to protect!"

"And that's what Getsuga Tensho is for?" questioned Tensa.

"That's right," answered Ichigo before charging ahead. Clashing swords, the battled it out, until Ichigo noticed Tenza's gaze. _'His sword...something's different!'_

They both pushed off in opposite directions, landing away from each other. Tensa tightened his gaze: "One question, Ichigo. You said earlier that no matter how many times you get knocked down, you'll keep getting up."

"I did," he answered. "What of it?"

"All right," Tensa lowered his gaze as two sudden figures appeared behind him. Ichigo blinked as the two shadows showed their true form. His eyes widened, recognizing the two people. That long black hair was recognizable any where! The silk clothing they wore...he remembered it clearly.

Ichigo's eyes shook: "C-Chomumi!? Y-Yuu!? What are you two doing here!?"

They remained silent as he saw them with a worried and pained gaze. Ichigo's grip tightened: "What is going on!?"

"It seems like Chomumi and Yuu want me to break my promise to Kagome...but I am not sure if I should, but as Zanpakuto, they want to protect their owner. I am going to test you to see if you are worthy!" exclaimed Tensa as he charged forward. "

"Test what!?" exclaimed Ichigo as he followed his movements to attack.

They clashed swords once again and slashed through, unsure on who laid the wound.

* * *

Isshin tried catching his breath as he watched his son bleeding from his head and mouth: _'Not yet?' _he questioned inside his head as he dropped to his knees. _'Ichigo! Hurry!'_

* * *

Arriving at the alley that Chizuru had found Mizuiro and Keigo had told them to stay put, they were surprised to see Mizuiro using his cell phone. Tatsuki blinked: "Huh? What? You two are awake?"

"He said his cell phone ran out of power," answered Chizuru.

Mizuiro gave them a sheepish smile: "Sorry. But I'm good now. I borrowed a charger from the convenience store."

"Borrowed?" questioned Tatsuki as her shoulders slumped down. "You mean..."

"Don't get technical," glared Mizuiro as he closed his phone. "It was an emergency and the clerk wouldn't wake up."

"Well, yeah, I understand," Tatsuki avoided her eyes.

Inuyasha walked forward: "Hey! We were supposed to be taking Kagome away from here, remember!? That guy is trailing behind and after her!"

"Whoa...," both Chizuru and Mizuiro watched as a weird guy with silver ears had popped out of nowhere. They had seen the monk and demon slayer, but they were more surprised to see Kagome in a bloody mess. Keigo tried his best to explain the situation to them before he had ran back to help Tatsuki, saying stuff about demon slayers, monks, and demons. Now that it was in front of them...it was more shocking in person.

"Yeah," whispered Sango. "We can't be wasting any time here. Kagome needs attention. Her life is on the brink of death."

Everyone remained silent, not really ever expecting those words to be heard on their friend dying. Tatsuki sighed, pain across her eyes watching as Kagome gasped for air: "You two heard the situation then?"

Mizuiro looked down: "I got a gist from Keigo. What's most important is that some dangerous guy is coming for our lives and mainly for Kagome-chan's," his gaze when over to see the neko demon carrying Kagome: "I would have never dreamed of Kagome-chan being in such a situation."

Miroku cut in: "From what I analyzed at the enemy, I can see he can immobilize us just by approaching, which isn't good for us."

Tatsuki nodded: "He even turned Kanonji's stick into ash just by coming in contact with it."

"Not a stick!" he corrected: "Say cane!"

"That powerful, huh?" whispered Mizuiro.

Shippo noticed Inuyasha's intense glare and jumped over to his shoulder: "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" he whispered.

"Yeah," he answered. "That guy...I can't find a way to even wound him. He's definitely not human."

In a matter of minutes, the same immense pressure soon found them and made their eyes widened in fear. Sango looked to her right: "H-He's here!"

Chizuru looked side to side: "Wh-What!? What's coming!?"

Tatsuki looked at her angrily: "I don't know enough to explain it to you, okay!?"

"This is no time to be arguing!" exclaimed Kanonji, breaking sense into everyone. "Let's go, boys and girls!"

Tatsuki nodded: "Right! Let's go!"

Inuyasha cursed under his breath: _'What happened to that woman!? Did she...did she-!?'_

They began to run inside the alleys and noticed something white appearing in front. Everyone's eyes widened more, shocked to see the person they feared there.

"What...?" whispered Chizuru. "Is that who you meant?"

Aizen smirked: "Are you thinking, how did I find you? You're mistaken. I simply stopped pretending to be looking for you." From the corner of everyone's eyes, they watched a huge bottle of liquor flying towards Aizen only for it to disappear before it even reached his body.

Everyone looked back to see Mizuiro with wide eyes: "Wow, it really does turn to ash."

"What!?" exclaimed Kanonji. "What are you doing, boy!? You mustn't throw things like that at people!"

"Then, how about this," Mizuiro opened a weird looking can releasing gas and rolled to Aizen's feet. "Now, let's go!" He pushed everyone the other way to run, which they listened, freaking out on whatever he threw.

"Is this boy crazy or something!?" exclaimed Kanonji, running ahead of everyone. Arriving at the corner of the alley and away from the entrance, Mizuiro turned on his lighter and dropped inside the alley, soon receiving an explosion. Everyone took cover, watching as the smoke subsided. Tatsuki's eyebrow twitched: "Not to sound like Kanonji, but you sure do some crazy stuff."

Inuyasha growled under his breath, smelling a familiar scent. Miroku looked behind his shoulder, seeing Inuyasha standing in front of Kirara and Kagome: "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"He isn't done."

They all heard him and soon went back to see Aizen coming out of the alley with a smirk and no scratches or burns. Everyone turned the other way and began to run, knowing that whatever they tried would only disappear and fail. They couldn't even attack him with weapons! They would disappear!

"It didn't work after all!" shouted Tatsuki.

Aizen looked at the group running away from in fear, making him smirk even more. He walked towards them, mainly eying the person that he had targeted for years. She laid on the huge neko. He sensed her life. She wasn't dead. That only meant he had to really make sure the next time he made his attack on her...she did die for good.

Keigo grunted under his teeth as he turned around and stopped, preparing his stance with the sword in hand.

"Keigo!" shouted Mizuiro.

Keigo's hands began to shake, watching the enemy casually walking towards them like prey: "This sword belonged to a guy who dressed just like Ichigo!" he exclaimed. "It just might get through to that guy!"

"Idiot!" shouted Inuyasha as he went back to grab him.

Tatsuki's eyes widened: "Even if the sword gets through, you'll die!"

Aizen continued his walk, watching the fear consume the boy. Tatsuki shook her head: "Asano!"

_'Damn!'_ Inuyasha cursed inside his head, rushing to grab the teen before he got killed by the psycho! His eyes widened, noticing the tall weird dressed man, Kanonji, standing next to Keigo. "You idiots! Get out of the freaking way!"

"Give that back, you fools!" shouted a mysterious guy with an afro as he jumped on top of the two men. He was wearing a black kimono of some sort and had a sheathe in his hand. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks: _'Great...more crazy people.'_

The man with an afro stepped on top of the two, grabbing his sword back from the teen. Keigo arched his back in pain, feeling the guy's foot deep in there: "Ouch! Ouch!"

He jumped to the side, relieving them from the weight. Kanonji looked up from the ground: "A new face!? Are you an enemy?"

"Afro-san!" exclaimed Keigo.

"What sort of silly name is that!?" exclaimed Kanonji. "This is no time for such jokes!"

"Look who's talking about having a silly name!" argued Keigo. "And quit being so loud! Now is not the time!"

The Shinigami looked ahead, fear already taking over his body completely as he watched the enemy inch closer to them with every step. Aizen stopped in his tracks, realizing that a unfamiliar Shinigami had arrived and retrieved his sword back from the boy.

Keigo quickly noticed the frightened face the Shinigami had placed : "A-Are you alright, Afro-san!? Don't overdo it! You're shaking!"

"Quiet! I'm not shaking!" he shouted back angrily. "I can't let amateurs use my Zanpakuto!" He called out his attack, making the concrete on the ground lift up and smash down on a grinning Aizen. He smirked back, relieved to see that he was smashed down. Turning around, he began to run away: "Okay! Now...run!"

"Huh?" all three looked behind their shoulders to see the mysterious Shinigami running away like a coward.

Inuyasha took out his sword as he heard the boulders lift up from Aizen's body and lift up above him: "Damn it! This guy just doesn't know when to quit!"

"I can say the same thing about you, Inuyasha," smirked Aizen as the boulders behind him dropped down. Everyone in the group gulped, realizing that no matter how hard they tried...nothing worked on the guy. Their eyes soon caught another man dressed in all white appearing behind Aizen.

Aizen looked behind his shoulder, seeing the smirk on his partner: "I have returned," grinned Gin, "Aizen-taichou."

"What's going on?" whispered Sango.

Chizuru held onto her other unconscious friend along with Tatsuki: "Do you think that guy is here to save us or something?" she questioned in a whisper.

"No matter how you look at it," answered Miroku, "it doesn't seem that way."

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed down in anger and worry: "I'm afraid it's the exact opposite."

"This is really bad," whispered Shippo.

"You're back?" spoke Aizen. "What about the woman?"

"I killed her," he answered with a wider grin.

Tatsuki's and Inuyasha's eyes widened, realizing on who they were speaking of. Inuyasha growled under his breath: _'These bastards...!'_

Aizen's eyes narrowed down, concentrating on his surroundings: "Indeed. Her reiatsu has disappeared." He turned half way to face his partner: "I am surprised. I thought you had a little more affection for her."

"Affection?" repeated Gin. "I don't have any such thing." He walked closer: "I told you the first time I met you. I'm a snake. My skin is cold. I have no heart. I use the tip of my tongue to find my prey as I slither on the ground and engulf what I like whole," he walked past Aizen and stopped a few feet away from him in the front: "That's the sort of creature I am."

Aizen eyed Gin, waiting for his little speech to be over. Gin's smirk grew wider: "Isn't that what I told you?"

Kanonji turned around, catching the group's attention: "What are you doing, boys and girls!? This is no time to be gawking! Let's run for it!"

Keigo nodded: "Let's get away! Quickly!"

They began to run away after Inuyasha and Aizen met eyes and glared at one another. Inuyasha retreated, once again with his pride hurt. Aizen's sight closed off with a smirk: "My, my...I've grown tired of catching mice."

"What will you do with them after you kill them?" questioned Gin. "You are only after Kagome-chan, right?"

"I have decided not to kill them...until they see me killing Kagome-chan right in front of their eyes. The terror I see on them will be wonderful. After that, we get to work on creating the Ouken. Her soul will be mine."

"Sounds good to me," whispered Gin without looking back. "In that case...," he touched Aizen's blade with his bare hand, "I'll handle catching them."

"Gin...," smirked Aizen before a sudden burst of light pierced right into Aizen's chest, catching him by surprise. Gin looked over his shoulder to see Aizen's shocked expression. He hid his smirk: "The only way to escape the power of Kyokasuigetsu is to touch its blade, before it puts you under complete hypnosis." His full long blade was revealed to have been the light that pierced into Aizen's chest. Gin's Zanpakuto had cut through Gin's long sleeve, cutting the whole thing off and leaving his left arm bare. I

"It took me decades," he continued, "just to get that single fact out of you."

Aizen growled under his breath, glaring at the traitor. Gin smirked at his intelligence: "Not a single person among the Thirteen Court Guard Squads knew that but they all thought they could kill you, Aizen-taichou. Watching them made me very nervous." He retreated his sword back into its small original length, leaving a gush of blood to pour out of Aizen's chest where it had pierced into.

Gin watched as Aizen took a few steps back away from him: "The only one who can kill you is me, Aizen-taichou."

Blood dripped down as his hand tried to stop the bleeding: "I knew that," glared Aizen. "I brought you with me, knowing what your objective was, because I was interested in how you would try to kill me, but I'm disappointed, Gin. Did you really think you could kill me with something like this?" He stood up straight from his spot, receiving a quick response from the silver head.

"No, I didn't," he lifted his blade up, showing the bare blade and pointed at a small hole: "See here? There's a chip here." His index finger glided over to point at Aizen: "Just now, I left that chip inside your body, Aizen-taichou."

"What!?" Aizen's eyes went wide.

Gin lowered his hand: "My bankai's power...I told you about it before, didn't I? Sorry, I lied. It doesn't extend as long as I said. It doesn't extend as fast as I said. However, when it extends and contracts, it turns to dust for just an instant. Also...inside the blade, there is a powerful poison that dissolves and destroys cells."

Aizen grunted at his explanation.

"Looks like you understand," smirked Gin. "When I withdrew my sword from your chest, a single chip of my blade didn't turn to dust and was left inside of your heart." Gin walked forward, reaching for the Hogyoku: "You're going to die anyway. Kill them, Kamishininoyari."

"Gin...damn you!" grunted Aizen as a white glow began to appear.

"You'll die with a hole through your heart. Isn't that what you wanted?" smirked Gin.

In a blink of an eye, a huge hole appeared on Aizen's chest. Aizen grunted, angry at how things twisted around. Gin's hand soon reached over for the floating Hogyoku that laid inside Aizen's body only for Aizen's arm to push him off. Gin looked over his shoulder, showing that he had grabbed the Hogyoku in time. He flash stepped away after watching Aizen's body slowly meeting the ground.

"Gin...," whispered Aizen.

* * *

Trying to catch his breath, Gin hid in an alley, looking at the Hogyoku in his palm. Blood dripped from his arm as a part of hit had been sliced off. He gripped the Hogyoku in his fist, glaring at the damn object.

"It's over," he whispered. "It's over now."

All of a sudden, he felt a huge wave of reaitsu being pushed over the area while hearing a loud angry growl echo.

* * *

Aizen got on his knees, eyes glowing as he growled his anger. The whole over his chest pulled a light out, making his whole body glow completely with power.

* * *

Inuyasha looked behind his shoulder as the whole group stopped to see a magenta color beam of light extending out to the skies brightly. He glared: "Damn it..."

"Wh-What is that?" whispered Sango.

"How would I know!?" exclaimed Keigo, fear already increasing.

* * *

Poking his head out of the alley, he felt a huge wave of wind increasing and blowing all over the place. He noticed Aizen's body was unseen from the bright light that was surrounding him. He waited...knowing that after this...it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

The group hid behind a truck, moving away from the gush of wind that could blow them away at any minute. Chizuru grabbed onto Tatsuki: "We're all going to die!"

"Chizuru, pull yourself together!" she exclaimed back. She was afraid too but fear would only lead them to death. They had to stay strong!

"What could that be?" Miroku blocked the wind and light from his eyes, seeing only a peek of the view in front. After they had ran for the hundred time, they had only ran a few feet away from the scene. The enemy could easily catch them at this distance.

"I don't know!" shouted Keigo: "But I get the feeling it's something seriously bad!"

Shippo crawled over to Kirara: "I'm scared!"

Inuyasha took out his sword once again: "That's it! That guy needs to go down!" All eyes immediately went up to see Aizen floating with butterfly looking wings and wearing a long weird white garment that covered his feet. He held his sword in hand with closed eyes as his body stopped glowing all together. The moment he opened his eyes, they realized something was in the middle of his forehead.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened once again: _'T-This...reiatsu...A-Aizen!?' _Her eyes quickly took note on Sango's hand grabbing her weapon but on her other hand: _'A bow and arrow!?'_

Gin's eyes narrowed down, watching his new transformation. Aizen smirked: "I win, Gin. Even without being inside of me, that Hogyoku you took...belongs to me." His cold eyes glowed, making Gin quickly look down at the Hogyoku in his palm.

Looking down, he noticed the object shining and glowing like his eyes: _'What...the hell!?'_

Aizen reappeared in front of Gin, having the Hogyoku transport back into his midsection. Gin turned around, facing the enemy he was sure he had defeated. Gin's eyes opened, revealing their cool death glare as he felt a slash across his chest. Nothing but blood spilled in front.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Rangiku turned around onto her elbows and knees, feeling the pain and short breath she had: _'This sensation...' _Her eyes scrunched up, knowing what was going on: _'Gin!'_

* * *

Gin's open eyes, glared at the Hogyoku that now rested in Aizen's body. Reaching for it, he was surprised as Aizen grabbed his forearm and suddenly yanked it out of his body, leaving nothing but blood gushing from the missing body part. Gin watched as Aizen smirked down at his falling body. He had won. Aizen stabbed his sword into Gin's body, now making sure that he was dead.

Aizen watched as Gin's blood dripped away from his mouth: "Evolution requires fear. The fear that, in your current state, you could die and disappear at any moment." He lowered his eyes: "Thank you, Gin. Thanks to you, I have finally become a being that transcends both Shinigami and Hollows."

* * *

Chizuru walked out from behind the truck, seeing the two gone: "Did...they finish each other off?"

They all took a step back as Aizen appeared from another alley, throwing Gin right across. They all noticed his full transformation, afraid of it already. Keigo took a step back: "W-What is that!?"

"He...looks completely different," whispered Sango.

"Bastard...," growled Inuyasha, tightening his grip. They all began to fall to their knees, already feeling the overwhelming reiatsu coming from Aizen.

"Gin!"

They heard a woman's cry coming from above. Inuyasha looked up, seeing the same orange haired girl jumping down and towards Gin who laid dead on boulders. Her eyes were wide with tears at the sight. Kagome's eyes slowly opened to see Rangiku's tears falling down onto Gin's face. She glared at Aizen's body: _'This...can't drag any longer...' _trying the best she could, she got off from Kirara, taking the neko by surprise.

"Huh? K-Kirara?" whispered Sango who was trying her best like the others to get on her feet. From the She noticed that her neko didn't have Kagome on her back. She looked back to see Kagome running with the bow and arrows that Midoriko had given to her to give to Kagome. She shook her head, seeing Kagome's shaky run with leaving a bloody trail from her stab.

"N-No...," she shook her head: "Kagome-chan!"

Inuyasha's head quickly popped up, all the others did the same, seeing the teen weakly running towards the strong enemy: "Kagome! No! Come back!"

Kagome prepared her arrow and bow as she saw that Aizen now stood behind Rangiku, his sword ready to kill her. She shook her head: _'No more...I won't let you kill anymore...' _She took her aim as miko energy surged around the arrow: "I won't let you, Aizen!"

Letting the arrow go, her eyes widened as she saw Aizen's body gone from her view, letting her arrow freely go to an unknown place. She blinked and the moment she did, she watched as a tall shadow cast over her person. Looking up, she saw Aizen's smirking face.

"I finally have you," smirked Gin.

Kagome's eyes widened more with fear.

Inuyasha shook his head: "No! Kagome! Run! Run!"

The reaitsu around them continued to push them down, making it almost impossible to get up. Keigo and the others watched as Aizen's blade shined in the light of the sun, ready to kill the girl he had been after this whole time.

Tatsuki watched in fear: "S-She's going to...die...Higurashi! Run!"

Aizen stretched his smirk: "You're mine," with one quick trust, Kagome found his blade pierced right through her heart, leaving nothing but drip at both ends and leaving the horrified image in everyone's mind that watched as Kagome's body was pierced through.

"No!" shouted Inuyasha, feeling his blood boil.

"O-Okaa-san...?" whispered Shippo, shaking to see his own mother stabbed by a blade.

Rangiku looked over her shoulder: "K-Kagome-chan...?" She had saved her life from Aizen's blade slashing out on her. She couldn't believe the eyes Kagome held. Pain. That pain was heading to emptiness.

Everyone soon heard and felt a stomp behind Kagome's body. All eyes scanned the tall man that carried another body over his shoulder. His clothes looked worn out although had black chains wrapped around his right arm that held his sword. Orange hair that went down longer than his neck. Kagome's eyes slowly glided over to see him. Blood slowly dripped from her mouth with a smile slowly appearing: "I-Ichigo...?"

He glared at the sight. So they were right...the vision they had was right. He gripped his sword tighter while gently as possible, laid his father down on the ground: _'Thank you...dad.'_

His eyes went back to see the sword pierced into Kagome's chest. Pain was painted all over her but that smile still stayed on. He glared at her in worry.

The group behind stared at their friend with the same black clothing they had seen on the Shinigami that stood next to them right now. Inuyasha's eyes immediately caught his weird hair: "W-Who is this guy?"

"I-Ichigo...," whispered Tatsuki.

"Is that really...Ichigo?" questioned Keigo with fear. "Why is his hair long!? And he looks taller!"

Kagome felt the sword being drawn back, making her cough out the blood she held back with a smile. Ichigo quickly caught her in his arms: "Kagome...I'm sor-"

"Stop," she breathed out, "you don't need to apologize. I'm just glad you're here." Kagome closed her eyes: "I was able to...sense Yuzu-chan's and Karin-chan's. They seem to be okay along with my family."

Ichigo nodded, gripping on her body closer to his. Kagome sighed, feeling more blood gushing out. She looked to her side, seeing Ichigo's friends and hers laying down and confused. The reiatsu around them had already been lifted off. Ichigo's eyes relaxed: "Tatsuki. Keigo. Mizuiro. Honsho. Kanonji," his eyes landed on the Shinigami with an afro: "Imoyama-san."

"Who!?" he exclaimed. "I'm Kurumadani! Kurumadani Zennosuke! If you can't remember, at least be honest about it! Don't name people based on your perceptions!"

Ichigo ignored his outburst as his eyes caught unfamiliar people. A woman, a man, a weird looking tiger-cat animal, a small child with a tail, and...a guy with long silver hair and ears: "Who are they?"

"M-My...friends," sighed Kagome. "I...don't know how they got here but...they are the ones that traveled with me-"

"In the feudal era," finished Ichigo, remembering long ago when he first met Kagome and she had explained her story to him and the others on the first night he battled Grimmjow. He gripped on her tighter: "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

She shook her head: "It's not your fault...Ichigo." She felt her body being placed down on the ground as Ichigo stood from his spot after leaving a certain object in Kagome's hands. He looked at the silver haired hanyou and everyone in the group: "And everyone, stay where you are. Stay still, right where you are."

"W-What do you mean!?" exclaimed Keigo.

_'I don't feel anything...,' _Kagome's eyes narrowed down. She couldn't feel anything. Her eyes widened realizing something. She could feel the reaitsu coming from Aizen and the Shinigami that stood with the group: _'T-This can't be right...I shouldn't be able to sense reaitsu!' _

She quickly looked down at her lap to see the Shikon no Tama: "T-The Shikon no...Tama?" In a quick bright light, Kagome found herself in the same clothing the day that Yoruichi and Urahara had turned her into a Shinigami: "W-What is this!? This is...!?" She looked up at the orange head: "W-What did you do, Ichigo!? You didn't!? You didn't talk to them...did you!?" She realized her wounds were gone...her body good as new. She quickly got on her two feet and grabbed Ichigo by his clothing: "Ichigo!" she shook her head: "You weren't supposed to-!"

Ichigo took her hands away from his clothing gently into his, looking deep into her eyes. Kagome stared at him wide eyed: _'T-The promise I made with...Shirosaki and Tensa Zangetsu...they promised me!' _

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, he answered her: "I simply told them to give you your Shinigami powers back."

"W-What!?" she exclaimed. She shook her head: "No! That means that you-!"

She was cut off by Aizen's voice: "Kurosaki Ichigo. Higurashi Kagome."

Their eyes met the cold stare from the enemy. Kagome's eyes quickly caught Rangiku's body over Gin while her tears continued to stream down. Aizen spoke, cutting her stare short: "Is that really you, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Ichigo with an angry glare.

"If you really are Kurosaki Ichigo, then you're a disappointment," he replied with a bored stare. "I don't feel any reiatsu from you now. Even if you're suppressing your reiatsu, there's no way that I wouldn't noticed it at all. You failed to evolve."

Kagome looked down at the jewel in her hand. She had power back. She was useful once again. Gripping the jewel tighter, she felt the warmth from her Zanpakuto's. Kagome knew what Ichigo had done and why his reiatsu was gone...he agreed to deal with Tensa Zangetsu and Shirosaki...returning her powers back since they couldn't keep her promise.

"You let the final chance that I gave you slip away," continued Aizen.

Unnoticed, Gin's eyes slightly opened, seeing Ichigo and Kagome standing next to each other. Both had their Shinigami clothing on, staring at Aizen with a glare. He looked closer at their eyes, seeing the gleam in each of them. _'That's good. You two are at a level now...where I can die and leave the rest to you.' _He pictured the last moment where he battled Kagome and Ichigo...both covered in fear at just hearing Aizen's name. Here they were, standing before him and not even a shake from their eyes could be seen.

They had discovered their true power.

"It's unfortunate, Kurosaki-"

"Aizen," Ichigo cut him off, "Let's do this elsewhere. I don't want to fight here."

"A meaningless suggestion," Aizen quickly responded.

Kagome quickly caught Ichigo's signal. Nodding, she fully turned around to face Aizen and held the Shikon no Tama in front of her on her palm for Aizen to see.

Aizen's eyes slightly widened: "T-That's...the Shikon no Tama! Where did you get it!?"

"I was always in possession of it," she answered. With a quick glow and without bringing any words out, she glared at him as the Shikon no Tama soon turned into a pure white blade with a black hilt that had black and white ribbons wrapped around her arm.

"Now, like I said," continued Ichigo, "let's fight elsewhere."

Kagome knew that this time, Ichigo was letting her fight. This was her fight after all too. In the end though, she would be one to destroy the Hogyoku.

"Only those who have the power to give me a challenge have the right to say such things," glared Aizen. "There is no need to worry. There will be no need to destroy Karakura Town. You will..." Kagome's bankai angel wings soon appeared from the back and flew forward as Ichigo's hand met Aizen's face, dragging him back farther away from the town as Kagome followed flying. Seeing there was a secluded desert area, he dropped Aizen down harshly, creating a huge crash.

Inuyasha stood up from his spot: "D-Did Kagome just have wings?"

"S-She is going to battle him!?" exclaimed Chizuru. "With Ichigo!?"

Miroku eyed the sky: "Everyone, calm down. I am sure those two are the only ones that understand the situation more than anyone else here. They are probably the only ones that can defeat that monster."

* * *

Aizen got on one knee, his hand touching his face with wide eyes: _'Impossible. There's no way he could force me like this.'_

Aizen looked, watching as Ichigo and Kagome landed a few feet away from from, staring at him. Kagome's wings disappeared as she gripped her sword tighter. Ichigo tightened his glare: "Let's do this, Aizen. We will end all of this...in an instant."

* * *

Shirosaki came out of Tensa Zangetsu's body as he looked at the Zanpakuto looking above at a sky filled with clouds. Shirosaki looked around, seeing the skyscrapers dry from water. A smirk appeared on his lips: "He found the hope, didn't he?"

Tensa Zangetsu tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword: "Chomumi and Yuu saw a vision of Kagome being killed."

Shirosaki's smirk faded but remained with his emotional face. Tensa Zangetsu made his blade disappear from sight: "Ichigo finally understood the meaning of hope and fear and how needed both to move forward. He was too afraid to move forward and never had hope in anything. Chomumi and Yuu appeared, saying that he is to learn the Final Getsuga Tensho if we want to save Kagome's life."

"You do know he had to sacrifice his own Shinigami powers for that," mentioned Shirosaki.

"He agreed," he answered.

Shirosaki's eyes slightly widened: "W-What!? You mean..."

"He sacrificed his own Shinigami powers in order to learn the Final Getsuga Tensho and save Kagome," continued Tensa. "His eyes held no fear anymore. The only fear he had was to lose her. He was determined to learn the technique and to move forward."

"That means," whispered Shirosaki, regaining his smirking expression, "Kagome is a Shinigami once again."

"Yes," answered Tensa. "And she is the only one that can put a stop to the Hogyoku while Ichigo can defeat Aizen. I wish them the best."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, hope this chapter didn't disappoint you? I wrote all three chapter for these stories: Black Flames, Fated Souls, and this one in one day. Ugh! So tiring...but it was fun. Still debating whether the next chapter should be the last one or I should cut it short and have the last one do with the ice skating rink (no worries, Rukia and the others will be incorporated in) you know I don't like to leave any characters out!

What do you think?

Please tell me what you thought and please, no harsh comments. I already received two yesterday from anonymous reviewers (not surprising that they don't have the guts to put their username).

Anyways, love you all and thank you!

Ja~ne!


	34. Acceptance

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Well, here is the chapter before the last one! I can't believe that this story is soon over...it has been a long journey and years with this story, has it not? I have to say, this was the hardest chapter yet to type and think about, ugh! Gave me headaches! And like all of you have requested...extra long chapter. Took about twenty four pages and like a month to type but here it is. Hope you all enjoy although...it is sort of cheesy but come on...we all needed the cheesiness between Kagome and Ichigo, right?

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! This chapter ends the battle with Aizen and the next chapter is...the goodbye between Kagome and Ichigo he-he you will find out why. There will be a third installment to this series with the Full Bringers! So, please look forward to it since it will reveal more about Kagome's past and how she is connected to Soul Society since she was really little.

And the next chapter is all planned out and you will all kill me on how I end it but will love it at the same time. Again, sorry for the cheesiness and the Inu group is going to leave right away but will come back in the third installment so please be patient and if you hate me for this decision...I don't care. MY STORY! And let's face it...Kagome is already with Ichigo although she still loves Inuyasha so...anyways, no more blabbing...ON WITH THE STORY!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter, 16, marsreikosan16, Chaos-Guard, TsukiyoTenshi, starmienight, Boebahsaur, Italyy, teamichigome, omaomae, Guest, Princesa de la Luna, FantasyLover1Forever! **

**Thank you to those who have read this far and reviewed! I greatly appreciate it! Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

** Chapter 34: Acceptance **

* * *

Aizen's stood up from his one knee position: "End it in an instant?" he repeated Ichigo's words. He was surprised…no, shocked but was careful not to show it to them. Ichigo had returned with no reiatsu and Kagome had regained her Shinigami powers. What on earth was going on? He decided to concentrate on Ichigo for now, seeing that dealing with Kagome would be a lot easier.

His eyes observed the guy in front. He didn't seem the least afraid of him. A small smirk appeared on Aizen's lips: "I see. I understand now, Kurosaki Ichigo. I understand why you lost your reiatsu." Their eyes connected, no one making a move. "You didn't lose your reiatsu," continued Aizen. "You discarded it. I don't know how you did it, but you converted all of your reiatsu into your body's physical strength. Arm strength, leg strength, grip, throwing, running…in exchange for drastically improving every one of your physical abilities, you have discarded your reiatsu. All because you gave up fighting me, reiatsu versus reiatsu."

Aizen laid eyes on Kagome: "I am not sure how this happened, but Kagome regaining her Shinigami powers isn't going to do her any good. Both of you will die by my hands. I do praise you for having the courage to face me with no fear in your eyes."

"But do despair," his grin grew, "I will teach you both…that the physical strength you were counting on and the other one having the Shinigami abilities back is incomparable to my own power."

"He sure talks a lot," whispered Kagome, tightening her hold on her Zanpakuto.

"Don't do anything risky," Ichigo whispered back. "I already know what you did behind my back…"

"It was for your own good and there you go and switch things up. I felt like I was the one that did something for you - to protect you but turns out at the end…I did nothing," she whispered.

Ichigo's eyes relaxed down at her words. If anything, he already expected this. Getting a scolding from her and her emotion suddenly turning to an upset one. Ichigo sighed and tucked back a hair strand from Kagome's head behind her ear.

"I am doing this for the town and…for you," he whispered back. Retreating his hand back, his eyes returned back to stare at the cold stare Aizen gave them: "He has to be stopped no matter what. I wasn't going to let him kill you."

Kagome knew where he was getting at and there was no sense in fighting against his thought. Looking behind her shoulder, they both noticed the Hogyoku embed inside Aizen's chest glowing. The glow made the weird butterfly wings behind him extend up, showing their frightful length.

"What's that?" questioned Ichigo.

Kagome's eyes narrowed down and turned around fully to face the enemy: "This isn't good."

Aizen soon glowed and disappeared into dust. Both teens unmoved by the sudden action, glided their eyes side to side, waiting to sense something. Kagome's eyes widened as she turned around to see the glow erupt and release Aizen, his sword ready to swing into their bodies.

Ichigo's eyes caught the action quickly, making his blade come up and clash with Aizen's. The clash soon made the boulder near them explode into pieces. Covering herself up, Kagome blinked, watching as Aizen and Ichigo jumped away from her, their eyes never leaving each other.

"You parried that well," smirked Aizen. "How shocked you must be though. The landscape changes with a single swing of my sword."

Kagome looked behind her shoulder to see the boulder look sliced off neatly: _'Their power…is unbelievable.' _Looking at the Hogyoku resting inside the hole on Aizen's body, her eyes focused on its shine: _'Ichigo has the power to deal with Aizen but…he can't do anything against the Hogyoku. I have to wait for the right moment to release my miko-ki into my attack and into the Hogyoku to purify it.' _Her thoughts broke off as she heard Aizen once again.

"That is how powerful I am now," he continued. "To be honest, I didn't think my abilities had improved to this extent. I'm happy, Kurosaki Ichigo, Higurashi Kagome. Thanks to you two, I can test these powers that transcend those of Hollows and Shinigami to my heart's content."

Aizen glided towards Ichigo, sword clashing against each other once again. Ichigo showed no sign of tiredness or amusement. With each clash they made, boulders from around the area destroyed themselves from the powerful force of their strength.

"I'm not done yet, Kurosaki Ichigo!" exclaimed Aizen with confidence. Swinging his sword horizontally in front, Ichigo flash stepped away and landed on top of a sliced boulder, looking down at the enemy.

"Did you really think I couldn't follow your moves?"

Looking up, Ichigo caught Aizen flying down to him, another swing of his sword coming down. Jumping away, Ichigo landed on the ground, surrounded by smoke that was made of pure dirt. His eyes shifted from side to side only having his body turn around to block Aizen's blade with his own.

"By some odd coincidence, we seem to have arrived at a similar evolved form where our right arms are combined with our Zanpakuto," their swords never left each other's blade, eyes making a glaring contact. "Perhaps," continued Aizen, "this is the true form of the Zanpakuto."

Aizen let out a small chuckle escape his lips, easily noticed and heard by the orange head in front of him.

"What's so funny?" glared Ichigo.

"You managed to get Kagome's powers back as a Shinigami. I don't know how you did it but you and her are both clueless on who you two really are."

Knowing that the ebony hair girl wasn't listening, Ichigo's intense glare tightened: "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You two are closer than you think," his smirk couldn't help but get wider. "Your pasts are connected, very. I'll let you in a little secret about Kagome-chan…"

Ichigo remained silent.

Raising his sword, Aizen swung his sword to strike Ichigo head on: "Kagome-chan's father was-"

Aizen's cold eyes widened as his blade was stopped by Ichigo's bare hand. Kagome gasped under her breath, watching as after Ichigo caught Aizen's Zanpakuto within his hand, the ground behind him rose up and scattered in ruins. She knew they had been talking but they had moved far away from her spot, making her unable to hear anything.

'_Impossible!' _shouted Aizen inside his head. _'He caught it!? Dodging it, I could understand. Though he shouldn't even be able to dodge at that speed to begin with. He caught my blow!?'_

"You seemed surprised," Ichigo's glare never left his face. "I decided to cut you off from that little information you were about to give me since it really isn't any of my business and if you know about Kagome's father and she doesn't…it seems wrong that I find out from you." He took a small pause: "Also, is it so unbelievable that I caught your sword?"

'_What!?' _exclaimed Aizen.

"Does it scare you?" questioned Ichigo. "That something you can't comprehend happened right before your eyes?"

Aizen quickly regained his smirk, allowing a small laugh to accompany it with: "Interesting, Kurosaki Ichigo. You were about to find out something very interesting on Kagome-chan but you let the chance slip."

Aizen jumped away, keeping his distance away from the Shinigami: "Something I can't comprehend, you say? Don't talk as though you've won. It was simple a case of your physical strength momentarily exceeding mine. Miracles like that happen from time to time. But I am a being who surpasses even that. In that case, I will see to it that miracles like that never happen again by crushing you to pieces with Kido!"

Raising his free hand up, he came pointing at the sky with his index finger. Black and purple reiatsu began to rise from the area. Ichigo's eyes glided over to connect with Kagome's. She was slowly flash stepping towards them, trying her best to hide her reiatsu. But seeing that he was doing a good job in distracting Aizen, he didn't need to worry about that.

Kagome gripped the sword in her hand: _'Chomumi…Yuu…this might be our only shot to kill him. I need to pull some of my miko-ki into this attack and stab Aizen right where the Hogyoku is resting.'_

"The oozing crest of corruption!"

Both watched as Aizen chanted his kido spell.

"The arrogant vessel of madness! Deny the seething urge…stun and flicker…disrupt the sleep! The crawling queen of iron! The eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill the earth and know your own powerlessness! Hado Number Ninety: Kurohitsugi!"

A black walls began to pile up around them, one by one in quick pace.

"Now that I transcend both Hollows and Shinigami, this is Kurohitsugi with a full incantation!" smirked Aizen.

The walls continued to pile up to look like a black four walled building.

"It unleashes enough gravity to warp time and space! The likes of you could never comprehend it, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The last piece of black solid wall covered Ichigo's face – trapping his body inside the rectangular black building. Kagome looked up, seeing the great height that the Kido had taken shape. Her eyes closed, sensing Ichigo immediately. Aizen smirked, satisfied with his work of destruction.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down slightly, bringing his arm to stretch to the side and soon slashing his arm across his body to the side once again, making the Kido break into tiny pieces and show his body untouched.

Aizen couldn't help but gasp and show his eyes full of shock seeing the aftermath of his Kido. There stood Ichigo like nothing had happened.

"You don't seem to realize, do you?" spoke Ichigo. "My power is greater than the power you have right now."

He walked slowly towards his enemy, eyes hiding behind his long bangs: "The force that erased that mountain…was my sword." He revealed his eyes, showing the same intense look.

Flash stepping behind him, Kagome appeared, her sword ready to stab the Hogyoku the moment Ichigo finished off Aizen. Aizen's eyes widened as he sensed the girl behind him. He could sense their intense stares of power.

"Here I come, Aizen," spoke Ichigo. In a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of Aizen and slashed his sword across his chest, blood immediately splashing out like a wave.

"Kagome," spoke Ichigo, "now."

Nodding, Kagome twirled the Zanpakuto in her hand and steadied her point towards the back where it would stab the orb straight into it. In a blink of an eye, Aizen's body soon disappeared into dust, both backing up a step at the sudden move.

"What!?" exclaimed Kagome.

Sensing his reiatsu, Kagome looked up at a cliff and saw Aizen appearing with his wound down his shoulder to his chest. Blood slowly seeping down with astonishment in his eyes. Ichigo glared at his person, cursing to himself that he was able to escape a second before it was over.

Aizen grunted, his hand coming up to touch the wound.

"What an odd feeling."

Aizen's eyes widened as he heard the Shinigami's familiar voice coming from below.

"When I backed away from you in our last battle," he continued, "you asked me why. But now you're doing the exact same thing. So let me ask you the same question." Lightly shifting his eye view to glare at the enemy, he questioned him: "Why did you back away just now? Kagome was about to finish you off."

Kagome's eyes mimicked the teen's gaze: "Aizen…we just want to end this. This doesn't need to be stretched out any longer."

Aizen stared at their gazes as his own narrowed down to slits: "I see…Kagome-chan, I can see that fire in you already…it resembles and reflects the one of your father's."

Kagome's eyes narrowed down slightly: _'M-My father…? There they go again, talking about my father! What do they know that I don't?'_

Aizen looked over at the orange head: "Kurosaki Ichigo, you're please that you stopped my sword?" His hand that held his sword trembled from the anger he was holding in as his glare intensified: "You're please that you overcame my Kido?" The wound began to bubble white, covering the wound clean: "You're pleased that you wounded my body? Don't be so full of yourself, humans!"

Screaming out his rage, Kagome and Ichigo noticed the black covered eye on his forehead break into pieces, revealing a white orb…a full eye now formed. The eye began to drip blood down his face. Nothing but anger filled his eyes and body.

Kagome gasped as soon as Aizen's head titled to the side, cracking his neck in the process: "W-What the-!?"

Ichigo watched as his orbs moved behind his head, showing nothing but a dead face. A second after, they heard a crack. Looking up, they saw cracks spreading across his face like he was a porcelain doll. Knowing what was going to happen next, Ichigo stepped in front of Kagome's body, blocking the sudden bright purple light erupting from Aizen's body as he screamed out.

Kagome peeked out of Ichigo's arm: "This can't be good."

"He is having another transformation," answered Ichigo.

They watched as Aizen bent forward, having his back ripped tiny white heads with sharp teeth. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Aizen's new transformation. His sharp white wings had each a white head with no eyes and only a mouth with sharp teeth ready to munch on anything that got in its way. Aizen's face covered by a black mask with two holes now resting on his abdomen. A large amount of blood had exploded from his body and now was dripping down the cliff like a mudslide.

"W-What is that?" whispered Kagome. Kagome quickly caught the Hogyoku glowing in the hole as Aizen stood straight.

"This in excusable, isn't it, Hogyoku?" spoke Aizen in a soft echoed growled voice. His white teeth were outside showing from the black mask in a deadly grin: "That I let a human get the better of me."

One of the masks on his wing flicked up and released an orb towards the two. A huge explosion came afterwards, releasing nothing but smoke around the area. Aizen flash stepped away, watching the huge deep pit he created with the attack still blazing inside.

The flames slowly made an opening to reveal Kagome in front of Ichigo with her miko barrier up but with Kagome wincing at the slight burn she received on her left arm.

"I see…," spoke Aizen, "you placed your barrier up to protect him. However, that left arm of yours is no longer usable."

The flames soon subsided into thin air, clearing the area once again. Aizen rushed forward and grabbed Ichigo's next into his grip and held him up as his masks surrounded the Shinigami. A white ring suddenly appeared around Ichigo, along with four other ones above that increased in size one after another.

Kagome's barrier came down, watching as Ichigo was grabbed from behind her: "N-No!"

"Can you hear me, Kurosaki Ichigo?" spoke Aizen. "Indeed, for a moment, you broke the boundary between Hollows and Shinigami to become a transcendent being. But that power is no more! You're not every worth trying to understand anymore. I, a true transcendent being, will kill you."

Aizen's grip hardened: "By killing you, I will completely break free from both insignificant Shinigami and Hollows alike! By killing you, there will be no one left to protect your precious Kagome-chan! It's over! Kurosaki Ichigo!"

His grip tightened as his grinned with the pleasure of almost killing the boy. Kagome's eyes narrowed down: "Aizen stop! Who you want is me! I'm over here!"

Aizen chuckled: "Don't worry, miko. I will get to you as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible?"

Aizen and Kagome looked up to see Ichigo's lips moving. It didn't look like he was suffocating at all from the harsh choke.

"Over, you say?" repeated Ichigo.

Aizen's eyes widened as Ichigo lowered his head to stare at him dead in the eye with a glare: "Is this all you've got?" questioned Ichigo.

Ichigo slashed his arm off from his neck, making Aizen fly back from the force of his sword. His arm now looking like a tail.

"Ichigo…," whispered Kagome as she lightly gripped her burnt arm.

Ichigo took a small glance at the girl standing on her two feet, watching him with worry. She had currently stabbed her sword into the ground to try and heal her burn. So far, he could see that it would take longer to heal. His brown eyes glided back to stare at the enemy: "Let's end this already, Aizen. I've grown sick…of your arguments. I won't forgive you for burning Kagome's arm. Or for all the harm you have caused to everyone."

Ichigo began to lift his Zanpakuto: "I'll show you." Brining the Zanpakuto pointing to the ex-Shinigami captain, he prepared his stance: "This is the Final…Getsuga Tensho!"

Kagome's eyes widened, realizing what he just said. The one thing that had made her decide to give up her Shinigami powers but…it seemed like Shirosaki and Tensa took Ichigo's side at the end. In a blink of an eye, a huge wave of reiatsu erupted from his body, engulfing him and the area around with a bright blue and white light.

Both Aizen and Kagome watched as a shadow could be seen inside the light and they were both sure they could see long hair flowing out.

"What is…," growled Aizen, "this form!?"

Kagome grabbed her sword with her right hand, watching the shadow inside the light: _'….after this…Ichigo will no longer be able to see me or any other Shinigami. He sacrificed his powers...'_

_-Ichigo's FLASHBACK-_

_Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Tensa merged with Shirosaki suddenly break his sword in half, leaving him defenseless. Quickly, he turned around and was blown back by Tensa's swing. Ichigo regained his balance and fell down on a building, knelt down on one knee. _

_Tensa slowly walked over to a higher building, looking down at the Shinigami. Tensa glared at his person: "You still refuse to stay down, Ichigo?" _

_Tensa immediately noticed the small stream of blood running down Ichigo's ankle. Another wound to the wrist where we held the hilt of his Zanpakuto. _

"_I told you I wouldn't go down," glared Ichigo. "Not until I get you to tell me what the Final Getsuga Tensho is! _

"_I said I have no intention of telling you!" exclaimed Tensa. _

_He charged forward, clashing swords with Ichigo's broken blade. Their swords clashes continued, one after another. Seeing an opening, Tensa kicked him in the gut, pushing him back forcefully into a building. _

'What is this?' _thought Ichigo, questioning in his head. _'If he were serious about defeating me, he could've done it at the very start. There was that great of a difference between our powers.'

_Looking up, he dodged Tensa's stabbed, making yet another destruction into the building. Ichigo continued to clash and dodge Tensa's deadly swings that yet…he could sense that Tensa was restraining his own sword from actually making a deadly wound. _

'If he has no serious intention of telling me, he should stop fighting and keep himself hidden. It would be easy for him to just do that.'

_Keeping their distance away, Ichigo stared at the Zanpakuto across: _'What is this? Why is it that I only sense sadness flowing from his blade?'

_Tensa rushed forward, once again, meeting blades and making eye contact. Ichigo's intense stare soon noticed Tensa's gaze coming down to a sad expression, making him surprised by the sudden action. Tensa swung his sword, pushing Ichigo back but not even caring to face him. _

_Ichigo's eyes caught Tensa coming to him once again, ready to stab him. His only action now…_

_Tensa's eyes widened as he noticed a small rare smile coming onto Ichigo's face. His fingers slowly unwrapping themselves around the hilt and letting go of the blade. In a second, Tensa's sword soon stabbed into Ichigo's body, blood coming out from the other end along with the sight of the blood covered in Ichigo's crimson liquid._

_Ichigo's arms went limp to his side, screaming his pain out: _'I'm sorry…Kagome…'

_Tensa's blade never came out as he spoke his words: "You've realized it. The only way to acquire the Final Getsuga Tensho is to accept my blade." _

"_There's….no pain," whispered Ichigo. _

"_Of course not," replied Tensa. "I, Tensa Zangetsu, am originally you. If you accept me, there can be no pain when I run you through." _

_Ichigo's eyes relaxed as he noticed Tensa's hidden eyes and face: "Why…are you crying?" _

"_Ichigo…," spoke Tensa. "Do you recall what I said when we started this fight? What you want to protect, is not what I want to protect." _

"_I do." _

_Tensa's eyes narrowed down in sadness: "What I wanted to protect was…you and Kagome, Ichigo." _

_Ichigo's eyes widened, taken back by the sudden statement that was given to him. He relaxed his stance, still having Tensa's sword inside him: "What do you mean?" _

_Slowly, Tensa's hands unwrapped themselves from the hilt of the sword. His body retreated back, hiding his face from the Shinigami: "The answer…will be conveyed directly through this blade, along with the technique's secret." _

_Ichigo was left, watching the hilt of his sword. He continued to hear Tensa's voice: "Ichigo…understand that Kagome knew about this before you did and she decided to sacrifice her own Shinigami abilities to save you and protect you. I agreed to her deal but only because I would be protecting you and her from this world of chaos of Shinigami. She didn't need to be dragged into this. But I can see that she is in even more danger. Go protect her and please apologize to her on my behalf. Her Zanpakutos will explain it to her as well." _

_Tensa made a final eye contact with the Shinigami: "Ichigo…if you use this technique, you will…" _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw weird grayish bandages wrapped around Ichigo's torso all the way up to his neck while covering his mouth and nose. Long ebony hair flowed…similar to her own. Aizen's eyes couldn't help but be filled with shock as he saw the same image.

"The Final Getsuga Tensho is…," spoke Ichigo, "me…becoming Getsuga itself." His red eyes narrowed down: "The Final Getsuga Tensho…if I use this technique, I will lose all of my Shinigami powers."

Kagome's eyes slowly glided down, already knowing the answer to this technique of his. At the end…he decided to go all the way and sacrifice his ability. In some way, this form reminded her of Inuyasha's human form…something she hadn't thought about in a long time. Her thoughts broke off as Ichigo continued to talk.

"That's what 'final' means," he spoke.

'_I still can't sense his power,' _Aizen's eyes continued to shake as he stared at the new transformation Ichigo had done. _'I have evolved into a being far beyond that of a Shinigami. Just as two-dimensional beings can never interact with three-dimensional beings, no Shinigami or human could detect my reiatsu unless I deliberately brought down my powers to their level of awareness. Could it…possibly be that he…is at an even higher dimension than myself!?' _

Grinding his teeth, Aizen began to growl under his breath, ready to let it out. He opened his mouth wide: "Absurd! That couldn't possibly be! A mere human cannot surpass me!"

Kagome watched as Ichigo's arm lifted up as it was engulfed in what looked like black flames. Kagome noticed his arm stopping a few inches away from his hip.

"That can't be!" shouted Aizen.

A thin shaped sword was formed from the black flames and was brought up in the air while still being held by Ichigo's hand. Ichigo's eyes tightened: "Mugetsu." He brought his arm down, almost slicing off air. Everyone's surroundings turned pitch black. No light passing through.

Ichigo was able to hear Tensa's voice in his head: _**"If you use this technique, you will lose all of your Shinigami powers. Farewell, Ichigo." **_

Kagome's eyes immediately widened as she noticed a black wall slicing Aizen in half, making him screech from the pain and stubbornness. Kagome shook her head slowly: _'No…he used the technique…'_

Aizen's body slowly disintegrated as the attack from the Shinigami had stretched further into the area and soon the black wall lifted up, finally set the light free. In a blink of an eye, Kagome heard a foot step landing in front of her. Looking down, she noticed a bare foot with gray bandages wrapped around and black kimono pants moving with the breeze. Her eyes glided up, stopping at the warm and calming stare she was receiving.

"Ichigo…"

Cracks began to appear on the wrappings and soon it broke off into little pieces, showing off his bare chest and swirl tattoos that came from his left arm up to his shoulder. Ichigo's hand came up to touch Kagome's cheek with the back of his hand: "Kagome."

"You...-"

"It was worth it," he cut her off, knowing that she was going to start scolding him for sacrificing his powers.

They both heard a loud thud across from them a few feet away. Their heads turned towards the small crash that happened with the ground, watching a small smoke of dirt rising. Their eyes caught Aizen laying on the ground with long brown hair and his body back to normal with his usual white garments from his first transformation from the Hogyoku.

They noticed the wound on Aizen's back being stitched back by the Hogyoku's white substance. Ichigo was taken back as Kagome took a step forward: "He just doesn't know when to stop. He is still able to regenerate?"

They both flash stepped a few feet in front of Aizen, watching as he slowly regained conscious and got on all fours. Aizen growled and groaned loudly while glaring at the two as his feet brought him standing back up with difficulty.

Ichigo stretched his arm out in front of Kagome: "It's still too dangerous for you to destroy the Hogyoku."

Kagome looked up, only to see Ichigo's long black hair disappearing and coming back to his bright orange hair. Ichigo's eyes widened, not expecting this to happen so quickly. Ichigo felt his body becoming heavy, bringing him down on his knees and hands.

"Ichigo!" Kagome knelt down, watching Ichigo's shock. _'His powers…are already fading…'_

"Crap…," she heard him growl. Ichigo's hand gripped on the dirt: "My Shinigami powers…are disappearing."

Both of them heard Aizen's voice and turned to see him standing straight with one eyes being completely white and the other purple with a white orb. His skin pale like snow and leaving a fraction of his hollowed teeth from his previous transformation on the right side of his lips.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he spoke. "You lose. Your sacrifice ended up being for nothing. Now you won't be able to do anything after I kill Kagome-chan right in front of you."

Ichigo growled under his breath: "Bastard!"

He showed his blade to the two teens, watching as little fragments started to fly away: "Look. My Zanpakuto is crumbling away. You should know what that means. The Hogyoku has determined that I have no need for a Zanpakuto! Like you, I have become one with the Zanpakuto and its powers. In fact, you no longer have that power, while I will reach a level far beyond that of yours!"

Kagome gripped her Zanpakuto: _'I have one shot at this. He is weak too. I will have to channel all of my miko-ki into my sword and stab him. Please…Chomumi…Yuu…help me.'_

Without the two men noticing, her hand began to glow lightly pink and start surrounding her blade in the glow, her miko-ki already taking action.

"It's over!" exclaimed Aizen. "Kurosaki Ichi-!"

His eyes widened as he felt a sword being throw into his chest, the blade fully covered by a mysterious pink glow. His shocked eyes followed the hilt of the sword being wrapped around by white ribbons. He followed one of the white ribbons down and near Ichigo seeing Kagome's hand gripping on the ribbon with the end wrapped around her hand and wrist. She had thrown the blade towards him, aiming for his chest.

"Got you," she smirked.

The glow began to surround Aizen body: "W-What is this!?" He took a few steps back, frightened and confused on what was happening. "Are you purifying me!?"

Kagome stood up: "It is time we ended this, Aizen. You have done enough!"

Suddenly, sharp lights began to stab into Aizen's body: "What? This is a…kido!?

"Ah, seems like it is finally taking effect."

All three turned around to the side to see the ex-Shinigami captain landing on his two feet. Ichigo blinked: "Urahara-san!"

"Urahara Kisuke, is this your doing too!?" shouted Aizen.

Urahara couldn't help but smirk: "I see Kagome-chan also began to take action and purify your body. But before you were able to completely transform, when you were most vulnerable, I planted that Kido into another Kido and shot it into your body. It's a seal. I figured that once you fused with the Hogyoku and Kagome would use her miko-ki…it would activate and the seal would become stronger. I invented a new kido to seal you off."

"Is that so?" glared Aizen. "I hate to disappoint you. See!" He showed his crumbled and broken Zanpakuto. "At this moment, I am about to evolve even further. You can't seal me off with this level of Kido and mere purification!"

Urahara's smirk grew wider: "Kagome-chan….pull out your sword."

Knowing where he was getting at, Kagome tugged the ribbon back and caught the hilt of her sword as it was taken away from Aizen's body and soon enough, the white shell on his body cracked off into pieces, surprising the enemy. Aizen's eyes widened, seeing his bare hand right in front of him: "W-What's happening?"

His long brown hair had cut off, returning to his previous form. Kagome stood from her spot, watching as Aizen tried to figure out the reason to all of this. Urahara continued to glare at the enemy: "It is the Hogyoku's will. It felt Kagome-chan's miko-ki. She purified its darkness. Also, the reason the seal that I shot into your body is only taking effect now is also because your powers have weakened."

Kagome nodded: "Ichigo weakened him. So, he really did all of it."

Urahara agreed with Kagome: "It was able to take effect because he fought this hard and pushed you to your limit. The Hogyoku is saying that it does not recognize you as its master."

At his words, Aizen's eyes expanded: "That's absurd! That can't be. There's no way!"

Kagome and Ichigo quickly looked at Aizen as red swords made out of Urahara's kido appeared on his back, making it look like crosses. Kagome took a step back, watching Aizen straighten himself up with pain and starting to walk towards her: "Kagome! Higurashi Kagome! I will get your soul! Your soul is mine! You think this is over!? I won't be defeated so easily! I still need that thing!" Slowly, a white substance began to rise from the ground and twirl around Aizen, wrapping around like a cocoon.

Urahara's eyebrow rose: "That thing?" he repeated lowly. "You mean the Soul King?" Closing his eyes for a second, he finally opened them and fixated themselves to stare at Aizen's intense glare on Kagome: "I understand now. You saw, didn't you? Without the existence of the Soul King, Soul Society would split apart. The Soul King is the keystone. Without the keystone in place, it would fall apart easily. That's how the world is."

Aizen felt the cocoon ready to close off: "You all still don't know what is in front of you! Kagome is not just huma-!"

Quickly, Ichigo rose and brought Kagome within his arms, shutting off her vision with his hand on top of her eyes as Aizen was wrapped completely and his whole body disappeared and turning into a cross with little crosses poking out from the sides.

* * *

Nothing but silence was heard…the breeze hitting lightly around the area and moving the gray gloomy clouds above Karakura Town. Inuyasha's eyes landed on the light of the sun finally striking down to them…signaling a peace.

"Ichigo."

They all heard Tatsuki's voice, her eyes staring at the sky above.

"Is…Kagome-chan…okay?" questioned Sango softly from the back.

Inuyasha's fist relaxed: "I can still smell her scent."

"But…," spoke Keigo, "I can't sense Ichigo…"

* * *

Rukia's eyes smiled with a glint as she stood next to Chad and Renji, staring from a high boulder at the calm nature around: "It's over…isn't it, Ichigo…Kagome-chan?"

* * *

Standing and in his arms, Kagome buried her face into Ichigo's bare chest as he held her tight. She wasn't willing to let go, even when hearing Urahara's footsteps coming from behind. Ichigo continued to stare at the crosses where Aizen's body once stood.

It was finally over…over for him mostly. He didn't regret his choice. His brown orbs glided down to stare at Kagome's head. She was hiding her tears. He knew that very well. She knew what this meant already. Her body began to shake, Ichigo's hold tightening at the tremble of her body.

Urahara remained silent, watching the two in silence.

* * *

"Numbers 1098, 1099, and 1100, okay!" reported a Shinigami as he saw Kurotsuchi starring at a huge white pillar standing on Karakura Town.

Another Shinigami came forward, reporting other information: "We've secured every member of the World of the Living within the boundaries of the Tenkaiketchu!"

A small yet loud chuckle was released from the captain as he got out a small device with a button: "Activating Tenkaiketchu!"

"J-Just a minute, taichou!" exclaimed a Shinigami from his squad. "There are still squad members left inside the town premises!"

Kurotsuchi lowered his guard with a bored and annoyed expression as he continued to hear the Shinigami's problem: "Transporting them to the World of the Living without the use of a Senkaimon is dangerous!"

Giving up, Kurotsuchi lowered the device down to his hip: "I guess I have no choice. I'll count to ten slowly. Honestly, my indulgence makes me sick!"

Hearing his words, all Shinigami around began to run away with the one Shinigami screaming out: "Hurry it up, or else you'll get killed!"

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

Shinigami fled like small mice from the area, trying to get as far as possible before the captain reached one.

"Six…five…four…"

"Taichou!" shouted another Shinigami. "We need to confirm the safety of the World of the Living side as well!"

Kurotsuchi's eyes glared on, already frightening the Shinigami that spoke to him: "Three…two…one…"

"Don't do it, sir!" shouted all the Shinigami around and before he could press on the device, multiple hands from Shinigami clamped on top of his, stopping his actions.

"What are you people doing!?" exclaimed Kurotsuchi, surprised at this.

"Taichou!" all of them cried…pleading for their words to reach the scientist. "Please be patient just a little longer!"

"I don't give a damn about the slowpokes over there!" he shouted back. "Enough! I'm activating it now!"

"Taichou!"

* * *

Unohana stood from her knelt position in front of the petite vizard: "That should do it for the time being."

Lisa followed suit as she saw Unohana turn around and ready to leave: "For the time being? You mean she might not make it?"

Unohana looked away: "Kido's limitations are no different than medical treatment. We've completely healed the body."

Lisa looked down at the unconscious Hiyori laying on the ground, bandage up.

"From here on, as long as she doesn't give up her will to live, she'll eventually regain consciousness. Whether she will give up or not is something you would know better than me," continued Unohana, watching all the other vizards circling up and standing to see how their member was.

Shinji lowered his gaze, hiding his eyes behind the shadow of his bangs: "Thank you, Unohana-san."

Unohana looked at him from behind her shoulder: "Why are you thanking me?"

Shinji looked up, watching the symbol on her back sway with the wind.

"A thank you isn't necessary for a saving a friend."

"We're not friends, you idiot," scoffed Shinji. Shinij's smile was brought up: "Well, that's what Hiyori would probably say." He looked at his friend's face, watching her body lay weakly on the ground: "Thank you, Unohana-san."

"Everyone!"

All vizards and captain looked to their right to see lieutenant of the first division running to them in a hurry.

"Y-You must get away from here quickly!" shouted Chojiro. "Kurotsuchi-taichou is going to activate the Tenkaiketchu any minute now! It's dangerous here!"

* * *

"Let go of me!"

Shinigami struggled to stop Kurotsuchi's advances on his plans by pulling him back with their strength.

"If you don't let go right now, I'll use you as guinea pigs and put you through the worst kind of horrors!" He finally pushed them back and pressed the button on a cute toy rabbit's head. His face hardened as he threw the toy after it make a cute noise: "Are you trying to make a fool of me!? Hurry up and hand over the real activation switch!"

All Shinigami bowed down respectively: "Please wait a little longer! Just a little longer!"

* * *

Shinigami lined up in two straight lines, leaving a middle walk way as a Garganta had opened in Soul Society.

"Zaraki-taichou!" they greeted, looking at the captain with tough eyes.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" they greeted formally with a low bow, eyes down on the ground.

Kenpachi stood in front of Byakuya, the top of his robes off, showing his scars and the blood he had splattered on him. Byakuya's eyes with no emotion, standing with shredded and torn clothing…something he didn't like having.

"Welcome back!" they all shouted at the same time.

Yachiru smiled as she appeared from behind Kenpachi and began to punch a random Shinigami from her squad: "I'm here too!"

"Welcome back, Lieutenant Kusajishi!" he greeted, trying to be set free from her grip.

Leaving her with the Shinigami, Kenpachi and Byakuya continued to walk forward, hearing their squad members continue with their praise.

"A job well done, sir!"

"Med crew, stat!" shouted a member from squad four. "They're walking normally, but they're badly injured!"

Isane stood, watching her squad follow behind the two injured captains. Behind her, Hanataro noticed Shinigami from squad eleven staring at him. Hiding, one of the tough Shinigami came forward: "Welcome back, sir!"

"I'm sorry!" apologized Hanataro. "I'm so sorry for coming back!"

"Lieutenant Kotetsu!" the Shinigami continued. "Seventh seat, Yamada, a job well done, sir!"

"Huh?" blinked Hanataro.

"You may have been in a support role, but you stormed into Hueco Mundo. I was impressed!" he shouted with excitement and praise.

Hanataro was left scratching the side of his head: "Actually, I got knocked out as soon as I got there and didn't do much."

* * *

"Taichou!" shouted a Shinigami as he ran to Kenpachi's side. "How did the battle go?" Seeing the intense stare Kenpachi gave off ahead of him, he questioned again: "Taichou?"

They continued to walk, leaving the Shinigami standing staring at their backs with Yachiru following behind: "It was a lousy battle."

* * *

Kagome sat behind Ichigo, back-to-back. Both of them staring at the blue sky with the clouds slowly making their move. They sat in silence…not sure on what to say. Kagome had her Shinigami powers back but what would she do afterwards? Ichigo was going to lose his any minute now.

"Kurosaki."

Both looked at Urahara standing and smiling at the two. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and stood: "Urahara-san…where is everyone?"

"I sent them all home," he replied. "Except for a few that wanted to see you and…," his eyes laid on Kagome sitting on the tree trunk: "Kagome-chan. The others that left…they all seemed to want to talk to you two, Kurosaki-san…Kagome-chan, but they seemed just as hesitant to approach you."

Ichigo blinked: "You didn't erase their memories, did you? My friends I mean."

"No," answered Urahara. "Not this time."

"I see. That's good," Ichigo sighed in relief, closing his eyes as he lowered his head. He gave out a smile: "I was tired of hiding things from them. When I get back, I'll personally explain it to them."

Kagome was left staring at the orange head and looking back at Urahara: "And-"

"Your comrades are waiting for you," he gave her a smile. "I can tell they really want to talk to you."

Nodding, Kagome stood from her spot: "Yeah. I want answers myself."

Ichigo looked at Kagome's back, watching her slumped shoulders. She couldn't face him…afraid that she might cry and show her weakness already after a victory.

"Aizen's Cross Seat was taken to the Seireitei," spoke Urahara, seeing the silence between them. "Central forty-sixth will soon make a decision on how to handle him."

They both stayed silent, both their eyes looking down at the ground. Urahara eyes noticed their actions and expressions: "Why the solemn look you two?"

"I don't know…," they both answered.

"You both saved everyone's life and this world because you two risked your lives to battle Aizen and defeat him," smiled Urahara.

"We know that…," spoke Ichigo as sat back down on the trunk.

"You did the right thing, Kurosaki," spoke Urahara. "If you hadn't…Kagome-chan would have been dead when you arrived." His eyes landed on Kagome looking at the ground beneath her: "And I know it is hard to believe on his decision but he did it for you. For all of us. Both of you have become so strong and seeing you now…there is no reason to look so solemn."

All three remained in silence, letting a cloud above them pass by and give them a second of shadow. Kagome looked at Urahara: "Did the Hogyoku really reject…Aizen? I merely purified the darkness within the object…"

Ichigo spoke next: "My old man told me that the Hogyoku's power is to take in the heart surrounding it, and manifest its desires. Is it possible, Aizen lost his powers of his own will? After I attained enough power to battle Aizen on even terms, I was finally able to feel his sword."

Kagome looked at the cloud above: "I pierced my own Zanpakuto into him…there was nothing but loneliness in him." Kagome looked at the Hogyoku in her hand, slowly a glow surround the object and before their eyes…the small object disappeared into small little pieces and into the wind: "He needed someone at his level to understand him…someone with his power. This object made him consume nothing but hatred and darkness."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, staring at Kagome's back in her Shinigami robes: "Kagome…"

Kagome turned around at the call of her name, giving him a smile: "I need to become stronger, Ichigo. You have already done so much…for all of us."

"Kagome."

A familiar voice called out, making her look behind her shoulder to see her beloved hanyou standing with her best friend and monk that she cared for so much. Her little son on the monk's shoulder while the neko demon rested on the demon slayer's shoulder.

"Inuyasha…," she whispered. "Sango-chan…Miroku…Shippou…Kirara."

Inuyasha took a step forward and before he knew it, he had Kagome in his arms, embracing her tightly, afraid to let go and never see her again…for eternity.

"I-Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome.

Ichigo stood from his sitting position, watching Kagome's friends coming to her and hugging her tightly and smiling at being able to see her once again. Seeing them up close, it seemed like a fantasy. A hanyou, demon slayer, monk, and two little demons. Kagome's life really was just as warped as his.

Inuyasha hugged her tighter: "Don't leave my side…please…."

Kagome blinked, trying her best not to let the tears flow down like a river.

"I can't bear to be separated from you again. Even after hearing that you were on the verge of death…my heart froze on the spot," Inuyasha's eyes closed. "Kagome…tell me you will come back…please."

"Kurosaki-kun."

All eyes landed on the group of friends the orange head had become close to. Ichigo blinked: "Inoue….Ishida…Rukia…Chad…Renji… What's up with you guys? Is it okay for you to be up already!?"

Kagome watched as Ichigo walked quickly towards his group of friends. Sango watched Kagome's eyes follow the orange head.

"Kagome-chan…?"

Catching her attention, Inuyasha finally let her free and watched as she stared at his feet. Inuyasha's eyes tightened with worry: "Kagome? Are you okay?"

One by one, tears began to stream down Kagome's cheeks, surprising her companions from the feudal era. Inuyasha blinked: "W-Why are you crying?"

"Kagome-sama? Is everything okay? Are you injured perhaps?" questioned Miroku.

Kagome soon heard Uryuu's voice and the rest of the group behind.

"Don't put me in the same league as you," smirked Uryuu.

"Yeah…," Chad put his hand up, signaling that he was okay. "It's not an issue."

Rukia took a step forward: "What about you and Kagome-chan? You two are not in a state to move!" she questioned. Orihime cut in, already crying out her joy: "It is you…I thought it was someone else because of your long hair…but it is you, Kurosaki-kun."

Kagome took a deep breath in and looked at Inuyasha straight into his eyes: "Inuyasha…I can't leave him. Not like this."

Confused, Inuyasha looked at the smiling orange head she was talking about. He could feel like both of them had lost something…something precious to the both of them. Sango walked behind Inuyasha: "What are you talking about, Kagome-chan? We came back for you."

"I know…," she spoke, "and I am overjoyed to have been able to see you all again. I missed you all dearly but my place is here." She looked at the tall teen behind her, smiling at his own friends: "It is my turn to protect him."

Miroku looked at the teen and gave out a sigh: "Whatever Kagome-sama chooses…I will respect her decision."

"What!?" exclaimed Inuyasha. "We can't just leave her here!" His eyes widened as he felt a pair of lips kissing him on his cheek and with a soothing low voice.

"I will always love you Inuyasha…," she gave him a crying smile. "But my time is here now…I have to move on and all of you belong back in the feudal era. They need you there."

Inuyasha hardened his grip as his eyes narrowed down with sadness at her decision to stay. He really had thought she would go back to him. Shippou jumped to Kagome's arms: "But…okaa-san! You can't leave us!"

Kagome sighed and gave a small peck on Shippou's forehead: "You have grown already so much, Shippou. But you have a lot more growing to do and the right place is where demon can live among each other without hiding. My era is not safe for demons." She looked at her companions with a smile: "I love you all very much and I thank you for coming to help me. But I can finally be happy with having the chance to say goodbye to you all."

Inuyasha opened his mouth but was stopped as they heard Ichigo taking a step forward and speaking out.

"What's with that look, Inoue? Well I guess my hair is a mess…," he took a few more steps forward and soon he was on the ground, clutching his chest, surprising everyone including Kagome's companions.

"Ichigo!" they all shouted.

Kagome's eyes widened, as she saw the orange head falling down with wide and pained eyes. She shook her head, feeling Shippou jump away from her arms and letting her run to him: "Ichigo!" Inuyasha watched the miko run to the boy...it made him realize the care she had for him. All of them realized it. Inuyasha nodded as he could hear Sango trying to speak: "She has made her decision. All we can do now is accept it. I will always love her and if she is happy here…with him. I shouldn't get in there way."

Miroku and Sango gave each other a small glance before they all began to disappear and heading back to their rightful era. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's back: "I love you…Kagome. Goodbye."

"Hey, Ichigo!" shouted Rukia.

"Ichigo!" Uryuu knelt down after Kagome had arrived behind Ichigo's back and looking at his face.

Ichigo began to gasp and cough out for air and filled everyone's ears with his screech of pain.

Kagome felt the wind carrying off something behind her. Looking behind her back, her eyes widened: _'I-Inuyasha? Sango-chan? Miroku? Shippou? Kirara?'_

* * *

The sound of wood against wood was heard as dark room let a bit of light shine on the criminal below: "Former squad five taichou, Aizen Sosuke. We sentence you to the eighth, and lowest, level of the underground prison: Muken, where you will remain for eighteen thousand eight hundred years!"

Sitting on a chair with black restraints all over his body alone with one covering his right eye, he showed no emotion to his sentencing. A small smirk was the last thing he gave off before being taken away from the court.

"I see," he spoke out. "The likes of you, passing judgment on me? It strikes me as a bit comical."

An outburst of Shinigami began as the judge spoke out in anger: "Increase his sentence to twenty thousand years!"

They covered his last eye, leaving him in nothing but darkness after Aizen's eyes tightened: _'Kagome-chan…if only Soul Society knew what your father did and the connection you have with the Soul King…but I guess I will be the only one to know.'_

* * *

"Idiots!"

The halls shook as the first division headquarters were echoing the yell and scold of the Head Captain. In front of him stood Kenpachi with his uncaring face, Byakuya with his eyes closed, not caring about the scolding and lastly, Shunsui with his idiotic face.

"You lost your taichou's coat!?" exclaimed Yamamoto angrily. "Tearing it is one thing, but losing it!? How can you look so nonchalant about it!?"

"Head Taichou," spoke Byakuya. "Do not worry. It was just a cheap coat, so I will pay for it."

"That's not what I'm concerned about!" Yamamoto knocked his cane onto the wood flooring, angry at Byakuya's response. "And it wasn't cheap, you idiot! Listen! Battles aren't just about winning! What do you people think the Captain's Coat is anyway!?"

"A nuisance," answered Kenpachi.

"Cheap," replied Byakuya.

"Fashion?" questioned Shunsui.

Striking a nerve, Yamamoto gave out another yell: "You're all idiots!"

From the outside, Ukitake watched as Yamamoto continued to scold the captains: "It's been ten days since the battle," he spoke to this Shinigami, Miyako and Sentaro that stood behind him. "He lost his left arm, but his strength seems to be back, so I'm relieved." Ukitake looked down at the ground: "There's still no Shinigami in the Soul Society who can take his place."

Miyako looked at Ukitake: "Taichou…is it true about what Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama asked for?"

Ukitake couldn't help but sigh and look at the sky: "Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama has requested Byakuya-taichou to tell Rukia-chan to bring Higurashi-san back here so we can train her. Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama has decided to have her train here for at least a year."

"How will this Higurashi girl take it?" questioned Sentaro. "I imagine not so well."

"Who knows," smiled Ukitake. "Maybe not. Maybe she will come and let us train her and ask her questions for the sake of world and maybe, she can protect the people she loves."

* * *

Ichigo's eyes opened immediately and was surprised to see Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu looking down on him like he was a new being.

"Kurosaki-kun!" exclaimed Orihime in happiness.

Looking around, Ichigo found himself in a weird traditional Japanese house with him laying down on a futon: "Where am I?"

"My home," answered Rukia.

"Huh?" sitting up, Ichigo faced Rukia and his friends. He noticed their injuries were gone: "You guys! What happened to your injuries!?"

"We healed up a long time ago," spoke Uryuu as he fixed his glasses. "Thanks to Orihime and Higurashi-san."

"A long time ago?" he blinked. "W-Where's Kagome?"

"Ten days have already passed, you know," answered Rukia. "And Kagome-chan…"

"Where is she?" he asked again, worried why no one was answering. He touched his chest: "I need to see her before my powers are gone! Wait…my powers…"

"Don't worry," spoke Rukia. "They haven't disappeared yet."

"So you know?"

"Kagome-chan explained it all to us," answered Chad.

"Ten days ago, you collapsed," continued Rukia, "the moment we were reunited. At that moment, Kagome's companions disappeared and left her heartbroken. She has been alone for a while thinking things over."

Ichigo blinked, surprised to hear this: "Her…friends disappeared?"

"Right after you collapsed, Kurosaki-kun," answered Orihime. "She tried healing you and healed all of us. At that moment, she was unable to return to her human state."

"W-What?" stuttered Ichigo.

"We don't know the reason why…so that is why, Kagome-chan is in such a depressed mode. Seeing that you are losing your powers soon-"

"I won't be able to see her," finished Ichigo as he stared at the other side of the room.

"According to Urahara, there are several stages in the course of losing your reiatsu," Rukia explained.

"Stages?"

"Yes," she answered. "First, you lose consciousness and the time that your body spent inside the Precipice World flows in reverse. See how your hair is shorter? Your height has returned to what it used to be and your reiatsu is stable now. And of course, you still retain your Shinigami powers. Eventually, however, it will move to the next stage." Rukia lowered her head.

Orihime opened her mouth: "Kagome-chan noticed the changes within you while you were unconscious and she wasn't sure what to think or do. She left the room and hadn't come back since Rukia told her an order from Soul Society."

"An order?" blinked Ichigo. "Why an order?"

-FLASHBACK-

_Rukia walked towards the room where they had laid Ichigo in, knowing the girl she was looking for was very well there, taking care of him. She wouldn't leave his side. Rukia was currently coming back from her brother's office after he had explained to her what Yamamoto had requested…or more like ordered. _

_She heard small cries coming from the room. She overheard the small talk Kagome was giving to the unconscious orange head. _

"_Well…I decided to stay here beside you but it seems that I can't return to my human form," she heard Kagome speak softly. "My friends have gone back to the feudal era. I wish I could have given them one last hug but at least I was able to say goodbye and tell Inuyasha that I love him. It was hard to tell them my decision but I know that they understood that…I couldn't leave you because…I love you, Ichigo." _

_Rukia's eyes slightly widened, surprised at the confession that Ichigo didn't hear. Rukia slowly made her presence be known and opened the shoji screen, surprising Kagome. Kagome quickly turned around: "Oh! Y-You scared me, Rukia-chan!" _

"_I apologize," she gave her a nod while closing the door behind her. "I see he hasn't regain conscious yet." _

"_Uh yeah," Kagome scratched the back of her head, afraid that Rukia might have heard her small talk with Ichigo. "He is surely taking a long rest. He deserves it." _

_There was a moment pause between the girls, both looking at the unconscious boy. Rukia sighed, catching Kagome's attention: "Kagome-chan?" _

"_Hm?" _

"_About Ichigo's powers…," she left the sentence drift off, knowing Kagome could catch where she was getting at. _

"_Yeah. The idiot sacrificed his powers to defeat Aizen so I could purify the Hogyoku. Who knows when he will completely lose his powers?" She looked back at the teen laying on the futon: "I want him to see me one last time before he can't…I can't return to my human body for some reason and even Urahara-san can't figure out why." _

"_What will you do…after he loses his powers?" asked Rukia, curious on Kagome's answer. _

_Kagome's answer did not come right away, as her eyes remained focused on the one she cared about most. A sigh passed her lips: "I…don't know." _

_Nodding slowly, Rukia called out her name again: "Kagome-chan?" _

_Turning around, Kagome faced the petite Shinigami. Rukia closed her eyes: "Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama has ordered for you to be trained in the Soul Society for at least a year." _

"_T-Trained…?" stuttered Kagome, blinking at the sudden words that passed Rukia's lips. "For a year!?" she exclaimed. _

_Knowing that this reaction would have come sooner or later, Rukia nodded again: "Yes. Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama wants you to be trained there and be questioned about your miko abilities so we can know more about it and if it is a danger in the world." _

"_So…I am being a test subject?" questioned Kagome, lifting one eyebrow. _

"_No, not at all!" blinked Rukia, not wanting Kagome to think like that. "But seeing that Ichigo is losing his powers and you can't return to your human body for now, wouldn't it be best for you to train your Shinigami abilities?" _

_Kagome looked away and back to the boy she would be leaving. Sighing once more, Kagome closed her eyes: _'I am sorry, Ichigo. But I have to take this offer. Where else could I go? My family can't take a Shinigami and you wouldn't be able to see me. Besides, I have to become stronger…after this war was over…I realized that I do need to become stronger physically and emotionally. Forgive me.'

"_Okay." _

_Rukia blinked at the answer. She hadn't expected for Kagome to agree to this order so easily and without a fight. Rukia's eyes glided over to land on Ichigo, then again, Kagome was doing it for him. It was understandable that after Ichigo would lose his powers, Kagome would feel lost and unwanted. She needed something to work on and if she could become stronger for Ichigo's sake, she would do just that._

_Rukia nodded slightly: "I will tell my brother that you have accepted so he can inform the head captain." _

_Rukia left the room and closed the shoji screen door behind her. Her back slightly pressed on the screen, she could hear the little cries that suddenly erupted from Kagome. Sniffles tagged along, with the sound of Kagome dropping to the floor. _

_Her purple eyes landed on the blue sky with empty clouds: _'Kagome-chan…I know you are strong but it's okay to cry and show your weakness. Everything will be okay.'

-END OF FLASHBACK-

All in the room remained silent, not sure how to bring it up about the news on Kagome. Rukia sighed: "She is to go to Soul Society and be trained…it is an order from Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama."

Ichigo's eyes widened. She was leaving. Not only was he going to lose his powers but…she…was leaving.

"She is going to be trained for a year and be questioned about her powers," continued Rukia. "She knew what this meant. Leaving her family and friends behind. Leaving you…behind."

Ichigo looked out into the shoji screen doors. He didn't know what to think. He gave Rukia a smile and his friends: "When the time comes…it comes. For now," he stood from his spot, "I will spend as much time as possible with her and all of you before my powers are fully gone."

"Kurosaki-kun…," whispered Orihime.

"I am glad all of you are okay," he smiled.

"What are you talking about!?" exclaimed Uryuu. "You know you're going to lose your spirit energy! Do you know what Higurashi-san is feeling!? Don't you feel it!? You won't be able to see her!"

"I did what I did knowing all of the consequences," Ichigo answered. Hearing the shoji screen open abruptly, he finished his sentence: "All for protecting the town, my friends and family, and the one person I truly care about more than my own life." He looked behind his shoulder, smiling at the girl with long hair huffing loudly from the sprint she took from the first division headquarters after she agreed to take the training and hearing that Ichigo had awoken: "I have no regrets."

"Ichigo…." she whispered.

Ichigo stood from his spot: "Now that we are healed up, let's hurry and get back to Karakura Town." Walking towards the girl, he slowly rested his hand on the side of her face, caressing it slowly: "I don't know how much time I have…but I am going to spend every day with the people I love. Let's go home, Kagome."

He gave her a smile; she returning it.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, that wraps up the longest chapter of this series! Remember, this isn't the last chapter! The next one is! And it will be the final goodbye with Kagome and Ichigo when he completely loses his powers. Now...there will be a third part to this story and it will have to do with the Full Bringer Arc but please be patient, it will be up maybe in the middle of May! We will see. As for how the characters were portrayed here in this chapter...it sucked, I know. But I didn't know a better way to do it. And we all needed fluff between Kagome and Ichigo.

Please tell me what you think and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	35. The Goodbye

***IMPORTANT* This story contains spoliers from Bleach Series! DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers, ruiners, etc. I have given my warning! *IMPORTANT***

**Title: **Remember

**Rating: **T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** First, I would like to apologize to all of your for the very very long wait on this last chapter of Remember. I am terribly sorry. As of next Wednesday, I will be graduating and this month was finals, studying, and projects and more projects. My last year in high school will surely be a memorable one. I started fanfiction in my freshman year so this website holds a lot of memories as well, ha-ha, sound cheesy huh? Oh well, but I am nervous yet excited to see what the future holds for me.

I want to thank you all for the support you have all given me this far! I couldn't have done it without you! And after three years, this story as come to an end! Although, it is an end to this 'arc', there will be a third installment with Kagome coming back! This chapter holds a lot of fluffy stuff I would say but I mean, we have all been waiting for this, right? Rukia is part of it too, but just remember that this story is between Kagome and Ichigo.

I am working on the third installment and I have it planned to release the first chapter in July! So please look forward to it. Again, thank you and please...continue to support me! Love you all!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**starmienight, Erica. phoenix16, joker2113, Chaos-Guard, omaomae, Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter, marsreikosan16, Princesa de la Luna, eviltexangirl, and Nixie the Bloody Pixie! **

**Thank you again! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 35 (Final): The Goodbye**

* * *

"Ah!" swinging the massive Zanpakuto in hand, Ichigo managed to slice off the wing of a hollow flying in the sky after it had arrived in Karakura Town and Rukia gave him the notice. His eyes widened the moment he noticed the hollow's tail coming straight at him, pushing him down to lose his balance.

"Shiro Yume!"

White butterflies scattered around the hollow and soon turned to needles. The needles quickly stabbed the hollow down, hearing a screech of pain around the area.

"Hado Thirty-three: Sokatsui!"

A ball of light attacked the hollow, exploding it instantly after the orb of light fired straight towards it. Regaining balance, Ichigo landed on a building, breathing heavily as he looked down at the ceiling ground. Trying to catch his breath, he heard soft steps coming from behind.

"Don't go out so reckless."

He heard a soothing voice scold him. The voice he had been so used to. The voice that he loved to hear every day. The girl behind stopped a few feet away from him: "If it wasn't for Rukia-chan telling me you left in haste to defeat a hollow, who knows what kind of state you would be in right now," a sigh escaped her lips: "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

"I got caught off guard, that is all, Kagome," he replied as he turned around slightly to face her.

His eyes saw the worry look on Kagome's face. After he had woken up from his unconscious state at Rukia's home, they had returned to Karakura Town for Kagome to explain to her family the situation, but the problem was that she couldn't return to her human body at the moment so in the end, Ichigo had to do it. He expected them to overreact and start calling him crazy but they smiled and while they couldn't see their daughter behind him, they knew she was around and left the words: _'Come back home safely, we will be waiting, Kagome.'_

This whole time, Kagome has kept an eye on Ichigo, worrying that at any moment…her worst nightmare would come true….

He wouldn't be able to see her any more. His Shinigami powers would officially be gone.

Time only ticked every day and no one knew exactly when Ichigo's Shinigami powers would disappear.

"Honestly," both looked behind Kagome's back to see Rukia walking towards them, "you could have easily dodged that attack with a flash step."

Seeing she was pushing his buttons, Ichigo scoffed and turned away: "I figured I could manage without using it."

Rukia placed her hands on her hips: "Instead, you nearly got yourself killed."

"Listen, you-" Kagome stopped her sentence short as her eyes widened at the presence of something wavering.

Both Rukia and Ichigo looked at the miko with a surprised expression. Turning around, Ichigo walked closer to Kagome: "What's wrong?"

She shook her head slowly: "N-Nothing…"

"AH!"

All three broke off their silence as they heard an angry male voice stopping towards them. If Kagome remembered correctly, it was the Shinigami with an afro that had tagged along with Inuyasha and Ichigo's friends that day they dreaded.

"It's you guys again!" he shouted.

"Imoyama-san!" called out Ichigo, surprised to see him.

"Who are you calling Imoyama!?" he exclaimed angrily at the mistake of his name. "The name is Kurumadani! Ku-ru-ma-da-ni!"

"Does it really matter?" shrugged Ichigo, ignoring the rest.

"Yes it does!" stomped Kurumadani. "Listen up! Don't do anything else without my permission!"

Rukia took a small glance at Kagome who seemed to be giggling at the little argument between the two Shinigami. Rukia could tell that Kagome hadn't seen this side of Ichigo in a while and she missed it. But, something had caught Kagome's attention a while back and Rukia had a hunch it had something to do with Ichigo's spiritual energy as…she had sensed it too.

"Sheesh!" turning around, Kurumadani left, stomping away.

"Oh please, Imoyama-san," sighed Ichigo.

"He does have a good point," Rukia cut in, grabbing Ichigo's and Kagome's attention. "After all, he is my replacement."

After Rukia had stopped talking, Kagome looked back at Ichigo scoffing at Rukia's and Kurumadani's words. She turned around to face the orange head: "Ichigo, try not to overexert yourself."

He gave her a small smile: "Okay."

She walked forward, hearing the sound of ice somewhere. Running to the edge, both Ichigo and Rukia noticed Kagome's smile appearing out of nowhere. Slowly walking to edge as well, Ichigo looked down to see what had caught Kagome's attention.

He smiled, seeing an ice rink for people. Kids and adults were laughing and smiling even if they fell on the ice. Rukia joined in, laughing lightly at the view: "This is nice, isn't it? Being able to live a peaceful and ordinary life."

"Yeah," nodded Kagome. "I remember my okaa-san showing me a picture of my father and her in the ice rink. Two years before I was born."

Ichigo took a small glance at Kagome, seeing the lightly smile she had while still staring at the ice skaters.

"I never had the chance to meet my father. My mother tells that he had died a month before I was born, so he never got to his daughter come into the world," Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kagome-chan," whispered Rukia as she gave the miko a soft expression.

Kagome lightly shook her head: "No, it's okay. Aizen kept saying he knew my father even when I didn't, but in the end, it doesn't matter who my father was exactly in the past. He is my father, the man that loved my mother and the man my mother loved back. Whatever he was in the past, it doesn't matter. He will always be my father."

Ichigo's eyes went back to the ice rink.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo leaned against the rail on the ceiling of his school with crossed arms as he heard his friend Keigo speak. Mizuiro did the same, hearing the other brunette talk about some other drama.

"So this guy's excuse was because he saw it yesterday on TV!" he shouted. "Can you believe that!?"

Taking a bite of his lunch, Mizuiro shook his head: "As always, your story has no point, Keigo."

"Excuse me!?" exclaimed a shocked brunette. "That's harsh! I was trying to liven up the mood of our after-lunch conversation!"

"After?" questioned Mizuiro. "You're still eating…."

"That's not my point!" exclaimed Keigo. "Why are you always like this, huh!?"

"Kurosaki."

Hearing the orange head's name, they turned to the door that led down to the school. There stood Uryuu with his thumb pointing down the stairs. Catching the meaning of his call, Ichigo sighed and came off his leaning position and walked away from his friends.

"Yeah, I got it."

Keigo sighed as he watched his friend walking away: "Is Ichigo still doing that thing of his? And is it true that Kagome-chan is moving away!?"

"I don't know," answered Mizuiro.

"You're okay with all of this!?" exclaimed Keigo.

"Sure, why not?" smiled Mizuiro. "Although it will sadden Ichigo that Higurashi-san is leaving, I am sure she is doing it for him and he won't stop her. If he truly liked her…he would let her be happy."

Silent, Keigo's eyes went back to the entrance of the door, both Ichigo and Uryuu gone from their sight.

"I guess so," he released another sigh.

* * *

"I understand," shutting off the phone screen, Rukia sighed as she stood next to Kagome. Her plum eyes stared at the miko staring off into the sunset sky. Kagome had gone to school today with no uniform as she returned it. She told the principal she would be leaving due to complications with her parents and them having to move as soon as possible. Everything else was handled by Urahara signing off papers.

"Was that them?" questioned Kagome, her eyes never leaving the auburn sky. It was starting to get colder as the sun slowly sunk down.

"Yeah," answered Rukia. "They wanted to know if everything here was done and ready so you could go to Soul Society as soon as possible."

"Ah…," nodded Kagome.

Rukia took another glance at Kagome: "Why didn't you agree to Urahara's proposal to erase everybody's memories of you? He offered."

"It might sound selfish," answered Kagome, "but I don't want them to forget me. Who knows how long I will be at Soul Society but I have made many friends here and I don't want them to suddenly forget who I am…"

"Is it because Urahara also included Ichigo?"

"Urahara wanted to erase his memories of me so he wouldn't suffer and sulk every day of his life," she answered. "The thought of him forgetting me…pains me."

Rukia gave no reply as her eyes stared back down at the ground. She smiled as she heard a few steps coming towards them. She glanced at Kagome with her eyes closed, giving out a loud sigh.

"What are you two doing there?"

Catching their attention, both girls looked over to see Ichigo with his school bag over his shoulder.

"Ichigo…," whispered Kagome.

"We were just taking a walk," answered Rukia. Kagome slowly turned her head, surprised that Rukia was hiding the fact that Soul Society had called to let them know that they were to return as soon as possible.

She would be leaving as well.

"What about you? You're staying pretty late today," continued Rukia.

"I had to make up the classes I missed," answered Ichigo.

Giving out a smile, Kagome looked at the tall teen in front of her: "Must be tough," she laughed. "I've been there."

"Yeah," Ichigo scratched the back of his head with his free hand: "I had to skip school for a while to deal with Aizen. Lucky Kagome doesn't have to do it…," his eyes met hers, "since she will be…moving."

Kagome looked down, already feeling the heavy words that left Ichigo's lips. It was true...she was leaving...his side. Catching the awkward silence in between, Rukia rolled her eyes while crossing her arms: "Don't complain! Your job is to be a student!"

"I know that," sighed Ichigo as he walked past the girls. Hearing them follow next to him, he noticed Kagome deep in her thoughts. His whisper was light, only caught by the other petite Shinigami: "Hey, Rukia."

"What is it?"

"How much longer do you guys have?"

"Huh?"

"I can tell that it is soon," he continued. His eyes traveled to see Kagome's own line of sight straight into the autumn colored sunset. "Soul Society must want you two back as soon as possible, right? Kagome has never been this silent. Not even when she was kidnapped and in danger back in Hueco Mundo. She knows the day is near where-"

"You two must drift apart," Rukia finished his sentence, knowing where he was heading in his question. A light sigh escaped her lips. "To answer your question...that's none of your business."

"Don't tell me that bull," he gave her a glare. "Of course it is my business. We are talking about Kagome and I."

"Don't worry about it," answered Rukia. "Kagome-chan's family knows about her situation and I am guessing your father has a hunch about it. Why the rush in the question on when we leave?"

Growling under his breath, Ichigo continued to walk without a response back.

She wasn't dumb and deaf for the last few minutes. She had listened and walked ahead. Kagome sighed: "Ichigo, I know you are worrying but that is only going to make it worse," she gave him a smile. "Let us enjoy the time we have together, okay?"

Ichigo couldn't help but return the smile but their share of happiness came short as Rukia cut in.

"Shouldn't we be heading home?" she questioned. "Your sister was excited about making curry for dinner tonight. Ever since you told them that Kagome had left for this 'foreign exchange' program...they have been a bit upset."

"Your...sisters actually believe that?" asked Kagome as she made eye contact with Ichigo.

"Shit!" cursed Ichigo as he face palmed himself. "Yuzu asked me to pick up some pickles for the side on my way home!"

Shaking her head, Kagome pointed straight ahead where the grocery store's road was located: "Then you better get going."

Running ahead, Ichigo waved goodbye: "Yeah, well, see you two later!"

Seeing his person soon disappear from their view, Rukia sighed: "That fool."

Kagome nodded lightly: "So he can feel that the day is coming close, huh?"

"Wouldn't you?"

Chuckling to herself, Kagome looked up at the burned sunset's clouds: "Am I doing the right thing, Rukia? Leaving him here...alone?"

Rukia couldn't give her an answer. This was a question only Kagome's heart could answer.

* * *

The sky had been covered in darkness, letting the moon reveal its luminous light along with the town's bright flickering lights of night. Ichigo swung his sword as he blocked an attack from a hollow that had arrived at the park after chasing a spirit boy for dinner. Dinner had been done and he left without saying a word to Rukia or Kagome. He needed time to think.

Pushed away, Ichigo regained his balance and looked to his right to see the boy trembling in fear.

"Don't worry!" he shouted. "I'll protect you!"

Dodging an attack from the hollow once again, Ichigo jumped up and swung his sword horizontally, cutting off one of the hollow's arm in the process. As the hollow panicked from the slice, Ichigo took the opportunity to cut the other opposite arm. Successfully, he landed as the arm fell down to the floor, leaving a trails of the hollow's blood everywhere.

"Now's my chance!" glared Ichigo but his eyes soon widened as he felt a sudden unexplainable pulse inside him, making his legs go weak and fall on his knees right after. Panic ran in his eyes: "Damn...not now..."

His eyes quickly came up as a sudden vine appeared from the hollow's body and pushed him farther back. The hollow released the vine once again, targeting the orange head for a finish. In a blink of an eye, the vine was attacked by a sudden blue arrow, making the hollow screech in pain. Ichigo's eyes came up to see a long haired Shinigami with her white and black sword in hand slicing the hollow's mask in a swift move.

Landing on the ground, the hollow split in half and soon dissolving into ashes like nothing had happened. Ichigo blinked, realizing who the girl was: "Kagome..."

Kagome's head turned to look at the boy who stood next to Ichigo's friend who held a quincy bow. Ichigo blinked for the second time as he stood and walked towards the teen: "Thanks...Ishida."

"Why would you struggle against a mere hollow?" questioned Uryuu.

Kagome walked behind Ichigo and soon gave him a quick slap on the back of the head despise the height difference.

"W-What the heck, Kagome!?"

"You idiot! Don't go running after hollows just because! You know the situation you are in! What if you lost your Shinigami powers on the spot and we didn't get here in time!? You are a real idiot!" she scolded him.

"What was I supposed to do!? I saw Rukia's phone ring with a message about the hollow while she was downstairs eating and I was coming from the bathroom!" he shouted back.

"You could have said something!"

"Okay you two, calm down," spoke Rukia calmly as she came into the scene. Rukia looked at Kagome: "You can do it...as part of your training."

Sighing, Kagome walked over to the boy and knelt down eye level to him and smiled: "Hey there. Sorry you had to see something that scary, but everything is okay now, see? Are you okay?"

The boy nodded and everyone watched as Kagome talked with the boy. If anything, she had a talent with kids. The conversation was soon interrupted as they heard a beep coming from Rukia's phone: "Huh? Another hollow?"

Uryuu sighed: "Sure are a lot tonight."

"Okay! Let's go!" Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakuto and looked ahead.

Kagome stood from her knelt spot: "You going to wait for us this time?"

Without an answer, Ichigo walked forward but was stopped by Rukia: "No. Uryuu and I will go. Kagome-chan and you will stay here."

"Huh?" blinked Ichigo, turning around slightly to look at the petite Shinigami: "But why?"

Uryuu turned his head to look at the orange head: "Higurashi-san is right. You are an idiot. You two have to stay with this kid."

Rukia continued: "You can help Kagome-chan perform a Konso on the spirit."

Flash stepping away from the area, Kagome was left sighing: "Well then. Let's get this done." Turning to face the kid again, Kagome smiled to talk with him, leaving Ichigo staring at Kagome's back. He could sense her sadness.

She knew.

He knew.

The time was getting closer.

Their time was ending.

* * *

Running, Uryuu's eye brows scrunched as he looked ahead: "Kuchiki, about Kurosaki's spiritual pressure..."

"Yeah. It's reaching its limit," she finished. "His spirit energy is dropping rapidly. He's probably unable to perform a flash step at this point..."

"Does Higurashi-san know this?" questioned Uryuu.

"Was the first to notice."

"Then why are you allowing Kurosaki to continue fighting? Higurashi-san is right. What if he loses his Shinigami abilities in the middle of a fight? We can't risk that," continued Uryuu as their ran quickened in pace.

"I know!" she exclaimed back, hating she was getting scolded like a five year old. "Kagome-chan knows as well, but...when you think about it...this is where they can spend time with each other..."

* * *

Sighing, Kagome looked out at the river. A day had passed since she performed the konso...in silence. Ichigo hadn't spoken to her and neither did she to him, but...it didn't feel awkward. It felt right. Just to have each other's presence was enough. After the spirit had faded, Kagome was about to speak to him but he was already turning around to leave.

Kagome felt a light breeze hit her, making her fix her scarf and jacket she wore. Thankfully, Urahara had given Kagome her a gigai but would only work today since her soul was rejecting the temporary body for some reason. Another sigh escaped her lips, confused on why she couldn't return to her normal body. Something was going on. Her eyes dropped down to her lap as she sat on the grassy area around the river.

"There you are."

A familiar voice caught her attention. Turning her head slightly over her shoulder, she saw Ichigo walking towards her with his hands in his jacket's pockets: "Why are you staring blankly out into space?"

Looking away, she answered back: "It's nothing."

She heard him walk behind her and stop: "You have been acting strange lately. Especially with being so quiet. You're never too quiet."

She stood up from her spot: "No I haven't."

"Then why won't you look me in the face?" he questioned as he raised an eyebrow. "You've been like that for awhile now."

A breeze hit, surrounding the silence between them as she shrugged her shoulders from the chill. Her eyes gazed down at her feet. Catching it as a sign, Ichigo sighed: "There is something you want to tell me, isn't there?"

Kagome quickly turned around: "Yes! There-!"

Ichigo lifted up his palm as he closed his eyes: "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"What...?" she blinked. She walked towards him, already releasing her angry tone: "What's with you!? First you tell me to say it, then you tell me not to!?"

"Sorry...," he took out his hands from his pockets. "I just wanted to be sure."

Placing her hands on her hips, she looked away: "Quit messing with me!"

"I apologized, didn't I?" he took a step forward: "We have known each other now for a pretty good amount of time. I can already guess what you're thinking at this point."

A nerve hit Kagome's head as she gave him a glare. Releasing a heavy sigh out, she closed her eyes but opened them right after hearing Ichigo's voice.

"There. That's the Kagome I know."

Looking up at him, she gave him a small smile: "You really are a piece of work."

He smiled back.

She looked around, hoping to see the petite Shinigami: "Um, where is Rukia-chan? I thought she was with you?"

"No," he answered simply. "She told me where you were and I was surprised to hear that Urahara gave you a gigai today."

"Yeah, we were testing something but it seems like I can't use this for a long period of time. My soul is for some weird reason rejecting the gigai," she explained to him. "I am only using it for today."

He nodded, understanding yet hoping that the gigai would give him more time with her but...not everything could go his way, right? He gave her another smile, deciding to change the subject: "I'll hear what you have to say before you leave."

"Before...I leave," she repeated in a whisper.

Ichigo thought for a minute and smiled: "Well, since you're in a gigai now and can only use it for today, why don't we take advantage of it?"

"Huh?"

He held out his hand for her to take. She blinked at it as if it was a foreign object.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked, confused on the sudden change.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Oh!" smiled a strawberry head as she waved at the pair walking into the ice rink. "There she is!"

Kagome blinked as Ichigo held her hand and walked into the ice rink that she had seen the day before after defeating the hollow. "T-This is..." Kagome looked at Orihime smiling and waving at her with the others, Chad, Uryuu, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and lastly Rukia smiling at her as she came with Ichigo. Kagome blushed as she realized they were looking at them while holding hands.

"Um.."

Catching her embarrassment, Ichigo let go and walked forward, Kagome automatically following surprised.

"Um...what is all this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he questioned as he looked at her. "It's ice-skating."

"No! That isn't what I meant!" she glared. "What I meant was-"

"You were staring at this place the other day, remember?" he questioned her. "You said that this is where your father and mother took a picture, right?" He handed her a pair of skates: "Here."

"But...," she whispered, taking the skates.

"I figured you wanted to go ice-skating," he continued. He looked over at Rukia: "Rukia mentioned that Soul Society didn't have ice-skating so, you might as well take advantage of it, right? Besides, Rukia also wanted to come."

"Huh?" she gave him a questioning look and turned it over to her friend Rukia as if saying 'what-the-heck-were-you-thinking' look. She chuckled to herself, surprising Ichigo: "Dummy."

"What?" he questioned. He ignored her little laugh and smiled at the view in front: "It gets really pretty during springtime with all the cherry blossoms in bloom. Then again, we can just ask Byakuya to show us cherry blossoms anytime we want, right?"

"Oi, what do you think my brother is?" glared Rukia as she over heard the conversation.

"By the way," cut in Kagome, looking at Ichigo's friends smiling and talking, "why did you bring everyone here?"

"What? You don't get it?" he questioned back.

"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun! Higurashi-san!" called out Orihime. All three pairs of eyes watched as Ichigo's friend lifted off into the ice, laughing and talking on the way. Orihime called out one last time: "Hurry! Hurry!"

"Be right there," smiled Ichigo, watching as Orihime grabbed Rukia's hand to teach her to skate. Orihime pulled her away, leaving Ichigo and Kagome staring at the people gracefully skate. Ichigo began to walk towards the entrance: "Let's go."

"H-Hold on!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving forward. "I...I never actually have...skated before...," she looked away, embarrassed that he would laugh at her for not knowing such a basic thing. Her cheeks flushed, feeling the stare Ichigo gave her.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" exclaimed Keigo, struggling to keep his balance on the ice. "Help!" falling on his bottom, he slid down, defeated at the embarrassment.

Mizuiro casually skated by, his hands behind his back: "Try to relax a bit."

Skating to the other side, Chad came forth and helped him up. They noticed Orihime smiling as she noticed that Rukia was starting to get the hang of it. She skated in between herself and Tatsuki while Uryuu skated in front of them. Nothing but laughs and smiles filled the area.

"See ya," smirked Uryuu as he skated at a faster pace.

Tatsuki gave him challenged glare: "Oh no you don't!"

"T-Tatsuki...?" whispered Orihime, watching as Uryuu and her best friend began to race. She smiled at Rukia: "It's okay, we can go at a slow pace."

Rukia nodded and looked to her right. Her eyes widened but soon relaxed with a smile as she saw Kagome's petite hand gently placed on Ichigo's offering hand. He was in front of her, helping her learn to skate and get her balance over the blades.

"Okay," spoke Ichigo, seeing that Kagome was looking at her feet, "I am going to let go now."

"W-Wait!" she exclaimed, feeling the loss of warmth from his hand. Her hand desperately tried to call out his, afraid that she could fall at any second. "N-Not so fast!" she shouted lightly. She blinked noticing that she wasn't falling. Smiling, she gave out a victory laugh: "Ha! How is tha-!?" her eyes widened, feeling her body coming down from its regular height. "Ah!"

Closing her eyes, ready for the impact of the cold surface, she quickly opened, confused as to why the ice felt so warm. Looking up, her eyes met brown. Their noses a centimeter from touching. His warm breath touching her cheeks. She quickly felt her red coloring coming up, realizing that he had caught her in his arms. She slowly came up to stand on her two feet, his hand holding on her firmly.

She coughed lightly: "T-Thank you..."

She looked up to see him smiling. She gifted him a smile of her own. They laughed lightly at her clumsiness but it was cut short as soon as they heard what sounded similar to bullets. Kagome looked up at the night sky, her smile widening as soon as she saw the twinkling lights from the fireworks painting the night canvas.

"Wow!" shouted Orihime. "It's pretty!"

Ichigo's head crooked to the side: "Why are there fireworks at this time of year?"

Chad stood behind him: "A theme park opened recently nearby. They do fireworks every night at about this time."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder: "There is a place like that now?"

"What?" smirked Keigo. "You didn't know? It's not big, but it's a pretty nice date spot." Keigo looked at Chad: "Just the other day, I went with Chad so he could look at it."

Chad nodded: "Yeah, it was fun."

Ichigo looked at Kagome awed by the bright lights that exploded in the sky. She had a smile on her face. A smile he hadn't seen in so long. He smiled back. This is what it would feel like if she was to stay after the war against Aizen. He could be by her side. A normalish life between them. Getting to know each more. Ichigo looked up: "It's nice to spend out time like this for a change."

"Yeah," she agreed. She took a quick glance over at the orange head, seeing him also mesmerized by the fireworks. She smiled: _'Ichigo...no matter how many times I wish it...I know I can't stay by your side. I will become stronger for you. I promise. I will come back to be in your arms...'_

Her eyes returned to the sky, the fireworks slowly fading. After an hour of their night show and a bit of their skating fun, they had left the ice rink and began to say their goodbyes to their friends. Orihime turned around and waved goodbye to Rukia, Ichigo, and Kagome who were headed to the other direction.

"Bye-bye!" she smiled.

"Yeah," smiled Ichigo, "later."

Orihime and the rest of the gang walked away from their spot and to their homes. Rukia walked next to Kagome as she placed her backpack over her shoulders: "That was fun." She looked over at the orange head: "Coming from you, that was a good idea."

Ichigo scoffed: "You just can't come out and compliment me, can you?"

Kagome chuckled: "But it was fun. Thank you two...for everything."

Ichigo looked at the girl to his right. The day was almost over. The gigai would no longer be good use. He sighed, his eyes looking ahead: "By the way, something has been bugging me."

"What is it?" asked Kagome, curious.

"You never actually told me all your stories from this feudal era," he continued.

"Ah...," whispered Kagome, smiling as she looked down. "I will. In time."

Ichigo nodded and soon heard Rukia speak. "Compared to when we first met, you became stronger. So did you Kagome-chan. Both of your spiritual pressures went to a whole new level, but..." she looked at both of them, "even with all the hardships and growth you two have had...you two haven't changed."

"Huh?" both Ichigo and Kagome blinked at her sudden speech but their eyes dropped to Rukia's pocket ringing. Rukia dug out her phone, reading the text in it.

Ichigo's eyes widened: "A hollow!?"

He took off running the opposite direction, taking Kagome and Rukia by surprise. Kagome gave out a glare: "I-Ichigo! Wait a minute!" Her eyes widened even more, feeling a sudden drop in his reiatsu: _'N-No...not now...'_

Kagome surprised Rukia as she ran after him, knowing that the end was near for him and her. Rukia caught her sudden reaction and followed suit. They needed to stop Ichigo before anything bad happened. They watched as he took out his badge and separated his soul from his body. Kagome caught his body while her eyes looked up to see him jump away: "Ichigo! Hold on!" Her eyes tightened: _'Idiot!'_

* * *

Swinging his sword down, the hollow easily dodged the slash and watched as Ichigo landed on the ground swiftly. Ichigo turned around, cursing under his breath: "Damn! He dodged it like it was nothing!" He jumped up once again towards his mask, ready to inflict his damage but the hollow quickly slapped him away from his view with his palm. Ichigo crashed into a building, surprised that he couldn't have seen that coming. His body quickly came down, falling completely face down onto the floor.

"Ichigo!" shouted Kagome as she arrived with a flash step and Rukia following behind. Running to him, she noticed Ichigo starting to get his energy back up: _'This is bad...his reiatsu...'_

"Damn, not now," grunted Ichigo as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

They heard the hollow screech as his foot came ready to stomp on them like ants. Kagome grabbed Ichigo's arm as she heard Rukia: "Let's go!"

Flash stepping away, they dodged the foot stomp and appeared on the street, beginning to run away from the hollow. Kagome's grip on Ichigo's hand tightened as she felt his reiatsu slowly slipping away. Her eyes cringed at the thought.

_'This is...it,' _she thought to herself.

They continued to hear the hollow following behind, ready to attack at any time. Rukia looked behind her shoulder to see the hollow's hand coming down to grasp them. "Kagome!" she shouted.

"I know!" she yelled back.

They flash stepped away, avoiding the grip the hollow intended to do on them. They reappeared on the ceiling of a building, trying to catch their breath. Rukia looked at the hollow: "It's huge."

"Sorry."

Both girls looked at Ichigo, whose hand was still in Kagome's grasp.

"I am getting in your way," he continued.

Kagome's eyes slightly widened: "Idiot! Don't say that!" once again, he felt her hand tighten.

"Don't be a fool," scolded Rukia. "You are never in the way."

Kagome nodded: "If you get hurt, we will support you, Ichigo. If you can't move, we will take your place! If you're in pain...I will bear your pain, Ichigo! All your friends are here to support you! I am here...," Kagome's eyes hid behind her bangs, her body beginning to shake. Ichigo blinked as he noticed a tear streaming down her cheek. She looked up, a few tears ready to be set free: "I will always be here to support you, Ichigo! B-Because...I...I l-lo-"

Her words soon ended as they saw the hollow nearing to their location. Her eyes tightened in worry. Her words would have to wait...

"Kagome."

She looked at the orange head in front.

"Can you take care of his legs?"

"Huh?" Understanding what he meant a second later, she nodded: "Uh...yeah."

"Okay," he smiled at her. _'I know Kagome...what your next words were but...it makes me happy knowing you were about to say those words but it also pains me.'_

Kagome flash stepped and arrived in front of the hollow only a few feet away, Rukia behind her. Rukia glared at the target in front: "Concentrate, Kagome."

"I know," she answered. Closing her eyes, Kagome's blade soon went from its double color to a full shade of black. Kagome opened her eyes: "Pierce, Yuu no Toge!"

Stabbing her sword into the concrete, a cracks began to appear below the hollow's feet. Kagome quickly grabbed her hilt and took out from its place: "Rappu to chissoku!"

Veins quickly appeared up, thorns glued on. The black veins began to wrap themselves around the hollow's feet, but the more he struggled, the more of the thorns appeared and stabbed into the hollow's thick skin. The veins only tightened with each slight movement. The hollow screeched out of pain and the inability to move from its spot as the veins kept the grip in place.

Ichigo glared at the hollow in front as he continued to stand on the building's roof. Grabbing the hilt of his Zanpakuto with both hands, he brought it forth. The edge of his blade pointing forward: "This is my last time," he whispered. "Rukia...I'm sorry. Kagome...I apologize and when I see you again...I hope to tell you the same words."

Rukia looked up: "Ichigo..."

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling his reiatsu flowing out of his body. Falling to her knees, she looked at her free hand: _'Ichigo...'_

"Here goes!" exclaimed Ichigo. Lifting his blade up, he prepared his attack as his reiatsu surrounded his body like flames. "Getsuga...Tensho!"

The attack was released directly towards the hollow's mask straight on. Splitting in half, the hollow quickly dissolved into ashes. Ichigo flash stepped the best he could down to where Rukia had helped Kagome up to her feet. Ichigo quickly stabbed his blade into the ground, trying to use the hilt as his support. Kagome blinked up, worried about his condition: "I-Ichigo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Honestly," Rukia whispered, "you are always going over board."

"It's like you said Rukia," smiled Ichigo, "I'll always be me." His eyes glided over to stare at the miko: "This is it, huh?"

Kagome blinked: "Y-You knew?"

"I can guess what Soul Society and the old man are thinking," answered Ichigo. "And you two have been acting strange since we came back from Byakuya's house. It's pretty obvious."

"Ichigo...," whispered Kagome.

"I have put you through a lot, haven't I?" questioned Ichigo with a smile. Ichigo quickly felt pain in his chest, making him fall down to the floor. Grunting in pain, Rukia and Kagome quickly rushed to his side.

"What's wrong!?" exclaimed Rukia in worry.

Laying on his back, Ichigo stared at the sky. Kagome came closer as she knelt down: "A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied with trouble. He gave her a smile: "I'm sorry. I made you tag along with me until the very end when you should have been with your family."

"Don't be silly," answered Kagome. "They couldn't have been able to see me anyways..." Her eyes slightly opened as she felt his rough hands on her cheek. Tears flowing out quickly.

Ichigo gave out one last smile: "Kagome..."

"Ssh," Kagome touched his hand on her cheek: "Rest."

She felt his hand slowly coming down to his side. He kept his smile until he went unconscious. He was breathing normally but his reiatsu would soon be gone in a snap of a finger. Kagome's tears continued: "R-Rukia..."

"I know...I know," she whispered back. "This is hard on him too, but I am amazed that he held a smile for you till the end."

Kagome wiped away her tears: "Rukia, you're right about one thing," she continued to look at the orange head laying on the floor: "we will never change. When I come back...I will finally have the courage to tell him how I feel."

Rukia nodded and gave her a smile: "Yes."

* * *

Snapping his eyes open, he was surprised to see Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia smiling down on him.

"Kurosaki-kun!" exclaimed Orihime out of happiness to see him waking up.

Looking around, Ichigo was confused on the situation: "Huh? What?" He sat up from his bed, realizing where he was: "Is this my place?"

"Yeah," answered Rukia.

"Oh yeah, my powers!" continued Ichigo, remembering the night before. He touched his chest, wondering if they were still in there.

"Ichigo..."

He looked up after hearing his name being called out by the petite Shinigami. He noticed the sad look in her eyes. The expression of loss.

"Your body is going through the second stage of spiritual pressure loss," she explained to him. "Soon, your remaining spiritual pressure will be gone."

Ichigo looked at his lap: "I see. I figured it was about time," his eyes quickly came up once again to look at the Shinigami: "W-Where's Kagome!?" Rukia's eyes landed on the window near his bed. His head slowly turned to look outside and was surprised to see Kagome with her back to them. She was looking at the sky. Just like Rukia, wearing the Shinigami robes. They were ready to leave. Ichigo started to take off the sheets off from him: "Can I go outside?"

* * *

Hearing foot steps behind her, Kagome smiled, knowing who was behind. Kagome sighed as she looked around her surroundings: "I am going to miss this place." The foot steps got closer as she continued: "This is where we first met officially, right?" She turned around, giving Ichigo a small smile.

"Yeah," he smiled back, placing his hands in his sweater's pockets. He looked around: _'I can't sense any spiritual presence anywhere,' _he looked at Kagome in front, _'not even from her...' _he sighed: _'I really am...losing my powers.'_

Kagome gave him another smile: "This is goodbye, Ichigo."

"Looks that way," he replied.

Kagome touched his chest: "Don't make such a sad face. Even if you can't see me...," she smirked, "I can see you."

"What the hell?" he glared at her. "That doesn't make me happy at all! Also, I am not making a sad face!" He looked down at her feet, seeing that they were slowly disappearing from his sight.

Rukia sighed: "Kagome-chan...?"

"Yeah," she answered back. "I know." She looked back up at the orange head that looked a bit surprised. Slowly, Rukia and Kagome were disappearing from his sight. His eyebrows relaxed, not knowing what to say as the others watched him just stare at Kagome. Kagome smiled and tiptoed up: "Ichigo...," her lips neared his, her eyes slowly closing. Ichigo felt her breath on his lips but his sight on her was slowly disappearing. He smiled on the last second. Her lips were near his but he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see anything. Both Rukia and Kagome were gone from his sight. Kagome stopped, seeing that he really couldn't see her. He was staring at the same spot where she was.

Even if he couldn't sense her, see her, or hear her...he somehow knew she was standing there. He smiled: "Thank you, Rukia...Kagome."

Kagome looked behind her shoulder to see Rukia with a smile on her face. Kagome nodded and began to follow Rukia towards the shoji screens that led to her new training home. Kagome stopped in her tracks as she heard Ichigo speak once more.

"Kagome...I love you."

Having already stepped inside after Rukia, Kagome quickly turned her head to look at Ichigo with a small smile on his face. Kagome's tears began to stream down as the shoji screens slowly started to close on her view of him and Karakura Town. Kagome smiled once more: "I love you too...Ichigo. I will come back, I promise."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **That wraps it up everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story and please tell me what you think! I know the romance probably sucked by eh, whatever. Also, the third installment will be the Full Bringer arc and we will find out more about Kagome's father! Thank you all for the support and I love you all! I am going to miss writing this story haha.

Now, graduating is ahead of me! I am growing up, omg! Ugh! haha

Please review!

Well, see you in the next installment!

Ja~ne!

NOTES:

Kagome's attacks:

"Pierce, Yuu no Toge" - Pierce, Yuu of Thorns

"Rappu to chissoku" - Wrap and strangle


End file.
